Never Piss Off A HouseElf
by lady-kyo
Summary: HGxSS: a new take on the Marriage Law. The law is passed and Hermione uses the houseelf assigned to her to send for Ron. What happens when the elf makes the decisions for her and his former master, for their best interests?
1. Satchel's A Good HouseElf

**Never Piss Off a House-Elf**

**disclaimer: alas, I still do not own HP. I'd like to, but JKR wouldn't let me.**

**AN: So, here's a new story that came to me one night as I was drifting off to sleep. Think 'Marriage Law', but with a lady-kyo/ separate-sisters twist to it. Onward!**

**AND this is rated M for a reason! I don't want crap from people who read this and shouldn't. You know who you are.**

**5555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555**

**Chapter 1: Satchel's a Good House-Elf**

Satchel's always been a good house-elf. He served his master's family for a long time, always anticipating their needs and being there for the last master through the roughest times the family had ever seen. When his master had left to be schooled, Satchel went along. When his master left the school, Satchel was offered a position at the school, and his master let him stay, not even giving him socks, so Satchel could always come home if he wanted. From that time onward Satchel had always been assigned to either the Head Boy or Head Girl of Hogwart's, and this year the Headmaster had decided that Satchel would go with the Head Girl to her home, to get to know her, and help her get used to having a house-elf, and to help protect the girl.

"Satchel," the Headmaster had said, "this Head Girl is quite different from the others you've served. She is a muggle-born, and she doesn't truly understand about house-elves and how they love to serve. You'll need to teach her about those things, as well as protect her. Things are happening, Satchel, great things, dangerous things. Now run along; you have to be there before she gets home for the summer holiday."

Satchel had never felt so honored. He'd heard about the witch, no, sorceress, the brightest witch of the age, the most powerful witch as well. But he also remembered that she was always trying to give the house-elves clothing, and talking about. . . wages. . . the very thought made Satchel shudder. But he liked his new miss. Perhaps there would be another house-elf nearby for another muggle-born, and Satchel could make a friend. . . or mate.

Then the Marriage Law descended. Miss Hermione was eligible, and she was worried. Satchel made her cup after cup of chamomile tea, even though he knew that butterbeer would probably do better for her. He listened while she cried, while she shouted, and while she plotted. He helped her parents to console her, and he ran and fetched whatever she needed, even when she didn't know she needed something.

"Youse is the brightest witch of the age, Miss, and Satchel is been thinking that youse should picks your mate nows, before the bests is taken," Satchel said, finally. He knew from all his service that there were many wizards that were good for his mistress, and he knew who would be best. He waited patiently while she drafted her letter, talking to herself.

"Thank you, Satchel. I should have thought of this before. Would you please deliver this for me?" the miss had said, but all Satchel could focus on was making sure that she didn't sneak any clothing onto him in her gratitude.

"Yes, miss, Satchel takes this for youse, miss. Anything youse needs, miss?" Satchel said, looking at the letter Hermione had penned; her choice just wouldn't do. He thought for a moment before he winked out. He would do what was best for the miss. It was what the headmaster would want him to do. And he knew who was best for miss. With a few minor changes, everything was set. Miss Hermione would be best served with Satchel's old master.

Satchel was a good house-elf. Or at least he tried to be.

**5555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555**

**AN: OOoohhh. . . this is gonna be fun to write. I'll post another chapter before I start asking for reviews, but I'm sure to have it up sooner if you review first!**

**-ladykyo**

**Brenna, of the separatesisters**


	2. Can They Even Make A Law Like That?

**Never Piss Off a House-Elf**

**disclaimer: alas, I still do not own HP. I'd like to, but JKR wouldn't let me.**

**55555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555**

**Chapter 2: Can They Even Make A Law Like That?!**

**NEW MARRIAGE LAW PASSED! HAS THE MINISTRY GONE TOO FAR?!**

**-Rita Skeeter**

_It was announced this morning that Ministry of Magic was finally pushing through a law that has been discussed but rarely instituted over the past millennia. According to the Ministry, all purebloods will be forced to marry wizards and witches born to muggle families or of mixed birth. The law has been in effect since midnight, with owls filling the sky in protest and proposition. _

_The body of the law reads as such:_

_All pureblooded witches and wizards are hereby ordered to marry non-purebloods within one year of this edict. For all intents and purposes, blood is considered from the third generation back; that is, from the grandparents of the eligible wizard. From the date of the marriage, each couple is given one year to conceive a child. For those couples that prove infertile, healers and social witches will work with them to find donors or children orphaned by the war in need of parents. _

_What isn't clear from this edict is whether or not previously married and divorced or widowed witches and wizards are also under order to remarry, or if they will perhaps serve as counselors in some capacity to the newlywed couples._

_But the most interesting part of this law has to deal with the Golden Trio. The Boy-Who-Lived will be considered, under this law, a wizard of mixed heritage, though how the law will be applied to him is yet to be seen. It is common knowledge that Ronald Weasley, best friend to the Boy Who Lived -- and destroyed He Who Must Not Be Named -- came of age this past spring, while Harry Potter himself came of age yesterday; however, Hermione Granger, former paramour of both Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter will not be of age until September of this year. We'll have to see how many proposals the young wizards get, and you'll read here which one beats the other to a pulp for muggle Granger's hand!_

"I can't believe that they can pass a law like this!" Hermione screamed at the kitchen on the bright morning of August 1st. Her parents were seated across from her, still recovering from their ordeal at the hands of the Deatheaters just before Harry had killed Voldemort. "I mean, it is one thing to want to keep purebloods from getting any more inbred, but to put a timetable on the matches?!"

Jane Granger looked at her husband before she addressed her daughter.

"Hermione, what are you talking about? What law has been passed?" Jane said, seeing how red her daughter was getting in her fury.

"This! A Marriage Law. To help rebuild the magical community and bridge the gaps between the old pureblooded families and the half-blooded families, like Harry's, and the muggle-borns, like me. I understand wanting unity and tolerance, but according to this, I have a year to get married and pregnant!" Hermione screeched, shooting out of her chair and pacing the kitchen. She was a bit upset that this had happened before she'd gone to the Weasleys to finish the holiday. Molly would be able to help her find a way out of the law, or at least to find a way to hold it off.

"Hermione, stop worrying. You're not of age yet -- you'll only be seventeen this September. You've got a year to find a way to fix things," her mother said, trying to calm her daughter.

"Oh, Mum, Dumbledore and Remus explained this to you before. In the magical world, wizards and witches reach their majority at seventeen, not eighteen. And I don't even have until my birthday -- I'm already seventeen!" Hermione said, slumping down in her chair. She took some time to fill her parents in, and she was still fuming at the end of her explanation. "And look -- the buzzard claims I'm the 'paramour' of both Ron _and_ Harry! Ron will blow his stack when he hears of it! You know how jealous he is."

The Grangers tried to console their daughter to no avail. It wasn't until Satchel spoke up that the perfect solution appeared. She'd just write to Ron, have Satchel deliver it, and then they'd be engaged. They could get married once they were graduated -- even though it would be cutting it close to the one year deadline -- and then Hermione could wait until just before their one year anniversary to get pregnant. Yes, she'd still be young, but between the Weasleys and her own parents, Hermione would have plenty of support.

Hermione ran up the stairs and dashed off the letter, Satchel at her side. She was careful in her writing, because it would be binding with Ron's signature, as she'd already signed it. Once it was perfect, Hermione sealed it with hot wax and her magic signature, handing it to Satchel.

"Thank you, Satchel. I should have thought of this before. Would you please deliver this for me?" Hermione said, the gratitude plain in her voice. She reached out to grab a hat, but Satchel gave her a strange look before he winked out. Satchel had worked at Hogwart's for a while, serving the previous Head students, so Hermione trusted him utterly. Besides, Dumbledore trusted Satchel, and Dumbledore's trust was not misplaced; even Snape's so-called deception was under the trust and eye of Dumbledore. She was looking forward to his classes, as she'd already gotten her schedule; she felt a tingle of anticipation.

_This year's going to be the best, by far. I can feel it!_ Hermione thought to herself as she settled back to wait for the magic surge that would issue from the betrothal paper back to her once it was signed. Satchel would be back soon, and she needed to pack for the Weasleys.

_Satchel's right, even though it sounds so arrogant -- this is a great idea. Maybe there's something to being the brightest witch of the age. There's now way this could go wrong. All Satchel has to do is deliver the letter. And then everything will be set._


	3. Making Changes for the Humans' Good

**Never Piss Off a House-Elf**

**disclaimer: alas, I still do not own HP. I'd like to, but JKR wouldn't let me.**

**55555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555**

**Chapter 3: Making Changes for the Humans' Good**

Satchel fretted all day once he left Hermione's side. He'd grown to adore the girl, and was wondering if she might come back to teach at Hogwart's, and if he perhaps would be assigned to her again. She rarely made him feel the need to iron his face or even stub his toes, but he knew that he should do so more often, in anticipation of less lenient masters and mistresses. He would be ironing his face for the next month, however, once he delivered the missive.

Satchel had been around people for a very long time, and he knew them. He knew he had to save his mistress, and in time, his former master. He winked along, stopping in forests to catch his breath before he made one last stop at a crossroads, drawing on the leyline below it so he could break the Unplottable spell his former master had laid down. Satchel had always been told he could come home at any time, but he always drew just that little bit of extra power, just in case the lord of the manor was in a foul and intractable mood.

Resting at the crossroads, Satchel took out Miss Hermione's letter and read it carefully. He could read, and quite well, for his master had intended originally on Satchel running the house on his own for long periods of time. Satchel had eagerly learned both to read and to write, but for some reason it never translated into his speech, which all his masters and mistresses seemed to mock. Except Hermione; that was part of why Satchel loved her so. It was also why he never told her he could read and write -- she'd use it to try to free him.

_Hmm_, Satchel thought, scanning the letter. He scratched his head before he began running his clawed fingers over the parchment. _This will never do. Let's see. . . _

Fifteen minutes later, Satchel was satisfied with his version of the missive, and he winked out one last time, landing on the massive doorstep of Spinner's End.

The citadel of the most formidable Potions Master of Hogwart's, or perhaps of all time.

Severus Tobias Snape.

**555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555**

**AN: Okay, so I gave you three chapters without begging. For the next chapter, I would like 3 reviews, and the first reviewer will get chapter 4 dedicated to him or her. Trust me, this is going to heat up soon, and I have quite a few ideas for this story (and a good chunk already written!)**

**Brenna, of the separate-sisters**

**lady-kyo**


	4. Old Loyalties Lie Dormant Sort Of

**Never Piss Off a House-Elf**

**disclaimer: alas, I still do not own HP. I'd like to, but JKR wouldn't let me.**

**And this chapter is dedicated to. . . Severessa! Thanks, girl, you were my very first reviewer. I love all the reviews I've gotten (22 at this posting.)**

**Okay, so 5 reviews will get you chapter 5!**

**55555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555**

**Chapter 4: Old Loyalties Lie Dormant -- Sort Of**

Satchel fretted for a moment before he knocked, timidly, on the massive oaken door before him. He'd never had to knock before, but then he'd still been somewhat a servant of the man who resided there. After waiting a few long minutes, no-one had come, and Satchel risked another knock. He waited again and decided to see if the house wards would still allow him entry. The doors opened at his thought, and he smiled as he entered. Until he heard the racket in side.

"Miki, you _must_ learn to speak better English! I do not have the time to translate for you constantly. If you do not learn, and soon, I will turn you out with a full wardrobe!" Severus Snape roared, exasperated and tired. A small house-elf wearing a short _yukata_ **AN: from the Japanese; a short, typically cotton, kimono worn in the spring and summer months, especially by fair/ carnival workers**.

"_Gomen-nasai, _Snape-_san_. Miki is meaning, sir, sorry," the poor little things said, tears in her eyes. "Miki is being running into walls later for her words."

Snape put his face in one long-fingered hand. "No, Miki, don't do that. Just learn the damned language, or head to another house and be a dunderhead _there_."

Setting his mouth, Satchel headed straight for his former master. Master Snape had never treated Satchel like that -- ever! Satchel walked up to the pair, one crying in shame and fear, the other near tears for frustration. Satchel stood beside the smaller house-elf and threw an arm around her. She was cute, and he needed a mate. . . but he had other business to attend to. And his master had always been kind to the house-elves before. What had changed?

"Satchel, is that you?" Snape asked, and Satchel beamed at his old master, still guarding the other elf. "Has something happened? Do you need my help?"

That was the opening Satchel needed. He nodded his head vigorously, perhaps a little too vigorously. Severus's eyes narrowed, and he lifted his head up out of his hands and reared up to his full height.

"Who are you serving this year?" Severus asked his former servant. "You are always assigned to a Head Student. Who is mistreating you?"

Satchel groaned and tried to smile. Of course the Headmaster hadn't yet told all his staff who the Head Students were; it was one of the things he liked to surprise everyone with. Satchel didn't like keeping things from Severus, so he spilled his guts.

"No, Master, Satchel is being treateds very wells, Sir. Is why Satchel is being here, Sir. Satchel is wanting to be the new Head Girl's elf forever, and is wanting the Master to sign on it," Satchel said, his stomach turning. He'd be sick later if tried to lie too much more. "The new Head Girl is being Hermione Granger, sir, a nice miss. Doesn't even try to be giving Satchel the clothes anymore, Sir."

Satchel held out his doctored letter and let Severus read over it. To Severus, it appeared no more than a contract relegating Satchel to one Miss Hermione Granger for her service until she no longer needed or desired it. Insufferable know-it-all she was, but she was also notoriously kind to house-elves -- _a notorious bleeding heart, she is_, he thought to himself as he read the letter, and it sounded just like her, too 'For the good of the elf, sir.' -- and therefore he could not deny Satchel's request. The elf had served Severus well through the years, and if he wanted to be part of Miss Granger's Weasley-headed household, it was the elf's problem, not Severus's. Besides, Severus would always take him back if need be.

"Satchel, of course I'll sign this for you. If you ever have need of me, please contact me," Severus said, whipping out his wand and waving it over the parchment, signing it magically. A spell hit him in the gut, and Severus felt an odd tingling in his loins, one he hadn't felt for a long time. He took a moment to compose himself before speaking. "So, my old friend, since you are no longer my servant, may I offer you refreshment?"

Satchel looked from Severus to the house-elf, Miki, and he nodded slightly.

"But Satchel is being helping the new one, Miki. I is teaching her the words," Satchel said, and Severus groaned. In such a short time, Hermione had already rubbed off a bit too much on his former servant. "Satchel is wanting to help the master as he can, and so he teaches the new elf. What is being youse name, elf?"

The girl elf stared at Satchel, not used to being treated well. The other elves made fun of her accent, and they never let her join them in anything, because she was so new to the household.

"_Atashi no namae wa Miki_," she said, and Severus almost roared.

"MIKI! English, please. I should never have let Albus add you to my household without putting you through some sort of schooling," Severus said, his temporary good humor disintegrating. He turned to Satchel. "You're welcome to try to teach her, Satchel. She is the lone house-elf of a recently deceased friend of Albus's, a Japanese _maiko_, or priestess. She knows very little English, as you can tell, and can not read or write. Since you are taking your leave of my household for good, perhaps you could do me one last favor and teach her, then? Yes, and her name is Miki, by the by. That's what she was trying to say."

"The master is being speaking Japaneses, sir?" Satchel asked, proud of the man he'd help rear. House-elves live a long time, and Satchel had been at Spinner's End before Severus had even been born.

Severus shook his head curtly, waving his hand over his ear and doing a bit of wordless, wandless magic to show Satchel the translating charm. Satchel nodded, and turned to Miki.

"I is being called Satchel, Miss Miki," Satchel said, scraping the other elf a bow that made her giggle. Severus smirked at the interchange ad decided to retire on his own to the kitchen. Satchel didn't even notice he was gone.

**555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555**

Satchel and Miki spent the day together, working on her English while they got to know one another. Severus joined them for a late lunch, but felt no need to keep them. Satchel was determined to find a mate, and Severus had managed to unwittingly drop one in his lap. By the end of the day, Satchel had even gotten to kiss Miki!

It was an hour or so past sundown when Satchel finally knew he had to leave. Hermione was a good mistress, but he feared her wrath when he arrived home. Satchel thanked Severus one last time, and gave Miki a swift kiss goodbye before he winked out. Severus turned to Miki and sighed.

"Did he manage to teach you anything today, Miki?" Severus said, looking at his newest elf, who beamed up at him. He nodded in time to her, but he was distracted. The throb had settled quite heavily in his groin, and unlike other men he could mention, he had no wish to lay it into his servant. He nodded to Miki one last time, and turned on his heel.

Severus meticulously scanned and warded each room he passed, one last carry over from his days as a spy. Albus had tried to assure him that this, too, would pass, but Severus had yet to see any drop off in that particular idiosyncrasy. As each room proved empty of threat and personage, Severus methodically locked them with his own signature. He walked the halls one last time, glancing up and down the halls, taking in the silence. Usually he liked the silence, and as he'd slowly gotten rid of his staff one by one, leaving only Miki and another elf, Wark, that was what he got. But tonight was different.

Severus wasn't just listening to the silence, he was drowning in it. Ever since he'd signed the new contract allowing Satchel to follow his wee little elf-heart, Severus had felt lonely, and not the loneliness of being bullied or ignored. It was almost as if he had just realized he was missing something of his self. **AN: yes, I know that construction sounds strange.**

Severus reached his bedroom, his inner sanctum, the master bedroom at Spinner's End. Part of his library occupied the shelves he'd built when he inherited the estate; he kept only his favorites and his most recent urgent reads on those shelves. Interesting as those shelves were, Severus's attention was drawn to a smaller set of shelves, covered and locked.

Those smaller shelves housed his collection of erotic art and other works of that ilk. As a half-blood, Severus did occasionally indulge in some rather muggle conveniences; he reached down for a remote and clicked on his large, state-of-the-art television and the other equipment. Leaning down, Severus unlocked the smaller shelves and selected a title, turning around to ward his bedroom doors shut, for both safety and privacy. He popped his selection for the night into the equipment and shed his outer robes. The room was dark save for the flickering images on the screen, telling him he shouldn't watch if he wasn't old enough.

Indulging in the warmth of the room, Severus unbuttoned his frock coat, taking it off to drape it across a large walnut chair. As he undid the button at the top of his fly, Severus reached out and opened the velour draperies surrounding his large, four-poster bed. The hunter green fabric moved stiffly, revealing the matching bedclothes. He undid his white silk shirt and placed it with the coat before he finally removed his trousers. Shucking those, Severus slid into his large, empty bed, his boxers lost along the way. Moonlight struck his back as he situated himself, illuminating the scars of all his years as a Deatheater and then spy. One part of him relatively untouched was his groin. As his movie started, Severus reached down to relieve himself, his monster rearing up out of his next of curling black hair. It was quick and perfunctory, and it wasn't long before Severus had clicked off the television and turned on his side, trying to get to sleep.

His last thoughts that night were of how long Satchel had served his family, how the elf had practically raised Severus while his own father beat on his mother, the poor woman. But now Satchel wanted to serve someone else, to find his own mate. Severus had let his oldest friend go, and to the home of someone he truly couldn't stand.

He was growing soft in his dotage.

**555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555**

**AN: So, are you likin' it so far? I hope so -- this is a lot of fun to write. Alas, I will again beg before I post another chapter. 5 reviews will get you the next thrilling installment of 'Never Piss Off A House-Elf'!**

**Brenna, of the separate-sisters**

**lady-kyo**


	5. Leaving Home

**Never Piss Off a House-Elf**

**disclaimer: alas, I still do not own HP. I'd like to, but JKR wouldn't let me.**

**This chapter is dedicated to . . . Lyssa! I love the reviews I'm getting, and I have a few comments to make myself:**

**A. Yes, Hermione is older than the boys, and that is part of what she explains to her parents when they find out about the law. But thanks for pointing that out, those of you who reviewed with about that. Sometimes I assume that everyone is as obsessed as I am. . . but if y'all aren't why are ya reading this stuff (smiles)**

**B. I also got a little tired of the Deatheater-ML combo. And I like house-elves, so this kind of makes sense for me. Also, I don't know if anyone will actually be pissing off any house-elves; I just liked the title, and it stuck.**

**C. Yes, this is fun to write, and I do hope that it is fun to read!**

**D. Especially for Luna -- yes, this will be going up on aff. I love writing the hot parts, and I can get away with a lot more there than I can here. If any of you would like to check out the completely unedited versions of these stories, you can check my website (from my profile) or email me. I'll send you the link. One note, however: the unedited versions aren't always longer or much more intense than the ones I post here. I'm kind of apprehensive of writing stuff like that, but I do love it (and I'm doing lots of . . . interesting. . . research. My boyfriend suddenly loves my fanfiction addiction. I wonder why.)**

**ps – I saw you there on the reviews, gravity01. So glad my readers are back!**

**And, as usual now that we're in the swing of things: 5 reviews equals a new chapter!**

**55555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555**

**Chapter 5: Leaving Home. . . **

Hermione was fretting when Satchel didn't return immediately. She'd been relieved when she felt the magic take hold earlier, but it had been strange, like a weight had settled low in her stomach. She'd blushed when it moved lower, but she brushed it off, taking it as confirmation of the betrothal and instead turned her attention to her next sight of her now-fiancee.

Ron. And the Burrow. That was still on her mind, along with Satchel's absence. She had already packed, to tell the truth, but she'd gotten used to having him around to double-check things for her, even though Satchel had only been serving her since the summer had begun. He rarely went anywhere without her, and when he did, he always came home before the sun had started to set. She worried, and her parents tried to comfort her.

"Perhaps Mrs. Weasley is taking care of him for the night," Jane Granger said to her daughter as she dished up the meal, a large, dry pot roast that Hermione always dreaded. She'd become spoiled, between the elves at Hogwart's and Mrs. Weasley's ever-scrumptious meals. Hermione didn't have the heart to tell her mother, so she discreetly palmed her wand and muttered an incantation on the fly, adding flavor and moisture to the entire roast.

"_Aquis flavoris,_" she said, and she could smell the meal becoming better. The roast suddenly had its own gravy, and her father gave her a quick glance filled with gratitude. They all dug in, but Hermione was still preoccupied.

"Maybe he found another house-elf on the way home, and they are getting to know one another," Nathaniel Granger said to his daughter, and Hermione shook her head violently.

"There aren't any house-elves in the area, Dad. There aren't any other wizarding families, so there aren't any house-elves," Hermione said, getting out of her chair and ignoring the food in front of her. "I'm going to go f--"

"Oh, Miss Hermione, Satchel is being so sorry, Miss, but Satchel has met another elf, he has! Miki is being the other elf, and not even being from England, she is!" Satchel said, his face bright. He completely forgot that he was the only house-elf in Hermione's area, and her eyes grew wide at his statement.

"Satchel, how wonderful for you. But where did you meet Miki?" Hermione said suspiciously, thinking the Weasleys had done the unthinkable. She may have a house-elf, but she was required to, and old habits die hard. She wouldn't necessarily try to free Miki, but she would have something to say about the whole thing. **AN: yes, dear old 'Mione can be a bit of a hypocrite at times. But that's why we love her!**

Satchel blanched, then blushed as he tried to figure out a lie. It came to him quickly.

"Miki is being an elf to a family near Miss's Weasleys," Satchel said, fighting his overwhelming urge to claw at his mouth for the lie. "Satchel is not knowing Miki's family, only Miki. Miki is being a pretty elf, Miss."

Hermione nodded and smiled. She approved of Satchel having a little friend, and her mind tossed aside the fact that she'd never met any house-elves near the Weasleys. Besides, she was too excited about going to the Weasleys to be too bothered about Satchel's friend. In a few days, she would be with her friends, and eating Mrs. Weasley's wonderful food.

With Satchel safely home, Hermione and her parents set into their meal, speaking animatedly about muggle things. Hermione felt a bit out of the loop because she missed a lot while she was away at school or with her wizarding friends. Her parents accepted her abilities, but they truly wanted no part of her world. They could understand, but they wouldn't. Every time Hermione started speaking of spells and wands, her parents would go quiet before they changed the subject. It wasn't that they disapproved, but rather that they weren't equipped to deal with such things.

Hermione was finishing her meal when an owl landed on the window sill, tapping the metal rim of the screen carefully, so it wouldn't rip. Hermione recognized it and reached into her pocket for a few coins and got up, heading for the window, opening it to let the bird in.

"Thank you. Oh, have a treat, too," Hermione said, first holding out a few owl treats for the dedicated animal. In return, the owl hooked its beak into a small sack and pulled out Hermione's latest issue of "Potions Quarterly". It was a special edition of some sort, and she took it from the bird, dropping the coins in the bag in return. "Wonderful. I needed some light reading."

"Potions Quarterly" was the largest journal Hermione subscribed to. "Transfigurations Quarterly" and "Defense Against the Dark Arts Quarterly" weighed in afterwards, but she was well-dedicated to all three. She dreamed of taking her degree from Hogwart's and working for the Ministry, or perhaps teaching. Teaching, however, would require apprenticeships, but if she were to speak with Minerva, she could stay on at Hogwart's. Or maybe Professor Snape could be coerced into taking her under his black batty wing.

Hermione giggled at the thought, trying to imagine a Professor Snape-sized bat trying to throw a wing over her. It was ridiculous, and she had to laugh. Her parents looked at her strangely and she stopped.

"Sorry. This is one of my favorite journals, and a special edition, to boot. Do you mind if I retire early?" Hermione said, and her parents shared a look. "What?"

"Hermione, darling, you're leaving tomorrow. Don't you want to go out with us tonight, or perhaps with some of your . . . normal friends?" Jane Granger said, and Hermione glared at her mother icily. "We're already letting you go to the Weasleys for the rest of the summer. And you'll be engaged next time we see you. We just want to see you have some normalcy before you give this all up."

"Jane," Nathaniel Granger started to say, but Hermione cut him off.

"This is normal for me, mother. You weren't complaining when you had Satchel doing things for you. You don't complain when I am always on time because I can apparate. Don't complain now, mother. Accept it. I don't try to shove this in your face, but if you expect to stay in my life, you must accept, even if you won't understand," Hermione said, storming out of the kitchen and up to her room, slamming the door soundly.

The owl hooted before it lifted its wings and flew out the window. Satchel shook his head sadly at the Grangers before he winked out of the room, up to Hermione so he could comfort her. Nathaniel looked at his wife with pain evident on his face.

"Jane, I thought we'd decided not to say anything like that. She'll leave us if we aren't careful. And normal? Jane, we're dentists. We peer into people's mouths all day long, and our bedroom phone is shaped like a giant tooth. You had no right to talk to her like that," Nathaniel Granger said, shaking his head. "I imagine she'll not speak to you before she leaves, if she even waits until tomorrow. She explained everything to us, as best she could, and you wanted her to be normal. And she's right. She will is of age in her world, and just shy of it in ours, thanks to the thingamabob she told us about. I find I am in no mood for dessert tonight."

With that, Nathaniel left his wife at her own table, faced with a roast that her _abnormal_ daughter had infused with moisture and flavor for her.

"She's leaving home, and I don't think she'll ever call it home again," Jane Granger said to herself, crying softly as the sun sank through the still-open window.

**5555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555**

**AN: I know, sad. Honestly, though, how likely is it that a non-magical family could handle magic really well? The Grangers in this story have tried, but finally found it easier to ignore the magic and pretend that Hermione is just at a boarding school.**

**And don't flame me about tolerance. I know tolerance; some of my closest friends are of different sexual tastes or racial flavors than I am. **

**This chapter wasn't about tolerance or intolerance; it was more about growing up and discarding things from your past that hold you down.**

**All brought to you by lady-kyo**

**5 reviews will get you chapter 6!**


	6. We're Goin' Where, Now?

Never Piss Off A House-Elf

disclaimer: alas, I still do not own HP. I'd like to, but JKR wouldn't let me.

This chapter is dedicated to . . . gravity01! Thanks for the reviews, and yes, I have more notes. Sorry, but this stuff has to be said.

A. I have re-read the guidelines, but I have also gone back and re-read some of my favorite stories (my bookmarks on my browser, not necessarily those marked in my profile). What I have written thus far while not necessarily completing conforming to the guidelines in the strictest sense (and trust me, I knew some promiscuous 16 year olds as well as some very proper ones) to me does not seem to be completely out of line, either. At this point I am planning on doing as before, posting the unedited material on aff and the edited stuff here. I am, however, also considering moving some of my stories off this site completely. I am not targeting anyone with this note, and I want to thank duj, who brought this to my attention. I have stories on here that are definitely within the rating system, and want to be able to stay on this site for those stories and pairings, so thank you, duj.

B. This story is not completely canon. Hermione's age, yes, but the pairing itself and the Grangers' reactions are not. For me, the Grangers' reactions, especially those of Mrs. Granger, are more along the lines of 'we've been tolerant for so long, but at some point a straw will break this camel's back'. I am not planning on the Granger's being completely against magic, but if they were real people, wouldn't they want what they see as normal for Hermione, something she could share with the world? (and if anyone has seen "The Family Stone", you know how uncomfortable it can be saying something like that)

C. I know holding chapters hostage is kind of lowbrow, but then again, so am I (smiles). Sorry, but I probably will keep doing that, because so many readers are silent. I always review a story I've read and liked, whether I log in to do it or not, and I pm the people who write my favorites. I just want to . . . spread the review love, I guess.

D. I want to thank the people who sent me constructive criticism (you know who you are, and hugs for it). My first response is always a slow burn, but I do try to take into consideration what you all have to say. I take a while before I compose these notes _because_ I want constructive reviews, and because I don't want to offend anyone more than I already have.

E. I, too, am a bookworm (would I write like this if I weren't?), and Hermione's decision to retire early with a book is not meant as a slam against bookworms, nor is it meant to make her into a bitch -- she just wants to read her latest issue. On top of that, she is tired and upset over the marriage law, even though she still thinks she'll marry Ron. And I know I can be nasty when I'm tired and upset. . .

F. On Severus, Miki and the elves. . . he's been dismissing them since Miki came into his charge. I'll be putting something in later (which would have been a little bit of a surprise) about why he's been discharging them: because of Miki and how they treat her, even though he had already been wanting to get rid of them. And the elves speak the way they do because I think it sounds kind of funny. If that is too much a departure of canon, let me know and I will start writing it more like JKR does. . . but only if y'all ask real nice, y'hea? (you hear)

G. And one last thing: chapters are dedicated to the first reviewer of the previous chapter, as stated in the stats. (gravity01 was the first reviewer of chapter 5, ergo and so on.)

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Chapter 6: We're Goin' Where, Now?

The Grangers' house was quiet that night, with mother and daughter not really speaking and father not wanting to get in the middle of things. Satchel felt bad for all three humans, but he was under Hermione's charge, not theirs.

Hermione fell asleep in her clothes that night, and Satchel carefully brushed her hair out for her and braided it the way she liked it for sleeping before he tucked her in for the night and stretched out on his own pallet. The next day would be a long one, and they all needed their rest.

Hermione woke early the next morning, and headed down to the kitchen. She looked around, but neither one of her parents were awake yet. She felt badly about the argument with her mother, even though she felt her mother had started it. Instead of apologizing, Hermione decided to make breakfast for her little family, without Satchel's or her mothers help.

"Let's see. . . aha! Perfect," Hermione said, rifling through one of her bags she'd left in the kitchen, coming up with Mrs. Weasley's chocolate chip pancake spell. Hermione gathered her ingredients quickly and placed them on the counter, waving her wand over them eight times from left to right while murmuring the incantation. The ingredients began pouring and measuring themselves, then flying over to the stove to turn themselves into a scrumptious breakfast.

While the pancakes made themselves, Hermione got out juice for Satchel and set the coffee pot for herself and her parents. She used to like juice, but she found that she liked coffee better. Plus, it helped keep her awake. She put out milk, cream and sugar before she cleared her throat.

"Breakfast's ready!" Hermione called, her voice clear and loud. She puttered around the kitchen a bit more while her parents and Satchel made their ways down to the kitchen. She'd finally managed to get Satchel to move in a more 'normal' way around the house, so her parents wouldn't be so put out. He made it down first, and he blushed furiously to see Hermione doing all the work herself.

"Miss is not to be doing that! Is supposed to being Satchel's job!" Satchel said, wringing his hands tightly and squirming where he stood. He ran over to the table and began slamming his head into it, repeating his last statement, louder and louder.

"Satchel, stop! Stop it, I wanted to do this myself, for all of you. This is my last day here, and I wanted to do something. . . normal. . . for my mother. So stop doing that and grab the plates!" Hermione yelled over the noise of Satchel's banging and wailing.

"Hermione! What is this ruckus? It's far too early to be making this kind of noise!" Nathaniel Granger yelled, storming into the kitchen. His wife was close behind him, hastily tying the belt of her housecoat and patting her hair. "What are you doing? I thought Satchel made your breakfast?"

"I wanted to make you a 'normal' breakfast, since this is my last day here," Hermione said, carefully avoiding the word "home" and her mother's eyes. "I made Mrs. Weasley's chocolate chip pancakes for us, and coffee and juice."

"How nice," Jane said, reaching for her daughter, first as if for a hug, but instead she grabbed Hermione's hands, and led her to the table. They sat in silence while Satchel and Nathaniel served up the food and drink. Then they, too, sat at the table and set in to breakfast.

The meal passed in relative silence, but it was a companionable silence, with lots of chewing. Nathaniel cleared the table once they had finished eating, and Satchel cleaned them with his own magic. Hermione and Jane stayed seated, not quite staring at each other, but not ignoring one another, either.

"I should get changed into my traveling clothes. Satchel and I will be leaving shortly. Mrs. Weasley is expecting me before noon. I can't exactly disappoint my future mother-in-law, can I?" Hermione said, trying for a light tone. Jane Granger struggled not to cry, but her daughter was grown up, and would soon be in her majority, even in the muggle world.

"What is the. . . wizarding custom? Are we to pay for your wedding, or even to meet with the family beforehand in a more formal setting?" Jane said, obviously trying to connect with her daughter.

"I'm not exactly sure. I'll have to ask the Weasleys. They're having another wedding in the family just before the term starts, anyways," Hermione said, referring to Bill and Fleur's upcoming nuptials. She knew she would be an attendant because of her closeness to the family, and she wasn't sure what her gown would look like yet.

"You'll have to . . . owl us, and let us know what you need, and when to be there," Jane said, smiling weakly. That would be better than nothing. "Would you like for us to go with you today?"

Hermione shook her head. "No, it is going to be crazy already, and I think you would both be quite uncomfortable. Bill, Ron's oldest brother, is getting married, and we'll all be caught up in that and planning Ron's and my wedding. But perhaps I can come back and see you after Bill's wedding."

Jane nodded, and Nathaniel watched on as his wife and daughter made a new peace. It was always a difficult thing to watch a child become an adult, but more so because it was thrust upon his own, and because her adult world would be so far removed from their own.

Hermione got up and left the room to get ready, leaving her parents to talk quietly to one another. Nathaniel came back to the table and put his arms around his wife, holding her and rocking her.

"My baby is grown up and getting married. How am I supposed to be happy, but how could I be angry?" Jane said, crying into her husband's chest. "And my only baby."

They'd had Hermione early on, and Nathaniel came up with one of great ideas. He whispered to his wife, and she cried in happiness. She threw herself on him, the way Hermione threw herself on her friends, and kissed him soundly.

"I think that's wonderful. But let's not worry Hermione," Jane said, smiling warmly.

"I agree. Shall we head to the living room to await her departure?" Nathaniel said, and his wife nodded. He took her hand and led her to the living room, in a companionable silence.

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

The goodbyes had been brief and tear-filled, on the behalf of both Hermione and her parents. They knew that next time they saw one another the situation would be quite different. Jane clung to her daughter for a moment before Satchel took Hermione's hand, and smiled at his mistress's parents.

"Satchel is being a good house-elf, and wills be taking good care of Miss. Miss's parents need not being worried," Satchel said, bowing to the Grangers.

"Goodbye. I'll owl you as soon as possible," Hermione said, waving as Satchel winked them both out.

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Hermione and Satchel appeared at the Burrow not longer afterwards, but something was wrong. The normally busy, loud, bustling home was quiet, and still. Hermione remembered her friends' penchant for unwanted surprise parties, and she took a deep breath. Harry had his birthday, and Hermione didn't want to seem ungrateful, but still. . .

"Hello? This better not be a set-up," Hermione called, letting go of Satchel's hand and grabbing her wand from her pocket. She'd worn an old pair of jeans with a t-shirt and a hoodie. "Ron, Harry? Ginny are you there? This isn't funny, you know how I hate surprises."

Hermione walked up the path to the house, bypassing the gnomes, who'd grown heavy without people to get rid of them. No-one was around. Hermione turned to Satchel, who was fretting.

"Satchel, how did you deliver the letter to Ron if they aren't here?" Hermione said, a bit suspicious.

"They was here, Miss, Satchel promises," Satchel said, wringing his hands. "Weasleys must have left, Miss."

Hermione accepted that and continued to look around, cautious and alert. After a few minutes, she gave up and walked back down the path but something caught her eye. The remnants of a phoenix feather glinted off a kitchen counter through the window.

"The Order," Hermione breathed and suddenly, a phoenix feather appeared in front of her. She gasped and reached out for it, grasping it lightly in her hand. She'd never been summoned before, even with the battle. She examined it carefully before it turned to ash. She looked in the window, but the feather there had finally turned to ash as well. "Satchel, do you know Dobby, Harry's house-elf?"

Satchel nodded. "Satchel is knowing Dobby very well, miss. Has been working with Dobby at the school, Satchel has."

"Good. I need to go to 12 Grimmauld Place. Can you get there, or shall I apparate us?" Hermione said, pushing aside the fact that she'd never side-along apparated before.

"Satchel can take Miss nearby, but not even Satchel can wink into the Headquarters, Miss," Satchel said, holding out his hand. Hermione took it and closed her eyes, allowing Satchel's magic to wash over her again.

55555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Hermione and Satchel appeared at the end of the Grimmauld Place, quite a walk from the house they all called headquarters. Satchel worked on his glamour, and Hermione looked down and saw a small child clinging to her hand where Satchel had been. She shook her head to clear it and saw Satchel his glamour around him like a warm, fuzzy blanket.

"Neat trick," Hermione said, starting to walk. Luckily she'd remembered to let Satchel shrink her trunks and transport them. It only took a few minutes, and then they were outside the massive doors to 12 Grimmauld Place.

Hermione moved to knock, but the door opened before her hand hit wood. Hermione stepped in and headed for the voices. She saw her friends through a doorway, and her more adults speaking in the kitchen. From the growls and insults, Hermione knew almost _all_ the members were around.

"Harry, Ginny! Ron!" Hermione said, running into the room and fairly leaping on her intended. He held her close, and Hermione leaned in for a kiss, eyes closing, her lips pressed on his. . .

"OW!" Hermione screeched, slapping a hand across her burning mouth. "What ha--"

"That bloody hurt!! Did you do that to me, Black?" a voice roared from the kitchen, and Hermione felt herself drop out of Ron's arms. She stared first at Ron, then at the kitchen.

Something clicked, and Hermione knew something had gone horribly, horribly wrong.

55555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

AN: Yup, cliffie for y'all. You know the drill: 5 reviews and you get another chapter. And I know you want it.

And yes, I know that the feathers are supposed to disappear asap; the feather in the Burrow was a plot catalyst.

Lady-kyo

Brenna, of the separate-sisters


	7. Developments

Never Piss Off A House-Elf

disclaimer: alas, I still do not own HP. I'd like to, but JKR wouldn't let me.

This chapter is dedicated to . . . Bits! Thanks for the reviews, and keep' em coming. They really do make my creative juices flow.

Short notes here:

Thanks for all the great reviews. Out of habit, I'll still be expecting at least 5 reviews before I post. I love the responses from you guys, and at some point I'll probably cut and paste them in here for fun.

I need to specially thank gravity01. Thanks for all the support and reviews you've sent. You make me very happy, and I'm always glad to see a review from you.

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Chapter 7: Developments

Hermione stared at Ron before she slowly turned to take in Harry and Ginny's horrified faces. Harry looked almost as confused as Hermione, but Ron had the same look on his face. Ginny pressed her mouth closed in a thin line, and Ron looked down. Hermione looked at them as the door opened behind her and a malevolent presence entered behind her. She breathed deeply and turned, forcing herself to keep her eyes open.

"What the hell was that, Miss Granger?" Severus Snape's silky voice was vibrating with anger and something else Hermione had never heard in his voice: fear, tinged with confusion. He was speaking in a low voice, but the quad new what would soon follow: volume and vulgarities.

"I-- I don't know, Sir," Hermione said, trying to shrink back towards her friends. Snape's hand shot out and grabbed her arm. "Why are you accosting me? I'm just as confused as you are."

Snape's nostrils flared. That had not been the way to put it.

"Miss Granger, you showed up with Satchel and not longer afterwards, I experience a most unpleasant sensation. Should I interrogate Satchel instead?" Snape said, his grip tightening on Hermione's arm. He knew that under no uncertain terms would Hermione allow him to interrogate any house-elf, let alone one under her charge.

"No! And what would Satchel have to do with Sirius hexing you?" Hermione asked, desperate to believe what she said. Her stomach was already sinking. She'd relied on her intelligence too long, grown complacent and lost the alertness that had aided her so on the rare occasions that her well-laid plans had gone awry.

"Hermione, Black told me that he did not, in fact, hex me just now, but Albus and Minerva had been telling us of a most interesting new development from the Ministry of Dunderheads. A Marriage Law, a most inconvenient happening. Almost as inconvenient as a botched betrothal, wouldn't you say?" Snape said, his voice still low. AN: My, my, Sevvie-poo's quick on the uptake, isn't he?

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Sir," Hermione said, her stomach sick and sinking low. SPEW or not, she was ready to kill Satchel with her bare hands.

"Miss Granger, are you aware that the house-elf who serves you, and supposedly belongs to you, used to serve me?" Severus said, and Hermione paled even more.

"Satchel belongs to me? How? I thought that there were rituals to be observed to transfer a house-elf. And I certainly never wanted to take a house-elf into my service, ever," Hermione said, completing overlooking the fact that she'd been housing an agent of what Ron and Harry would call the enemy camp.

"Miss Granger, I care not for your bleeding heart sentiments. What we experience earlier must have been prefaced by your actions upon your arrival, as we seem to have experienced it at the same time. What did you do when you arrived?" Snape asked in a patronizing tone, which finally snapped Hermione out of her reverie.

"Prior to my arrival here, I traveled here with Satchel by way of his magic. He used a glamour so we could walk down the street without issue. We entered the house, and I found my friends. After a quick greeting, my mouth was burning and you were yelping," Hermione said, glossing over things she'd rather not share.

"I do not 'yelp', witch, and you are not being completely truthful with me. You are not my student right now, so veritaserum use would not be out of the question," Snape said, and Hermione went cold. He knew he still couldn't use the truth potion without good cause or the order of the Ministry, but he was counting on Hermione not knowing that.

"Stop threatening 'Mione like that," Ron Weasley said suddenly, coming forward to grasp Snape's wrist. Ron had gotten strong over the years, but he was still a far way away from being a threat to the mercenary Potions Master. Snape was about to let the Weasley take the girl back for a moment to wear down her guard when the burning started up again. "_I_ know you can't use veritaserum-- what the bloody hell?"

"Ow! Ron, Professor, you're hurting me!" Hermione cried, the burning sensation intensifying, making her feel as if her entire arm were on fire. Snape yelled, too, and Ron was literally thrown back by the force of whatever magic was happening.

"ALBUS!" Severus Snape roared. "Get in here, you damned old coot! Something's wrong with Granger and me!"

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

AN: I know, way too short. 5 reviews gets ya a new chapter. I've many things (including finals and a major, major paper to finish). I'll have the next one up soon, I promise. . . so long as I get those reviews (cackles)


	8. Recounting the Day

Never Piss Off A House-Elf

disclaimer: alas, I still do not own HP. I'd like to, but JKR wouldn't let me.

This chapter is dedicated to . . . coliemcnoly!

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Chapter 8: Recounting the Day

Albus Dumbledore strode casually through the door, his eyes twinkling. Ron Weasley, who had gotten up off the floor and onto his feet was still seething at Severus Snape, who was in turn sneering at Hermione Granger, who was letting her eyes ping-pong between the two men.

"Severus, my dear boy, did you need me for something?" Albus said, taking in the scene before him. "Mr. Weasley, surely you could back away from the Professor. He has. . . space issues."

"Albus, we have a situation. Miss Granger here has done something so stupid it is on a level with the actions of the dunderheads she insists on spending her time with," Severus Snape said, his hand still tight around Hermione's wrist.

"Stop tattling, Severus. It never did become you," Albus scolded. He turned to Hermione. "Miss Granger, if you would be so kind as to tell us exactly what you've done since you heard about the Marriage Law?"

"I'll tell you when the Professor lets me go," Hermione said, trying to turn the situation to her advantage. Snape glared at her before throwing her wrist away from himself. His eyes were slitted as he sneered at her. On impulse, Hermione growled at him, an age-old Gryffindor challenge. Snape hissed back, and Albus tried not to laugh.

"ENOUGH! Both of you sit. Two couches, opposite one another. You three," Albus said, turning to Harry, Ron and Ginny, "sit in that couch there while I pull up a chair for myself. Miss Granger is going to treat us to story-time, and I want all of us to hear this."

"Sir, I would appreciate it if Professor McGonagall were here as well," Hermione said, and Dumbledore shook his head.

"No, Miss Granger. There are more than enough representatives from Gryffindor House at this time. Perhaps I should find another Slytherin for Severus, though," the old wizard said thoughtfully, and the Potions Master glared at him. "Ah, I guess not. Your actions since the edict, Miss Granger?"

Hermione took her seat gracefully, composing herself mentally as her butt hit the plush piece of furniture.

"I heard about the law in the paper, of course, and it was an informative article, at least, I thought it was. I was naturally upset, and it made things worse. Finally, Satchel -- you know, the house-elf assigned to me -- suggested I do something proactive. I wrote up a letter and had him take it to Ronald, sealing a betrothal between the two of us," Hermione said, and both Severus Snape and Ron Weasley opened their mouths, but Albus silenced them with a look. "It wasn't long before I felt magic take hold, and I assumed that meant that everything had gone to plan. I worried when Satchel didn't come home till late, but I assumed that he had made a friend, and he told me that he met another elf, Miki, and liked her very much.

"After that, I readied myself to head for the Burrow. Everything was packed, we left my home and arrived at the apparition spot, Satchel put on his glamour, and we came here. I tried to greet Ron and the burning sensation started. Professor Snape felt it as well."

Albus nodded, then turned to Severus Snape. He arched an eyebrow, and the Potions Master cleared his throat to tell his own story.

"Mid-afternoon yesterday, my former house-elf, Satchel, appeared at my home at Spinner's End to petition my signature, which would allow him to enter into the service of Miss Granger. I was busy dealing with the newest addition to my house, a house-elf from Japan, Miki, when Satchel arrived, but I made the time to deal with his request. Strange as I found it, I also found it hard to deny such a loyal servant such a small request. Upon signing, I felt magic take hold, but having done such a thing before, I assumed that it was like the rest. Until. . . "Snape said, his voice trailing off.

"Until?" Albus prompted, and Severus glared at the older man.

"The magic settled in a very unsettling place," the Potions Master said quietly, and Hermione stared at him, nodding.

"Same here," she whispered, and she closed her eyes. "I can still feel it. It is actually a bit stronger than yesterday. Dear gods. . . what have I done?"

"I never got any letter from any house-elf. We got the feather late yesterday. No house-elf showed up on our doorstep," Ron said, looking from his headmaster to his teacher to the girl he'd loved for so long. "What the bloody hell does this mean?"

Albus turned to Ron and gave him a sad smile. He'd always wanted his favorite student to be happy, but he hadn't actually counted on this turn of events.

"It would appear that Severus and our dear Miss Granger are the unfortunate victims of house-elf meddling," Albus said, turning from Ron to twinkle at Severus and Hermione. "Congratulations are in order, I presume?"

"No, they are not, Albus. How the hell do we fix this?" Snape asked, his voice thick with anger. "How am I to teach if I have that" he pointed to Hermione, "attached to me?"

"I'm still here, you know, _dear_," Hermione said, her voice heated. "We just write up new papers, and break it off, and then I can marry whomever I like."

"That's not how it works," Ginny said softly from her place in Harry's arms. "Not this law, not this kind of betrothal. It is fully binding. That's why anyone under the age of consent has to jump through hoops, not only getting permission from the parents of guardians, but also an evaluation at the Ministry testifying to the fact that the people involved are mature and compatible."

"Well, Professor Snape and I are definitely not compatible," Hermione said. Snape's eyes narrowed. Why weren't they compatible, and why had she answered so quickly.

"But 'Mione, you're over the age of consent, _and_ you sent the letter. The magic is binding," Harry said, his eyes sad for his friends. "We had to do all that so Gin and I could get engaged. But I thought Ron had already owled you about the entire thing."

Ron blushed. "I was going to, but Mum was using Pig to get some things for the wedding. I thought it could wait until Hermione came to the Burrow."

"Why didn't you apparate to my house and talk to me in person?!" Hermione screeched. Now she had someone to share the blame with.

"Because last time I apparated anywhere near your house, your mum beat me half to death with a broom for using 'blatant magic' so close to her practice!" Ron yelled. He and Hermione always communicated best by way of volume.

"Oh, so now you're going to compare my mum, who's never been anything but nice to you, save that one time, to the bloody Dursleys?!"

"Don't even try that, Hermione. I heard how your mum yelled at you before I left that day. She doesn't get it, and she never will!"

"Don't turn this into some trashy talk-show, Ronald Weasley. This isn't about that!"

"ENOUGH, I SAY!" Albus Dumbledore roared over the teenagers. Hermione's chest was heaving, her hair askew and her face flushed. Ron was red in the face and gasping for breath. "You know better than most that you should never attack someone's family like that, Mister Weasley. Miss Granger, this has been a serendipitous accident. Either spread the blame all around, or drop it completely."

"Headmaster, if I may have a moment to speak with. . . my fiancée," Snape said, his voice bitter and his face blank. Albus nodded and looked at the three teenagers who sat opposite him. "Take them with you."

Harry and Ginny got up and followed their headmaster without another word, but Albus had to put his hand on Ron's shoulder to break the spell he was under. Ron shook his head to clear it and followed his sister and best friend.

And then there were two.

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

AN: Next chapter -- Coming to an Agreement

I know this chapter was a bit short, but things will get longer as we go on. My characters are never angels, so keep that in mind. And yes, Satchel and Miki will be back soon.

5 reviews: next chapter.


	9. Coming to an Agreement

Never Piss Off A House-Elf

disclaimer: alas, I still do not own HP. I'd like to, but JKR wouldn't let me.

This chapter is dedicated to . . . CaramelBoost!

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Chapter 9: Coming to an Agreement

Hermione watched as Albus Dumbledore led her best friends out of the room, closing the door with a click behind them. She turned her attention to the Potions Master, the gears in her head turning so he could practically hear them. He said nothing, and she said nothing, for a few minutes.

"We should be able to figure out a way to fix this, Professor," Hermione said, finally breaking the silence that stretched between them. "Surely I could go to the Ministry with Ron and explain the situation to them, get them to lift this and allow you your freedom."

"I think that you don not fully understand the gravity of the situation. The Ministry has invoked an old magic, one that they don't control at all, and they don't even know it. This isn't the first time I've seen this," Snape said, closing his eyes and leaning back on the couch. Hermione observed him, seeing how, large as it was, his nose really did fit his face. His hair was pulled back in deference to the heat, something she'd never seen before. Her stomach turned, and she spoke.

"If I don't understand, explain it to me. Perhaps if a new brain mulls it over, a solution can be found," Hermione said, and the wizard shook his head.

"Betrothal magic is some of the oldest magic. The feeling that settled in . . . you. . . was the magic taking hold. If I were to die, you would be free, and vice versa. Since the war is over, I find I want to live. If, however, you feel that life as my wife would be so horrible, feel free to do something about yourself," Snape said without emotion. "I have prior knowledge of this magic, witch, and I worked very hard to change it. There is no way out."

"So I am supposed to accept this?" Hermione said hoarsely. "Tell me your story, and I'll accept this."

"You'll accept it no matter what I tell you or don't tell you, witch. You and I have no choice."

"Think about how my very presence bothered you these last few years. I am prepared to make you very uncomfortable if you don't tell me why you seem to think why we can't change this," Hermione said, her voice filling with heat.

"Stop that! Witch, you were about to invoke an Oath. You should be more careful with your words. Listen closely and I'll tell you why I have such knowledge. I don't want this bandied about, so I'll ward the room for our privacy. Your little friends will probably think I'm ravishing you," he said, letting his eyes rove over her lush form. He wouldn't mind ravishing her, but not now. Things are always more delicious when one is not supposed to do them, and not she was well within the limits.

She pursed her lips and let the Potions Master ward the room for silence. She sat forward on her seat, her eyes trained on his. He sighed and called a glass to his hand. One appeared in front of Hermione, and she sniffed it carefully.

"This won't take long, but I find I need some refreshment, and my mouth still hurts from what you did earlier," Snape said, taking a long sip. "What would you prefer to drink if that pumpkin juice is not to your liking?"

"I prefer a muggle drink, a soda called 'Diet Coke'," Hermione said, and she saw the liquid in her glass change and foam. "Thank you."

"The glass has keyed itself to you. Any beverage it can provide for you, it will, within boundaries. There are the obvious limitations on beverage choice at times," Snape said, watching her curiously. "No early day alcohol, no poison, and all dependent on your state of health. I marketed the spell myself."

"Foolish wand-waving?" Hermione asked, a smile quirking her lips. She was amused, but he would not dissuade her from the story.

"Foolish, yet profitable. I assume you would still like to know the why of my knowledge."

Hermione nodded.

"Then listen well. . ."

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

AN: Well, that's it for now. See you next --

(wrestling, tussling)

AH! mew-tsubaki, my beta, has beaten me to a pulp and demanded the rest of this bit before I can retire for the time being!

Continue. . .

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Severus's story

I was a sixth year, and well in love with a lovely girl. No, not Lily, now be quiet so I can tell my story. . .

We were in love and my mother loved the girl as well. My love was beautiful, and smart, and had quite a spirit, always questioning what I had to say at least once, before acquiescing. She was a person of acceptance. My intolerance allowed her to be a comfort to me.

My mother blessed us, and we went to meet with her parents. She'd told them of me, but they had never taken her seriously. She didn't know that; she was naïve. Her sisters were preoccupied with their own marriages, and couldn't offer her any advice.

When we arrived, her father had warded he house against me. It broke my nose, yet again, and a nasty little house-elf, rather unlike Satchel and Dobby, much more like Kreacher, delivered a letter to me.

My love had been made to sign a marriage contract; her parents had already planned everything. She would be married that day. We knew it was binding, and didn't have the time to elope. I gave her a kiss in parting, and she screamed for the burning pain it caused her.

Even beyond hope, I used a time-turner and the help of many house-elves under specific orders to research the magic. There was nothing to be done for it. After the entire thing, Albus himself explained it to me, about the magicks that are so old that even if there was a way to change the outcome, they've been lost to time.

And that is why I won't even try to help you research. I've done it before; I refuse to have hope dashed again.

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

w00t! Done!

(scuffling, crashes, bangs)

OH DEAR GODS! NOT THAT, I SWEAR I'LL WRITE MORE!

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

end Severus's story

"Who was she?" Hermione asked, her voice small. She'd moved closer to hear him better, her knees almost touching his. Her thirst for knowledge was unquenchable, even for information about someone else's misery.

"That isn't the point of the story, Miss Granger. . . Hermione," Severus said, scrubbing a hand down his face. "The point is that I don't want you to get it in our head that you can change this. You would be banging your head against a wall if you tried. You are still my student, and I do not want your grades to suffer because you are focused on trying to undo something that can not be undone!"

"But Sir, you only had so much time! We have a year to figure this out. Surely if we worked together, we could--" Hermione began, but he could her off.

"No, Hermione. I know how hard it can be for a Gryffindor to accept that blunt force can't fix everything, but you'll have to try. And even if you could fix it -- which you can't -- what makes you think that young Master Weasley will wait for you, or that he'll be able to? The law carries a heavy punishment for those who don't comply; closer to the deadline, he may have to go on without you," Severus said, and the tears started to flow from Hermione's eyes. He put an awkward hand on her knee, trying to comfort her. "I know this is not what you ever planned."

"But you still blame me, don't you? I sent the letter instead of carrying it with me. I never bothered to see who Satchel served before Hogwart's. And now I have made my bed and I have to lie in it," Hermione said, and blushed. That was not the analogy to make, considering where the magic had settled to let them know it had taken hold. "Sorry."

Severus's nostrils flared for a moment before he sat up straight. His eyes roved over her figure for a moment before he caught himself.

"No need to apologize, Miss Granger," he said gruffly, trying to de-personalize the situation. He never liked to share that way; it must have been something about the magic of the betrothal that opened his mouth. "I assume you'd like me to leave now, so your friends can comfort you."

Hermione looked up at him, and nodded. Severus let the wards down and called out to let Albus know the need for privacy was over.

"Hermione! He better not have kissed you! We'll find a way to fix this so you can marry whoever you want!" Ron's voice came to her from across the house.

"No worries, Ron! I'm unscathed," Hermione called, laughing. Severus looked at her curiously. "What? If you're not laughing, you're crying."

Something clicked then, and Hermione was on her feet, facing Severus. His hands shot out, wrapping around her pliant form. She looked into his face, craning her neck to see his eyes. Her own eyes were heavy-lidded, and her breasts felt heavy against his chest. Heat flared between the two, and Hermione felt him pressed against her core.

"Severus. . . "

"Mi--. . . Hermione. . . "

Severus crushed his mouth over hers, all thoughts of leaving her purity intact out of his head, along with the notion that her friends would be there any minute. She gasped at his hardness, and he used that moment to press his tongue into her mouth, tasting the depths of her, claiming her mouth as his own, forcing all memory of any other kisses she'd ever received out of her memory.

"Hermione. . . that was. . ."

"Wonderf--"

"Bastard!"

Her friends had come back too soon.

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

AN: Finally, after a baby lemonseed, mew has decided I can retire for the day.

More to come, as soon as possible after those next 5 reviews!


	10. Oh, Dear

Never Piss Off A House-Elf

disclaimer: alas, I still do not own HP. I'd like to, but JKR wouldn't let me.

This chapter is dedicated to . . . gravity01! I keep tabs, people, and I will say something at the end about who had the most chapter dedications. And I am planning on this being long and lemon-filled. Email me for the link to unedited chapters.

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Chapter 10: Oh Dear

"We leave you alone to talk and you've been snogging?!" Ron yelled from the doorway. Hermione was still clasped in Severus's arms, tense and close to tears.

"Mr. Weasley, you may stop ranting at my . . . _fiancée_," Severus said, tasting the title on his mouth. More than that, however, he was enjoying the pain on the younger man's face. It was high time he received recompense for having to teach such a large family of dunderheads. "I believe you should be congratulating us on such a fortuitous union."

"You're a bastard!" Ron yelled, and Albus put his hand on the redhead's shoulder. Ron stopped and looked at him. "But, Sir."

"Mr. Weasley, I am afraid our Potion's Master is correct. When one cannot change something, one does best to accept it," Albus said, trying to comfort the boy. "But perhaps for today we can forget about the pain caused by this edict and instead focus on the joy it will bring in the end."

Harry and Ginny shared a look from behind the Headmaster and Ron. They'd jumped through the hoops, and they knew they would be happy, but they worried about Ron. Everyone worried about Ron. He only ever seemed right with Harry and Hermione.

"Severus, if you would join me, I would like to speak with the rest of the Order about this development. We'll let the four of you," the Headmaster turned to the teenagers, "get re-acquainted. Plenty has happened since you departed from one another."

The men left and Hermione was faced with her friends.

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

"Albus, I can't believe that you've let this go so easily," Severus said, eyes on his employer, mentor and friend. Albus stopped in the hall and looked at his friend.

"I have no choice, but do not think I am entirely glad for this situation," Albus said seriously. "You know better than to sign anything without thoroughly examining it. I have always desired great happiness for you, my dear boy. I will admit that I hoped this edict would force that happiness upon you."

"Am I now supposed to think that you are behind this?" Severus said, smirking. "I think even you know better than that by now. I don't suppose you have a solution to this up that crescent moon-encrusted sleeve of yours?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I do."

"Why didn't you share it with Miss Granger and myself?"

"Severus, you should get used to her name."

"But you said you have a solution."

"I do. Marry her, have a child, and find a way to love one another."

Severus choked as the Headmaster made his pronouncement. "That's not exactly what I thought you'd say when you said you had a solution for us, Albus."

"Severus, I can't give you a solution that doesn't exist. You two share the blame for this situation, and you will share responsibility for making it work. You can trust me when I say that while I wished happiness for the two of you, I believe I should have been more specific as to with whom. Be happy that I am the first to know of this; I expect Minerva will be descending upon you at any minute to demand reparation for her dearest student," Albus said quietly. "That aside, I will do everything in my power to make this easier for the two of you."

"Albus, that doesn't change the fact that I am her instructor, and have been for the last six years. Surely this won't stand legally, and she'll have this year to get sorted out," Severus said, but he was thinking more that in the coming year he could. . . but there was no hope for it. He just wanted to put the entire thing off for a year.

"No. This is already being dealt with at some of the smaller institutions, people marrying employees and employers, students with their instructors, and the like. For the time being, this is the norm."

The two men started walking again, silence gathering around them like a cloud. the arrived at the kitchen door and stopped. Albus moved aside.

"You first, my boy."

Severus glared at the Headmaster. Minerva would probably descend on him almost immediately.

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Back in the sitting room, Hermione was fielding questions from her friends, some of them concerned, some jealous, and some of the questions down right lewd. Of course, the concerned questions came form Harry, the jealous and nasty ones from Ron, and the particularly lewd ones from Ginny, which proved to lead to even more fun: Ron had no idea that his baby sister knew which questions to ask.

Ron chased Harry around the room for a few minutes before Hermione had stopped laughing at them long enough to cast mild stunners on each. Ginny bat-bogeyed her brother for good measure, and set about comforting Harry. Ron looked longingly at Hermione, who shook her head.

"I'm sorry, Ronald, but the magic won't let me. And I can't risk the magic throwing you again, as it did earlier," Hermione said, her eyes soft. Ron looked pinched, as if he were an allergic suddenly not allergic to peanut butter, but it wasn't made anymore.

"'S'alright, 'Mione," Ron said, his voice hoarse from yelling at Harry. He cut his eyes to his best mate and his sister. "Why didn't you tell me they were -- y'know. . ."

Hermione laughed. "And get myself bat-bogeyed by the bat-bogey queen? Sorry, Ron, but it was just something you'd have to learn on your own."

Everything calmed down for a few minutes, and then the real questions started.

"When are you going to have the ceremony?" Harry asked, pushing his glasses back into place.

"I have no idea. I guess I'd rather it be towards the end of the school year, if not right after graduation. It isn't as if we've had any time to discuss it," Hermione responded, chewing on a lock of hair.

"Ya, you were too busy being busy to talk about it earlier," Ginny giggled, and Hermione glared at her. She couldn't speak of what Snape had told her, but she didn't think she'd share something so personal even if she could.

"What about the whole kids thing?" Ginny asked, more seriously.

"That's why I want to put off the wedding itself. From betrothal, the couple has one year to wed; from the wedding, the couple has one year to conceive," Hermione said, making a face. "Conceive. With the Professor. Rearing children. With the Professor."

"But, 'Mione, you never wanted kids," Ginny whispered, leaning close to her friend. She was trying to be quiet, but Ron was sitting too close.

"You didn't want kids?" Ron asked, his eyes wide. He'd had plans, and obviously they were quite different from Hermione's. "But if it were you and me. . . "

"No, Ron, I didn't really want kids, not even with you. Now I don't have a choice," Hermione said miserably. "I dreamed about them, but I would never make a good mother! I like to study, and to learn. Not change diapers and make dinner!"

Ron and Ginny stared at Hermione for a moment before they both got up and left without another word. Hermione saw that and dropped her head into her hands. Harry patted her back in a soothing way, but he wanted to tell her she shouldn't have said those words. Instead, he kissed her on the cheek, speaking before he left her as well.

"Hermione, have a little faith in yourself. If things get bad, Ginny and I can help, once she cools off," Harry said, slipping out of the room and closing the door behind himself.

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

AN: Wow, sorry about that. I'll admit that Hermione's having some very common conflicts (read: I've felt that way myself) running through her head. And Albus -- my, my. I like the fact that he's not orchestrating this whole thing, but rather accepting it and offering some very solid advice. His solution makes sense, even if this all seems kind of defeatist. I got tired of reading all the Deatheater plot ML stories, and then you add the ones where our favorite Headmaster plotted the whole thing. . . I mean, he likes to meddle, but usually he meddles in a way that is not completely and uttering binding (Yes, I remember the Dursleys. Them aside. . . )

Next chapter: Severus, in the Kitchen, with the Order

5 reviews: next chapter.


	11. Severus, in the Kitchen, with the Order

Never Piss Off A House-Elf

disclaimer: alas, I still do not own HP. I'd like to, but JKR wouldn't let me.

This chapter is dedicated to . . .

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Chapter 11: Severus, in the Kitchen, with the Order

"Freeze, turkey."

Severus looked coldly into the eyes of his rival house's Head of House. Minerva McGonagall had her wand out and trained on the wizard's heart. Her face was white, and set; Severus glared at her.

"Watch it, Minerva. A trained Transfigurations Mistress should know better than to point a wand while speaking as such," Severus said, smirking. "Perhaps you should give up on the foolish wand waving until she can remember that."

"What have you done to Miss Granger?" Minerva said, dropping her wand to a low-ready position AN: when your weapon is not clearly drawn, but by your side, ready to be drawn and used. "If this is a joke, Severus, I do not appreciate it. In fact, I think you should call it off and apologize."

"I would if I could, Minerva. This is not anything I would have planned," Severus said, his eyes scanning the room. The kitchen was large, and many adults from the Order were scattered around it. Nymphadora Tonks was on the arm of Remus Lupin, Charlie Weasley hovering nearby. Kingsley Shacklebolt was speaking in a low voice to Mad-Eye Moody and Madam Rosmerta. Sirius Black was leaning against a counter, his eyes trained on Severus. "Black. I see you've had your flea bath in the interim. Nasty buggers, aren't they?"

"So, Snivellus, found a way into a witch's bed, have you? Or did you just take stock in paper bags. Must be hard cutting in a breathing hole for that schnozz of yours," Sirius said, pushing off the counter. He was dressed in better clothes than usual, and he preened as he walked across the short space that separated him from Severus. He was not as tall as Severus, so he had to turn his head upwards to get in the taller man's face. "Bet its been a long time. Still know how to use it?"

"What's wrong, Black? Need to fuck vicariously since you were neutered?" Severus said, ignoring the others in the room. It had always been like that; if Sirius or James started in on Severus, he completely forgot about anyone else in the vicinity.

"Fuck you, Snivellus. If you hurt her, I'll kill you. She's like family to me."

"Shame. Soon she'll _be_ my family," Severus hissed. He had won that one.

"Roz, let's get out of here for a bit," Sirius said, backing away from the Potions Master. Rosmerta ended her conversation with Shacklebolt and followed her lover out of the kitchen and up the back stairs.

"Severus," Minerva said, trying to calm herself. "You can't do this. She was your student, for Merlin's sake!"

"I have no choice. Ask Albus; according to him, this kind of thing is starting to happen everywhere, thanks to the new law. Unfortunately, this means Black will most likely reproduce," Severus said, pulling a chair out and slumping into it. His posture was typically impeccable, but he felt as if he'd been awake for weeks. "Luckily there are still laws keeping the animals from whelping."

Tonks stared at Severus, her hair flaring red before dropping to a mousy brown. She turned on her heel and left, Remus trotting after her.

"Since that one time, I've done nothing, Severus, nothing. You had no right," Remus said as he left. Doors slammed all over the house, and Severus felt strangely empty, even though the Marauder-baiting he'd been doing typically made him quite happy.

"All it takes is doing nothing," Severus said bitterly. "What?"

Minerva and Albus sniggered, covering their mouths. Severus glared at them harder, and they tried not to laugh, but it didn't work.

"What?"

"Severus, you still act like the petulant teenager we raised," Minerva said, laughing. "And now I think that I need to stop worrying. I thought Hermione would have her hands full with you. Now I think you'll have your hands full with her. But you need to put your own last year of schooling behind you, and help her with hers. If you don't, there will be hell to pay, Severus. And I'm the Gryffindor reaper."

Things settled down for the day after that, but Severus still didn't know what to make of the situation. He hadn't been so insecure since. . . well, since his little story happened. He looked at the clock and sighed. Soon, Molly Weasley would be descending to feed all of them. Albus and Minerva had left him, and the kitchen emptied. No-one wanted to be around Severus when he was in a funk, and he was rarely in the thoughtful funk he was in then.

"This summer. . . no, this year will be _hell_," he said, folding his arms on the table and dropping head down on them.

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

It seemed like hours that Hermione sat alone in the sitting room after her friends left her. She heard the commotion in the kitchen, but she was in no mood to deal with the rivalry between her fiancée and Sirius Black. Her fiancée. What a cruel trick of fate. But then her thoughts turned to what she'd said, and how her friends had left her all alone.

"He would have been miserable with me," Hermione said softly, to no-one in particular. Children were her future now, but they hadn't been before. Before, she would have put it off and put it off until Ron came around, too. Now, she would be forced to have children, and she wouldn't even be with him.

"My child, I think that you would have been miserable with him, at least for a time," Minerva McGonagall said, stepping into the sitting room. "And I know that you hate that you'll never know. But you are strong, the epitome of Gryffindor courage and loyalty. And if nothing else, Severus will stimulate your mind. Be careful with him, Hermione. He can be dangerous in his anger, and he has his own issues."

"So I heard," Hermione said, pulling a hair tie out of her pocket. She reached behind her head and pulled her hair into low ponytail. Minerva looked at her and Hermione shook her head. "Don't ask. It's not my story to tell. I noticed Molly isn't here. Are she and Arthur out?"

"They went grocery shopping."

"O-kay. I didn't know there was a decent wizards' market in the area."

"There isn't. Arthur took her to a muggle supermarket. Bill and Fleur went with them," Minerva said, smiling.

"Oh, my. I would pay good galleons to see that," Hermione said, laughing. Suddenly she stopped. "She doesn't know yet. And she doesn't know what I said to Ron and Ginny."

"Not every woman wants what Molly has, Hermione. I never chose it for myself. But I ask you to consider the situation again before you decide that being a mother will be a sentence and not a gift," Minerva said, taking a seat next to her favorite student. She put an arm around Hermione, gathering her close. "For me, teaching filled that space. And I consider you, and Harry, and Ron and Ginny to be the children I never bore."

Hermione looked at her mentor and smiled. Yes, it was sappy, but the words had to be said.

Rustling came from the back door into the kitchen. Molly Weasley could be heard bellowing to her children for them to come and help with the food, at the same time chiding her husband for taking her to the muggle market. Suddenly, Molly must have run into Severus.

"Severus! What a surprise. Staying for dinner? Have you seen the children? Why are you here -- you usually stay far away," Molly's voice carried well through the house. There was a silence, then a scream.

"HERMIONE JANE GRANGER!!"

55555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

AN: Oh, dear, Molly's mothering everyone now. How can Hermione and Severus deal with spending the summer at Grimmauld Place. Seems as if it will be hell. I know that I wouldn't be able to stay there and take it 24/ 7. I wonder if Hermione and Severus could deal with it?

5 reviews: next chapter


	12. I Can't Take Much More of This

Never Piss Off A House-Elf

disclaimer: alas, I still do not own HP. I'd like to, but JKR wouldn't let me.

This chapter is dedicated to . . . dreampotter!

I know I forgot the last dedication, but I have reposted that chapter with the dedication. (sorry, JKR).

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Chapter 12: I Don't Know If I Can Take Much More of This

Hermione dragged herself into the kitchen for the assuredly protracted lecture Molly would give her. Minerva had given her a quick hug, and Hermione sighed. Her friends were elsewhere, and the Order had scatter to the winds again, even though she knew they'd be back for dinner.

The kitchen door was open into the hallway, and the back door to the outside was also open. Hermione looked from the door she had entered to the back door, but then she felt a strange tug.

_Don't even try to escape. She's already started lecturing me. You start for that door and __I'll__ come after you,_ the voice in her head said. Hermione looked to her fiancée and glared. She knew that Severus Snape had great Occlumency and Legilimency powers, but she wasn't counting on him using it on her.

"Hermione, what do you have to say about this?" Molly said, her voice pinched and high.

"It didn't go how I had planned," Hermione said, her eyes trained on Molly's. The older woman pursed her lips and shook her head.

"Hermione, you shouldn't have done anything until you'd come to the Burrow," Molly said, and Hermione looked at her incredulously.

"And when I arrived at the Burrow earlier, I saw the feather and was summoned here. I noticed that no-one left me a note or contacted me. Please don't pick a fight with me, Ma'am," Hermione said, her voice a bit cold. Molly was one of her favorite people, but it had been a long day.

"Hermione, did you speak with Albus? What can we do to fix this?" Molly said, changing tacks.

"We don't, Madam," Snape said, and Molly glared at him. "We have already spoken to Albus. This is binding. Perhaps if your youngest son had taken the initiative. . . "

Molly blanched. If Ron had set things right with Hermione, she'd be planning yet another Weasley wedding. After Severus said that, things quickly degenerated into platitudes and tears, at least on Molly's part. Hermione was busy examining her betrothed. He'd come to her aid, albeit probably for his own hearing, and he was bemusedly listening to Molly's ranting and tears. Finally, Molly threw up her hands.

"I have a dinner to make. But I want to speak with you about this later, Hermione. And if either of you have need of advice, Arthur and I are at your service," Molly said in a tired voice. "Hermione, please send Ginny in."

Hermione froze in her escape. "Um, I don't think she wants to see me right now. I said something she didn't like. But I'll see if I can find her."

Severus and Molly watched Hermione leave. The woman turned to the Potions Master and glared at him.

"Have you anything to say for yourself?" Molly asked, hands on hips.

"Don't burn dinner in your anger," Severus said, leaving to follow Hermione. They needed to talk again.

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

"Ginny, your mum's home and she wants you down in the kitchen," Hermione said, standing outside the door to the bedroom she shared with Ginny. She could hear Harry and Ron in there as well, and she felt her loneliness acutely. "I'm sorry, Ginny, Ron. You know how much I love your mum. I didn't mean what I said."

Silence greeted her. Hermione laid her head against the door. She sighed heavily, and great big tears welled up in her eyes.

"Not that I haven't had a long day, one that changed everything I ever planned for myself. No, I said something that you two took the wrong way, so you run and hide. Well, I can't run and hide. You're fucking cowards. Can't even face me to accept a sincere apology. Damn it, you're my friends. MY FRIENDS!" Hermione sobbed against the door, her body shaking in fear and anger. She sobbed and sobbed until a pair of strong arms wrapped around her, pulling her away from the door, turning her around until her face was pressed against soft, black robes. She looked up and Severus Snape was staring down into her eyes, black burning into honey.

"We need to talk, and you need to be away from this place. Close your eyes, Miss Granger," he said, wrapping his outer cloak around Hermione, shielding her as she felt the strange magic.

POP!

The door opened and Ron peered out, his eyes wide and red. He looked up and down the hall, seeing the little puff that disapparation left behind.

Turning back into the room, Ron scowled blackly.

"They've left. Together."

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

AN: Short, I know. The next one will be longer, and set at Spinner's End. More house-elves and discussion. Maybe someone's honor will even falter.

5 reviews: next chapter.


	13. Get Used to Calling This 'Home'

Never Piss Off A House-Elf

disclaimer: alas, I still do not own HP. I'd like to, but JKR wouldn't let me.

This chapter is dedicated to . . . bkkermom1!

Sorry the last chapter was so short. I had a plan for it, but Severus and Hermione had other ideas. And yes, I know, they are OOC. Sometimes that happens in my stories. . . I mean. . . most of the time (smiles)

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Chapter 13: Get Used to Calling This 'Home'

When Hermione opened her eyes, she gasped. Then she was pushed back from the black cloth her face was pressed into, turned around, and she gasped again. A moderate yet stately manor spread out before her, old but relatively well-kept. Hedges were trimmed and the gates looked functional, but there was no flower garden, just a sea of greens. She turned back around to regard Severus Snape.

"Is this. . . ?" Hermione started to ask, suddenly shier than ever before. This brought the fact home that she would be married in just under a year. This was where she would live, a married witch in the wizarding world, no more Hermione Granger, but Snape.

"Yes. This is the ancestral home of my family. Spinner's End," Severus said, his hand on her should, guiding her towards the massive front doors. "It belonged to the bastard who sired me, the hereditary Snape home. You should get used to calling this home."

Hermione swallowed thickly and nodded, her stomach in knots. She let him lead her up the path and open the doors. She let him step through the threshold first, following close behind. Severus removed his traveling cloak and hung it on a hook just inside the door. He was left in his frock coat and trousers, his everyday wear. Hermione looked down and regarded her own clothing choice in disgust.

"Figures. I go to see my new home, and I look like the frump next door," she muttered under her breath. He heard her and gave her a look.

"Madam, you do not look like a 'frump', merely a muggle. I'm sure I can have Satchel pick up your things so you may attire yourself in a more fitting manner," Severus said, motioning for her to follow him. "Keep up. This is the tour you get. Obviously that was the foyer. On your left is a sitting room, past that a drawing room and your lady's music room. On your right are the servants' kitchen and kitchen proper, along with both the casual and formal dining rooms. I typically eat in my study, but if you so desire we will take our meals in the casual dining room. The formal is used strictly for entertaining guests, as it is much too large for anything else. My study is past the kitchens, and there is an adjoining room you may use for your own study. I have a large lab attached, but I will have to rework the wards on most everything in this house before you have access.

Bedrooms are on the second floor, the master, the one I inhabited as a child, and a few guest rooms. You may have your pick. I assume you will want to ward your room until such time as we are wed, but leave me a diagram so that in case of emergency I don't have to waste time breaking the wards. The lab attached to the studies is actually under this house, so keep that in mind. Through the back of the house there is a greenhouse, which is why you saw no garden on the lawns. If you prefer a garden, please tell Miki and she will prepare one for you, or find you what you need.

We've missed dinner at headquarters. Go upstairs and pick your room, then you may help yourself to the trunk and wardrobe at the end of the hall. The things in there belonged to my mother, who at one point was very nearly your size. If you find anything of your liking, you may have it, and alter it to your figure. I'll send Satchel up with the rest of your things in a few moments. I expect you to meet me for dinner in no more or less than one hour from now. It will be an early but filling dinner, as we have much to discuss.

Including what a dunderhead you've been."

With that, Severus left Hermione at the stairs, staring wide-eyed at the manor around her. She heard his voice in a few rooms as he tried to locate the elves without actually summoning them, using his super greasy black bat powers to their fullest. She sighed and thought about getting a snack when his voice was finally directed at her.

"Fifty-five minutes left, madam, and if you are tardy I will come find you myself."

Hermione gulped and dashed up the stairs. She picked a room randomly and slammed the door behind herself. She saw a bathroom was attached, and her trunks were already in place.

"Those two work fast, don't they?" she chuckled to herself, imagining Severus as a house-elf. The thought was too funny, and suddenly a house-elf in a little kimono appeared.

"Oh! Anta ga. . . no, Miki is meaning, you are the new mistress!! Satchel-san said you were coming!" the elf said, and Hermione's heart melted. She was adorable, with bit black eyes and the accent, and the kimono printed with lotuses.

"Hello, you must be Miki. I'm Hermione," Hermione put her hand out, but Miki bowed low instead.

"Hajimemashite, Himeko," Miki said, and blushed. "Is meaning, nice to meet you, Mistress He -- Mistress Himi--"

Hermione laughed. "That's alright, Miki. What did you call me at first?"

"Himeko!"

"That will work just fine, Miki. Could you draw a bath for me, then go find Satchel for the Master?"

Miki paled. "Master is already finding Satchel, Himeko-san. Satchel and Miki was having in-outie, and Master saw! Miki is so ashamed, she ran away to the Mistress!"

Hermione was red in the face from laughing at that point, and Miki started laughing, too.

"It's alright, Miki. You've probably seen the Master giving the in-outie to some witch--"

"No, Himeko-san! Master is a good man! Only giving the in-outie to the Mistress!"

Hermione stopped laughing there. She smiled weakly at Miki, and Miki bowed.

"Is being drawing the bath for Himeko-san!" Miki chirped, winking into the bathroom. She helped Hermione undress and get in the tub before she left her to herself. "Is being near if Himeko needs Miki. Putting out the clothes for Himeko."

Hermione felt Miki leave, and the elf closed the door to the bathroom, affording Hermione the modesty she craved. She needed to think.

It hadn't been until Miki mentioned it that Hermione had allowed herself to think about that aspect of the marriage law. She had to be pregnant within a year of her wedding. That meant that she had to sleep with her Potions Master. No, not sleep. Shag.

"Damn it," Hermione said softly, washing her hair gently. She rubbed herself clean, shivering as cool air hit her wet body. She looked down and sighed, taking stock of her figure. She had full, heavy breasts, a barely rounded stomach, wide hips, and fleshy thighs. "Ah, yes, a body meant for child-bearing. Even my body is against me."

She wrapped a huge fluffy towel around herself, stepping out of the tub and onto the cold floor. She shivered again, stepping lightly until she reached the somewhat ratty rug in the bedroom. Dainty slippers sat by the bed, and a rich scarlet dress was draped over the bed. Hermione let her towel drop and she picked up the dress, examining it carefully. Scowling, she dropped it back on the bed and rummaged through one of her own trunks.

Hermione smiled when she came up with a favorite outfit. She slipped into the appropriate undergarments and shimmied into a knee-length denim skirt with a slit up the front. She pulled a low-necked t-shirt that flashed: _Best thing about a wizard?_ and _His magic hands!_ alternately. She was going to start the way she meant to continue, even if it pissed off her intended. She did slip on the heeled sandals Miki had left out for her, and she smiled at her reflection. Grabbing her wand, she muttered a quick incantation and flicked her wand at her face, magically enhancing her complexion, just enough but natural-looking. She looked through one of her smaller bags until she came up with a tube of gel that she applied liberally to her hair and cast another spell to activate the gel, affording her the luxury of manageable curls instead of the frizz she hated.

With ten minutes left to spare, Hermione wandered out of her room and downstairs, heading for the music and drawing rooms. The drawing room held a few chairs, and she assumed his mother must have used it for entertaining her friends.

"If she had any," Hermione muttered. Eileen Prince had been. . . a pip. The girl had been plain and not exactly popular while at school, but Severus must have loved her a bit. The drawing room was well-kept, and while some more modern things had made their way in, many things showed wear and tear of use. Hermione closed the door as she left, heading for the -- _her _-- music room.

The music room was small but magnificent. There were shelves and shelves of sheet music and music books, both wizarding and muggle composers and artists. A spinet sat in one corner while a sophisticated muggle stereo system occupied another. A touch on another shelf revealed that it swiveled revealing many records, tapes and cds. Hermione began examining all the music for her perusal, completely losing track of time when a hand came to rest on her shoulder.

"Eek!" she screeched, jumping a few feet in the air and dropping the record she'd been browsing.

"Did I not tell you to meet for dinner in one hour, no more, no less? Can you not tell time, witch? And if you are going to browse, could you be more careful? That is an original pressing," Snape said, plucking the vinyl from the floor. "Yes, _News of the World_. Are you a Queen fan, Miss Granger?"

"Yes, but I didn't expect you to be," Hermione said, hand on her chest as if she could keep her heart from pounding by sheer will power. "I didn't mean to drop the record, Sir. And I didn't mean to be late. I got. . . sidetracked."

Snape's nostrils flared, and he proffered her an arm without saying more on the subject of music.

"Shall we retire to the casual dining room? We have much to discuss, and I daresay we are both. . . ravenous," he said, voice a bit thick. He closed his eyes for a moment, inhaling her scent. "Vanilla and cinnamon, Madam?"

Hermione shivered at his voice. Little thrills ran up and down her back, and her tummy clenched convulsively. She nodded, not trusting her voice.

"Delicious," Snape said under his breath, flourishing his coat to hide his growing problem. Hermione heard him, but luckily for him, she didn't see the effect the conversation was having on him. "This way, Madam."

Hermione took his arm and let him lead her to the casual dining room. She was going to need a map with a key to which rooms were used for what functions, because for some reason, her head was completely fogged up. They entered the dining room and saw Miki nursing Satchel, who tried to push her away when Hermione and Severus entered the room.

"Satchel is not meaning to be helped by Miki, Master," Satchel said, cowering in the corner. "Satchel is being ironing his hands but Miki saw. Miki is being a _bad elf_ helping Satchel."

Miki's ears flattened against her head, and she hissed at Satchel.

"Miki is being a good elf. Satchel is being _baka_," she pronounced, trotting into the attached kitchen to get the meal. _"Baka, baka, Satchel ga baka desu!!"_

Hermione gave Severus a look and took her arm out of his, walking over to Satchel, who cringed at her nearness. She took him in her arms, and as she examined his burnt hands, he cried softly, mewling in pain.

"Satchel, you shouldn't have hurt yourself. I thought I ordered you not to?" Hermione said, tears in her eyes. She turned to Severus. "Go get some of your healing salve and some purple potion. Now!"

Severus reached into a pocket and procured the necessary salve and potion, heading over to fiancée and house-elf, handing them over. Hermione took them and forced the potion down Satchel's throat first, then applied the salve. Satchel's hands healed before their eyes, and Hermione gave him another hug before releasing them.

"Satchel, why did your hurt yourself so?" Hermione asked, concerned.

"Satchel lied to master and miss! Satchel is deserving clothes, he is. But Satchel is thinking of the master and the miss, and the bairns, not wanting to be a bad elf," Satchel sobbed, wringing his newly-healed hands and hopping foot to foot. "Satchel was not meaning to call Miki a bad elf. Satchel is not wanting to get Miki the clothes, Master."

"Satchel, I'm not going to give you clothes, or Miki. She was helping you. I suggest that you apologize to her, though. Go into the kitchen and help her. I will help the Mistress to her seat," Severus said, pinching the bridge of his nose. Some days it was tempting to hand out clothes just to get some peace and quiet.

Satchel nodded and winked into the kitchen, leaving Hermione and Severus to each other. Severus led her to the table and pulled out a chair for her. He grabbed a chair and sat next to her, waiting for food or conversation.

Luckily the food came first.

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Hermione and Severus dined on meat lasagna, sharing bread and speaking of mundane things like weather and whether or not the _Quibbler_ was worth the paper it was printed on.

"I think it is, just for the entertainment factor," Hermione said, finishing off the last of her lasagna. She took a sip of her Diet Coke and Severus nodded.

"And sometimes they are the only people will to run the truth. The problem is still the fact that everything else they run is so outlandish that people disregard it, even when it has something important to share," Severus said, finishing his ale. He regarded Hermione, and the t-shirt. "And where did you get that t-shirt? Miki said she'd put something acceptable out for you to wear."

Hermione groaned and wiped her hands on her napkin.

"I'm starting the way I mean to continue, Si-- Se; you know, I have a question: what the hell am I to call you?" Hermione said, exasperated.

"Severus, of course," he said, almost smiling at her discomfiture.

"And you'll call me Hermione?"

"I don't think I have a choice, Madam, any more than you do."

"I hate it when men are right," Hermione muttered. Severus quirked an eyebrow, and she scowled blackly at him.

"The t-shirt?"

"Oh, right. As I said, I'm starting the way I mean to continue. I will wear what I want. I do know how to dress for the occasion, Severus. But I refuse to wear robes all the time. I like my muggle clothing, and you'll just have to get used to it. It isn't so different from what other young witches wear. And ordering me to wear robes all the time won't work either," Hermione said with an air of finality in her tone. "And you can't just decide that dinner will happen in an hour. Feel free to pick a time when you'd _like_ it to happen at, and I'll try to accommodate you. But there are times when I'll be engrossed in studies, or you'll be engrossed in study, so don't try to make things so rigid."

"This is still my own home, Hermione. I have guidelines to be met. But I'm sure we can . . . compromise, if that will content you," Severus said, trying not to choke on the words. "I prefer robes to muggle clothing, but so long as I do not see you only in muggle clothing, that is agreeable. I will concede that there are times when I am so engrossed in study that I am late for or miss entirely my meals. But I think we should both endeavor to be on time to meals, and to share them, to gain a better understanding of one another, if nothing else."

Hermione nodded, and a silence fell over them. She shifted in her seat, and Severus's arm shot out to pin her still against the chair.

"Hermione, stopping fidgeting. If you are bothered or concerned, speak up. You certainly never kept quiet in class," Severus said in a bemused tone.

"Why did you come to my rescue earlier? Why did you bring me here?" Hermione said, clearly confused by his actions.

"Simply put, you are my fiancée, and I protect what is mine. I have never hurt a house-elf, unless absolutely necessary, I never raised so much as my voice against my mother, and now that you are _my_ fiancée, I will not hurt you, nor will I allow others to hurt you," Severus said somberly, his eyes a bit haunted. He shook himself and continued. "Next time you see them, you would do well to tell your. . . _friends_. . . that I will not allow their mistreatment of you. They can treat you better, or find a new. . . punching bag, I believe you would call it."

"They've never hurt me like that, Severus," Hermione said, shaking her head. "They saved my life when I was a first year, and they helped me to the infirmary my second year after that accident among other things."

"Might I remind you that it was Ron and Harry you were hiding from when the troll found you your first year, and I was the one who brewed the elixir that saved you your second. Hermione, in your fourth year, it was Krum whom you wee kidnapped for. You didn't figure into Harry's thoughts as you may have thought; else why did he save Mister Weasley and not you?"

Hermione's face fell. She looked down into her hand sin her lap, and a tear fell.

"I don't have any other friends, Severus. I'm too mature for my year-mates, and maturity doesn't matter to older classmates and adults. I can't even tell most people that I'm eighteen this year, not seventeen! Ron, Harry and Ginny know all my deepest secrets and fears, and they still love me for it!"

"If they knew and accepted your fears and secrets, why did they turn their backs on you? Didn't they know how you felt about children, marriage? But I know that you are mature, Hermione, and I understand how you feel. In fact, you can look at this union as a gateway into more adult relationships. . . friendships. As my wife, you will have the chance to interact with great minds, people who will see your mind for its knowledge and quickness, not for the age of the body it resides in. Not that the body is bad, mind you," Severus said, scanning her body and face for reaction. Hermione had to laugh at that. It was just so out of the ordinary and definitely not something she ever expected to hear from the dour Potions Master.

"I hadn't thought of it that way, Severus. I still love them, but I look forward to meeting whatever great minds you know. Shall we continue our talk here, or are you tired?"

"How attentive of you. We need to continue our discussion, but shall we go into the music room for now?" Severus said, standing. He offered Hermione his arm again, but she shook her head.

"I'm not quite used to that, Severus. I can walk all by myself. I can even tie my own shoes," Hermione said glibly. Severus shook his head and stepped out of the kitchen. Hermione followed him, and neither one was thinking of the house-elves that were already scheming again.

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

AN: Next chapter -- Severus in the Music Room, with Hermione.

5 reviews: next chapter!

Oh, and Sampdoria, you got it girl, all of it. Thanks for the reviews.

And the link to my AFF profile page is now in my profile on this site. Check it out for the unedited stuff! Also, in response to requests for longer chapters, I will point out that this one was 12 pages in word.


	14. Severus, in the Kitchen, with Hermione

Never Piss Off A House-Elf

disclaimer: alas, I still do not own HP. I'd like to, but JKR wouldn't let me.

This chapter is dedicated to . . . Dizi 85!

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Chapter 14: Severus, in the Music Room, with Hermione

By the time Severus and Hermione were seated in the music room, the sun had begun to set. Warm color flooded the room through the open blinds, casting it in comforting shades of oranges and reds. Hermione had to admit she liked seeing the Gryffindor cast the sunset gave the room, and she laughed.

"Don't get used to that, Hermione. This is still a Slytherin household," Severus said, surmising the reason for her laughter. "Shall I put on some music?"

Hermione nodded, and Severus flicked his wand towards the record shelf, then the record player. A Wagner opera came on with a low volume, loud enough to hear but not so loud they couldn't speak and hear one another.

"You wanted to speak more?" Hermione asked, taking a seat on a plush little couch. Severus sat opposite her, looking at her intently.

"We have a few decisions to make, Hermione. The first being the date of the wedding itself. I assume you'd like to put if off for as long as possible?"

Hermione nodded.

"We can not wait until the end of the school year. The Ministry will be on each and every engaged couple to marry and conceive as soon as possible. On top of that, you will still have your classes. We will have to have Albus or another credited Potions Master administer the final exam, and you'll still have NEWTS to be concerned with. With that in mind, I suggest that the wedding itself take place over your Christmas holiday," Severus said, watching her.

"I agree. We should speak with the Headmaster as soon as possible. I'd like to have the ceremony at the school, if possible. My parents will want to be there, but I don't really have any muggle friends to worry about," Hermione said thoughtfully. "I assume you don't want a large affair, either?"

Severus shook his head. "This does not seem to be the time for huge celebrations. If you so desire one, then plan it. You are the bride, and it is a bride's day, is it not?"

"I see. I don't need a large wedding, either. I'll want to go back to business as usual as soon as possible. I don't plan on being hugely pregnant when I graduate, either, Severus," Hermione said bluntly. "And I was never planning on having a huge family."

"I know. I never would have married myself, but here we are. There is no delicate way to put this, witch, so I'll just ask: are you or are you not a virgin?"

"What? Why are you asking such a thing?" Hermione shrieked, her voice high and thin, face red.

"I have a right to ask, Hermione. I would assume that you are, and I believe you just confirmed the fact. I suggest you do some research between now and the holidays," Severus half-sneered. He was trying to cover up how much better he felt knowing she had no experience, pure as the driven snow.

"I'll learn about sex if you'll learn to be civil," Hermione said icily.

"I do believe that we have discussed enough for the night. May I escort you to your room?" Severus offered her his arm again, but she refused to take it, instead storming out of the room. He followed her out and up the stairs, to her room, catching the door before it slammed in his face.

"I do have a right to ask, Hermione. I wanted to know if you had any experience, so that I may make things as easy on you as possible. You are innocent in so very many things," Severus said, reaching behind the door to grasp her am firmly but not viciously, gently but strongly pulling her back out into the hall until she stood before him. He put an arm around her, unable to resist the warm smell of cinnamon and vanilla coming off her, drawing her close to him. "You look lush. . . "

He kissed her mouth carefully, chastely, before speaking again.

"Ripe to plucked. Surely I should know if someone else has dared touch my peach?"

He caught her mouth with his, causing her to gasp. He chuckled low and slipped his tongue into her mouth. He nipped her bottom lip with his teeth, so gently, kissing it better. His other hand came up to cup her breast, his thumb brushing her nipple through the thin material of her t-shirt. She moaned into his kiss, rubbing herself against him, feeling him harden against the junction of her thighs. They were breathing one another's breath, sighing and sucking, nipping and licking.

Finally, with a ragged gasp, Severus broke the kiss and thrust Hermione back into her room. Her lips were swollen from his kisses, and her breasts fairly pointed at him, while _he_ pointed at her.

"Good night, Madam," Severus said in a low husky tone. He turned to leave and she called back to him.

"I thought you wanted the wards to my room in case of emergency?"

"Not tonight, or there'll be another kind of emergency!" With that, Severus fled to his room and slammed the door, locking his own wards into place.

She wasn't supposed to be so delectable, so innocent yet seductive. Looking down at his trousers, Severus grunted.

"Damned bloody body. Hoo-ray, another movie night."

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

AN: BOO-YA! That kiss was hot. . . (fanning herself). . . I wish my boyfriend was here. . . heehehe. . .

5 reviews: next chapter!


	15. Well, Now

Never Piss Off A House-Elf

disclaimer: alas, I still do not own HP. I'd like to, but JKR wouldn't let me.

This chapter is dedicated to . . . snapehermionelover, I believe. Yes, folks, we have issues yet again with the ffnet review system and notification.

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Chapter 15: Well, Now

Both Hermione and Severus had relatively sleepless nights. He was thinking about her lack of experience, her purity, and how he had managed to get into such a mess, enjoyable as it might turn out to be. Hermione thought about how things had changed so quickly, how in the span of less than a day she did more with a grown man than she'd ever really thought about doing with Ron; her thoughts turned on her, and she felt fear take over: what did Severus like? Would she really be valued for her mind, or did he say that to get her to stop being so upset? Would he treat her as a wife, or was he the kind of man to see his wife as some sort of slave?

Around five o'clock that morning, Hermione called for Satchel, who'd been busy snuggling Miki after their makeup in-outie. She was still calling him a fool, but at least she was speaking a language they could all easily understand by that point. Satchel appeared almost immediately when Hermione called for him, and he bowed low to her, his smile broad.

"The miss is awake so early?" Satchel asked, standing straight, waiting for orders. He took in Hermione's disheveled state and his eyes softened considerably. "Was master good to the miss? Is miss needing potions?"

Hermione shook her head. "I couldn't sleep, Satchel. I was wondering if you could help me."

Satchel nodded, approaching the bed softly.

"Lie back, Miss, and Satchel puts his hands on your head. Youse close your eyes, and Satchel rubs your forehead tills youse falls asleep."

Hermione complied, and soon Satchel was rubbing small circles on her forehead and temples, allowing her to relax. He let some of his magic flow through his fingers, relaxing her further until her breathing was deep and even, sign that sleep was finally upon her. Satchel murmured to her, a wish for pleasant dreams of the best that could be.

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Hermione's dream

"Mum," a dark-haired boy called to her, dressed in full black dress robes. "I don't want to be late for my own Sorting. Da is already there. I'm waiting on you."

"Sorin, I'm coming. It isn't easy carrying these around," Hermione pointed to her distended stomach. "I said one children and your father heard 'as many as you like, dear'. Do you have everything?"

"Of course I do. Kurin and I packed it all last night, Mum. Satchel and Miki are almost as worried as you are. You'd think I was heading to Durmstrang with the way you lot act. Dunderheads," Sorin muttered, and Hermione quirked an eyebrow at her son. He turned to her, her own amber eyes staring back at her from the Snape face.

"Your father would tan your hide for talking to me like that, Sorin," Hermione said.

"Mum, he'd _say_ he would. Da is completely incapable of inflicting real pain on you or me. Geez, you'd think you'd remember something like that. Are you _ready yet?!_"

Hermione hugged her son before grabbing the powder from a sack above the fireplace. She tossed it into the flames and shouted, "Dungeons, Hogwart's Castle!"

Hermione, Sorin, Kurin, and the children-to-be passed through the flames to the quarters of Hogwart's Potions Master.

"Kurin, I know you'll take good care of our son. Please escort him upstairs so I may greet my wife," Severus said, a broad smile on his face. the boy and his elf left the room, and Severus took his wife in his arms. "Love, I think you are most beautiful like this. I fear we'll have to find a way to have you like this more often."

"Oh, Severus," Hermione moaned against his mouth as he slid his hand beneath her robes, she felt herself moisten, then she screeched. "My water!"

end dream

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

"Aaah!" Hermione screamed, bolting straight up in her bed, straight into the arms of her fiancé. "What's going on?"

"You were dreaming out loud, Hermione," Severus said, prying her arms from around his neck. "Your dream wandered straight into my head. I'd prefer it if you took a dreamless sleep draught from now until you learn enough Occlumency to keep your dreams to yourself."

"How much of my dream did you see?" Hermione asked, dread in her voice. "I was having a hard time sleeping, and Satchel helped me."

"Not much. I try to pull away from other people's dreams as soon as I figure out what is going on. I know my dreams, and yours had none of the familiar earmarks. Don't worry, I didn't see anything incriminating," Severus said, eyeing Hermione's state of dress. "Get dressed and come have some breakfast."

Severus got off the bed and trotted out of the room, letting the door close behind him. Hermione got up and washed her face, carefully selecting cooler clothing for the day. As she dressed, she wondered how she would spend her time at Spinner's End until she left for school.

It wasn't until she was heading to the dining room that she realized that he'd only been wearing black silk pajama bottoms.

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Breakfast was a bit more reserved, conversation-wise. The pair stuck to mundane topics, carefully avoiding the kiss they'd shared the night before. Severus had thrown a robe over the bottoms, and Hermione had dressed in khaki shorts and a light blue halter-top. Her hair was clipped back, and Severus had tied his back with a leather thong. His pale white chest was shadowed in the robe, and Hermione blushed and ducked her head, keeping that line of chest in her sight. She unconsciously licked her lips, and Severus made a noise at her.

"Sorry. Habit," Hermione said, blushing again. He gave her a bemused look, and she blushed again. "Sorry."

"Stop apologizing. Do you blush so all the time, witch?" Severus asked, forcibly keeping the smile off his face. He was going to use that against her, many times.

"No. I'm sorry; I'm having trouble controlling my reactions right now. Can we speak of something else?"

"Fine. Have you given any thought to what you'd like to do to occupy your time between now and the beginning of the term?"

"What?"

"Well, I can't very well just drop you off back at the Burrow, not after you've spent the night here. No-one will believe you're still unsullied. Your friends will ignore you, Black will tease and torment you, and the rest will be in varying degrees of morning for you and all the other little witches and wizards that come under this law. But if that's what you'd like to do, rather than study or peruse my library. . . ," Severus said, leaning back in his chair and steepling his fingers.

"You have your own personal library here, and you're willing to let me peruse it?" Hermione said, her eyes lighting up. "I could get started on what I'll need to know for the final potions exam, or NEWTs. . . and I would have my very own potions master to pester with all my lovely questions."

Severus made a face, but he nodded. "So long as you don't interfere with my own work that will be just fine."

"What are you studying, Severus? May I review your notes?" Hermione almost started out of her chair, but a look from Severus set her back down.

"I will have to think about that before I can answer. No, Hermione, don't pout and don't scheme. I have to think about this, for your safety and I have to consider the nature of the project. You will have to be patient. You can peruse the library today and I will let you know tomorrow of my decision. I haven't had a lab assistant in quite a while; that may work in your favor," Severus said, placing his hands flat on the table, on either side of his plate.

"I would like to visit Grimmauld Place before I go back to school, but I think I should wait a bit," Hermione said, changing the subject deftly.

"Let me know when you would like to go, and I will make the appropriate arrangements. One last thing before you head off to ravish my library," Severus said, and Hermione blush again. She glared at him, and he laughed, a rich rolling sound that washed over her. "I had to, Hermione, you mentioned yourself that you blushed quite easily. Ahem, if you are going to ward your rooms, you need to give me diagrams of the wards in case of emergency. I'll be in my study most of the day, taking care of legalities and whatnot, so you may deliver them to me at your leisure, but as a precaution, I will need them before we retire tonight."

"So you're not afraid of some other emergency happening some night anymore?" Hermione said cheekily. Severus's robe had slipped a bit more, and scars were coming into view. Suddenly, those scars were the most fascinating things she'd ever encountered, and she wanted to examine each and every one of them, in detail, kissing them, licking them. . . "Uhm. . ."

Severus smirked at her, draggin his robe shut securely.

"No. Because while I'll have the wards for your room, you'll not have the ones for mine."


	16. Time Goes By

Never Piss Off A House-Elf

disclaimer: alas, I still do not own HP. I'd like to, but JKR wouldn't let me.

This chapter is dedicated to . . . Atiannala!

And for the last time. . . please don't get mad at me for putting this in here. . . I know how old Hermione is, and how the time-turner figures in. Any other insights are welcome. . . just nothing about ages. For all intents and purposes, my Severus is 38 years old, meaning they have a 20-year age difference.

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Chapter 16: Time Goes By

Hermione drew up her wards immediately, locking them in place and placing the diagram on parchment, charming it so only she and Severus could see it. Anyone else would see an old SPEW pamphlet. Satchel and Miki would be able to see through the charms because of their own magic, but they were bound to Hermione and Severus, respectively.

Hermione put her wards on the desk that had randomly appeared in her room. She checked the drawers and saw that everything she could need for studying and correspondence was provided, complete with the Gryffindor crest on all of it. She smiled as she saw a small box in the middle draw, full of parchments and supplies for any official correspondence.

_From the quill of Hermione J. Granger, Head Girl of Hogwart's, Gryffindor House_

Hermione smiled at the stack of parchments for a moment before her smiled fell into a sad frown. She'd only be 'Hermione J. Granger' for another few short months; then she'd be 'Hermione G. Snape', as she knew that keeping her own name wasn't an option.

"Not that it would have been with Ron," Hermione said to herself, looking around the room. Some bookshelves had appeared, probably along with the desk, and the books she'd brought with her to occupy her time took up a pitifully small space on the shelves. "Well, I believe Severus's library can fix that."

Hermione toed off her sandals as she knew she wouldn't be going outside that day and padded out of her room, heading for the library, all thoughts of giving Severus the ward diagrams completely forgotten.

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Severus had retired to his own study, securing the door behind himself before he poured himself a measure of Ogden's and took a seat. He didn't normally drink quite so early in the day, but after the day before, and last night. . . and the kisses. He decided to make a concession to his poor, batter mind. He closed his eyes and use his wandless magic to turn on the music. One of the first things he did upon inheriting the house was put in sound systems in the rooms he inhabited.

"Perhaps Hermione would enjoy one in the room she occupies," Severus wondered aloud, setting down his glass. He though on it for a bit, drinking more Ogden's, but careful not to get anymore than a slight buzz. He refused to mistreat Hermione in a drunken state. . . not that anyone ever planned on abusing someone. "Satchel?"

Satchel winked in immediately, bowing low to Severus.

"What is the Master wanting, Sir?" Satchel said, raising his head.

"Satchel, procure Hermione for me. I would like very much to take her out and get her a sound system of her own. We shall leave as soon as possible. Have her meet me in the foyer," Severus said, putting his glass tumbler. He looked down and realized he was still in his pajama bottoms and robe.

"And send Miki in here with some of my clothing. I fear this is not acceptable to escort a lady around the town in."

Satchel nodded and bowed before he winked out. A lone window occupied the corner opposite Severus's seat. He stood up, stretched and walked over to it, fingering the decaying fabric that kept the light out. Without another thought, he reached up and tore the fabric away, letting the light in.

"It is high time I get used to the light."

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

AN: 16 chapters up and more to come. I honestly have no idea how long this is going to be. Probably longer than both It Starts With A Dance and Every Time We Touch, though. This is just more complex, to me, and I have a few twists and turns planned out. I really am trying to keep this as original as I possibly can, so that no-one gets bored.

5 reviews: next chapter.


	17. Going Out With Severus Snape

Never Piss Off A House-Elf

disclaimer: alas, I still do not own HP. I'd like to, but JKR wouldn't let me.

This chapter is dedicated to . . . snapehermionelover!

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Chapter 17: Going Out with Severus Snape!

It took Satchel a while to find Hermione. He checked her room first, because he'd put all the new things in there for her, according to her needs and what he knew she liked to have at her disposal. From there he looked in the kitchen, knowing that she often snacked throughout the day, even while complaining about her rather Rubin-esque figure. Satchel shook his head, trying to think of where she would be in his old master's house. Smiling, Satchel winked out of the kitchen and into the library.

"Miss! The master is wanting you to accompany him on a trip!" Satchel said, bowing low to Hermione, who had an apple in one had, a quill in the other, and a book spread across her lap. "Miss! That is the Master's book in youse lap!"

"I know, Satchel, Severus said I could use his library," Hermione said, still poring over the text, _1001 Ways to Use Gerber Root in Clear Potions_. "It is a bit boring, though. I think I'll move on to another. But so many of these are boring titles. . ."

"Miss, the Master wants you to go with him for the rest of the day," Satchel said, wringing his hands. Hermione didn't seem to be too interested, and Satchel didn't want to be the one to tell Severus that. "The books will be here, Miss."

"Satchel, I believe that Severus, as a full grown wizard, can manage just fine by himself for his little outing. And you may tell him I said so," Hermione said, slamming the book shut as she reached for another. "Ah, yes, _The Fine Art and Secret to Double-Brewing Opaque Potions_. That will be quite fine for some light reading."

Satchel shook his head and winked out, back to Severus's study. Hopefully the Ogden's had stifled Severus's temper, not added to it.

55555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Miki had appeared almost immediately after Severus sent Satchel to find Hermione. The newer elf was still getting used to her new master, but she was a hard worker, and had a tender heart for all her fiery temper where Satchel was involved. She brought Severus clothing, smiling at him as he pulled the clothing out of her arms.

He held up the first shirt, examining it before he spoke to the elf.

"Miki, are you quite sure this is mine?" Severus asked. The shirt was a flat, luxurious black, but short sleeved and stretchy. He never wore short sleeves, as the scar left behind by his Mark was still rather visible. He thought about that for a moment and decided to let it go.

"Master, Miki is being fixing clothes for youse. Has been getting new clothes and fixing the old for the Master. Himeko would not want to see the Master as teacher all the time," Miki explained, holding out a pair of pants for him as well.

A thought came to Severus's mind and his groin suddenly swelled. Hermione bent over a desk, his head between her thighs, her calling out his name in the heat of passion. . . Severus shook himself and tried to shift the swelling to the side. It didn't work. Sighing, Severus reached out and called a Cool-Off draught to his hand. He drained it and the potion helped calm the storm raging beneath his pajama bottoms.

He took the pants out of Miki's hands and groaned. They were black denim, a silver snake embroidered on each back pocket. He shucked his pajama bottoms, gingerly rearranged his bulging boxers, and stepped into the pants.

_At least these aren't skin-tight,_ Severus thought, dragging them up and over his lean hips, securing them with the button and fly. They were a bit loose at his waist, so he let them hang a bit low, threading an old belt through the loops, tying it off.

"There. I am relatively presentable, wouldn't you say, Miki?" Severus asked the elf, and she shook her head at him. "I'm not?"

"Master is needing to tie his hair back, else he looks old and unkempt," Miki said wisely, tapping a claw on her lip. She closed her eyes and opened her hand, coming up with a black leather thong for Severus to tie his hair back with. "Miki is tying back the Master's hair for him."

Severus rolled his eyes but knelt down so Miki could attend his hair. It was thick, silky black hair that slightly waved and always got in his face when it was short enough to move on its own. It shined whenever the light hit it, and Miki had liked that feature of her master from the beginning. And she always had a good, private giggle after he left for the day; he was so vain about that black mane!

"Done! And done!" Miki said, wrapping the ends of the leather under and into one another securely, so it wouldn't come undone on its own. It wouldn't have done for her master to wear it as a bow.

"Am I presentable now, Miki?" Severus said, quirking an eyebrow at the elf, who blushed and nodded, bowing. "May I have some robes to wear over this? I fear I look the muggle."

"But Himeko is being from muggles, Master," Miki said as she grabbed some robes from the study closet for Severus. "Maybe Himeko is liking seeing Master likes a muggle?"

Severus took the robes from Miki and settled them on his frame, shaking out the shoulders so they sat right. He turned back to Miki.

"Please tell Satchel to have . . . Himeko. . . dressed appropriately for our outing."

Just then, Satchel winked in, frowning and wringing his hands.

"Satchel, is the Miss waiting in the foyer?" Severus asked, although he already knew the answer. Hermione had decided she'd not like to go with him.

"N-- no, Master. Satchel is telling the Miss that the Master wants to take her out, but she is rathering being with the books, Sir," Satchel said, pulling on his ears. "Satchel is being running into walls for this, Sir."

"No, Satchel. I will go to the Miss. Where is she?" Severus gritted out. He'd been in a good, generous mood. She should have accepted immediately, but now he had to go talk her into it. He was tempted to drop the subject, tell her later that she missed a gift for her impertinence. A new song began on the sound system, and Severus listened to it for a moment before deciding against that. He wasn't going to start mistreating her even before the marriage began.

"I-- in the library, Master. Please don't be angry at the Miss, Master. The Miss is wanting to be learning, Master," Satchel said, tears in his eyes.

"I am not going to hurt Hermione, Satchel. I am going to go get her, and I am taking her to get a gift for her. She merely needs some convincing," Severus said, turning on his heel and leaving the study.

"Master is needing the in-outie," Miki declared, looking at Satchel.

"So is Satchel."

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

AN: I know, this is short. I promise these will get longer as the story progresses. Next chapter: Getting There Is Half the Fun!

5 reviews: next chapter


	18. Getting There is Half the Fun!

Never Piss Off A House-Elf

disclaimer: alas, I still do not own HP. I'd like to, but JKR wouldn't let me.

This chapter is dedicated to . . . Sampdoria!

CaramelBoost: I didn't see your review until 17 was posted, sorry. But, no, I'm not on holiday. I'm leading into my finals, and writing is an outlet for me. I am a historian working on a major paper towards my degree, but I can't write it all the time. This is the result of that, basically.

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Chapter 18: Getting There Is Half the Fun!

Hermione was well-absorbed in _The Fine Arts and Secrets of Brewing Opaque Potions_ when the door to the library unceremoniously flew open. She was startled into dropping her book and staring up at Severus, framed by the doorway.

And what a picture that doorway framed. Severus was all in black, as usual, but the medium of his dress was quite different. A tight, short-sleeved black t-shirt accentuated his shoulders and chest, while black jeans hung low on his hips, a battered belt threaded through to keep them up. Black boots completed the muggle attire. Black robes billowed behind him. He looked like some sort of rock-god wizard, especially with his hair pulled back.

Hermione licked her lips, the apple still clenched in her hand. She looked down to what she was wearing: denim skirt, halter-top, and no shoes.

_I'm no Eve_, Hermione thought, mentally laughing at herself. He looked delicious, while she --

_You do look delicious, Hermione. Far more tempting than all the Eves of the world_, Severus sent the thought to her hungrily.

"Why are you still in here? I believe I sent Satchel to find you. I would like your company while I go out," Severus said evenly. Thankfully with her attention caught elsewhere, Hermione wouldn't see his state. The Cool-Off draught was only ever meant to work in the short term, to allow amorous couples enough time to find a private place. It had already more than worn off.

"Severus, you also said this morning that I could begin my perusal of your library. That is what I've chosen to do with my day. And I already told you that you don't just get to make these plans or deadlines," Hermione said, still sitting. She took a bite of her apple and some of the juice ran down her chin.

_You should be so lucky I don't lick the juice off your chin, my dear_, Severus thought at her, and Hermione had the grace to blush.

"Not so sure now, are you?" Severus said, his voice low and silky. "Now get up and come with me. We have a few places to go today."

"Where?"

"What do you mean, 'where?', Hermione? We're going out," Severus said, coming to stand before her. "Might I assist you in getting up?"

"No, you may not, not until you tell me where we're going, and what we're doing," Hermione said stubbornly. She'd finally found a book she both wanted to read and hadn't read before. "Tell me at least where we're going, and I will go with you."

"To Diagon Alley. Now up. And throw some robes on over that outfit," Severus sneered at her as she rose and stalked out of the room.

"What? Too muggle for you?" Hermione tossed back, jogging up the stairs to her room for some robes.

"No. Too revealing for everyone else," Severus said aloud, though no-one was around to hear him. She was his, and she was going to stay that way.

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

It took Hermione a few minutes to get ready to go out. She slipped her sandals back on, took them off, and put on instead a pair of platform sandals. She was short, and Severus only made her feel shorter. She pulled her hair back into a half-bun, covering the tattoo that she'd managed to keep a secret from everyone save Satchel, who couldn't tell on her; it was a Celtic love-knot ring, a foolish thing to some, but it was the first of her tattoos. She couldn't keep her mind from wandering to what Severus would say when he saw it. Some men liked tattoos, and if he were one of them, he'd be in for a wonderful surprise.

Hermione grabbed lightweight summer robes in navy out of her closet. She slipped them on and rolled the sleeves up, eyeing the shimmer on her right wrist for a moment before she removed the glamour. Another Celtic knot graced her wrist, wrapping around it gracefully.

"This will be fun," Hermione said quietly, as if Severus had ears everywhere. Her thoughts drifted again, and she began daydreaming about how he would discover each and every little tattoo. She felt warmth pool between her legs, and she shuddered as she felt the moisture gather. "Damn it."

Hermione quickly changed panties, banishing the soiled pair. It simply wouldn't do for Severus to know what effect he had on her.

"Any more than he already knows," Hermione muttered. She stepped into the bathroom and appraised her appearance. She refreshed her face and grabbed her watch, strapping it on her wrist. Small silver hoops in each ear and a silver chain completed her outfit.

"Hermione, are you quite ready?" Severus said impatiently from just outside her open door. "I can't enter the room because you have neglected to give me a diagram of your wards."

Hermione groaned and stepped back into the bedroom proper. She grabbed the diagram off her desk and headed out the door. Once outside, she thrust the parchment at Severus, who took it and tucked it into a pocket.

"Shall we? I'd like to get back in time to check out a few more books," Hermione said impatiently. She headed down the stairs ahead of Severus, who was quickly regretting his decision.

"Hermione, the books will be here forever. I own them, witch. They're yours just the same as they are mine," Severus said. "And this way, witch. We're going on brooms."

"We're what?"

"Brooms. Muggles use them to clean, we use them as transportation? Your Ron and Harry probably diddle themselves to pictures of them?"

"Severus! I know what a broom is, and I don't need you saying such things about Ron and Harry. Regardless of our situation, they're my friends. And we can't we just apparate if we're going to Diagon Alley?"

"Because getting there is half the fun. Now, come on," Severus said, trying to lead her out the door. Hermione refused to budge. "What? Crookshanks got your broom?"

"Stop it. And that reminds me, we have to get him at some point. I don't want to just leave him at my parents," Hermione said, still dodging the big question.

"We can get him today. Now let's get the brooms, and we can leave."

"We can't."

"Yes, we can, Hermione."

"No, we can't."

"I have my broom here, and I have one you may borrow until we pick up your broom."

"I don't own a broom."

"We'll procure one for you today, then. Unless there's something you'd like to tell me."

"I don't fly. I fell off my broom from quite a height when I was a first year. I can't fly," Hermione said, ducking her head. "I mean, if I have to, I can ride behind someone, but if I am actually in control of the blasted thing, I lose it. I vomit and cry and fall off."

Much to her embarrassment, even the memory made her cry. Big tears welled up, and she felt her nose begin to crinkle. Her throat swelled, and she tried to stifle the wail, which came out as a low moan instead.

Closing his eyes, Severus crossed the short distance and put an arm around her, making those meaningless noises men are taught to make at an early age. Small, comforting sounds that help crying women quiet themselves.

"Shh, Hermione, stop crying. Stop crying, you are alright. This is nothing to cry over, shh," Severus said, holding her as she hiccupped a few times. He stroked her pair, pushing it back from her face.

Hermione's cries quieted, and Severus caught a glimpse of something on the back of her neck. His eyes bulged AN: And they certainly weren't the only bulge. . . cackle cackle at the sight. A small tattoo of an Irish love-knot ring. He let her hair fall back into place, putting his hands on her shoulders.

"S-- sorry, Severus. It was so scary, and embarrassing -- every time I remember it, I get so embarrassed, but I've never cried like that about it," Hermione sniffled one last time. Her nose was red and her eyes puffy, but her features were already starting to normalize themselves.

"It is quite alright, Hermione," Severus said, mentally smacking himself. He hated to hear people crying, and women were the worst. Tears almost automatically meant that the men in the general vicinity would have to do something to fix them. "But you mustn't shed tears over something like that. Tears should be reserved for when you can't make another noise. Yell, scream, moan, or even laugh. But don't just cry."

Hermione looked at her fiancé for a moment; he was lost in some thought, and she knew he'd speak when he damn well pleased. She studied him while he thought, letting her body calm itself.

_He's right, too, damn it all. Crying about something like embarrassment or falling off a broom is ridiculous. You cry when someone dies. . . or is born_, Hermione thought, her eyes distant for a moment. She knew what else she needed to do when she got Crookshanks from her parents'.

"Hermione, you may ride behind me, or in front on my broom, but I wish you to learn how to fly on your own," Severus said after a few quiet moments. She glared at him, and he shook his head. "For emergencies. I won't make you fly or fly on your own unless it is an utter and dire emergency. But you must know. And it will help you, knowing how to fly; not letting a broom beat you."

"I assume you know that you're right?" Hermione asked, and Severus nodded. She gave an exasperated sigh. "Fine. But not right now. Just add it to the list of things I'm sure you have that you dislike about me or think I need to fix!"

Hermione stormed out of the house ahead of Severus, who scrubbed his hand down his face yet again. He smiled. He knew how to get back at her.

"Hermione, I need you to answer one question for me before we leave."

"That being?"

"How'd you manage to pass Flying with Hooch if you couldn't stay on the broom?"

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Severus had ducked a number of stunners for that last question, but at least it was an honest one: in a class where one is supposed to learn how to fly, how does one pass it when one can't stay on the damned broom?

Severus grabbed his late-model Mars 1800, complete with jet black handle AN: of course, and swung a leg over it. He kicked off and hovered, making a few small, lazy circles before he spoke again.

"Hermione? Care to hop up behind me so we can get going? If we're getting your fleabag -- I mean, beloved pet and familiar -- we need to leave sooner rather than later," Severus said, and Hermione scowled at him.

"What? Hot date tonight you want to be back in time for?" Hermione spat without thinking.

"Only if you're willing, _fiancée_," Severus sneered at her, and she blushed again. "Keep doing that and I won't even ask."

Hermione's eyes widened at that, and she nodded. She moved to get on the back of his broom, and promptly slid right off.

"Hopeless case," Severus muttered under his breath, turning to stare at Hermione, who had landed flat on her butt in the grass. Aloud, he spoke, "Get on the broom in front of me. I'll brace us both. You'll probably do best to either close your eyes or get on facing me. I don't want to have to clean vomit off the new clothes."

Hermione glared at Severus from her undignified seat, standing up and brushing herself off with an air of haughtiness. She stood tall -- well, as tall as she could get at well under two meters AN: Let's just say she's about 5'5", k? -- nose in the air until she laughed. That sort of arrogance didn't become her, and she knew it.

Hermione climbed carefully onto the broom in front of Severus, gathering her robes so they wouldn't whip around and make it difficult for Severus to see. She was facing away from him at first, but as he moved to kick off for real, she squealed and turned side-saddle, her face pressed into his chest.

"Infant," he smirked at her, and she nodded.

"That's right, and I don't care. Let's go," Hermione said, her face hidden in the black fabric of his shirt. As they gained altitude, Severus carefully removed one hand from the broom handle and around Hermione so he could tuck the ends of his own robes around her. It could get chilly for a passenger, even in the summer months.

They moved at a steady pace, Severus carefully gauging Hermione's responses to find a speed that would scare her least while allowing them to arrive in a timely fashion. After about half an hour in the air, Severus cleared his throat to address Hermione.

"Hermione, I need to know what you'd like to do first, because it affects the route we take," Severus said, nudging her until she looked up at him. Her mind must have been wandering, because her eyes were molten amber, a sure sign that she'd been thinking and didn't particularly want to be disturbed. Severus's breath caught, and he had to fight not to kiss her. _That would make sure she never got on a broom again, _he thought to himself while Hermione formulated her answer. "Your home or the errands?"

"I think we should run your errands first. Today's Thursday, so my parents will be practicing late; they won't be home until around eight, eight-thirty depending on the last few patients," Hermione said, scrunching her nose. She hated dentists; not her parents, but the ones they'd sent her to. All old men who only used the "oldest and best" ways to fix her teeth. She'd have to thank Draco Malfoy some day for cursing her teeth; she'd gone to Infirmary to fix them, and a little white lie had gotten her perfect teeth.

"Remind me what kind of healers your parents are, Hermione," Severus said, turning the broom slightly, into the direction that would best lead them to Diagon Alley and its darker sister, Knockturn Alley. He hadn't told Hermione they'd be visiting the darker side of wizards' London; he hadn't wanted to deal with her sensibilities earlier.

"They aren't 'healers', Severus. They're muggle teeth-doctors, dentists," Hermione said. "And when we get to my parents' home, I think you should stay outside until I tell you to come in. And we should land well away from the house, and take the robes off or transfigure them into muggle jackets."

Severus frowned. He'd never met the Grangers outside of an emergency meeting a few months ago, to let them know their daughter would be fine, and the battle was going their way. The Grangers had been too scared and worried to talk to him much. He had the feeling he might not like them too much. Hermione's stress was palpable, and he knew that he was only part of it.

"You know best how to handle them. I leave it in your hands, then. Tuck back in; we'll be moving a bit faster and then we'll arrive in about another half hour," Severus said, dropping the subject. Hermione was still tense, and he could feel the sorrow emanating from her. Sighing, he did what h knew he shouldn't. _Legilimens!_

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Hermione's thoughts

"Mum, Da, I thought I'd pick up Crooks for the summer, so that I won't forget him or have to send for him later," Hermione said to her parents, who'd taken on a dark cast in her thoughts.

"That fleabag? We gave him away. He's shredded his last robe," Nathaniel Granger sneered.

"Crooks? You gave my Crookshanks away? He's my familiar!" Hermione cried, and her mother snorted.

"Yes. A _familiar_, to a _witch_. You'd do best to choose now, Hermione-girl. Witch-hood or being one of us. I'm sure your _fiancé_ would tell you the same," Jane Granger snarled at her daughter.

"You're wrong! You don't even know Ron!" Hermione cried, and her parents laughed.

"You think we're stupid, do you? We know you're marrying that nasty old man, your teacher! Dirty, dirty girl. The man of your dreams is nothing more than a _pedophile_! You were his student. I bet he planned this," Nathaniel Granger said, his eyes dark.

"NO! It was a mistake. I tried to fix it, but I can't! And Severus is _not_ a pedophile, not one bit! We're trying to make the best of this," Hermione tried to reason with her parents, but they cackled at her. She turned around and called for Severus. "Tell them! Tell them we're trying to make the best of what we've been given!"

In Hermione's nightmare, Severus was unbuckling his belt, throwing off his robes. He grabbed her and threw her down, smacking her hard across the face.

His face was in hers, spittle covering her face as he spat the words at her.

"No, my dear _fiancée_, they are quite right. And there's only one thing to be done about it," he hissed, ripping her clothing from her. "Open wide, witch."

end Hermione's thoughts

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Severus fairly jumped out of Hermione's waking nightmare. She was screaming, and he cast a wandless Calming Charm on her, allowing her to break away from the prison of her thoughts.

She calmed and the charm faded. She refused to look at him for the remainder of the flight. She clutched his shirt while trying to keep her distance. It was a sad sight; she feared him, truly feared that all the whispers over the years were true, but then at the same time, he was the only comfort and protection she had.

_But she thinks I'm a monster, the black bat from the dungeons, ready to take whatever is in front of me_, Severus thought, a strange sadness overtaking him. He mentally sighed as they descended in an alley a few blocks from the entrance to Diagon Alley. He gently rubbed Hermione's shoulder to get her to release his shirt.

"Hermione," he said, planting his feet but allowing the broom to hover until she was fully roused. "Come on, we're here."

Hermione shook herself violently, looking around to gauge her surroundings. She climbed off the broom, staying close to Severus. She recognized where they were, but she was confused.

"I thought we were just going to Diagon Alley, Severus," Hermione said, retaining her death-grip on his shirt. "This is a walk to the entrance."

"I know. Let go of my shirt," Severus said, and she did as asked. She suddenly looked so lost he found his hand grabbing hers, offering comfort yet again. "I wanted to get you something, but it isn't something we can get in Diagon Alley."

Hermione stared at him. He was venturing into muggle London, with her by his side, no less, to procure something for her?

"Where are we going, Severus? And what are you buying? Don't we have to go to Gringott's first to get muggle currency?" Hermione asked, full of questions and more like herself than she'd been since she'd found out she was marrying Severus.

"I was wondering when the Hermione I've known would rear her bushy head," Severus said, almost smiling. "To answer your questions, in order: I know and you don't need to, something for you, and I have an account set up, so no, no need to go to Gringott's right now. Onward."

Severus cast a glamour over the two of them until they reached the store he needed. Hermione laughed when she saw the store front.

"A Sony outlet, Severus? What do I need from there?" Hermione asked, smiling.

"It occurred to me that while I have sound systems in my rooms, my study, and that ancient system in the music room, I have not provided one for you. I have a connection here, a squib from a family that I knew long ago, and he takes care of everything. He works at this store and as a covert muggleborn-liason for Gringott's. I would like to provide you with everything you need for your own musical tastes," Severus said, and Hermione shook her head.

"You can't just spend on me, Severus. Besides, I'll be doing a lot of work this summer," Hermione said, and Severus shook his head right back at her.

"I have plenty of money, witch, and you don't get to tell me how I can spend it, not yet, at least. And if you can't just accept this outing, take it as my engagement gift to you," Severus said, and Hermione smiled.

"I don't even get to try to change your mind?"

"No. Now come on, Halain is only working for a little while longer."

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

AN: Okay, that one was 14 pages in word. Yay! Next chapter: The Outing!

And btw: wasn't getting there half the fun?

5 reviews: next chapter!


	19. The Outing

Never Piss Off A House-Elf

disclaimer: alas, I still do not own HP. I'd like to, but JKR wouldn't let me.

This chapter is dedicated to . . . gravity01!

Oh, and how do y'all think Hermione's parents should react? Give me some ideas and I'll consider them (grins evilly).

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Chapter 19: The Outing

"Halain!" Severus bellowed as he and Hermione entered the large store. He'd long ago realized that finding another clerk and waiting for a clerk to find his friend was a rather large waste of time. The damned clerks were always trying to make a sale and keep the commissions for themselves, even though many of them had money to spare, at least in Severus's estimation. He kept in touch with Halain and knew his friend's schedule, making sure only to come in when Halain was working and close to closing so that Halain was the only clerk on the floor. "Halain, come out or I swear I'll give your commission away!"

Hermione stared at her fiancé, who was half-smiling as they heard hurried footsteps coming their way.

"I always do this to him. He knows I refuse to deal with the dunderheads he works with. I have to drop the glamour in here because of all the muggle electronics, and they always have a hard time dealing with a man in robes. They seem to find it funny," Severus explained as his friend finally appeared in front of them.

"Severus, you greasy black b-- and who is this charming young woman?" Halain smiled down at Hermione. He was a good half-head taller than her, almost matching Severus's height. "My, my, my Severus. How'd you manage to bag one, let alone one this beautiful? I'm Halain Roberts, by the by."

"Hermione Granger. Pleased to meet you," Hermione said, sticking out her hand to shake. Halain caught it and turned it palm up, placing a kiss in it.

"Ouch! Ah, the marriage law at work, I see. Again, Severus?" Halain asked, and Severus's face darkened. Halain coughed. "Sorry, old boy. What can I do for you today? Registering for wedding gifts?"

"No, old friend. I would like to purchase a suitable engagement gift for my fiancée, and as this was somewhat new to both of us, I thought it best to let her choose what she likes," Severus said, and Hermione stared at him. Halain nodded, and took Hermione's arm in his own. No stinging or burning ensued, and she surmised that the other man's predatory instincts had disappeared upon his realization that Hermione was not up for grabs. "I want you to make sure she gets whatever she needs and wants for her musical tastes and academic pursuits."

Halain nodded and dragged Hermione away to the far end of the store. She looked surprised and a little scared, and Halain had to laugh.

"Don't worry, Severus actually knows his way around electronics. No muggle who wanders in here will think him too strange; you know how audiophiles can be," Halain said blithely, leading her to a bank of speakers. "These are the best compact speakers we have. And don't ask about price. Severus will have my head if I let you fret about that. He's quite generous, you know."

"I don't. Care to share?" Hermione said, her curiosity engaged as she listened to the music coming from the different speakers. She picked a pair and let Halain write it up on his purchase order. They left the speakers and wandered to the stereo systems.

"When we were younger, I tried very hard to learn magic. I was born a squib, you see, and while Albus let me into Hogwart's because of the very low level of magic I held, I struggled. Severus helped me get to the point where I could use what little magic I held to my benefit, and then I left Hogwart's. My family tired of supporting me, and I couldn't get a regular job in the wizarding world.

"Oh, did you want a tape deck and cd deck, or just cd? Both, if you ask me, because you'll have music that you can't transfer from tape to cd. Ah, where was I?

"Yes. Around that time was when that bastard sire of Severus's died. I was the only one who came to the funeral, you see, and Severus had me come to the reading of the will. There was no will, and all the hereditary lands and monies came to him. Not much, but just enough. He gave me the money to invest in the muggle markets, and let me live at Spinner's End. He didn't live there much, and his mother needed company. I stayed there with Eileen until she died. When I finally realized why Sev didn't come home, I was horrified. Taking the Dark Mark? I knew he was a bit dark, but not like that.

"Mp3 is the way to go for portable music, Hermione. We make a few players, and I think this little 5g is the one for you. You'll be able to take just about all the music you could stand to listen with you on this baby. But you'll need a laptop for transfers. Just so happens we have a few you'd like. And Spinner's End has electricity, so don't worry. I had it put in back when I lived there.

"Anyways, to make a long story short, Severus is the on who enabled me to make my life in muggle London without losing my wizarding heritage. I still go into Diagon Alley on a regular basis, and I visit what friends I have occasionally, mostly Severus, to tell the truth. He's helped me through a number of rough times, and I'm probably not the only one. He even found me a house-elf who preferred squibs to full-blown wizards, so I haven't starved yet," Halain smiled.

"Wow. Not what I expected," Hermione said. "Can I take a look at that purchase order?"

"No. Do you want Severus to cut me off?" Halain smiled. "Besides, he didn't get to pick everything out for you. At least let him have the honor of paying for it without you knowing. I get the distinct feeling that neither one of you accepts gifts very well."

"Halain, I don't think I need all this. A simple walkman would have sufficed," Hermione whined, trying to see the amount on the order.

"Severus said everything wanted and needed for music and academia, Hermione. And while you don't seem to know better yet, I know enough to follow Severus's orders. And we have one more thing to discuss: laptop. Have you used a computer before?"

"I'm muggle-born, Halain."

"Alright. So you have. Well, then we can set you up right away. . . "

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Severus contented himself with wandering the store while Halain helped Hermione. If anyone could get Hermione to spill on what she wanted by way of muggle electronics, it was Halain. The man was born a salesman, a negotiator. If it hadn't been for Halain, Tobias Snape's solicitor would have gotten away with _all_ the Snape money, not just most of it.

Halain had bargained with the man, argued, and finally blackmailed the bastard lawyer until her gave Severus a measly quarter of the estate he was owed. Halain probably knew but never mentioned that Severus had spent half of _that_ helping his friend get situated in the muggle world. Halain was the closest thing Severus had to a brother, and his only best friend. Neither mentioned that, either, in deference to Severus's issues. He refused to call them _feelings_; he was no womanish fop, forever moaning about his _needs_. Hermione and Halain trotted past him, Hermione's robes folded over the other man's arms.

_Well, _needs, Severus thought, taking in her delicious form. _I could get very used to indulging _needs_ with Hermione_.

After what seemed an eternity to Severus (but was, in actuality, only about an hour), Halain and Hermione returned to him, Halain making some dirty joke that had Hermione in belly-laughs. Severus quirked an eyebrow, and Halain smirked at him

"I can't wait to send this bill to Gringott's, old boy. Your fiancée has expensive tastes," Halain laughed, and Hermione blushed.

"You wouldn't let me see a price sheet, or anything but the highest end models, Hal! Severus, if this is too much, I can put some of it back," Hermione said, blushing deep red. Her parents -- well, her mother -- always groused about the price of school books and robes. She didn't want to be a burden to Severus before they even married.

"You're not a burden, Hermione. I want this to be as easy on you as possible. Ah, you did get head-phones of some sort, didn't you?" Severus asked. If she listened to atrocious music, he certainly didn't want to be subjected to it.

Halain looked wounded by that remark.

"Severus, I'm positively devastated by your assertion. As if I would let a customer out without everything she needs! Especially if _you're_ buying," Halain laughed. He wrote up the rest of the purchase order, handing it to Severus, who signed it while Halain spoke to Hermione.

"There are many wizards and witches using muggle technology to share information, especially in the Potions field. You should see if you can get Severus to use your computer. And when he decides he needs his own, make sure he comes to me," Halain winked. Severus grunted and passed the sheet back to his friend.

"Incorrigible, you're completely incorrigible, Halain," Severus said, taking Hermione's robes from his friend. He held them out for her, and Hermione automatically stepped into them, as if they'd been doing the dance for years. Halain noticed it, and it made him smile. "Everything will be at the house when we arrive tonight?"

"Of course. I'll close up here and hop a broom with everything in tow. I'll set it up for you and be gone before you're even home. I'll set out instructions to everything for Hermione, and I'll even set up Internet access and her computer. And do anything else that needs to be done about the rest of the electronics you bought today and already have. Have I covered everything, Severus?"

"I assume so, but I also assume I'll have to come berate you for whatever you forgot to do later," Severus said in a good-natured hiss. "Till next time, old friend."

"Lovely to meet you Hermione," Halain called as the couple turned to leave.

"And you," Hermione nodded, stepping to Severus's side.

"Later, old boy, " Halain said, watching his friend protectively wrap an arm around the young witch's waist. They looked an old married couple in their interactions, and he sighed.

"Time for me to get hitched then, isn't it?"

55555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

"Time to go to Diagon Alley, witch," Severus said, gently guiding Hermione in the direction of the wizarding mecca. Hermione let him lead her, and Severus did the strange little ritual that allowed them access.

"What are we getting here, Severus?" Hermione asked, looking around. While they quite fit in while in muggle London, their attire was not the norm for the wizarding world. Hermione didn't care, but she worried Severus would.

"You'll need your books for the term, Hermione," Severus said distractedly, leading her down the street to Flourish & Blotts. "I need to speak to the shop-keep, and then you can get whatever you need for the term, books, quills, whatever. Get a few books for 'light reading', as well. And you should probably get yourself a new copy of _Hogwart's: A History_. Last I knew your copy was getting quite dog-eared."

Hermione nodded, still trying to swallow the money he was dropping on her. She needed new robes for school, too, and for her coming life as a wife, but that could be dealt with later.

"No, I'd rather not have to make this trip again before the end of the summer. Get the robes you need for school, and we can make arrangements for other robes later," Severus said, leaving her in the aisle. "I speak to the ladies at Monique's Maids, Mums and Matrons and set you up with an account there. GO straight there from here, and I will collect you there when my errands are finished. Agreed?"

"Uhm, yes, I guess," Hermione said. He'd read her mind again without asking, but then he asked her about the arrangements for later on, so it balanced out. Severus nodded and left her alone in her favorite shop.

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

It took Severus two hours to set up the accounts at Flourish & Blotts and Monique's, then all the paperwork at Gringott's. The goblins were quite unconcerned with the issue of the Marriage Law, and therefore did not want to enter any name on Severus's account until the marriage was made. It wasn't until Severus threatened to leave and take his money with him that they agreed to make the changes he wanted.

"We'll make the changes, Sir, but you'll have to come back here within one month of the marriage to solidify everything, for legal purposes," Egel, the goblin waiting on him had decreed. Severus had agreed because he wasn't in a position to disagree. They could make it very difficult for him to pay his bills if he pissed them off.

His last stop was at Shirstein's Silver and Golde Emporyum. He grimaced at the name, but they were the best in the Alley. He always groaned at the spelling on the sign, but they weren't his students. Good thing, too, because jewelers were some of the worst dunderheads, in Severus's opinion.

"Ah! Mr. Snape, always a pleasure to see you," Michael Shirstein said, throwing his arms open. Severus rarely came into the store, preferring not to wear much jewelry. "You need another belt buckle, I presume?"

"No. I need an engagement ring, and your silence," Severus said, and Shirstein fell to his butt in disbelief. "I meant that. If this gets out, I'll know it was you."

"No, no need to worry, Mr. Snape. I need to know who your intended is, and if you have an article that belongs to her, I'll need that, too," Michael said, standing and brushing himself off. _Had to happen sometime_.

"This belongs to her," Severus said, pulling out a hair brush he'd had Miki filch for him. "I assumed that something she used everyday would be best. And the witch is. . . "

"Yes?" Michael asked, breathless. _This is gonna be good!_

"One Hermione Jane Granger, soon to be Snape."

Michael fell to the floor again. "No wonder you don't want this to get out. She's a student, isn't she, and the brightest witch of the age?"

"Yes. Now analyze this and get me the correct engagement ring. I'll want an assortment to choose from, of course."

"Of course, Sir. Please, take a seat. Shall I pick a few wedding bands as well?"

"No. I know what the bands will be," Severus said. _That damned Irish love-knot, they will._

Michael nodded and scurried off, much like the distant uncle Severus had seen disposed of. Shirstein probably didn't even know he was related to Peter Pettigrew, but Severus had known as soon as he met the much younger man. Their mannerisms were quite similar, but Michael couldn't be more good than a glass of whole milk.

After about fifteen minutes, Michael reappeared with three rings to show Severus, along with the hairbrush to return to Hermione. Severus sat forward in his seat as Michael pulled up a table and laid out the choices for him.

"The first that came to mind is this small diamond solitaire, set in yellow 18k gold. It is a round cut, and without blemish. The diamond is a one-half carat, straight from the South African mines," Michael said, pointing out the first ring, a small, plain thing to Severus's thinking.

"Shirstein, a more boring testament to the solemnity and everlasting duration of marriage has never been made. Show me your next mediocre specimen," Severus said, eyes rolling.

"Ahem," Michael cleared his throat. Sure, the diamond was unoriginal, but boring? It was _classic_. "Our next option is a oblong cut amethyst, set again in yellow 18k gold. The filigree on the side is self-cleaning, and--"

"No. Amethyst. Really, Michael. Purple? She's not some soothsaying wannabe. Next."

Michael stifled a groan and revealed the last choice, one he hadn't wanted to even bring out. "This is our last option, but I fear how it would match with our traditional wedding bands."

"I don't have to buy the bands here if they don't match the way I want them to, Michael. And you can't imagine how little _tradition_ matters to me right now."

"Ah, yes. This is a dainty 14k rose gold ring, set with blue sapphire. Interestingly enough, this sapphire is quite a treasure, due to the nature of its pigmentation. Depending on the light, it shines either blue or green. On the sides are small representations of the Celtic blessing knot," Michael trailed off. Severus Snape would never want this ring.

"I'll take it. Size 7 ½, and immediately. Send the bill to my account at Gringott's; I'm sure they want proof I'm engaged," Severus said, rising and sticking his hand out. Michael carefully used his wand to size the ring as instructed and plucked a box from his pocket. He placed the ring in it and Severus took it from him.

"Always a pleasure, Michael, " Severus said as he left the store.

It was time to collect Hermione and her purchases.

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Hermione had purchased all her seventh-year and advanced textbooks along with pleasure reading and a new copy of _Hogwart's: A History_. Yet again, the clerk wouldn't show her the prices, and she was not allowed to pick used copies of her school books. She was quickly getting over the embarrassment of it all, and was quite enjoying herself. She had picked a few highly advanced potions, transfiguration and defense against the dark arts texts, books she would need if she decided to go to university or apprentice herself. She forced herself to not think about the child she'd be rearing while doing any of this, instead focusing on the pursuit of knowledge. A few trashy novels made their way in as well, Hermione giggling at the fact that even she was ensnared by pretty covers and exaggerated titles.

The lady-clerks at Monique's fairly swarmed around her when they recognized Hermione. They outfitted her with everything she needed from undergarments and everyday robes to nightwear and robes suitable for semi-formal gatherings. When Hermione protested about the nightwear, the girls laughed at her.

"Darling, every witch needs hot nighties and sexy nightrobes, be she single, engage, or married for a hundred years!" the girls had laughed. Hermione had blushed profusely until one of the older girls took her aside.

"Hermione, you're getting married. I assume you're a virgin?" the older girl asked, and Hermione blushed, nodding. "First off, stop blushing so much. You need to get that under control. Second, are you planning on getting married very soon?"

"No. We're waiting until I can sit most of my exams, the Yule holidays," Hermione explained, and the girl laughed.

"The magic won't let you wait that long, my dear. The whole idea behind marriage magic is conception. Better to be prepared than lose it in dowdy flannels, hmm?"

"If you say so," Hermione muttered, her good humour gone.

"What's wrong, Hermione? You're marrying a rich and generous wizard, who is rumoured to be quick good in the sack. Nothing wrong there, if you ask me."

"I was supposed to marry Ron Weasley-- what is your name? You never told me," Hermione said, suddenly quite interested in the older girl.

"Raina. Hermione, I know this isn't what you'd planned, but you seemed almost resigned to it when you came in. What's changed in the last twenty minutes or so?"

"I'm a wee bit scared. Marriage is one thing, but I still have my education, and I'm supposed to be pregnant within a year of the wedding itself. I know it is foolish, but I still want to not think about all this," Hermione explained. "And yes, Severus is being good to me. He even took me into muggle London to get everything I need for music and other muggle conveniences. I know I should be thankful, but I'm still scared."

Raina nodded slowly. "And?"

"And I have to tell my parents. What are they going to say when I tell them I'm marrying the professor I've complained about for so long?"

"Hopefully they'll be happy for you. And your friends should be, too."

"You don't know my parents or my friends."

Raina nodded again. "Here, I have a cell-phone because I'm muggle-born and my parents like to keep in touch. You have one as well? Good. Give me your phone and I'll give you mine; we can put our numbers in, and if you need a friend, call me!"

Hermione smiled at that and forked her phone over. She let Raina enter her number while she put her own in Raina's phone. After that was settled, Raina set about fixing Hermione up with what she needed, offering advice where needed and a shoulder, too. After another forty-five minutes, Hermione was set.

Hermione and Raina were sipping Diet Cokes when Severus popped his head in the door.

"May I come in?" Severus asked. Noticing Raina, he nodded. "As always, you are radiant, Raina. Anyone snagged you yet?"

Laughing, Raina shook her head. "No, Severus, and I'm not planning on it. I'm a widow, remember? I don't have to worry this time 'round."

Hermione looked at Raina sharply. "A widow? You didn't tell me!"

"I don't have to tell you everything, Hermione. Best friends get to have a few secrets," Raina smiled, and Hermione smiled back at her.

"Guess not, Raina. I'll ring you later, alright?"

"In a few days, I have a day off. I'll ring you tomorrow and we'll see about a visit then, alright?"

Hermione looked a bit disappointed, but she smiled anyway. "Alright. Thanks for everything, Raina."

"Of course. I'll see you later. Have a good evening, Severus," Raina addressed the man before she left to head to the other clerks.

"Hermione? Shall we? Your parents should be home by now, but we should get moving if we don't want to disturb them too late," Severus said. Hermione got up and Severus levitated her parcels to his side, shrinking each and placing each bag in a large sack that he subsequently shrunk and placed in his pocket.

"Thank you, Severus," Hermione said as they stepped into the darkening street. Witches and wizards were scurrying about, finishing their business so they could get home themselves.

"Not a problem, Hermione. I merely used a Weasley Wizarding--"

"No, Severus, thank you for everything you've done today. For -- just, thanks, alright?" Hermione said, looking up at Severus, who nodded without another word. "We do need to get going, I guess."

"Ah, yes, before we head for your parents," Severus said, taking Hermione to a side street, looking around. "I have something for you, but I think we need a bit of privacy."

Neither witch nor wizard made notice of the mosquito that was curiously hovering but not biting.

"What?" Hermione asked, her eyes suspicious.

"Stop worrying, Hermione. 'Tis merely a trinket, not a flubberworm. I am trying to do this right," Severus said, kneeling down on one knee. "Miss Hermione Jane Granger, will you be so kind as to help me fulfill the Ministry of Dunderhead's latest edict of idiocy and be my wife?"

Hermione cracked up as she nodded. "Severus."

He smiled up at her, and her laughter stopped.

"You're beautiful like that. You should do it more often."

Severus quirked an eyebrow at her and gave her a mockery of a smile.

"On second thought, I want to be able to pick you out of a crowd."

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

AN: I make a lot of food references, don't I? I'm one of those people who are always hungry, and that's why, I think.

Next chapter: Telling the Parents

5 reviews: next chapter!

and this one was 15 pages long!


	20. Meet the Parents

Never Piss Off A House-Elf

disclaimer: alas, I still do not own HP. I'd like to, but JKR wouldn't let me.

This chapter is dedicated to . . . Dizi85! And thanks for the info, girl, I made sure to revise part of this chapter to go along with it.

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Chapter 20: Meet the Parents

Hermione was well-distracted by her engagement ring. It fit her finger perfectly, glinting and winking at her from her hand. She adored the red gold and the sapphire. She smiled as the color winked different shades at her.

_It's as mercurial as Severus_, Hermione thought. She was on the broom with him again, her face towards him as he guided their broom through the air deftly. They were barely buffeted by the winds, and Hermione found she rather liked flying -- this way.

She'd told Severus where her parents' house was located, and he agreed to land a few streets over, in the backyard of a wizarding family Hermione hadn't even known lived there. They landed around nine o'clock, and Severus shrank his broom until it fit in his pocket. He let Hermione lead the way and they quickly crossed streets until they appeared in front of the Grangers'.

"Severus, stay here a moment," Hermione said, her heart in her throat. It was now or never, and she wanted to run away and hide, not tell her parents. "This may not go well."

Severus read her expression. He knew immediately that Hermione already knew how the entire thing would go. He sighed and pretended to be completely without a clue.

"Will I have to ask your father for your hand?" Severus offered, and Hermione shook her head madly.

"No, Severus! I'll call for you in a bit, I promise," Hermione said, heading up the walk. "Just hang out here and try to act the muggle."

Taking a deep breath, Hermione knocked on the door.

"Hermione? What are you doing back here so soon?" Jane Granger asked as she opened the door. She was already in her night-robe, and she looked concerned. "Well, come in. Don't just stand there letting bugs in!"

Hermione swallowed the retort and stepped over the threshold, closing the door behind her.

Severus had heard the greeting and he scowled. He cast a wandless amplification spell on the house that was attuned to his ear only. Usually, a man gives his fiancée's family three strikes before he took them in hand.

Jane and Nathaniel Granger would be lucky to get two.

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

"Hermione, aren't you supposed to be with the Weasleys?" Jane Granger said, leading her daughter into the kitchen. "Are they here -- did they bring you here?"

Hermione shook her head. "Mum, can we sit and have a chat?"

Jane eyed her daughter suspiciously. "Nate! Hermione's come to call!"

"I thought we might talk a bit first, before you called Da down, Mum," Hermione said, but her father's footsteps were already close. "It's about my engagement."

"Did you find a way out of the law?" Nathaniel asked his daughter, and she shook her head. "Ronald got cold feet?"

"No, it's not that. I am engaged, you see," Hermione said, putting her hand on the table. Her mother blinked at the ring. "It's beautiful, isn't it? Something Ron wouldn't have been able to afford."

"So I take it the rock god on the walk is who plucked you?" Jane said, smiling. "I didn't get a good look, but he seemed tall, dark and dangerous. Not quite your type, Hermione. I thought you liked boys who liked books. And Ron, of course. But you're better off as friends, anyways. So, who's the new man? Seems a bit well-off, if you ask me."

"Mother, money is not the issue right now. Something happened and my plan went . . . awry. I'm dealing with it, but I wanted to let you know sooner rather than later, so that you could cool off," Hermione said, clasping her hands in front of her on the table, careful to show the lavish ring in hopes that would help quiet her parents.

Jane leaned back in her chair. Nathaniel shared a look with her, and Hermione stayed quiet. Jane waited a moment before she spoke.

"Define 'awry', Hermione," Jane said, her voice low and dangerous. She licked her lips and pursed them, waiting for Hermione's answer.

"The letter went to the wrong person, and he signed it without knowing what it was. But we're dealing with it. We've come to terms with the matter, and we're beginning to make our plans. I'm even staying in a room in his manor so that we may get to know one another," Hermione said, dodging the implied question: _WHO!?_

"Hermione, who are you affianced to?" Nathaniel said, worry in his voice. "How old is he that he has a manor, and why are you staying with him before you're married?"

"Severus Snape," Hermione said in a small voice, and her father laughed.

"Hermione, I know your mother yelled at Ron, but you don't have to play a joke on us to get us to look on your match in a better light," Nathaniel laughed, wiping a tear from his eye. "Snape, indeed. You've hated him from the moment you laid eyes on him, and he's your teacher. Now, where is Ron?"

"I'm not engaged to Ron, or some rock-god. I'm engaged to marry Severus Tobias Snape, Potions Master and Professor of Potions at Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," Hermione stated, standing up.

"Then he's a bloody pedophile, and we'll have him arrested!" Nathaniel yelled. He was a bear of a man, and he was unhappy. "I have tried all these years to help your mother see the necessity of you living in that world because of your talents, Hermione, but this had gone far enough! Engaged to a teacher. It's wrong, Hermione!"

"Your father's right. You're not leaving this house. You aren't getting married to that old man, and you are not going back to Hogwart's," Jane chimed in, standing as well.

"Old man?! He's almost twenty years older than you himself!" Hermione screeched, pointing at her father. "You have no right to judge Severus like that!"

Outside, Severus had heard enough. This was getting far too close to what Hermione had feared when they set out earlier in the day. He put his wand in an accessible pocket and strode up the walk, commanding the door to open for him.

"Are you quite finished?" Severus Snape snarled at the Grangers as he stormed the kitchen. "Or were you trying to reduce your own daughter to tears? Because that is all you'll accomplish if you continue this way. And I'm not obliged to keep you from harm if you continue to verbally assault my intended."

Jane and Nathaniel Granger stared at the dark wizard. Hermione was already hiccupping, trying not to cry. Nathaniel moved towards Severus, but Hermione came to stand between them.

"No, Father. He only came in here because of how you and Mother were reacting. Severus sensed what you meant to do, and he came in here to stop it," Hermione tried to explain.

"Hermione, he's a pervert. He's twenty years older than you, for Christ's sake! And he took you to his manor to 'get to know you'? He wants in your pants, girl. Don't be so dense," Jane said, all thoughts of what her husband had said a few nights ago gone. "You're lucky he has to marry you, or he'd have you and discard you. You said yourself he hated muggle-born witches and wizards."

"He doesn't! Severus is half-muggle himself!" Hermione said, and Severus scowled at her. "Well, you are! And he was working to destroy Voldemort, the one who would have killed me! Damn it, just try to understand!"

Jane shook her head. "I can't, Hermione. This is sickening. Out. Take your fleabag with you, and get out of my house."

Nathaniel hung his head. "I can't condone this, either. You both need to leave, or we'll call the authorities. Consider yourself a Granger no longer, Hermione Jane."

"Always such a pleasure meeting bigots. Darling, gather your beloved familiar and we shall leave," Severus said. Hermione dashed out of the room, and Severus turned to his supposed in-laws. "You hurt what's mine. I should kill you where you stand. But I wont'. Instead, you can live knowing that every night I will possess her, all the more because you pushed her away. From now Spinner's End is her home. From this day forth, she's a Snape, through and through, and so will be all her children. The grandchildren you'll never see. Ah, she comes. One last parting gift is due, I believe. . ."

"I have him Severus," Hermione breathed, out of breath from her running. "Can we go home now?"

Severus nodded, speaking. "Yes, but we have one last errand. Your hand, my darling?"

Hermione nodded and shifted Crookshanks to one arm. She placed her hand in Severus's, and he drew her to him, crushing his mouth down over hers, taking her brutally, his hands roving up and down over her body, eliciting moans and squeals from her, slipping his hands under her robes and shirt. He pulled back just enough to sneer at the Grangers before disapparating them back to Spinner's End.

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

AN: Short, again, I know. And yes, the Grangers were nasty pieces of work. Seems that not even dear ol' da understands completely.

But now how will Severus and Hermione fight that magic when they get back to Spinner's End? Between the magic and the raw emotions running through both man and woman, I smell lemons (but only the really sour ones on aff).

Next chapter: Back at Spinner's End

5 reviews: next chapter!


	21. Back at Spinner's End

Never Piss Off A House-Elf

disclaimer: alas, I still do not own HP. I'd like to, but JKR wouldn't let me.

This chapter is dedicated to . . .katrin4p. And yes, we will be updating Copper Fades to Gold soon. I've been working on it with my boyfriend, but we both have finals (and he graduates college in about 2 ½ weeks! YAY!)

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Chapter 21: Back at Spinner's End

POP!

Hermione and Severus were still locked in their kiss when they appeared back at the manor. Satchel and Miki looked up at the pair from their corner. They shared a look, and winked out of the room, leaving the masters to their business.

Crookshanks leaped out of Hermione's arms, knowing when he wasn't needed. He purred at the pair as he left to find the house-elves and hopefully get some nice fish in welcome. He sighed as he left the room, his bottlebrush tail flicking. Humans.

Severus caught Hermione's lips, nipping gently. She sighed into his mouth and ground against him. He jutted his hips against her, and growled his pleasure. One hand came up, cupping her breast, gently kneading. He walked her backwards slowly, until her back was against the banister. She leaned into him again. Severus pulled back a moment, leaning his forehead against Hermione's.

"Hermione, this is the magic's pull. I don't think you want to do this," Severus breathed. He was trying very hard to be a good man. Hermione's pants and moans weren't making it any easier, though. "You should go ward your rooms, Hermione. This magic will overtake us soon."

"Will I stop feeling like I'm on fire?" Hermione breathed, trying to kiss him again. Severus dodged her, barely. "Come on, Severus. . . magic or not, you want me."

Hermione's eyes were lidded as she gazed into the depths of his black ones. She smiled shyly at him as she carefully ground herself against him, sighing.

"Fine. But I want no regrets come morning, witch," Severus said, crushing his mouth against hers as her picked her up, firefighter-style, and carried her up the stairs.

Peeping in from the hall, Satchel and Miki giggled.

"Master's finally getting the in-outie," Miki said, reaching down to scratch Crookshanks.

"Which reminds Satchel," Satchel said, smiling at his new mate. Miki giggled and Crookshanks sighed again. He'd never get any attention if things continued like this.

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Severus dragged his mouth away from Hermione's mouth and down her throat. Feather kisses were exchanged, quiet words of need and loud moans of pleasure. Clothes disappeared without thought, hands pressed and kneaded.

A moment was taken to cast the right spells, and he was upon her. It was a frenzied coupling, in deference to the magic. The night was young, though, and the lovers knew it.

In the wee morning hours, as the sun glinted into the master bedroom, Severus gazed at his fiancée, wonder in his eyes. She was asleep, snoring slightly, but completely out from her exertions. Severus rarely had occasion to take his pleasure from a witch physically, and never in his own bed.

_I'm afraid that magic isn't all that's happening to me,_ Severus thought as he stretched out next to his fiancée, brushing hair from her face. He turned on his side, aching strangely. She'd been delicious, but he had other needs that were rearing their heads. He smirked as he drifted off. _Just wait, my dear. . . just wait._

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

It was midmorning when the couple awoke. Hermione felt deliciously sore, and more than a little wanton. She blushed as she caught Severus staring at her, his face propped up on one hand while the other lay flat on the bed, very close to her.

"This is the part where you yell at me and storm out for taking advantage of you," Severus said quietly, obviously expecting her to explode at him. Instead, Hermione smiled and leaned over, her breasts swinging free as she kissed the tip of his nose.

"And this is where you tell me you that your assumption was wrong," Hermione said softly, her eyes warm. "I could probably get used to this quite quickly."

Severus shook his head. "Hermione, we fell prey to the magic many times last night. You should be angry, indignant. Not content and warm."

"Would you prefer I throw things and scream? I can do that, if you like," Hermione teased. "Magic or not, we wanted each other. Nothing wrong with it."

"You have been my student for six years. Sooner or later you'll wake up and see me as the pedophile your parents tagged me."

"NO," Hermione said firmly. "I won't entertain the idea, Severus. I don't want to think about all the hurtful things they said yesterday. It was almost as bad as I thought it would be," she shivered.

"I'm not one to stay and cuddle, Hermione. Please don't do this right now," Severus breathed. Hermione quieted herself with great force of will.

Hermione stared at Severus. Well, two could play that game.

"I agree, completely. Why not just blame this on the magic? I don't think this a good idea to continue. The magic should allow us to be around one another without snogging at the drop of a hat now, and I will keep myself from your bed. See how long that lasts," Hermione sneered, as much like Severus as he had never thought possible.

Hermione stormed out of the room.

Severus stared at the door she'd slammed behind herself.

"This is exactly what _wasn't_ supposed to happen!"

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

AN: So, the real scene will be on aff. Those of you interested in the lemons, email me for the links or check my ffnet profile for the link.

5 reviews: next chapter


	22. The Magic's Worn Off

Never Piss Off A House-Elf

disclaimer: alas, I still do not own HP. I'd like to, but JKR wouldn't let me.

This chapter is dedicated to . . .rowanuk!

For some reason, ffnet is suddenly not representing my formatting. I have a few tricks up my sleeve, but I only just realized that it's been like that since about chapter 3.

Sorry this took so long. I had to rewrite 21 for aff, and I had to break down some of my plot bunnies.

And 'himeko' will be revealed here. . .

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Chapter 22: The Magic's Worn Off. . .

Hermione had been so happy when she'd woken next to Severus. She'd enjoyed herself with him, learning hands on about her body and his, and she knew that she'd like to continue to do just that. But having him bring up her parents, his apparent self-loathing, and his staunch refusal to be more human -- just as she knew he was, to boot! -- was all too much.

She'd stalked out of the room and slammed the door behind herself. She didn't even realize until she was back in her own room -- which happened to be pretty much next door to Severus's -- that she'd left her clothes behind.

"Damn it!" Hermione shouted. She stomped her feet a few times and shrieked obscenities until she felt a bit better. "Well, no way am I going back in there. Miki!"

Miki appeared in Hermione's room, and she looked confused.

"Miki thought the Master was giving Himeko the in-outie? Is the master being in Himeko's bathroom?" Miki said, peering into the dark bathroom. "Where's the Master?"

"Master _got _the in-outie, Miki, and now I'm back in my rooms. Go get my clothes from his rooms, please," Hermione said. Not even the house-elves would be completely unscathed in her anger at that moment.

Miki trembled as she winked out and back, Hermione's clothes in her hands. She bowed and kept her head low.

"Is the _Himeko_ needing anything else?" Miki said, a bit of an edge in her voice. She was not necessarily the meek elf Hermione and Severus had assumed her to be and as Satchel was finding out, that could be very good, or very bad.

"Is my paper here yet?" Hermione asked icily. It may have been witch against elf, but the situation was degenerating into a bitch-fest.

Miki's ears flattened against her head. She nodded, and she made the paper appear on Hermione's desk as she winked out.

And for good reason. The headline bore:

_You Hear It First From the Daily Wizard: Hermione Granger Has Shunned Not Only The Boy-Who-Lived Harry Potter but also Ronald Weasley in Favor of Severus Snape, her instructor and Potions Master of Hogwart's_

by Rita Skeeter

_You heard it here first: Hermione Granger, former paramour of both Ronald Weasley and the Boy-Who-Lived has shunned not one but both of her suitors in favor of her instructor, Hogwart's Potions Master Severus Snape!_

_It is unclear as to how the muggle-born Granger managed to snare the dark and deadly wizard, former Deatheater and spy for Albus Dumbledore. What is clear, however, is that Granger will be the new Madam Snape before the end of her school year._

_Quite the way to ensure top marks._

Hermione's eyes grew wide and her mouth dropped open. She took a few deep breaths which grew into great gasps. She began hyperventilating, fanning herself and trying to keep her calm, and failing. Hermione plopped down on her butt on the floor, tears in her eyes. She was still sore from the night before, and now this on top of that and the fight.

"How could she have found out?" Hermione said aloud, alone as she was in her rooms. She re-read the article, but Skeeter always made sure to keep her sources confidential, not even mentioning an inside source this time around. Hermione threw some clothes on and grabbed her wand. Heads were going to roll.

55555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Severus trotted down the stairs a few hours later, having decided to indulge in a long nap after his exertions. Between the physical exertions and the argument with his intended, he felt he deserved the extra sleep. He'd pulled on his more normal day clothing, reverting to his Potions Master self and was knocking on the dining room door when he heard mutterings from the kitchen. Frowning, Severus went into the kitchen instead, where Miki was kneading the hell out of some poor, unsuspecting dough.

"Himeko is being bad to the Master," Miki was seething, punching the dough. "Gives the Master the in-outie but being back in her rooms. Bad Himeko. No good for the Master to be alone!"

Severus had to chuckle at the sight. The dough was large and quite elastic thanks to Miki's ministrations, and was growing into quite the super ball. She continued her tirade about Hermione's actions in English and Japanese until Severus cleared his throat.

"Oh! The Master is being up for the day?" Miki asked, plastering a large smile on her face.

"Yes. And where is. . . Himeko?" Severus asked. Miki sniffed.

"Left. Tooks her paper and left, not being waiting for the Master, even after their in-outie!" Miki said, clearly more than perplexed and put out by the situation.

"What did you call Hermione, Miki?" Severus asked. His translating charm was beginning to wear off, and he'd rather not use another one, instead preferring Miki to speak in English.

"Himeko. Is meaning 'Princess', Master; Miki calls the Mistress that in love, but today, Himeko is being _Himeko_," Miki spat. Severus understood completely. He nodded t the dough.

"Care to let the dough die peacefully, Miki? I think I prefer bangers today, anyway. And I think I'd like to see my paper, as well. This can't be good if Himeko left so quickly," Severus said, dismissing his own role in her departure.

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Completely disregarding protocol, Hermione apparated directly into the house at Grimmauld Place. She broke the wards and appeared in the living room on top of a wizard's chess set that Ron and Harry had been using. She heralded her own arrival with a modest clap of thunder, and both Ron and Harry fell off their seats at her sudden appearance.

"Bloody hell, 'Mione! What the hell d'you think you're doing?" Ron yelled, struggling to get to his feet quickly, surprise darkening his face.

"Which one of you decided to get back at me by telling all to Rita Skeeter?" Hermione shouted, having already augmented her voice. Ginny darted out of her chair and over to Harry, who was busy repairing his glasses yet again with the spell Hermione had taught him so long ago. "Severus and I have told no-one, so you three are the obvious suspects. Come clean and I will deal with you, and keep Severus from harming you."

Ron snorted. "Fat chance. Every time we left you alone with him he snogged you. You probably just picked the wrong alley to snog in."

"Once. We snogged _once_ in this house, Ron. And it isn't your house -- you can't make it wrong just because you don't like it!" Hermione shouted, climbing down off the chess set.

"Hermione, it is still Harry's house -- how do you think Harry liked seeing you snogging the Black Bat?" Ron said, drawing on Harry's status yet again.

"Oh, so now you're going to put words in Harry's mouth?" Hermione seethed. She turned on Harry, who was standing pale beside Ginny. Ginny was wrapped around Harry's arm, her body curved into his for morale support. "Well, Harry. What do you have to say? I assume you three are all done with the silent treatment. Come on, give it to me. I have had a long night and a bad morning. So go ahead."

It was Ginny who spoke.

"Hermione, we didn't tell anyone about you. We wouldn't -- no matter how angry we were with you. And you know better than to play Ron and Harry against each other," Ginny said, trying to be somewhat placating.

"What was that, Ginny? You're trying to be the sage here? You and Ron up and left because you mistook what I said, even though you, in particular, knew how I felt about children. I want to know – who ran to Skeeter and told her about the situation?" Hermione said, anger rising in her voice.

"None of us, Hermione," Harry said in an abused tone. "Were you swarmed by beetles while you snogged? Maybe someone overheard you speaking about it outside this house."

Hermione's thoughts flew to Halain and Raina. She shook her head. Neither one of them would dare break silence -- Severus would have their heads, if nothing else. She stared at her friends.

"Well, since I'm here, shall we start the apologies?"

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Severus read his paper quickly, leaving his front-page appearance for last. Miki had served him quickly and without much speech. She was angry at Hermione but Severus could tell that she was holding her tongue because she didn't want to speak disparagingly of her new mistress. Bonded or not, that was how Miki and Satchel saw Hermione.

As Miki cleared the table, Severus folded his paper and stood up, addressing her.

"Miki, please have Satchel help you clean the rooms on the second floor. I want you to make sure every room is spotless, and I would like the two of you to start carefully moving a few of Hermione's things into my rooms. Carefully; this is going to be a very covert operation. If she asks for something that she can't find, get it for her, but do not let her go looking for it. I have something I must attend to," Severus said. He folded the paper and tapped it with his wand, shrinking it. He had to discuss the article with its authoress, and he wanted to give the elves something to do, instead of having them plot for Severus and Hermione.

Severus made his instructions quite implicit because he planned on getting the witch back in his clutches the way _he_ wanted. . . she wanted humanity from him. He'd give it to her until she screamed. He was going to make her a Snape in the best way.

The Slytherin way.

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

AN: Here's the re-post. I forgot something quite important…

5 reviews: next chapter

Chapter 23: Sleuthing Around


	23. Sleuthing Around

Never Piss Off A House-Elf

disclaimer: alas, I still do not own HP. I'd like to, but JKR wouldn't let me.

This chapter is dedicated to . . .CaramelBoost (and yes, this is a repost because I forgot the dedication line last time!)

I know it took some time to get 22 up. Sorry 'bout that. But, as a result, my longest paper is almost through, and I'll be able to focus on my lovely readers!

Something I noticed while revising my stories. . . they are all kinda like guys. They finish early (evil cackle. . . and no offense to my guy readers. I know that isn't always true.). Hopefully this one will be more like a woman. (wink wink)

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Chapter 23: Sleuthing Around

Severus's first stop after he left Spinner's End was, surprisingly, Hogwart's. He apparated just outside the gates, as most of the other staff had to. He could apparate directly to his rooms or lab, but he wanted Albus to know he was coming.

The grounds were beautiful, quiet and peaceful. So unlike the campus while the term was rolling. Severus would have liked to stop and enjoy the relative silence, but he had a Headmaster to interrogate. He hiked up the green to the massive doors, ignoring the huge waves coming from Hagrid. The half-giant seemed to think that everyone wanted to be his friend. Severus disagreed.

With a thought, Severus had the doors open. House-elves were furiously working at getting the school ready for the next term. He sighed; explaining to house-elves the concept of having plenty of time for a task was fruitless.

_Perhaps I could suggest that to Hermione. . . she would spend the entire summer trying to prove me otherwise,_ Severus thought, and he mentally laughed at the image of Hermione trying to explain to house-elves that tasks can take a while to finish. And then she'd be mad at him for tricking her.

Severus walked straight up the stairs to Albus's office and stared down all the paintings on his way. He blanched when he saw the Fat Lady visiting with a milk-maid near Dumbledore's office. He pinched the bridge of his nose and kept his head down, praying she wouldn't see him, but it was too late.

"There he is, Tilly! I _told_ you! And you can smell it on him!" the Fat Lady shouted, pointing at Severus. "He's the one that took the Granger girl!"

"I hoid ya, Fattie," the milk-maid said in a frustrated tone. "And I thought ya were here tae visit wi' me, not loo' for ol' men 'o like 'ittl goils!"

Severus listened to the women bicker for a few minutes before she stopped them.

"Enough!" he roared. "It is no business of yours. Hermione is well of age, and we are engaged. And you," he pointed at the Fat Lady, "are a painting. You have no sense of smell, you old hag. Now get back to your own damned painting!"

"Bat," the Fat Lady tossed over her shoulder as she tried to trot off, only managing a less-than-stately waddle.

"I' ya need a warm body, let ol' Tilly know," the milk-maid said coyly, smiling and revealing a mouth full of broken teeth. Severus shuddered at the sight and thanked whatever gods existed for Hermione's dental work. Certain things would be quite difficult if her teeth were like the milk-maid's.

"I'll be sure to remember that," Severus said, covering his mouth. Her teeth really were quite awful. he shuddered again before reaching the door to Albus's office. "Lime ricky."

_He really spends too much time in the muggle towns,_ Severus thought to himself as he contemplated the muggle treat that was the latest password to reach Albus.

"I know you're up there, Albus. You are so pleased with yourself that I can _hear_ you twinkling," Severus said irritably. He'd set out in a rather alright mood, but it was deteriorating. Severus climbed the last of the stairs and faced the final door to Albus's inner-office. It was unlocked. He opened it and entered, closing it behind himself and he finally dropped into a chair. "Get your paper?"

Albus laughed and nodded. He smiled and leaned back in his own chair.

"I was wondering when you'd come by to see me. It's been what, three days, four?" Albus said, twinkling at Severus, who scowled blackly.

"I don't remember. And stop that insufferable twinkling, damn it. Did you talk to Skeeter?" Severus jumped right in with the interrogation. "Or did you have Minerva say something?"

"Severus, I am truly hurt that you think I would meddle like that, or even worse, pawn it off on my own Minerva to do," Albus said dryly. "Unfortunately, you are still wrong. Your leak is elsewhere. Do you have any other ideas?"

"A few. I know how you trust everyone at the house, but I don't. I figured that it hadn't been you or Minerva, but I felt it would be better to give you fair warning before I decided to interrogate those in residence at Grimmauld Place."

"I don't suppose I could persuade you to wait a bit before you storm the bastions?"

"No. If there is anything else you wish to mention before I leave, I suggest you say it now."

"You're only upset now because you slept with her and she's left your bed," Albus said, and Severus stared at him. "I can tell, you know. How you walk. How early in the day you came to me. I assume it was last night, and you said something nasty that coupled with the headline pushed Hermione to leave Spinner's End."

"I didn't say anything nasty. I simply told her not to expect a sudden change in my demeanor. I'm no gentleman, Albus, and she needs to see that," Severus said, standing and heading for the door.

"And she's no lady, I assume? You both have much learning to do," Albus said as Severus left, unsure if the man had heard him. "Alas, I find that I, too, miss my better half."

Albus grabbed some powder and tossed it into his ever-burning fire. He muttered something and was rewarded with the sight of Minerva MacGonagall's bedroom.

"Min, I feel a need for you. . . my love," Albus said tenderly. She'd been sleeping late, and her voice was drowsy as it came to him.

"Then you can get up and come here. My bed's already warm."

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Hermione spent the better part of the day with her friends, though it was tense and filled with awkward silences. She spoke with the other occupants of the house, and by dinnertime, she was sufficiently convinced that none of them had been the ones to run to Rita Skeeter. But that was the problem -- how did the buzzard get the story?

Hermione carefully questioned the adults staying at the house. Some were nice about the whole thing, like Remus, who offered both congratulations and sympathy, allowing for Hermione to pick which she needed. She had laughed and hugged him.

"Remus, how are you and Tonks dealing with this law? Surely she's being pressed to marry as well," Hermione asked, sipping her soda as she sat across from Remus.

"Well, we have a year to figure it out. Don't worry about us, Hermione. We'll find our own way. You have to worry about yourself," Remus said, smiling slightly. His eyes were warm. "I don't think Tonks is about to let me get away this time."

Hermione also spoke with Sirius and Rosmerta. Roz was rather indifferent about the whole matter, having settled her own situation. Sirius was still livid about the whole thing. For Sirius, Severus should have been put to death for being who he was.

"Hermione, you should try to kill him or get him to kill himself. Honestly, he's no good for you. You would be much better served with Ron, having lots of brainy ginger-headed kids," Sirius proclaimed from his sitting room where the wireless was playing, crackling badly. Hermione turned it down and took a seat near him.

"Sirius, that is cruel of you. He's not the reason you went through all you did," Hermione said, wincing at the sounds still coming from the radio. "Could you turn that off?"

Sirius waved his wand at the radio, which promptly silenced itself.

"Sirius, he doesn't want to die, but he still doesn't seem to be too happy about the whole thing. And I would not be better served with Ron -- I don't want a whole gaggle of kids," Hermione pointed out. She shook her head. "I'm not having this conversation again today. I just need to know if you spoke to anyone about what's been happening, just to spite Severus."

"Would I do that?" Sirius said, and Hermione had to laugh at his expression of mock-disdain.

"Yes."

"I would, but I didn't. I like to be able to eat and drink, you know."

"Fine. I'll assume you're telling the truth. And I'll enjoy letting Severus know that you're so afraid of him."

"Witch."

"It's what I am. I'll be around for a bit more, Sirius, but then I'll be going home for the rest of the summer. I'll visit, though."

"It is so strange to hear you calling Snivellus's dingy ancestral manor 'home'."

"Isn't this your home?"

"Point taken. Now leave before I hex you just to annoy the old bat."

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Hermione gave up on trying to question the rest of the people at Grimmauld Place. She was tired and still upset with Severus, but she had no place else to go. She said her goodbyes to her friends and headed for the apparation point down the road. She was nearly there when strong arms came around her shoulders.

"Little girls shouldn't wander out alone," a silky voice breathed in her ear. Hermione sighed involuntarily.

"Severus. . . "

"How'd you guess?" the tall man said, turning Hermione so he could look into her eyes. His eyes were dark and slightly dangerous. Hermione looked at her outfit: cut-off denim shorts and a shirt that didn't meet them. "Where are your robes?"

"It's hot, Severus. I'm not going to pander to your modesty and die of heat exhaustion in the doing," Hermione said, trying to get out from his grip.

"It isn't my modesty you should be wary of, Hermione," Severus said. His expression was strange for a moment, but he let her go. "Ahem. I was on my way to speak with your cohorts at Grimmauld Place, but I would assume that you already interrogated them about the newspaper. If I may?"

Hermione was shocked, but she nodded.

"Legilimens," Severus said softly, allowing himself to gaze into her mind. He assumed that occasionally asking her permission would build her trust in him. He saw her day, from her dismay when she woke up in his bed and that discussion to her arrival at Grimmauld Place, as well as her discussions with both Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. But it was Ginny Weasley's words that resonated with him. "Hermione, did you see any beetles when we were out in London or Diagon Alley?"

"No, Severus. No beetles. Just the mosquitoes, which seem a bit worse this summer," Hermione said, but her face paled. She looked into Severus's eyes. "She's already got one unregistered animagus form. What if she has another?"

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose. He was still somewhat connected to Hermione's brain, and he understood why the reporter hated her: Hermione was young, beautiful and smart, and on top of that, she discovered Skeeter's secret and had used it against her in a most vindictive way. Hermione had kept the woman in her beetle form for quite a while. Since her release, Skeeter had made Hermione her special project, printing anything that anyone would believe, so long as it made the younger witch look bad.

"Hermione, I do believe that we have another errand to run today. . . and I have a plan," Severus said, smirking. Hermione shook her head, but grinned evilly.

"No. We do this my way, Severus. And here's what we do. . ."

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

AN: Sorry this took so long. Next chapter will be better, I promise. Hermione's Slytherin side will start to emerge.

Interestingly enough, all my reviewers are pretty divided on whether or not I should humanize Severus and whether I should de-humanize Hermione. Let me know what you think.

Next chapter: Dealing with Rita -- Hermione-style

5 reviews: next chapter! 

ANN: I've been trying to post this for about 2 days now, and I've been having issues with internet. Sorry!


	24. Dealing With Rita Hermione Style

Never Piss Off A House-Elf

disclaimer: alas, I still do not own HP. I'd like to, but JKR wouldn't let me.

This chapter is dedicated to . . . lilsnape!

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Chapter 24: Dealing with Rita -- Hermione-style

"Severus, apparate us back to the manor for a bit. I need to get a few things before we head to Rita's," Hermione said, her voice icy with anger. "I want to be prepared. She's behind this, and I am going to make her come clean with it."

Severus regarded her for a moment before he reached for her, pulling her close. She tried to struggle, but his grip was iron. He looked down at her, scowling for a moment. She'd led him on, letting him think she'd fill him in about her plan, but she'd told him nothing beyond the fact that they were taking care of it immediately.

"Don't do anything illegal, Hermione. A sentence in Azkaban won't negate the marriage pact," Severus said, his eyes hard. "Whatever you do, Skeeter will try to spin it to her advantage."

"I'm aware. Don't worry, what I have planned is legal and effective. Now let's go," Hermione said, stamping her foot impatiently. She was already closer than she really wanted to be.

Severus scowled at Hermione one last time before they apparated back to the manor. Hermione told him to stay outside while she got something. After fifteen minutes of rather impatient waiting, Severus was climbing through the door when Hermione came barreling out of the large house. She bowled right into him and they landed in a heap in the yard.

Hermione brushed her hair back out of her eyes and stared at Severus, whom she was sitting on. His face was red and his hair was a worse mess than her own. His robes were tangled around the two of them and his breathing was labored. Hermione was panting as she tried to extricate herself from the strange bonds. She squirmed and felt him rise beneath her, and she blushed at the contact.

"Stop squirming. It will only serve to make this situation more uncomfortable," Severus hissed. He managed to free his own arms and placed his hands on her waist, neatly lifting her off of himself. He was panting with exertion himself, and he stayed on his back for a moment, recovering. He looked at Hermione. "Must you rush around like a mad hippogriff all the time? By the gods, Hermione, you're going to charge into the middle of something and no-one will be there to save you."

"Severus, you have no idea what you're talking about. I have fought alongside Ron and Harry for ages. I have experience. This is an accident," Hermione said haughtily.

"As is our betrothal. As I was saying, you need to keep your head up and eyes open while slowing your feet," Severus continued, and Hermione glowered at him. "And now you _do _look like an enraged hippogriff. Are you ready to leave?"

Hermione nodded, moving closer to Severus unconsciously. He automatically gathered her in his arms.

"Are you going to tell me what you have planned?"

"No. Enraged hippogriffs don't share secrets."

"Witch."

POP!

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Hermione and Severus had apparated to the front of the _Daily Wizard_, both fuming. Hermione at Severus for his words and Rita for. . . well, being Rita was all it took. Severus was fuming at Hermione, mostly, because she was being reckless, even if her future actions had that green tinge he so craved.

"Severus, you have a choice: you may come inside with me, or I can leave you out here while I handle the dirty work," Hermione said, looking up at Severus with her hand over her eyes to protect them from the last of the sunlight.

"Well, I don't know what you plan to do, so I have to go in. Someone has to keep you out of trouble," Severus groused, and Hermione laughed, really laughed, for the first time that day. "What?"

"All those years when you must have been going out of your mind trying to see why I stuck by Ron and Harry, and you're saying to me what I used to tell myself. Severus, you've spent too much time with me -- you're turning into me," Hermione laughed, holding her stomach. After a few moments, her expression turned thoughtful.

"Galleon for your thoughts?" Severus asked. "I so amused you and now you've gone silent on me."

"The expression is 'penny for your thoughts', though I believe her it might be 'knut for your thoughts'," Hermione interjected, not really answering his question.

"The expression on your face says your thoughts are worth more, Hermione," Severus remarked, but he dropped the subject. "Shall we, Hermione?"

Hermione took Severus's hand and led the way.

"We shall. And Rita won't know what hit her!"

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

The staff of the _Daily Wizard _could see Hermione was on a rampage, and they well knew of her disdain for the muckraking reporter. Rita Skeeter had hated Hermione form the moment she first laid eyes on the muggle-born witch, and no-one could really put a finger on exactly why. As Severus watched all the male eyes and a few female eyes follow Hermione in all her righteously indignant glory striding across the room, he instantly knew why.

Hermione, even in her anger and after a long day, had more to offer physically than Rita Skeeter ever had. For those less inclined to physical charms, Hermione's brain was n even greater attraction. On top of that, she had the added celebrity of being the estrogen of the Golden Trio. Skeeter had seen Hermione's potential in an odd way, and she was punishing the girl for it, trying to push her down and rise up herself.

"Foolish woman," Severus murmured to himself, and Hermione glared at him. "Not you, Hermione. Skeeter. I wouldn't pick such a fight with you, and I was your instructor."

That brought it home again for Severus. Hermione was furious, but he knew they had to tread carefully. He'd been her instructor for years, and while the Marriage Law overlooked that, the public, especially parents of schoolchildren, wouldn't. If they stepped wrong, things could blow up in their faces.

When they reached Skeeter's office, Hermione blew the door open with her wand, strode inside with Severus in tow, and slammed the door shut, blasting it with locking and silencing wards. She turned to the reporter who was smart enough to show fear at their arrival.

"Rita, I'd like to talk with about your latest headline. We can do this the easy way, the hard way, or my way. Think about that for a moment. Ah, no need for foolish wand waving here," Hermione said, neatly grabbing the older witch's wand off the desk. "Besides, a good witch knows better than to leave her wand out for capture. Time for a few lessons, then."

Rita had kept her mouth shut, but she knew she had only a small window of opportunity to change Hermione's mind. Rita grabbed two expanding chair from a cubby behind her desk and set them in front of her desk without words. The last time Hermione had been this angry with Rita, Rita had spent a rather long period of time as a beetle.

_That won't happen again,_ Rita thought to herself, trying to portray fear and not her overweening arrogance. _There are no other multi-morphs in my family. . . Granger is not going to get anything from this little show._

Severus smirked at the woman. She liked to believe that she was smarter and wittier than those around her, but she always missed key information.

Like the fact that she was in the same room as the most talented Legilimens in the world.

"Miss Skeeter," Severus began, his and Hermione's assumptions proved, but Rita sneered at him.

"_Ms._ Skeeter, Professor," she hissed. Severus buffed his nails on the front of his robes as he casually sat down. The situation was turning, and Rita wasn't sure where it was going.

"Yes, Rita, we're well-aware that you aren't married, nor are you engaged. Are you a bit jealous?" Hermione said from her seat. "Have a seat, Rita, and tell me what option you've chosen."

Rita sat behind her desk, and looked at Hermione. She was just opening her mouth when Hermione opened her own.

"Look at that. Time's up," Hermione said in a cold voice. She pointed her wand at an old, empty cup on Rita's desk. It cleaned itself and was filled with water almost instantly. Hermione grabbed it and dumped a clear potion into it. Severus's eyes bulged for a moment, but he knew that a wee bit of trust had to be exercised. "Drink up, Rita. We all know that muckraking can be quite a thirst-building exercise."

Rita eyed the cup warily. "Granger, you know Veritaserum is illegal unless ordered by the Ministry or an emergency. You don't want to go to Azkaban, do you? You'd still have to marry and conceive, and you wouldn't get those marks you so desire."

"Rita, for me to go to Azkaban, I would have to have put a traceable Veritaserum in your drink. Now drink it before I make you drink it," Hermione said, her wand raised. "Would you like to feel my improved spell for making people do as I wish? Untraceable as well. But if you so desire to be a guinea pig -- niffler, excuse me, I know you can't understand what a guinea pig is -- then why should I stop you?"

Rita grabbed the cup and drained it, her eyes bulging. She felt a strange tickling in the pit of her stomach. Her face turned ashen, and she turned to Hermione.

"There's a good girl. Now, did you have a source for the story you wrote?" Hermione asked, and Rita shook her head quickly. "Don't try to lie to me. It will hurt if you do. And I want a verbal answer to every question I ask. Now, I ask again: did you have a source, or an anonymous source?"

"No. No outside source," Rita mumbled. Hermione narrowed her eyes at the reporter, who spoke up in a louder voice. "I had no outside sources."

"Did you use your animagus form to track me?"

Rita had to fight not to smirk. Hermione only knew about her beetle form, so. . .

"No."

"Let me rephrase the question, Skeeter: did you use _an_ animagus form to track me?"

Rita glowered at Hermione. So, the witch had an idea before she came here. It would have been so much easier just to say that one of her friends had stopped by to drop off the tip. She panicked and fear took hold as she saw Hermione's wand raise.

"YES! I have another form -- a mosquito! I thought no-one would find out because I'm the only multi-morph in my family!" Rita blurted. Her fear was causing her heart to beat louder and louder in her chest. "I waited until I found you in the alley and I transformed and got a group of real mosquitoes gathered around me!"

Hermione set her jaw and glared at the older witch. Then she laughed.

"Thank you, this will make a wonderful pensieve to share with our friends. And to hold on to in case of further issues. I wonder if the Ministry knows you have _another _unregistered animagus form."

Severus let out the breath he'd been holding. Rita sat in the chair, gripped by fear. Hermione crossed her arms over her chest.

"You wouldn't. . . " Rita breathed, and Hermione smirked.

"Blackmail is a muggle crime, not a magical one, Rita. Print one more word that besmirches my or my fiancé's reputation, and I give it to the Ministry," Hermione said, turning and unwarding the door. "Shall we, Severus?"

"You would do well to print a retraction of your statement. I don't think that Hermione will take well to seeing it everywhere," Severus said, following his fiancée out of the offices.

They apparated back to the Manor, and Severus grabbed her hand as they walked up the stairs.

"Hermione, even if a potion is untraceable, Skeeter will be able to use a pensieve to charge you," Severus said, though he was terribly proud of her accomplishments. "Veritaserum is punishable -- and harshly."

"Good thing I didn't use veritaserum then, isn't it?" Hermione said as she stepped through the door into the house.

"What did you use?"

"Paranoia Potion. She feared that I'd use veritaserum on her, and the Paranoia Potion made her think I did. Honestly, Severus, d'you think I'd actually commit a crime, even knowing I wouldn't get caught?" Hermione snorted.

"Yes. You certainly did it plenty when you were an underclassmen," Severus muttered under his breath.

'I heard that!" Hermione called from inside the house.

"Good. That means you aren't old and deaf!" Severus yelled back to her.

"Unlike you!" Hermione called, and from the sound of it, she was calling from her bedroom. "Damn it! Where's my _Potions Quarterly_!"

The takeover had begun.

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

AN: There we go. I know this took a while, but I hope you like it. Finals are next week, but the big paper is done and passed in. And yes, Severus's Slytherin-ization of Hermione has begun!

5 reviews: next chapter!


	25. Heading Out for Some Air

Never Piss Off A House-Elf

disclaimer: alas, I still do not own HP. I'd like to, but JKR wouldn't let me.

This chapter is dedicated to . . . ebbe04!

CaramelBoost: unfortunately, the internet connection I use can be quite iffy, so I respond to reviews in my author's notes at the beginning and end of my chapters.

Dizi 85: OMG (And I never use that little set of letters. . . ); are you sure you're alright? Well, my thoughts and prayers are with you. Try to keep me updated, okay? I want to know you're doing fine.

Nadrek: do you also read Eddings' stories and fanfictions? Your name is very nadraky (inside joke from Polgara the Sorceress)

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Chapter 25: Heading Out for Some Air

The _Daily Wizard_ issued the next morning had the retraction on its front page. Hermione was a bit less than satisfied, but since Rita had at least done _something_, Hermione couldn't go back and hex the woman into oblivion. Severus learned from Satchel that Hermione wanted to do just that, though, and the resourceful little elf had managed to talk her out of it.

"The Miss wants to sees that Rita dead, Sir, but Satchel is being talking to her. Miss is not being hurting the other witch, now, Sir," Satchel had said smugly. Severus had been reading up on some obscure rose that only grew in caves when Satchel had arrived, crowing over his prowess in re-directing the Miss. He was not like other house-elves, and Severus wondered for a moment how different the elf would have been had he been placed in another family.

_Probably would have turned into another Kreacher_, Severus thought, shuddering. That particular elf even made Severus flinch. Elves didn't have the same restrictions that wizards and witches had, as their magic was old as time; Kreacher had performed some unmentionable acts for his treacherous family.

"Oh? And what did you say to the Miss to keep her from destroying Skeeter?" Severus asked, amused. Satchel really did find himself quite interesting and brilliant at times. It seemed to run in the household.

"Satchel is being telling the Miss that it would be hards to keeps the Master in lines iffen' she being in Azkaban," Satchel said, smiling. Severus sneered a the elf, whose ears flattened for a moment before he continued. "Maybe Miss should being here to keeps the Master in lines."

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose. He sorely wanted to hex the elf, just a bit, to remind him that he was back at the Manor, and technically was once again a servant to Severus himself, but he knew Hermione would be on him about it. He settled for glaring at Satchel instead, who just beamed back at him.

"Tell the Miss she should amuse herself today. I have work to do," Severus said, getting up from his chair. He'd played quite enough the last few days, between Headquarters, London, Diagon Alley, and the disastrous events from the Grangers to Skeeter's office. Satchel watched as his master left, sighing in relief at the empty room.

Miki appeared as soon as the coast was clear, her face bright and her eyes wide. She looked at Satchel, who shook his head. Miki hung her head and winked out of the room, away to wherever she went when she didn't want to be around Satchel. He sighed again, and he looked up to the ceiling.

"In-outie is good, but no-one is being warning Satchel about the _after_ in-outie."

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Severus had retreated to his lab after the little back and forth with Satchel. The elf could be a bit unnerving. . . He had managed to get Miki on board with his plan to Slytherin-ize Hermione, but Satchel seemed to be on about Gryffindor-izing Severus. The thought terrified Severus for a moment, but he pushed it aside. He had more important things to worry about, like his project. Well, it was really more like _two_ projects, twinned potions that Severus and Albus had been thinking about since Severus had become a spy for the Order.

Ever since Severus had realized the error of his ways, Albus had been on him about finding a away to hide or remove the Dark Mark that wizards and witches had taken, should they choose to return to the Side of Light. Severus and Albus knew that the Dark Mark shouldn't be removable, and the project had morphed over the years, until Severus had come up with a powdered potion that when tossed on a newly 'saved' Deatheater, it would use the Dark Mark itself to reveal whether or not the wizard or witch was reformed or trying to spy.

Now he was working on something to remove the Dark Mark from fully-reformed Deatheaters. The Marks on such wizards and witches had faded a wee bit with the fall of Voldemort, but they wanted to be fully rid of Mark of their mistakes. Severus in particular wanted to be rid of his Mark.

"It is my due for all those years of service. . . if the gods haven't seen fit to give me that respite, I shall tear it from their hands," Severus had invoked a Wizard's Oath with Albus as witness. Since that night, Severus had written yards, miles even, in notes on how to break down the magic that held the Mark to his body. He'd foolishly hoped that the end of Voldemort would be the end of the Mark, that it would continue to fade until it was no more, but as it stubbornly refused to leave, he stubbornly refused to give up on his potion.

The issue Severus was having was in stabilizing the potion when he added it to a base. The potion was toxic if ingested, but it was a strange consistency and would not stay where applied. He tried worm's wood root and fluxom bloom bases, but he was at loggerheads with the project. The potion would dissolve the first and solidify the other. There were more potent bases, but they would have to be accounted for in his brewing of Mark-dissolving potion. It was beginning to look impossible, and while Severus wanted to stop, his oath wouldn't let him.

"Damned bloody oaths. . ."

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Hermione was frustrated as well. She'd learned her way around the large house, and she'd finished all the work set her for the summer. She'd started noted in her new texts, and her things were disappearing at an alarming rate. She knew Satchel would never take her things and not return them, but she also didn't want to accuse Miki of stealing. She began to think that perhaps something else was afoot in the Manor, and she feared intruders and the like. Magical houses often had magical backdoors that new generations were never told about or that were lost to time.

She worked at her own tasks for a solid week while Severus worked on his own. They met for dinner most nights, but lunch and breakfast were usually singular affairs, with Miki and Satchel bringing food to each human whenever they knew Hermione or Severus needed the food. She knew on some level that she was lacking in human contact, but it didn't seem to bother her until her cell phone rudely went off as she was reading _New Defense Against the Dark Arts Theory_.

"Oi!" Hermione chirped into her phone as she flipped it open.

"So, the negligees and robes worked so well you haven't called me?" Raina's voice came through the line. Hermione almost dropped her phone. She'd completely forgotten about Raina's day off and the visit.

"Very funny, Raina. I've been absorbed in my books," Hermione tried to explain, but Raina just laughed her off.

"I'm well aware of that. Anyway, I ended up having to come into the store and cover for somebody that day. I wouldn't have been able to visit with you then," Raina said, and Hermione could hear things in the background. "I'm in Diagon Alley now. Care to join me?"

Hermione looked around. Miki and Satchel were off doing whatever they did when they weren't actively needed; probably getting their daily in-outie. Hermione winced at the thought; she was beginning to feel Severus's detachment quite keenly, though he would occasionally swoop in on her when she was in the music or drawing room, offering to take her outside for a bit of . . . recreation. He rarely spoke with her, but when he did, his voice sounded rusty. Hermione had caught herself drooling during a daydream about Potions class.

"Sure. I don't think anyone here will miss me," Hermione said, standing up. She shut her book and laid it on a table, carefully juggling her phone, book and her note-taking implements. "Where in Diagon Alley are you? Are you near the London end? I need to stop by and get a few things."

"How about you just apparate into Diagon Alley by Flourish & Blotts, and I'll meet you there? It's relatively central, and we can stop by Gringott's first and change our money. I haven't hit London with another muggle-born in ages," Raina said, enthusiasm evident in her voice.

"Alright. Then we can come back here for the night, unless you have plans," Hermione said, just as excited as her new friend. For a moment, Hermione heard her mother's voice in her head: _Aren't you a bit old for a sleepover, Hermione?_ Hermione pushed the thought out of her mind, and she'd missed Raina's response. "Come again?"

"Sure. Severus okay with it? I haven't apparated to his place before," Raina asked. Hermione nodded before she remembered Raina was on the phone and not next to her.

"Yes," Hermione said. It was her house, too, according to what Severus had been saying and implying. If he didn't like it, he could tell Hermione later, after her guest had left. "Let me get changed, and I'll see you at Flourish & Blotts in about forty-five minutes."

"Sure. I'm in black today," Raina said, ending the call. Hermione stared at her phone. She knew she'd recognize Raina, no matter what, but she was concerned about the end of the call. She rearranged the room to her liking and left to find Severus. She tried his study first, then knocked on his labs door. There was no answer.

"Satchel! Satchel, find the master for me!" Hermione called. No answer. She looked at the time on her cell phone. She'd been searching for Severus for ten minutes; she had one more place to try, then she was just leaving a note. She trotted up the stairs, turned, and took a breath before knocking on Severus's door.

She rapped three times and the door opened. Severus was holding his marked arm, his face red. He glared at her, and Hermione fought the urge to back away.

"Yes?" He asked, his voice rough.

"I wanted to let you know that I was heading out for a bit to see Raina, and we'll be coming back here for the night. We may or may not be back in time to have dinner with you, so make sure you get something to eat. However," Hermione said, worming her way past Severus and into his room. "Seeing your condition, I wonder if I should."

"I will be fine, Hermione. The Mark twinges occasionally," Severus began, but he decided to not lie to her as much as possible. "When I try my latest project. Before you ask, it does have something to do with getting rid of the Mark, and no, you may not see my notes right now. Go out with Raina and we can discuss it later."

Hermione was a bit flummoxed. Not only did he know what she was going to ask, he told her about it and she was going to be able to look at his notes soon. She smiled at him and turned on her heel, heading for her rooms so she could get ready. Before Severus shut his door, she spoke one last time.

"We'll be back to have a late dessert with you Severus. Make sure you eat, or I'll order Satchel to make sure you do," Hermione tossed as she closed her door firmly.

"You could always _be _dessert if you're not careful," Severus said, but the door was closed.

Or so he thought. . .

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

AN: 5 reviews : next chapter!

Next chapter: Visiting Can Be Such Fun!


	26. Visiting's Such Fun

Never Piss Off A House-Elf

disclaimer: alas, I still do not own HP. I'd like to, but JKR wouldn't let me.

This chapter is dedicated to . . . CMCRD!

Keep getting better, Dizi!

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Chapter 26: Visiting's Such Fun!

Hermione had changed into jeans and a fitted t-shirt for her meeting with Raina. She really didn't want to draw too much attention, and on top of that, Severus's last words before her departure had unnerved her a bit. She tried to push it out of her mind, but her thoughts kept dragging her back. Finally, she let her mind have its little fantasy, but once it was over, she knew she'd always have a hard time if she worked with him in his lab.

Hermione arrived a bit before she was supposed to meet Raina, so she ducked into Flourish & Blotts. They were stocking new titles, and Hermione helped herself to the newest Defense and Transfiguration volumes, promising to shelve them when she was finished. After about ten minutes of reading, a hand tapped Hermione's shoulder.

"Eep!" Hermione screeched, almost dropping her book. She turned and saw Raina smiling behind her, arms crossed and a mock-stern look on her face. Hermione put the book down and reached out for her friend. "Raina! You shouldn't have snuck up on me like that.

"And you should be more careful, Hermione. It still isn't completely safe. You should always be alert," Raina said, hugging the younger girl. Hermione almost gagged at her words, though; she sounded quite a bit like Severus. "So. Are you ready for a bit of girl-time?"

Hermione nodded. "I haven't exactly been cooped up by Severus, but I got caught up in my books. Again. I know I should get out m--"

Raina laughed. "Hermione, you like books. I don't think you have to apologize to me because you decided to spend your time with books. Honestly, Hermione. I like a good book, too. You act as if you have to defend yourself."

Hermione smirked. "Typically, I do. Ron and Harry are less than studious much of the time, and they pretty much demand my attention, whether they mean to or not. But that's not happening so much right now."

Hermione and Raina left the book shop and headed for the exit to London. Raina waved to a few people as they walked, but Hermione was met with glares and whispers when she waved. She walked staring straight ahead, trying to ignore the stares and whispers. Raina reached down and grabbed Hermione's hand, holding it lightly in her own.

Hermione smiled her gratitude. She knew that some witches and wizards frowned upon such displays of affection, but Raina was a muggle-born like Hermione. They left Diagon Alley quickly, thankful for the sounds and relative familiarity of muggle London.

"Well, I'm glad to be out of the spotlight," Hermione said, and Raina nodded her agreement. "I know why people stare and whisper at me. . . but you were getting your own fair share. Care to share?"

Raina smiled, albeit a watery one. "I told you I was a widow, right?"

"Yes. You mentioned that when Severus asked if you were engaged. What happened?"

Raina leaned down and whispered in Hermione's ear, her dark red hair swinging down, shielding her mouth. "I know Severus was a spy, a real spy, Hermione, and I've known for years. I knew him because my husband knew him."

Hermione stared at her friend, wondering for the first time how old Raina actually was. She'd assumed the older girl was just that: an older girl. This was new information. Was Raina so much closer to Severus's age than Hermione's? Hermione led Raina to a small outdoor café, and they grabbed a table near the street.

They sat down and placed their orders for pastries and soda. Once the waitress brought their orders, Raina cast a silence-curtain charm around them. Anyone trying to listen would here news about births and deaths in their families, and would be immediately bored to tears. The girl sipped their sodas and nibbled at their food for a few minutes before Hermione's curiosity finally got the better of her.

"Raina, how old are you?" Hermione asked. "I know it isn't the politest thing to ask a woman, especially a witch, but if your husband knew Severus, he was either much older than you, or you are quite a bit older than I am."

Raina laughed a bit. "Don't worry. You're naturally curious. I'm going to be thirty-two this Yule. I was entering school as Severus was leaving. He was in the same class with my Micah. It was right scandalous, you know, with them leaving as I was entering. Micah had broken up with his girlfriend, and I was utterly infatuated with him.

"He gave a small little smart at the Closing Feast, and I snuck into his Graduation Feast to hear his voice a bit more. His voice was like Severus's, you know, all velvet and heat, barely covered with that loathing they always thought made us fear them. Gods, that voice. . .

"I cornered Micah as he left his Graduation Feast and snogged him outright, stealing my own first kiss from him. Don't look at me like that; I was old for my year, thirteen, and he was young for his, having just turned seventeen. We ran down to the Whomping Willow and used a passage to get to the Shrieking Shack. I was a very naughty girl around Micah, and I made love with him that night.

"He was quite regretful in the morning, but I refused to listen to him. I left for home and didn't leave any contact for him. He only knew I was a muggle-born. He had to ask Severus to help track me down, but by then Lily was engaged to James, and Severus just gave him my street address out of a phone book. My street is miles long, Hermione.

"Micah had to walk for hours to find my house, and when he showed up, my parents wouldn't let him in because I was still mad at him. He sent his patronus to me that night, to ask me to wait on him.

"I did, and we took to sneaking around, which only works so long as you have a reputable contraceptive patch or potion, I can tell you that much. The years flew by, but Micah told me less and less, even though we were engaged. He kept telling me that I'd know after we married. I assumed it was some sort of family secret, so I was patient.

"We married the summer after I graduated. I didn't really want to apprentice myself, or go to uni, so marriage fit me well. I worked in some shops while Micah did what he did; his family was wealthy and hadn't had to work for generations. The interest supports me more than fully without compounding. Anyways, we'd been married right months when he finally broke down and told me he was a Deatheater.

"It was very cliché, you know? We loved each other, but to Voldemort, I was a mudblood slag for Micah to pour himself into occasionally. It was in our best interest to not conceive. I stood by Micah as best I could all those years, until Voldemort finally passed that line: he killed Lily.

"Everyone who knew Lily loved her, Hermione. Micah and Severus included. When Albus dragged Severus back to the Light, Severus dragged Micah along with him. They trained together under Albus, learning all they could, dancing on the double-edged sword. When they slipped, they helped each other back up, binding up the wounds.

"Then, one night Micah was out patrolling an area to make sure the muggles were not killed. Someone, and we never found out whom, found him out. Micah died from simultaneously cast Killing Curses. I was awarded his estate as his widow, and because of his 'wonderful service', Voldemort offered me the position of his concubine, or Lucius Malfoy's, if I preferred. Albus offered me relative seclusion to heal.

"I had been pregnant when Micah was killed, because we were planning on leaving England, if not the entire wizarding world. I lost the baby when Albus delivered the news. From there, I pretty much drifted until I got to the shop where we met. I've been there for ages, it seems, but the proprietor is getting on and wants to be with her children and grandchildren and whatnot. I plan on buying the shop from her when she finally leaves."

Hermione sat flabbergasted. She knew so little about Raina, and had known her such a short time, but the older woman was so open with Hermione. Raina daintily nibbled the rest of her pastry, and smiled at Hermione.

"I know this is quite a lot to digest, but I wanted to tell you this before you got too attached to me. I don't want you to think that I am all goodness and light; my life hasn't been, and therefore, I am not. But I want to be your friend."

"And I want to be your friend, Raina. And I don't want everything to be predicated on the past, either. If I focus on what happened to you. . . " Hermione trailed off, taking her friend's hand in her own.

"I know. The mind will begin fearing that it will happen to you," Raina said, wiping her mouth. She polished off her drink and waited for Hermione to do the same. Raina pushed away from the table and looked at Hermione. "Shall we?"

Hermione giggled. "You sound like Severus, you know."

"Of course I do. I've spent inordinate amounts of time with him in the years I've been widowed," Raina said, plunking down some muggle currency and dropping the protection.

Hermione bit her lip. _How much time? How well did they get on?_ She thought, fidgeting as she got up. She didn't want to admit that she was getting jealous, but part of her was seething. She pushed that aside as they left the café, heading down the street. Hermione remembered she needed something she'd forgotten on her trip with Severus, and she dragged Raina down the street.

"I need to get something from Severus's friend, Halain. He works down here," Hermione said, almost running. She figured that as late as it was, Halain would still be there, and be the only one there. She hoped so, because she was a bit nervous about going there without Severus.

As they trotted down to the outlet, Hermione stewed on that for a bit. She was usually strong enough on her own, but she was leaning on him a bit much for her liking. She'd dealt with Skeeter on her own, but Severus had been at her back. She'd finally stood up to her friends, but she'd let Severus take her away and ended up only going back to her friends when she suspected them.

_I'm beginning to lose my edge,_ Hermione thought miserably as she added the mucked up engagement to her growing list of screw-ups. Raina saw the look on Hermione's face, but decided not to say anything about it. She knew Hermione would spill her guts later. Hermione finally stopped Raina when they were in front of the store.

"Here we are!" she chirped. "Have you been here before? Severus has a friend who works here. He helped support this guy get settled. Here we go," Hermione continued, pushing the door open. "Halain? Come out or the commission leaves!"

Halain came running, and Raina fidgeted next to Hermione, turning to look out the bank of windows. She kept twisting and squirming, and Hermione asked her if she had to use the loo. Raina shook her head over-enthusiastically, and Hermione gave her a strange look. The footsteps came nearer and slowed as Halain came upon them.

"Hermione, how are you -- Raina? What the bloody _hell_ are you doing here?!" Halain asked, coming to a dead stop. His longish dirty-blonde hair was coming out of its tie, and his polo shirt and pants were a bit rumpled from a long day's work.

"Visiting with my friend, Hermione, who apparently needed something from here. I certainly wouldn't choose to come and see you, Halain," Raina said coldly.

"You still on about that, Raina? How long has it been?" Halain spat, and Raina glared at him.

"Not long enough. Hermione," Raina turned to Hermione, "I'll wait for you outside."

Raina turned on her heel and left, leaving Hermione perplexed and rather out of sorts. She turned to Halain, who shook his head.

"What was that about?" Hermione asked, and Halain shook his head again.

"Not right now. What do you need? I'd rather get closed up, so. . . " Halain trailed off, his voice weary. Hermione filled Halain in, and he set he up with the adapters and whatnot that she'd discovered she needed. "I'll ring your cell if you'll give me your number, and I'll set up a time to go over everything again."

Hermione traded numbers with Halain and left with her purchase, meeting up with Raina outside the store.

"Did Halain tell you anything?" Raina asked suspiciously. Hermione shook her head. "Good. Any other errands?"

"I'd like to get Severus something to celebrate our engagement. Can we stop by Gringott's? I'd like to use my own money to get him something," Hermione said, carefully sidestepping the topic of Halain. Raina nodded, and Hermione led her friend back to Diagon Alley. An hour later, they were in front of Shirstein's Silver and Golde Emporyum. Hermione was nervous, because she had no idea what to get Severus. She'd turned aside the thought of books or ingredients; she didn't want to give him something so, well, young. The jewelry store was a last resort.

"Raina? Any ideas?" Hermione asked, looking into Raina's eyes. Raina seemed to come out of a trance, and she shook her head to clear it. "Guess not. Let's head in."

The ladies entered the magically air-conditioned store, looking around. Shortly, a clerk scurried over to help them. He paused upon seeing them, out covered it up quickly.

"Miss Granger!" the clerk said, bowing. "My best wishes to you. Severus seems to quite like you; that ring was the only one he even considered for you. Did you note the blessing knot?"

Hermione nodded. "I came in to buy an engagement gift for my husband to be. Have you anything to show me?"

Michael Shirstein smiled politely at Hermione, but on the inside, he was gloating. The girl had never entered the shop before -- he looked forward to milking her for all she was worth. Hermione and Raina narrowed their eyes at the mousy-looking man.

"Ahem. Yes, have a seat," Michael pointed to some plush chairs, "and I'll bring you some of my finest choices."

Michael scurried off while Raina and Hermione shared a look.

"He's a piece of work," Raina mused, and Hermione nodded. "Only take something if you really like, Hermione. He's just looking for commission."

"I know, Raina. I have shopped before," Hermione laughed and Raina quirked an eyebrow. "I just wonder what to get Severus. And when to give it to him."

"What do you mean? Has something happened?" Raina asked, sitting forward in her seat. "Ah, you shagged him and he's been a git."

"Raina!" Hermione hissed. "Why not shout it from the rooftops?"

"Hermione, you're a grown witch, and you are engaged to him. People shag. You do know about babies, right? When a man loves a woman. . .," Raina trailed off.

"Raina. Knock it off. I'm definitely not doing this here," Hermione said, shutting her mouth as Michael came back with a small box of things for Hermione to paw through. "Are these my choices, Mr. Shirstein?"

"Ah, yes, Madam. We have a few pieces of men's jewelry here," Michael said, presenting a number of heavy men's rings, chains, and something that caught Hermione's eye. She reached for something that was stuck under the velour of the box. "Oh, I'm sorry, that wasn't supposed to be in this box. I'll remove it--"

"No. Please let me take a closer look at it," Hermione said, working the object out from under the velvet. "Is this what I think it is?"

"Ahem, yes. This is a sterling silver Greenman torque, meant to bless the wearer with protection, cunning, and fertility," Michael explained, and Hermione nodded. She asked the price and he wrote it on a slip of paper, sliding it towards her. "Sorry, Madam, but it is the last piece made by one of our late designers."

Hermione did some quick calculations. She had just enough on her to buy it, but she'd either have to get more money out for dinner or they'd have to make it an early night and head for Spinner's End. She sighed and got her wallet out, counting out the coinage needed. Michael took it and summoned a velvet bag to his hand, dropping the torque into it.

"Thank you, Madam," Michael said, his sale finished. "There you are. Do you need anything else?"

Hermione rolled her eyes at his brusqueness. He was a salesman, no doubt about it. Hermione shook his hand and took his card while Raina headed for the door. Michael said what he had to in order to be polite, but his personality just turned Hermione off. She met up with Raina outside, and she was smiling because of her luck with the purchase.

"Care to spend the night at my place?" Hermione said, smiling. "I can apparate us into Spinner's End."

"That's fine with me. But I can apparate there on my own," Raina smiled. "Shall we?"

"I know you can apparate, but Severus has wards--"

"Don't worry. I know'em," Raina said, disapparating with a POP!

Hermione's face fell as she followed.

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

AN: There we go. Another chapter, and Hermione's jealousy is finally going to show.

5 reviews: next chapter!


	27. Spending the Night, Not So Much

Never Piss Off A House-Elf

disclaimer: alas, I still do not own HP. I'd like to, but JKR wouldn't let me.

This chapter is dedicated to . . .nitesfool.

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Chapter 27: Spending the Night, Not So Much

Nothing could have prepared Hermione for the sight when she apparate back to Spinner's End. She appeared in the foyer, having learned the wards to apparate into the house, and she saw Severus and Raina embracing. She took a step toward them before she fainted dead away.

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

AN: Okay, so 5 rev--

Mewtsubaki, put down the purple chicken. . .

No, Mew, I mean it!

AGH!

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Hermione woke to find both Severus and Raina standing near her, with Satchel and Miki patting at her forehead with wet clothes. Hermione thought it odd that the elves were tending her until she saw how closely Severus was standing to Raina, who was saying something to him in low tones. Hermione immediately understood her condition.

"Care to share with me, Severus? Is this the lover that was ripped away from you?!" Hermione screamed, practically leaping off the couch. She muscled her way between Severus and Raina, who were both wearing resigned looks on their faces. "Oh, I'm so sorry. I'd give'im to you, if I could. I don't care to hold second-place!"

Hermione stormed out of the room, and Raina moved to follow her, but Severus stopped her. Raina glared at him, but he shook his head. Raina sat down on the couch Hermione had vacated and let Severus take care of the whole thing. Miki had winked out of the room as Severus left, but Satchel stayed, inspecting the woman.

"The mistress is unhappy, Miss," Satchel said, wracking his brain to remember the woman in front of him. "You is being her friend, but is not being good for her, Miss."

Raina looked kindly at Satchel, shaking her head. "Satchel, you don't remember me, not even a little bit?"

Satchel looked at her more closely, but he shook his head.

"I wouldn't expect you to, truly. I'm Raina, Severus's old friend. From that time," Raina said, and Satchel nodded. He'd not been around Spinner's End much during that black time. Satchel stood quietly, fidgeting a bit as Raina continued. "He was a friend to my husband. I stayed here for a while after my husband died."

Satchel immediately understood why Hermione had reacted the way she did. His mistress did not share all her emotions equally, and her jealousy could run her when it hit. Satchel thought for a moment, then hopped up on the couch next to Raina.

"Don't be worrying, Miss. The Master knows the Mistress well. He can makes it all better," Satchel said. "Satchel is being her with you for now."

Raina sighed and settled in for a long wait. Satchel kept her company, and a companionable silence settled over them.

"Don't be worried, Miss. All will be well," Satchel said quietly.

Raina said nothing. She was too busy worrying about her fledgling friendship with Hermione, and her old interactions with Severus, Micah, and Halain.

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Hermione was packing things when Severus strode into her room, slamming the door behind himself. Hermione saw him enter and glared at him, raising her wand at him.

"You should never raise your wand unless you are going to use it," Severus said, raising his hand and summoning Hermione's wand to it wordlessly. He pocketed it and crossed his arms as he regarded it.

"Who says I wasn't going to use it?" Hermione seethed.

"Hermione, have you thought on the fact that the magic might not let you harm me? Or what might happen to you if you hurt or killed me?" Severus said, striding to Hermione's chair and neatly tucking himself into it. "You would at least feel the affects as you did when young Mr. Weasley kissed you. At most, you could end up killing yourself inadvertently. You are letting your emotions run you, as you've been doing since our engagement began."

"Wow. Aren't you insightful? Unlike you, I _have_ emotions, so, yes, they figure in to my reactions. But run me? I think not," Hermione said, sitting hard on her bed, staring straight at Severus. "I don't know what to think, or do, with you, Severus. When you saw that I'd struck up a kind of friendship with Raina, the least you could have done would have been to tell me that you knew her well. Intimately, it seems."

"What are you talking about, Hermione? She was married to a friend of mine, and Halain's, who was killed by less than friendly fire as he tried to protect muggles," Severus said, his eyebrow quirked. "Deatheater or not, I would never go after my friend's bird. And Raina's no slag."

"She knows all the wards, Severus, and she apparated here without needing either one of us to let her in or even give her a diagram of the wards. What am I supposed to think?"

"Hermione, after her husband was killed, Raina floated for a while, protection offered by both Voldemort and Dumbledore. She ended up here for a while. Halain lived here at the same time, but Raina left soon after. She found the jobs that kept her occupied, and then she ended up at the boutique where you met her.

"I never slept with Raina, Hermione, and I'm more than a bit disappointed that you thought I did. She was my friend's wife, Hermione. I had to offer her at least shelter. It kept her under both Voldemort's and Dumbledore's radar, her staying with me; loyal Deatheater, loyal spy. I love her as if she were my sister. I assume you don't know that my mother lost a daughter shortly before her death?"

Hermione shook her head. Severus was not given to such confessions, but his voice was addicting. Hermione found herself drawn to the low, silky tones, a morbid attraction given the subject matter.

"Her body was too weak to give life to another, but how can you tell a fetus that?" Severus asked rhetorically. His eyes were as dark as ever, though Hermione could feel the cold in them more than before. "Witches are not given the options of muggle women. Had she had a choice, perhaps she could have changed her circumstances, tried to get pregnant later when her body had more to it, been healed. She lost it, and we didn't know until afterwards that it would have been my sister. It didn't matter. My mother died soon afterwards. But look at Raina; when I saw her for the first time, with Micah, I felt as if the gods had given me my sister."

Hermione bit her lip. She didn't want to feel bad for Severus; she wanted to be angry with him, really angry. She couldn't blame him for their engagement, but if he'd been dishonest with her, she could be angry about that. Anger was so much easier to understand than the jealousy taking her over, or the sadness she felt at the loss of control over her own life.

"I could do no less than help her when she needed it. However, she is as stubborn as another witch I know, and that made it quite difficult. She must have thought that I had already told you the entire back-story, or else she would have. Neither Raina nor I meant to hurt you, or make you feel as if you were lied to."

Hermione stared at Severus for a moment before she shifted her gaze to the floor. She thought as the silence dragged on, and a few tears came to her eyes, but she didn't know who they were for. She sighed and lifted her head, taking in Severus's hunched posture by her desk.

"Severus, I --" she began, but he waved her off.

"Go talk with Raina. She is your guest, Hermione, and we can deal with this later," Severus said, standing. "Don't blame Raina, Hermione. I should have told you the entire story when I realized how close you were becoming."

"Fine. I assume I should say that I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions?" Hermione asked, and Severus groaned.

"Yes, you should. I don't think you will, but you should, Hermione. At least apologize to Raina."

"Fine. And how did you get into my room? I have it warded, and extra warded in anger."

"Anger-drawn wards are not difficult to break. And I don't think I have to tell you how I broke your wards," Severus sneered, turning and leaving in a billow of robes. Hermione stuck her tongue out at his retreating back, knowing how immature it looked, but also how much better it made her feel.

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Hermione waited until she heard Severus close himself up in his labs before she left the relative safety of her room. She knew that Raina was still in the room Hermione had fled earlier, so Hermione decided to make a stop before heading back to her friend: the kitchen.

Hermione opened the door and hoped no-one else was in the room. Satchel was nowhere to be seen, but Miki was stirring a pot of something or other on the stove, her yukata sleeves tied back. Hermione cleared her throat, and Miki turned to see who was there.

"Oh, Himeko. Can Miki do anything for Himeko?" Miki asked, dropping a curtsy to Hermione.

Hermione smiled, hoping that her little tiff with the elf had finally passed over. "Uhm, can I have some soda and little cakes to take to Raina?"

Miki nodded quickly, her head bobbing as she ran around the kitchen, grabbing Diet Coke and little sweet cakes, arranging them on a tray and presenting it all to Hermione with a little flourish. Hermione smiled as she took the tray; Miki was already learning that Hermione liked to do for herself.

"Miki is knowing that Himeko is liking to do things herself," Miki announced, smiling at Hermione. "And Miki is liking the Himeko. No worries."

Hermione smiled, nodding. "Thank you, Miki. Can you make up my room so that Raina and I may sleep there tonight?"

Miki smiled broadly and winked out to do as Hermione asked. Hermione looked at the tray for a moment before she headed out the way she'd come, but this time, she walked towards the room where Raina waited.

Hopefully, Raina would be in a rather forgiving mood.

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Satchel had popped off the couch with a bow to Raina when he heard the footsteps coming their way. Raina had laughed at the show, as she had no elves of her own and was still rather impressed by them. Satchel winked out and Raina heard a soft knock. She cleared her throat and stood as the door opened.

Hermione toed the door open, backing into the room carefully so as not to dump the tray. She gave Raina a weak smile and hefted the tray higher to show her what was on it.

"Now, we have a pitcher of Diet Coke and some sweet cakes, for now, and I'm sure I can find some crisps for later," Hermione said, setting the tray down on a low table. "I think I'm supposed to do some apologizing while we imbibe."

"I think we both have a bit of that to do, Hermione. Shall we do this here and then move on to another room for the rest of our night?" Raina asked, and Hermione nodded. The two grabbed a drink off the tray and sat on the floor by the table. "I should have told you more about my relationship with Severus, especially considering your situation. I had no idea how you felt about him, and how you might become jealous."

Hermione felt arguing about the jealousy was moot, so she stayed silent and let Raina speak. Raina mentioned many of the things that Severus had said or alluded to, and Hermione felt more comfortable as Raina spoke.

The hours dragged on and the women talked, burying their hatchet and sharing stories. They headed up to Hermione's room around 2 am, and Hermione let Raina use her bathroom to change. Miki had made up the room perfectly, with cushions and blankets on the floor. Hermione noted that she now had a TV with all its accoutrements. She turned it on and settled on a late-night talk-show before she shimmied into her own nightgown, orange silk that she'd bought at Raina's behest the day they'd met.

"You decent in there?" Raina called from the bathroom.

Hermione laughed. "I'm dressed, but I'm rarely decent, Raina."

Raina laughed as she left the bathroom, clad in an oversized t-shirt and shorts. Hermione pulled back some of the blankets and patted the cushions for Raina. Raina flopped down next to Hermione and peered at the TV.

"What are we watching?"

"An old _Ant & Dec_ rerun. Mostly for background noise and to help us get to sleep," Hermione said, yawning.

"All right. I really am sorry, Hermione. I should have seen how you felt for Severus," Raina said, her eyelids starting to droop.

"What do you mean, Raina? I'm marrying Severus because of that mishap. I was in love with Ron," Hermione said, snuggling down into the bedding.

"Hermione, you're getting married, and so is he. How do you feel about that?"

"I don't have a right to feel anything about it. That lot is still my group of friends, though," Hermione yawned.

"I think you love him. . . and not Ron," Raina whispered, but Hermione was already asleep.

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

AN: Alright. I have now successfully fought off all the purple chickens Mewtsubaki threw at me.

Sorry this took so long, but now the papers and finals are finished. I won't have very good internet access for about a month, but I'll do my best to get these up for y'all.

Y'all know the drill: 5 reviews, next chapter.

And yes, Hermione and Severus will be getting to know one another better in the coming chapters, which will include Bill and Fleur's wedding. . . unless they elope, of course. (I'm kidding. . . could I really pass up the drama of writing a chapter where Severus has to escort Hermione to a Weasley wedding?)

AND an important question: should Ron marry someone from the books (and if so, who?), or should I make up an original character to warm Ron's bed? Let me know in your reviews or private messages.


	28. Passing the Time with One Another

Never Piss Off A House-Elf

disclaimer: alas, I still do not own HP. I'd like to, but JKR wouldn't let me.

This chapter is dedicated to . . .

Okay, I have decided to set up my lemonade stand. . . here! You are warned. If you flame me, I will block. If you like, review and check out the (not only) un-edited but added to version on the other site. PM me if you don't know what I'm talking about, and those of you who shouldn't be reading this: don't.

55555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Chapter 28: Passing Time with One Another

Raina and Hermione woke late and took breakfast in Hermione's music room. Hermione heard Severus moving around in his study and then his lab, but she kept her attention on Raina. They got dressed and Raina gave Hermione a big hug before they headed out so Raina could apparate home.

"Raina, feel free to come over whenever, just give me a buzz so I can be here," Hermione said, and Raina nodded. "And so I can make sure Halain isn't. You'll have to tell me at some point why you don't like him."

"Yup, but not today. See ya later, luv," Raina said, disapparating with a small crack.

Hermione waited for a moment, taking in the beauty of the lands before she headed back inside. She looked around, listening, before she headed for Severus's lab.

It as time to get to work.

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Hermione headed for Severus's labs and noticed he'd left his wards down. She assumed it was for her benefit and walked straight in. Severus was in the middle of stirring multiple brews, humming quietly to himself. Hermione wondered what he'd do to her if she told anyone else that he hummed while he brewed. She decided not to test the idea. Instead, she cleared her throat and asked Severus what he was doing.

He grunted and kept examining his potions. Hermione cleared her throat and repeated her question. Getting the same response, Hermione walked over to stand next to Severus and asked him yet again. Waiting a few more minutes, Hermione was about to turn heel and leave when Severus turned to her.

"You wanted something?" he asked pleasantly. Hermione glared at him; sometimes he was so smug she wanted to smack him. "I haven't all day, you know. I have brewing to do."

"I know. That's why I came down here. I thought I could help you with your project," Hermione offered. She'd be bored to tears waiting for Bill and Fleur's wedding if Severus wouldn't allow her to help.

"I've started brewing for the upcoming term, but you may continue and add to them. I'm sure Madam Pomfrey will appreciate your efforts," Severus said, not meeting Hermione's eyes.

"I thought I would--"

"I have multiple projects, Hermione. If you would be so kind as to take this one on for me, it would free be up for the more arduous things I have to do. And perhaps once you have the more mundane potions, you may brew Lupin's wolf's bane. Under my supervision, of course," Severus said, and Hermione had to accept it.

"If I finish these potions for the Infirmary, will you let me look at the notes for your other projects?" Hermione asked, reaching around Severus to grab a mortar and pestle for her brewing.

"I may, but I make no promises. Some of the things I'm working on are quite dangerous. Besides, they are _my_ projects."

"Too dangerous? Your projects? I hate to break it to you, Severus, but I was there in the Final Battle, and I think we'll have to learn to share projects," Hermione protested, setting her tools down. "And we have to share things about ourselves as well."

Severus groaned. "Hermione, I don't want to have a heart to heart with you. But every time we are alone, we either snog each other senseless or I end up pouring out more of my history to you. Well, here are a few things you need to know: I don't enjoy the kind of soul-searching you seem to, I prefer to work alone, and I was at the Final Battle as well. Stop looking at me like that. I'm not the hero Albus would like to make of me."

Hermione frowned at Severus for a moment before the frown cracked into a smile.

"What, witch?" Severus barked, turning his back on her and hunching over his own lab bench. He was grousing to himself about her and the situation. Hermione quietly set all her things aside, stirring the potions near her before she tiptoed up behind Severus, slipping her arms around his slim waist. "What are you doing?"

"Severus, you're not a hero, and I refuse to make you into a hero. But you are the epitome of the anti-hero," Hermione breathed, leaning against his back. He tried to straighten and shake her off, but her grip was too tight.

"An anti-hero is still a hero, Hermione. I'm a former Deatheater, former spy, killer, liar, and I have a number of other sins that I refuse to name to an innocent such as you," Severus said gruffly. "Let me go, witch."

Hermione shook her head against him. "No. Severus, you _are_ the anti-hero, and you've been things and done things you aren't proud of; if you were, you wouldn't be here, and neither would I. But even if you've done such things, you are still the most honest man I've met.

"You admit your wrongdoings, and they affect you. You admit that you've been a Deatheater, a spy, but you refuse to be acclaimed for the good you've done, preferring to be chastised for the evil. You don't want to be a hero, but we -- no, _I_ can't allow you to make yourself into a monster.

"And you're honest, so bloody honest. When you do things, you admit your motive. Harry and Ron, much as I love them, can't admit that they want so desperately to be heroes, to be loved for the great things they do. Sometimes I worry what they'll do now that the war is over. But you, you just want to live in relative obscurity, brewing and teaching.

"And I've gone and given you a family you never wanted," Hermione finished sadly, resting her body against Severus's. "I don't think I ever apologized correctly. I am sorry, Severus, and I would let you off this hook if I could."

Severus sighed and managed to loosen Hermione's grip on his waist just enough to turn around so he could hold her. Her head was bowed, and Severus leaned down just enough to rest his chin on the top of her head. He leaned back against the lab bench and laced his fingers together behind Hermione, bringing them down to cup her behind and lifting her up just enough so his lips could meet hers.

Severus's lips met Hermione's in a gentle assault, his lips against her slightly damp ones. She'd been crying, and her tears gave the kiss a slightly salty taste. Severus found the combined taste intoxicating; he used his tongue to trace her lips, nudging them apart so he could taste her. All his plans to drag out the seduction flew his head as she started making those little sounds designed to drive him wild.

Severus shifted Hermione in his arms, so he could bring one hand up to cup her head and neck. His hand caught on her hair and pulled. He hurried to apologize, but was cut off when she moaned at it. He smiled, twisting his hand in her hair and pulling her head back slightly. She shifted against him, rubbing her breasts against his chest, and he growled.

"Severus," she drawled, pulling away from his hand at her head until it reached tension again. She shuddered, and he leaned forward, attaching his mouth to her throat. He licked and sucked, finally biting. Hermione gasped and bucked in his hands. Severus carefully brought the two of them down until they were resting on their knees. Severus grabbed Hermione's arms and pressed her against the lab bench, aligning her arms with the top of the bench.

"Hermione, hold on to the bench. Don't let go, or you won't like it," Severus said, breathing the words in her ear. Hermione whimpered, but her face was red in anticipation. "Ah, yes, the blush I am coming to adore."

Hermione closed her eyes and turned her head aside. Severus sighed, leaning in close so he could, his nose rubbing against her ear. Hermione made a mewling sound, and Severus made one of those smug male chuckles men always make as they incite passion in unsuspecting women.

Severus licked her ear and kissed his way down her jaw before moving down her throat. He opened her hastily-donned robes, revealing her t-shirt and shorts. Severus ran his wand down her shirt and shorts, and they fell away cleanly; he licked and kissed his way down her cleavage, slipping his tongue between her breasts, mimicking the act itself, alternating long and short strokes until Hermione's breath was coming fast.

"Hold on to that bench, or I'll take you over my lap," Severus said in a rough voice. Hermione's eyes opened and she looked at him, licking her lip. "On second thought, let go of that bench and I _won't_."

Hermione's eyes were locked on Severus's as he kissed his way down her stomach, dipping his tongue into her navel before he moved down even farther. He shoved the remnants of her shorts aside, shooting Hermione dark eyes before he ripped her panties. He slipped a finger into her, watching her face contort as he moved the digit carefully around her opening. He reached up and unsnapped her bra expertly with one hand, slipping it down her shoulders and flinging it across the lab. He smiled and applied his mouth to the hard peak.

He suckled one, then the other until they were hard enough to flick. Hermione gasped and arched her back, thrusting her bosom at Severus a few times, her body caught in a rhythm. Severus smiled and knelt back down again, applying his mouth where his hand had been moments ago. Hermione sighed as Severus slipped his tongue along her, teasing her. His tongue darted into her, and Hermione rose up on her knees, crying his name.

"Gods," Severus breathed, getting off his stomach and grabbing Hermione from her strange posture against the bench, pushing her down until her back rested on the floor. Severus carefully moved her legs so they wouldn't cramp before he opened his own robes, freeing his erection from its confines. Hermione caught him in her hand, and Severus groaned.

He grabbed her hand and twisted it away from himself. She let him go, and Severus grabbed her other hand, holding them both above her head. He shifted her hands until he was grasping both of her wrists in one hand. He flipped her so she was on her side, and he brought his other hand down soundly on her bum, the crack of the impact echoing in the lab.

"I didn't say you could move, did I?" Severus rasped. Hermione's sighs and moans were exciting him even more, and as her eyes fluttered open and shut of their own volition, he smiled. He moved his swatting hand from her rear and brought it up to her nipple, pinching until he heard her breath hitch. He put his mouth by her ear, breathing into it as he swatted her again. "Like it, do you, Poppet?"

"Ah!" Hermione gasped, looking at Severus. Her eyes were dilated, and Severus could tell she was almost gone. He swatted her a few more times, and she came with a cry. Hermione managed to flip back onto her back a few minutes afterwards, and she looked Severus squarely in the eye as she let her knees fall apart. She rolled her hips, and Severus couldn't take it any longer.

Severus slid into Hermione in one fluid movement, and she cried out. She was saying things, screaming things, all in the heat of the passion Severus had inspired in her. She met his every thrust, clasping him to her breast as they neared the peak of their passion. Severus grunted as he heaved into her, rubbing against her clit where he could. He glued his mouth to Hermione's thrusting his tongue into her mouth as savagely as he heaved himself into her.

"Severus," Hermione breathed as his thrusts came faster and faster. Her eyes snapped open as she cried his name. "Severus!"

""Ngh!" Severus grunted as he felt the end coming. He wanted it to last forever, but the boiling pressure told him it wouldn't. "Hermione!"

Severus rested his head on Hermione's chest between her breasts, his breathing ragged as hers, both floating back to earth. She was giggling a bit, and Severus reached up and tweaked her nipple. She groaned, and he tweaked again, increasing the pressure until he felt her orgasm again under him.

"Professor's Little Masochist," he chided, leaning up so he could kiss her lips.

"Do you mind?" Hermione asked, trying to rearrange him on her body.

"No, Poppet."

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

AN: Oh, my Merlin. That was hot. Woohoo!

Okay, this was hot. But here's how the chapter came to be: I wrote it, edited it for ffdotnet and added to it for affdotnet. And I about keeled over while writing it, while my man is suddenly becoming somewhat supportive in my writing and reading of fanfiction.

5 reviews: next chapter.


	29. Getting Up is Hard to Do

Never Piss Off A House-Elf

disclaimer: alas, I still do not own HP. I'd like to, but JKR wouldn't let me.

This chapter is dedicated to . . .CMCRD!

55555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Chapter 29: Getting Up is Hard to Do

Hermione and Severus had very nearly passed out when they finished making love. That was how Severus thought about it when he woke first and saw his fiancée asleep next to him, her neck curved and her head resting on his shoulder. Before, when he saw fit to see to his more carnal needs with more than a video and a lube potion, Severus had sought out women who were as practical in the area as he was.

His few friends had reminded him that they were hookers, prostitutes, and saying they were practical was just glitzy paper on a cheap gift. Halain refused to go with him on those jaunts, and he couldn't very well take Raina with him. Nevertheless, Severus had gone out a few times in his adulthood, but he never referred to the act as 'making love'. In fact, he often found those who did refer to it as such were euphemistic idiots who deluded themselves.

Seeing Hermione's resting form so close to his own was enough to break that barrier completely. Severus groaned at the thought. He'd known that she would change him, but this was not what he'd planned on. And on top of that, she'd kept him from the work that he needed to do that day. For a moment, Severus thought about carefully removing himself from under Hermione and dressing so he could do some of the things he'd planned, but dropped that thought when he realized that he'd need Hermione's help to locate all the various articles of clothing they'd thrown over the room.

The point was moot when Hermione stretched and opened her eyes, smiling at Severus, who wore a bemused expression.

"If someone had told me six years ago that you would ever smile at me as much in those six years as you have smiled at me today, I would have hexed them and turned them in to St. Mungo's for an evaluation," Severus said, kissing the tip of Hermione's nose. She shivered a bit, but Severus held her firm against him. "And as nice as this interlude has been, we now have to start all those brews over again. Which means I have to put off my other projects as well until we finish what Poppy ordered for the term."

"Um, Severus," Hermione said, getting up and allowing him to get up as well. There was something that she'd not really brought up with Severus, and she hoped to high heaven that he would just go along with the whole thing. "I do still have to go back to the Burrow for Bill and Fleur's wedding. I understand if you don't want to go, but would you be upset if I went with a friend?"

Severus's eyes narrowed as he reached around Hermione to grab his coat, which had luckily landed in a clean cauldron. His pants were wedged under a table leg, but much of Hermione's clothing was unsalvageable. He laughed when he found her top. It was in strips. He was focusing on the clothing because he was fuming.

_Why assume I wouldn't want to escort her to the wedding? They invited me as well; I might as well take them up on it_, Severus thought. The idea of his fiancée going to the wedding with any other man, even just a 'friend' infuriated him, but he had to be careful. Jealousy, while cute in the female of the species, could be downright ugly in the males. He wasn't about to scare her off just yet.

"Who do you think you'd like to go with?" Severus asked carefully, checking his tone. He assumed some of the jealousy he was feeling was do to their situation, but he knew himself well enough to be honest: he was downright jealous in his own right. ""One of the twins, or perhaps Mr. Longbottom? Why not give him a date, you spent most of your formative years at Hogwart's saving him from himself, why not save him from the horrors of getting his own date?"

"Give me your shirt, Severus, you destroyed mine. Good thing you made me go shopping, or I'd be completely out of tops, with the way you're going through them," Hermione said, grabbing the shirt out of Severus's hands before he could protest. She had to process what she heard in his voice before she responded. "And you shouldn't say such things about Neville. He's a good young man, and he would have performed better in class if you'd tried not to scare him quite so much. Admit it, Severus; you enjoyed scaring him until he soiled himself."

"He actually soiled himself a few times?" Severus asked, a hint of glee in his voice.

Hermione chucked a shoe at him, one of his own, actually, and grimaced. "You know, you're supposed to feel bad about that, not delight in it. And yes, he did soil himself at least twice. If you ever, ever, bring that up to Neville, I will hurt you."

"As I told you before, you are not going to change me to that extent, and you seem to think more of me than I am. Mr. Longbottom was dangerous, and I kept hoping that he would drop the class or find some other way out of it; scaring him was my way of showing him to shape up or ship out, as the muggles would say," Severus finished, tossing his robes to Hermione. "Here, you'll want to be a bit more covered to make your way to your rooms."

"So, in reality, you were scaring Neville to make him a better brewer? Why, Severus, I never would have taken you for the nurturing type," Hermione giggled, getting to her knees so she could face Severus better.

Severus groaned. "Don't go spreading that around, Hermione. You can have your little dreams about that, but keep them to yourself, please."

Hermione gathered Severus's robes around herself and moved to stand, but stopped herself. She scooted a bit closer to Severus, and her face became very serious.

"Severus, I wasn't planning on going with Neville to the wedding, but I was going to go with a friend, if you didn't want to go. Our topic got changed, but I need to know you're okay with that."

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose briefly, closing his eyes as he spoke. "What do you think you're wearing to the wedding?"

"Um, I'd had a dress picked out, but as things have changed, I'm going to need a new one," Hermione said, turning her face from Severus's.

"Why?" Severus asked before thinking. "Oh."

Hermione nodded. "I'm no longer a member of the bridal party. I sent my bridesmaid gown back to Molly, and no-one's owled me to say otherwise, so while my invitation still stands. . . "

"Perhaps you should go shopping today, your accounts are settled and you are signed onto mine," Severus said, standing. After a moment, he held his hand out to help Hermione up, and she took it, smiling at him a bit weakly. She sighed, and leaned into him. Severus closed his eyes, inhaling her scent, and he let his arms come around her. "That's not what you're after, is it?"

Hermione shook her head quickly, wrapping her arms around his waist. She squeezed him, and he smiled.

"Hermione, tell me what you want; what do you want most right now?"

Hermione bit her lip. "I want _you_ to go to the wedding with me, Severus. We're engaged, now, and I don't really want to go out with someone else. Besides, you'll be my husband soon, and they must get used to this. But that isn't it, either, Severus. I want to go to the wedding with you because I want to go with you. Am I making any sense?"

"No, but as a woman, you don't have to make sense all the time," Severus laughed. Hermione was beginning to get used to that laugh, and expect it to a certain degree. It was a laugh she assumed was associated with how she amused him. "It will only create trouble for you with your friends, Hermione. But I will go with you, if that is what you so desire."

Hermione smiled; she saw his shields trying to crash into place as he stepped back into his more formal speech.

"You know what else I desire?" Hermione asked, a wicked glint in her eyes.

"Aren't you sore by now? If you aren't, I shall endeavor to work harder at that."

"Ugh, men. No. I desire to work on these projects with you. I'm not shopping today. I want to brew."

"Fine. Get started on the Scalding Remedy. I have some more delicate potions to work on. Poppy's list is somewhere; it got moved when we became otherwise entangled."

Hermione smirked. She dropped a curtsey to her fiancé and left so she could get dressed again, this time in more protective clothing for her brewing.

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

AN: Good Lord, I'm having a hard time getting these things posted. Between lack of internet connection and issues with the site itself, this chapter and other have been a long time coming, haven't they? I am so sorry about that, and just bear with me as the summer drags on. Soon enough, I will be on campus more often and will have more of a chance to post more often. I will try to make sure that I have plenty of chapters done so that as soon as I see the reviews, I can put the chapters up for you.

And yes, this story is really taking off on its own. I have a few ideas that I will try to incorporate, if they fit. There will be more with Raina, Halain, Satchel, and Miki, but as I have been (somewhat rudely) reminded, this is a SSxHG fic. This is gonna be a long haul, folks.

Yeah. . . 5 reviews, next chapter.


	30. Finding a Dress, Heading to the Wedding

Never Piss Off A House-Elf

disclaimer: alas, I still do not own HP. I'd like to, but JKR wouldn't let me.

This chapter is dedicated to . . .latinachikita!

Thanks, ebbe04. You must know how much kinds words mean to me; I always love your reviews.

And yay for Dizi85! So glad to have you back in full!

AN: Yeah, so here's some vocabulary:

Kogal: (Japanese slang) a fashionable girl who hangs out in places like Bukuro, Shibuya, etc.

Tan/ Ganguro: a tan-faced kogal (not always the nicest term, either)

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Chapter 30: Finding a Dress and Heading to the Wedding

Time passed quickly, as it has a tendency to do. Hermione neatly finished all the potions Poppy had ordered for her infirmary, and Severus had quietly worked on his own projects, forsaking the one Hermione knew he had hidden. She bided her time, but as the summer drew to a close, she saw that she'd have to carry her efforts into the school year and their wedding if she truly wanted to be a part of his little brewing faction. Fortunately, they'd only had to rebrew potions once. . . but each thought that interlude had been worth it.

Hermione and Severus quietly merged their lives, though Hermione tried valiantly to keep her own rooms. By the time they were readying to leave for Grimmauld Place en route to the Burrow, Hermione used her bedroom for little more than a glorified closet, as Severus was constantly gifting her with little things and fabrics she could ask Miki to turn into clothing and outfits. As a result, not only did Hermione have a large and varied wardrobe, she was beginning to look a bit like a _kogal_. Add to that the time that Hermione spent outside in the garden, and Miki teased her for being _tanguro_.

It was a time like that when Severus walked in, looking for Hermione so he could ask her when she wanted to leave.

"Miki, I simply can not wear something like those on my feet. I would fall flat on my face, and they are not practical," Hermione said, dropping bright orange platform boots on the floor of her bedroom. "I appreciate the clothes you've made me, and how they make me look and feel, but this is where I draw the line, Miki."

"On the contrary, I think you'd look quite cute in those boots, especially with that last little skirted outfit Miki made for you," Severus said, crossing his arms as he leaned on the beams of the doorway. "In fact, I think that as you have persistently put off shopping for a new dress to wear to the wedding, you should wear those boots and an outfit of _my _choosing to the wedding."

Miki nodded her head rapidly, and Hermione sent both man and elf scathing looks. "Hardly. Once we're settled at Grimmauld Place, I'll go into Diagon Alley or London and find a dress."

Severus uncrossed his arms and pushed off the doorway. "Miki, would you go help Satchel pack up the last few things we'll need? We won't be coming back here before we head back to school, so pack all we'll need until we come back for our holiday."

Miki nodded and winked out, leaving Severus and Hermione alone. Hermione looked from the boots to her sandals and sighed, turning around to take one last look at her room.

"That's the plan, then? Stay at Grimmauld Place until we go back to school?" Hermione asked, sitting on her bed so she could pull on her sandals. She was already wearing a Miki-designed outfit, from skintight, flared jeans to her strapless top charmed to stay up on its own along with a strapless bra. Hermione had added a small sweater that matched the colour of the top, just so she'd have some extra coverage, but she still felt as if she should be out on the street on the arm of a sugar-daddy, not going back to Grimmauld Place for the first of many weddings she'd be attending in the coming year or so, including her own.

"Well," Severus said, coming to sit next to Hermione, "We could stay at Grimmauld Place, or we could go back to the school early, which the Head students typically do anyway. I have to be there early to prepare my classroom, and 'greet' any new staff for the year. I assumed that you'd want to go back early with me, but if you prefer to stay at Grimmauld Place, I could stay for a while, leave, and then you could come to school with Ronald when the Head Boy and Girl are summoned."

"Um, have Miki pack for me as she's packing for you, and we'll figure that out, alright?" Hermione said, fidgeting a bit. Playing house was all well and good, but going back to Hogwart's would be a rude awakening: once the Christmas holidays started, she'd be married, and the world would see her differently; she would see the world differently.

Severus patted her knee and got off the bed, his footsteps soft as he left the room. Hermione was left with her thoughts, and the fact that she still had to find a bloody dress for the occasion.

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

A few days later, Hermione and Severus were all packed, and Satchel and Miki had finished closing up the manor with preserving spells that would keep it safe and make it easier for making it livable again when they all came back. Severus had considered taking on one or two more elves to stay in the house, but Hermione wouldn't have anything of it.

"Severus, there's no need to keep the house staffed when we aren't even going to be there," Hermione said when Severus brought his idea to her.

"So you'll be going with me, instead of coming back here or staying at Grimmauld Place?" Severus asked, deftly changing the subject.

"Well, of course, I guess. The house would be empty with just me, and we can't separate Satchel and Miki, can we?" Hermione reasoned. Severus had hoped she might say that she wanted to go with him, but he somehow, he knew she wouldn't say it. "Do you mind?"

"No. We won't be able to take the train, though, and apparation onto the grounds can be tricky. I can because of. . . well. . . however, you don't have the clearance. I'll work something out for you, rather, us. Enjoy these few days here; once we get to Grimmauld Place, we'll be there for a few days but the wedding itself will be at the Burrow. I think you and I are apparating, while most of the others are flying or using portkeys."

Hermione nodded, digesting the information. She'd let her days get away from her while she worked and got to know Severus as best she could. The wedding was so close, but because of her removal from the wedding party itself, she hadn't heard much about it. She knew it was at the Burrow (no Weasley would think of marrying elsewhere), but she wasn't even sure if the wedding was in the morning or afternoon.

"Shall we retire to the labs for some recreational brewing?" Severus asked. He liked to brew when he wanted to relax; it was often more beneficial than drinking or whoring. Hermione led the way, thinking on a new project, one that might prove both profitable and interesting.

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

A few days later, potions had been brewed, bags were packed, the manor was secured, and Satchel and Miki had already gone ahead to Grimmauld Place. Hermione and Severus had finished the walk-round to shore up any weakened defensive spells, and were ready to leave.

"Severus are you sure that we need to keep all these wards up?" Hermione asked, worried that she might forget a ward at an inopportune time and be subject to an automated _levicorpus_, perhaps when Severus wasn't around to drop the ward.

Severus shot Hermione a harassed look; she shrugged it off and let him lead her off the property so they could apparate a bit easier.

Hermione allowed Severus to apparate the both of them to Grimmauld Place at the appointed time. Satchel and Miki had gone on ahead, using their own magic. Severus hadn't wanted to risk mixing the elf DNA into his own or Hermione's, anyways, so he felt quite relieved. They arrived at the apparation point a bit early so they could ditch their escort.

"You'd think after all these years, Albus would understand that I can find my way to headquarters, even if it is under ward and charm," Severus groused at the witch on his arm. That had been the other reason he'd apparated them together. He liked having her holding onto him, as if she really needed him. Or perhaps even liked him, just a bit.

"I'm sure he orders it for the health of the muggles in the area, not for you," Hermione said, smiling. Severus was not a muggle-hater, but he did have a temper that was rarely checked for anyone one, even an ally. Hermione straightened the robes she'd thrown on over a new Miki creation, but the heat was too oppressive. "Sorry, Severus, but I'm going to have to shuck the robes. It is just too hot; you should, too. I don't want you to pass out due to heatstroke."

Severus grimaced at Hermione, who grimaced right back before she shook her head. She pulled her own robes off, and Severus had to stare. Miki had succeeded in getting Hermione into something quite interesting. He started at her feet and stared all the way up her body, making her squirm a bit in the added heat of his gaze.

She was wearing high-heeled platform sandals that made her feet look tiny; slightly flared painted on denims in a very dark color, and a scarlet top that only met the top of the pants briefly. The neck of the shirt dipped quite low, and Hermione had done something to her nails so they looked a bit like dragon claws, but the most inviting dragon claws imaginable. Hermione's hair was pulled back from her face into a strange knot at the back of her head, but strands were escaping. Severus assumed they were supposed to.

"Well? What do you think?" Hermione asked, blushing. "Miki's gone and got rid of most of my other things, saying they weren't well-fitted to my body. . . or your preferences."

"I think I need to find Miki some more fabric," Severus said, wrapping his arms around his fiancée. "And I think I should not allow any other men in the same room as you, my dear, for you are too tempting. We wouldn't want any Weasleys to lose their lips, would we?"

Hermione laughed, her nerves dieing away. Severus could be a bit spontaneous and nice when he tried, but she could already see his shields coming down. She knew he could read her thoughts on a whim, but she was disconcerted that she couldn't read his. A strange look crossed his face and he squeezed her one last time before casting a cooling charm on the both of them. Hermione blushed again and Severus laughed, draping the robes around Hermione's shoulders lightly, so she would have a bit more coverage without the heat.

"Minx."

"Snake."

"Glad you aren't afraid."

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

The 'homecoming' went rather as Hermione had expected. While she'd made her peace with her friends, adding Severus to the mix proved more than a trifle difficult. Without meaning too, Ginny and Ron spoke almost entirely of things that did not -- could not-- interest Severus. Every once in a while Harry would chime in with a more universal topic, but once someone mentioned the 'q' word, the boys were off and running.

"I tell you, the Cannons have a shot this year," Ron said irritably, for the umpteenth time. "New Seeker, new Chasers, and a new Keeper. Wood got transferred after that nasty blow to the knees last season. He's all they need."

"Why, suddenly, are you acting like Oliver is the 'be all end all' of quidditch, Ron? You thought he was a school mate with not much more left in him," Hermione said, and Ron looked bemused.

"Hermione, you must understand that Wood has grown these last few years, and gained many skills that someone who is not a Quidditch aficionado could never hope to understand," Ron said loftily, and Harry and Hermione laughed. Ginny rolled her eyes and turned her attention to the view outside the sitting room window.

"Yes, well, there, I'm told," Hermione said, smiling. Severus had been quiet for most of the afternoon, his gaze traveling the room, occasionally examining his students. Hermione was seated next to him on a couch, their bodies occasionally touching at hip or shoulder, but with her friends on the room, Hermione was wont to actually lean into Severus or touch him as she typically did back at the manor.

Severus picked up on Hermione's discomfort, even if her friends didn't. He felt the pull of her body as she chatted with her friends, but he fought it for her sake. Not only did she look utterly delectable in the outfit Miki had made for her, but her palpable dismay at the changes in her life made him ache to hold her. He let the conversation drift past him as he pondered the changes in his own actions and attitudes towards the young witch.

"Right, Severus?" Hermione asked, nudging him. Severus scowled for a moment before he let his face soften infinitesimally for her benefit. She waited for him to speak, but he hadn't heard the question. He felt the old shame from his school days creeping up on him, but he remembered that these were not the Marauders, and he was an adult. Severus grunted noncommittally, and Hermione sighed, rolling her eyes.

Severus needed a clue as to what was going on, so he carefully crept into her mind, barely brushing her consciousness.

_We just want to know how our friendship is going to be affected. Couldn't he have just nodded, or something? The boys are terrified I won't be there if they need me. Gee, thanks, Sev. Hmph; I'm angry, but what I wouldn't do to have his arm around me. . . _

Severus retreated even more carefully, so as not to alert her to his presence; he leaned back on the couch just enough to pat her back gently without her friends' notice. He saw her visibly relax and found himself drawn back into the conversation.

"Actually, Severus and I are going to be attending the wedding together. At first, we thought he'd be too busy, but we've maneuvered things so we can both be there for Bill and Fleur," Hermione said, smiling. Severus wanted to smile, but the murderous looks from Harry and Ron kept him from showing it.

"Yes, I find that appearances are necessary, and who better to escort my fiancée than myself? Besides, I'd already been invited. Surely you wouldn't begrudge your Potions Master his invitation?" Severus asked, watching the look on Ron's face disintegrate into a grimace. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I'm not in the wedding anymore, so it will be nice to have someone to sit with. You three are in the wedding, so if Severus hadn't come with me, I'd have been alone," Hermione explained.

"Hermione, we'd'ave found you a date, ya know," Ron said, the look on his face sour.

"Yeah, 'Mione, you didn't have to fit us in," Ginny chimed in, and Harry put his hands up in the 'don't look at me' position. Hermione straightened her back and took a deep breath, but Severus spoke before she could even open her mouth.

"We did not 'fit you in'. We were invited, and you lot were supposed to have made peace. Shape up, or we will leave, and I will personally make sure that the rest of the bridal party -- and your mother, Weasley -- knows why," Severus said, standing. "If I can trust that you will not aggravate the situation, I will go speak with a few other acquaintances; otherwise, we will make our apologies and find lodging elsewhere."

"Stop this. Can't you bloody grow up?" Harry finally opened his mouth. Ginny glared at Ron, and Harry glared at her. "_Both_ of you. We're all here for a bloody wedding, not for some battle royale over the Marriage Law. Ron, you mucked up all these years, acting as if Hermione were nothing more than a talking brain. Ginny, you're marrying someone you love, and loves you back. Can't you just let Hermione be?"

Everyone stared at Harry. The hero had been quite quiet and unlike himself since the Final Battle, and even before that, he'd never been one to get involved in others' relationships quite like that. Ron stared at his feet and Ginny licked her lips. Hermione quietly thanked Harry and Severus nodded to the younger man.

"I think that's some good advice, Potter. 'Tis a shame no-one ever gave it to your father and his friends," Severus said, but the malice that was usually there was absent. Harry nodded, finally accepting that he'd begun to pay his father's debts.

"Well, that's nice, but now I'm bloody hungry. Care to join us for lunch Sn-- Severus?" Ron grunted out. Everyone but Ron and Severus laughed.

"Very well. But call me' Severus' again, and Gryffindor house points will be farther in the red than you could ever imagine."

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Lunch went as well as could be expected. Almost everyone piled into the magical sitting room that could never be completely filled with people. Only Sirius was strangely absent; Rosmerta said something about him feeling a bit under the weather, but everyone knew why he'd not joined the crowd. Sirius was quite vocal about how he felt regarding any possible Snape progeny, even if the child would be half-Hermione.

Molly Weasley had wrangled Minerva MacGonagall into the kitchen along with Fleur's sister, Gabrielle. Unfortunately, Molly was the only one accustomed to preparing food for a large group; Hermione had sent Miki and Satchel in early on to prevent any real disasters, and to bring back any gossip that might prove interesting or useful.

As everyone took to their seats, Severus slipped back into his reticent state from earlier; he let his mind wander again, brushing gently against the other, unguarded minds in the room, carefully avoiding Harry, Albus, and Remus in particular. He got a jolt when he brushed the group of Weasleys; one of them was a highly trained yet _natural_ Legilimens and Occlumens. Severus was rudely rebuffed, but the owner of that mind was quite used to such intrusions. He knew it was one of the Weasleys, but not one of them gave that away.

Severus was dragged back to the table by the feeling of someone's gaze on his person. He turned to see Hermione gazing up at him from her seat next to him. She blushed when his eyes met hers, and for the first time since their arrival, Severus smiled briefly and laughed.

Silence dropped over the room as everyone turned to stare at Severus. He heard Hermione's breath hitch, waiting for the eminent explosion, and her expression was almost pained. For a split second, Severus considered roaring at the room as he might have before. The look of fear in Hermione's face stopped that, cold. Severus turned to address the room.

"I do believe that I have remembered how to laugh. Lupin, doesn't that mean that you've won the pool?" Severus quipped. Hermione's face broke into a broad smile, and the tension in the room disappeared with the giggling and eventual guffawing of their companions. For a moment, Severus had a terrible feeling that they were laughing _at _him. His stomach roiled and he tasted bile.

Hermione felt the shame washing off Severus, and she knew what he was thinking. She snaked her hand out under the table and rested it on his knee, giving it a reassuring squeeze. He looked in her eyes, and she held a thought in her head for him to read.

_They're laughing _with_ you, Severus. And I couldn't be prouder of you._

Hermione could feel Severus become calmer. The meal went better after that, with Severus actually interacting with everyone on his own. He still was not the life of the party, but Hermione was no longer afraid that he would blow anyone up or disapparate to some unknown place without warning Hermione.

As the day wore on, Hermione began to really look forward to Bill and Fleur's wedding, and going with Severus.

Their first date.

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

The next day, it was time for Hermione to go shopping for a dress to wear to the wedding. Ginny was caught up in the last-minute preparations for the wedding, which Hermione found actually made her breathe a bit easier. Things were still a bit icy between the two girls. Hermione hoped that once they were each married things would get better. They had to; Harry apparently wouldn't allow them not to.

Hermione left Severus dozing in their room, though she found it rather difficult to get out from under his protective embrace. As Hermione dressed, she thought about him holding her the night before, and was fervently grateful that his silencing charms were second to none. Hermione stepped into a short denim skort, zipping it carefully. She was distracted by a random noise, and managed to catch her stomach in the zip.

"Fuck, that hurt!" she hissed, fixing her mistake and gently rubbing her tummy where it had caught. The area was red and a bit swollen. A tear came to her eye, and Hermione felt herself begin to sniffle. Unfortunately, once the sniffling begins, the crying is not far behind. Hermione sank to her knees and put her head in her hands, crying for many reasons.

Severus had been half-awake since he felt Hermione get up, but he didn't start moving around until he heard her exclamation and crying. Severus tossed back the sheet covering him and lurched out of the bed towards his fiancée. His eyes were still bleary with sleep, but he managed to put his arms around her, holding her while the tears subsided. He kissed her cheek softly, allowing her to pull back if she wanted. Hermione let him hold her for a while before she looked into his face and gave him a watery smile.

"People are going to think you've gone soft," Hermione said lightly.

"I'll tell them you've been hallucinating," Severus said. Hermione laughed, hugging him and getting up. "I wouldn't mind if you paraded around the manor like that, but you might want a top before you head out to find a dress."

Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes. She grabbed an emerald green halter top and slipped it over her head, around her breasts until she was comfortable. Severus enjoyed the show, bringing his hand up to cup her calf, trying to draw her closer to him. He ran his other hand up her leg, stopping just short of her hemline, teasing her. He licked his lips and inhaled deeply, closing his eyes and snapping them open, locking them on Hermione's.

She leaned into him, pressing her thighs to his head, her own eyes closing. She shivered and he finally released her legs, leaning away from her. She smiled at him, and he smirked back at her.

"Every time I'm upset and you help, we end up in bed, or damn near," Hermione said, trying to complain.

"What can I say? I'm not a man who can use words to fix things. I am a man of action. And sex is one of the most healing things a couple can experience and share; I use what I know," Severus said simply. Hermione visibly relaxed, but she still tried to look stern. She gave up and laughed. "I think I'll heal you later. . . we don't have to be up early tomorrow, do we?"

Hermione grinned and grabbed her sandals, purse and cell phone as she dashed out of the room. Severus couldn't follow because he was buck-naked, but Hermione knew that wouldn't slow him down long, and if he caught her, she'd never find a dress for the wedding. Which would suit Severus just fine; then he could keep her in bed all day long.

Putting that thought aside, Hermione raced down the stairs, pulling on the sandals as she ran. Once those were on and she was actually locking up, Hermione opened up her phone and hit the button for Raina.

Girls just wanna have company shopping.

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

cheesy cell phone ringtones

A pale, slim hand snaked out and grabbed the phone, flipping it open and answering it fluidly.

"To what do I owe this bloody intrusion?" Raina groused into her phone, without checking the caller id.

"Morning, Sleeping Beauty," Hermione said, and Raina groaned. "I need some help shopping. You game?"

"Well, I haven't showered today, so yeah, I'm pretty gamy," Raina cracked, and that time, Hermione groaned. Raina laughed. "Sure. You can apparate to my place, and we can do London or Diagon Alley from here."

"Alright. I need you to give me an idea of your place so I don't end up splinched," Hermione said, chewing her lip while her friend gave her the lowdown. She trotted to the apparation point, flipped her phone shut, and concentrated for a moment.

POP!

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Raina was waiting in the living room of her flat when Hermione apparated in, misjudging her landing and ending up having to tuck and roll, coming to a rest by Raina's feet.

"Anyone ever tell you that you really know how to make an entrance?" Raina laughed, reaching down to help Hermione get to her feet. Hermione took Raina's hand and stood, brushing herself off. "I thought we might just stick to muggle London today; I'm sure you don't get out in it enough, especially since you've gone back with Severus to the wedding."

Hermione nodded. "It isn't that I can't go back, but I haven't really wanted to, and I really dislike the city on my own. Ever since someone told me dear old Jack was actually a wizard; even though he's dead, I still watch my back."

"Hermione, you amuse me, you know that? You act as if dear old Jack were in league with the Dark Lord himself," Raina said, standing and smoothing her own skirt. She reminded Hermione a bit of Severus, dressed all in black, with her long black hair; the difference was that Raina had a bit of color and was rarely _not_ smiling.

"Don't tease me, Raina. I'm already a little on edge. I need a dress for the wedding that I'm no longer serving in, and I have today to find it. I need your eye," Hermione said. Raina nodded and motioned to the door of her apartment.

"Then we don't have time to waste!"

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

After all day shopping up and down the boutiques, Hermione and Raina had nothing to show for their work, except aching, swollen feet, stomachs full of chocolates and pastries from the bakeries and confectionaries they'd visited along the way, and a modicum of despair. Hermione was ready to go back to headquarters empty-handed when Raina gave her shoulder a shake, pointing to a large building that made Hermione laugh.

"Right, Raina. I don't think that was what Severus had in mind when he gave me access to his accounts," Hermione said, shaking her head.

"We didn't find anything that fit, was appropriate, and was in stock in any other store. You can't go to the wedding naked, and you can't _not _go," Raina reasoned. Hermione sighed in defeat. As usual, the older girl was right.

"Alright. Harrod's it is."

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

The legendary department store was awe-inspiring. Neither Hermione nor Raina had ever journeyed into the store, though Hermione's parents had gifted her with small things from the store before she'd gone to Hogwart's. The thousands of light-bulbs on the façade were just being turned on, and the four stories of the store rose above all else.

"Can we?" Hermione breathed. Raina nodded, grabbing Hermione's hand and leading her into the store.

"We can, and we will. Onward!" Raina led the charge, and the first thing they did in the store was find a clerk and a map. The clerk led them to the dresses, and politely stepped aside to allow the girls to find the perfect dresses. At first, Hermione gasped at the prices, but soon she realized that quality had a price, and for what she was looking at, the prices were rather fair. After a scant hour, Hermione was down to two dress choices, a black dress and a red dress.

"Which do you prefer, Raina? The black," Hermione said, twirling (they had secured a large dressing room so they could use magic without scaring the clerk) and flicking her wand. The black dress was a simple sheath, skimming from should to knee, and rather demure. Raina wrinkled her nose, making Hermione laugh. Raina flicked her wand at Hermione, and the dress changed to the red number.

Scarlet engulfed Hermione in a style not unlike that of the black dress, but . . . different. The bodice was tighter, the skirt a bit looser and shorter, but the back was the most interesting part. The back of the dress was non-existent; Hermione knew instantly there would be a trip back to Raina's shop for undergarments that would work under the dress. But something was missing.

"I've got it," Raina said, stepping over to the door and calling to the clerk. "Can you grab some of the crystal necklaces? The long one from that long table by the door? Thanks."

Raina grabbed the necklaces and shut the door. She motioned to Hermione for her to give Raina her back. Carefully, Raina murmured a few quick spells, gently binding the strings of crystal to the gown. She smiled at Hermione via the mirror and moved so Hermione could use the mirrors to view the back of her dress.

"Oh, Raina. That really is perfect. . . but the color is a bit much for a day wedding, you think?" Hermione said, her brow furrowing. "Hmm. . . "

Raina flicked her wand, and the dress morphed into an ocean blue color, which made Hermione's honey-colored eyes look like molten gold. Raina quirked an eyebrow.

"Done. And done," Raina said, smiling. "And I'll take the black one."

Hermione smirked at Raina. "Hot date?"

"Hardly. I just need something for a bit o'fun, you know? Besides, I think Severus would chase off the unworthy. And everyone is unworthy," Raina laughed.

The girls grabbed matching shoes and bags and made their purchases, thanking the rather bewildered clerk who'd been sure that she'd never seen such a color in Hermione's style of dress. They assured the clerk that she'd found the last dress in that style and color, and all was fine.

It was well dark when Hermione and Raina finally made it back to Raina's flat. The girls were famished, but neither particularly enjoyed the idea of cooking. They grabbed some crisps to munch on while they decided how to do Hermione's hair, but soon their stomachs were grumbling louder than they could talk.

"Pizza?" Raina offered, and Hermione nodded so fast she could feel her brain rattle. "I guess so. There's a new place a couple of streets over; I think they'll deliver. . . here's the menu!"

Raina ruffled through a junk drawer and dropped the menu in Hermione's lap, a large, glossy, gaudy thing.

"Salazar's Sandwiches and Pies?" Hermione asked, perusing the menu. Raina shrugged and Hermione pointed to a picture on the menu. "That looks wonderful right now. . . pizza. . . you don't see that too often at Hogwart's, you know?"

"Yes, I do," Raina smiled. "Here, you like cheese?"

"And hamburg. And green olives," Hermione said fervently, her passion returning at the thought of quick food.

"Green olives? How about just the hamburg for today, we can be adventurous later," Raina said, punching in the number and giving their order. "And yes, we'd like our food as soon as possible."

Hermione had just started to pin her hair up in another style when the buzzer for Raina's number went off.

"How strange," Raina said, hitting the button, "Raina here. Muggle?"

"Food's coming," a tinny voice responded without answering Raina's question, and immediately, someone apparated into the apartment.

"You!" Raina shouted immediately, wand drawn.

"What do you mean, me, you nasty little piece," Halain shouted, drawing his own wand. "D'you call me here on purpose?!"

"Why would I ever call you here, you wretched little," Raina started, but Hermione got between her two friends. Raina glared at her, but Hermione stood firm, one hand on each Raina and Halain, keeping them from drawing wands, but not from sticking their tongues out at one another.

"Very mature, both of you. Number one, why are you delivering pizzas, Halain? With the last commission you got from Severus, you surely don't need money from a job like this, do you?" Hermione admonished, worrying that her friend was in some sort of trouble. She considered trying to get Severus, but she didn't want to spill Halain's secret, if he had one.

"I'm helping out some friends. They needed someone who knew the area, and I volunteered to help for a few days while one of their delivery guys stays with his wife; she just gave birth at St. Mungo's, and there have been some problems," Halain explained. "Salazar's is a fast food joint run by wizards, but it serves muggles, too. That's why I could apparate up here. We have a charm that lets us know if the people in the apartment we're delivering to are magical or not, and if they know it. Ministry and whatnot, you know."

Raina snorted. "A likely story. You probably _did_ just squander the money Severus got you, and making up this story doesn't become you."

"Raina, that's appalling," Hermione said. "Be nice. You, too, Halain. Look, suddenly I'm not hungry. Here," she said, plunking the money in Halain's hand, "I'll be going, now. I have a wedding to be ready for, and I can't waste time watching the two of you bicker. Have a good --"

"You, too?" Halain said, pocketing the money.

"A guess tomorrow's a good day for weddings. Does Severus know your friend who's getting married? Should I pass along a message?" Hermione asked innocently.

"Uh, Bill Weasley, as a matter of fact -- won't you be there?" Halain asked, a quizzical look on his face. "I thought you used to go out with his youngest brother. That was part of why I was so surprised to see you with Severus. Bill had said you were gonna be a Weasley."

Raina shot Halain a look before turning to Hermione. "Look, I have a few things to say to Halain. But rest assured that you will see him tomorrow at the wedding, relatively unharmed. G'night, Hermione."

With that, Hermione found herself outside Raina's door and waiting for the fireworks to begin. When they didn't, Hermione trudged out the building with her purchases, making a beeline for the nearest public apparation point. It had been a long day, and now she'd have to go back to headquarters and scrounge for dinner.

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

It was quite late when Hermione arrived back at Grimmauld place. Almost all the lights were extinguished, for which Hermione was fervently grateful. She just couldn't cope with the Weasley energy when she was so tired, and the well-meaning teasing by Sirius and lecturing by Remus were completely and utter unappealing.

"_Lumos_," Hermione whispered, and a faint glow emanated from her wand as she entered the dark house. She saw Miki and passed off her bags. Miki took them with a bow, disappearing upstairs. Satchel was nowhere to be found, and Hermione headed into the kitchen.

Hermione hummed tunelessly as she rummaged through the cupboards. For a split second, she felt a bit bad because she couldn't remember if she'd promised Severus she'd be back for dinner or not. She'd finally found some bread and peanut butter when hands clamped around her waist.

"Eek!" Hermione screeched, turning to face her attacker. "Severus! You scared me nearly to death!"

His gaze hardened on her face, and the scant light cast harsh shadows on his face, scaring Hermione for a moment. His breathing was deep and even, but she knew that meant he was getting ready for a fight.

"What's wrong, Severus? Did I promise to be back for dinner? I'm sorry; I got hung up at Raina's, and you wouldn't believe how hard it was to find a suitable dress," Hermione tried explaining, but Severus shook his head. "What?"

"I was unbelievably worried about your absence. The cellular I have wouldn't turn on, so I couldn't contact you. I thought you'd be home earlier. Those loyal to Voldemort are still around, and you would be quite the example for them to make," Severus said, his voice ragged. "All evening, I've worried, but . . . "

Hermione looked straight into his eyes. "What?"

"I knew how angry you'd be if I came rampaging through muggle London looking for you. I filched Molly's clock and have been watching it since I could find some privacy. For a moment, your hand was on mortal peril."

Hermione laughed. "I came between two volatile bodies, to say the least. Never mind; are you hungry? I imagine you didn't eat while you waited for me."

Severus nodded, though he kept his arms around her. Hermione squirmed a bit, struggling even, before she realized that he wouldn't let her go until he felt like it. Sighing softly, Hermione let herself relax into Severus, inhaling his scent and letting it wrap around her. She realized, somewhere, that physical presence was important to Severus; she wondered why, exactly. But she already knew. . . it was how he could protect those he cared for. And she'd pushed that enough for the day.

"Can you believe their wedding is tomorrow?" Hermione asked, wrapping her own arms around his waist. Severus stiffened before he let her hug him tightly. "On the bright side, I did find a dress. Raina has quite the eye. . . "

Severus quirked an eyebrow at his fiancée, smirking. "How much did the eye cost me?"

Hermione stuck her tongue out at Severus, much like Raina had done to Halain earlier. The thought of those two in any situation even close to the one she was in with Severus almost made Hermione laugh aloud. "Not too much, and besides, you're the one who gave me such access to your funds without a budget. Don't worry, it wasn't astronomical, and it isn't as if this will be a regular occurrence."

"Hermione, as your husband, I will be your main means of support. I will not begrudge you pretty or needful things. But if your purchases are very large, or will impede on my living space, give me fair warning," Severus said, his voice suddenly tired. He didn't want to think about the pregnancy they would have to endure; he just hoped Hermione didn't nest the entire manor. He wanted to provide for her, in a way that he'd not known as a youth, and he wanted to make sure any heir would be well taken care of.

"I know, Severus, but I will contribute as much as possible. I was actually thinking that we need to speak about that. When I find a position, do you want to throw funds together, or should we have separate accounts and a joint one that we both contribute a bit to?" Hermione asked. Severus heaved a great sigh; he did not want to discuss such things, not when he'd worried half his day away. "And you don't want to do this now, do you? Alright. Sandwiches sound good, don't they?"

Severus nodded, finally releasing Hermione. She smiled and turned to the counter and grabbed a knife to make the sandwiches. Severus had moved slightly to the side, reaching for a jar of jam; Hermione stifled the urge to ask him to sit and wait for food. She reached for a bag of corn chips, but Severus reached it first, bringing it down for her. She took the jam from him, and they stood at the counter, munching on peanut butter and jam sandwiches and corn chips, staring out the window.

Sirius Black had come downstairs to grab a drink when he saw the couple standing just like that, touching from hip to shoulder. He opened his mouth to say something snide, but the clouds outside the window shifted, allowing the starlight to bathe Severus and Hermione. The ethereal scene took Sirius's anger away, for the time being, and he turned and left without saying anything, or getting that drink.

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

The next morning, the great house was eerily quiet. Fleur and her bridesmaids had left in the wee, barely lit hours of the morning for a Veela ritual that would last until noon. Bill and his groomsmen had left for the Burrow after dinner the previous night. In fact, the only people left at Grimmauld Place were Severus, Hermione, Sirius, Rosmerta, Remus, Tonks, Minerva, and Albus. Breakfast was quiet; eggs, mash, toast and tea.

Conversation was relegated to asking for condiments and passing things around the table. Tonks and Hermione dished a bit about what gossip Satchel and Miki had brought Hermione; even Minerva joined in. The men good-naturedly allowed the women to chatter quietly. Roz was a bit busy watching Sirius, who was in turn examining Severus and Hermione. Severus was attentive, but not overbearing, while Hermione seemed to know intuitively when Severus needed something.

At eleven, Hermione, Tonks, Rosmerta, and Minerva headed off to get ready. The men were nervous, for the ceremony was to be Veela; it had to start exactly at noon, and any guest not there in time would be turned away from the ceremony itself. The women reassured their men and trotted off to dress.

Fifty-five minutes later, the women were ready. Tonks was wearing a tweed, skirted suit glamour over her real outfit: a skin-tight, camel-coloured leather dress that fell to the floor (her excuse was that the Veela were a sensual race, and she wanted Remus to feel a part of the ceremony). Minerva had opted for somewhat more sedate matte scarlet robes, draped over a gold sateen sheath (her excuse was that the reception would be in the evening). Roz had sheathed herself in royal purple (she had no excuse, save that she loved purple), and Hermione charmed a piece of lace doily into a lacy shawl she could wear with her dress.

"Hermione, I find that even I feel that I'm competing with you," Minerva said, and the women all laughed.

"Damn, 'Mione, that dress is something _nasty_," Tonks said, fanning herself. "Do me a favor, and stay away from Remus. I daresay that if any of the Veela so much as sweat near you, it will rub off and we'll all be doomed."

"Don't let both Sirius and Severus too near you at the same time. I don't think we need any murders to add to the festivities, do you?" Roz added, smiling.

"Really, you lot. I'm sure you're all overestimating this outfit," Hermione said, reaching up to secure her hair. She'd finally decided to wear her hair half-up, letting it curl and wave on its own. She decided to lead the charge, with Tonks right behind and Minerva and Roz bringing up the rear.

"Lupin, stop watching me like dinner. I'm not up for eating and I'm not going to entertain you," Severus's voice floated up the stairs, and Hermione giggled. "I hear you giggling at me, Hermione. Get down here, or we will all be late and will have to wait for the reception to give our best wishes."

"You asked for it!" Hermione called, stepping one peep-toe shod foot first and letting her momentum carry her into the room, the dress floating around her.

"Damn," all heads in the room swiveled to see Albus Dumbledore wiping his glasses on his formal robes for the occasion. "What? I'm old, not dead, thank you, and I have someone that I love. But to see a girl that I helped raise step out as a woman. . . well, damn."

That broke the tension, and the other women entered the room. Sirius half-heartedly warned Remus off his cousin, but Roz kept him occupied, while Minerva lovingly scolded Albus. Severus stared at Hermione, feeling young and gawky in his height, which was still quite a bit more than his fellows, and Hermione, with little bilk to it.

"Hermione, I fear that I'm but a youth again, asking the belle of the ball for a short dance," he whispered in Hermione's ear. She smiled, and he relaxed a bit. "You won't step on my feet, will you?"

"So long as you don't step on mine," Hermione teased. She took his hand in her own, turning to their companions. "Come on, we'll be late!"

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

They arrived just in time. Bill and Fleur hadn't bothered trying to separate the bride's guests and the groom's guests. Most of the people wee seated, but spaces had been saved for the last of the guests from Grimmauld Place. Hermione searched for Halain in the crowd, but she didn't know if or who his date was, which complicated things. Quickly, everyone was seated, and an old yet subtly sensual woman glided up the aisle.

"That's the celebrant. At a Veela wedding, an older Veela woman must always preside. The ceremony will be in French, but you'll be able to tell when we're going to do something. Mostly, we're witnesses," Tonks whispered, shedding light on the rather unknown rites. "There will be lots of French that we don't need to understand, then Bill and Fleur will share a cup of aged rosewine, from the rosebush planted by Fleur's parents on their own wedding day. They will plant a rosebush together, which will provide the petals for the rosewine their own children will drink on their wedding days. Oh, one last thing --"

Tonks was cut off by the ethereal music that Fleur's cousins were producing. Their voices rose high and strong, and gave off a strong sense of unity and strength. Hermione raised her eyebrows at Tonks, who shrugged. There was no more time for explanations and warnings. The wedding had begun.

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

AN: The usual: I'm sorry about this chapter taking so long. For about a month, I will be posting more often (I'm taking a summer course, so I'll have internet access and some private time to really write). However, this chapter was quite a bit longer than the others, and it is looking like we have a lot more ground to cover than I'd originally thought (at the very least, 10 more chapters, probably more and an epilogue). In exchange, though, this chapter was about 27 pages long in Word.

On a sadder note, and again adding to the chapter delays, I've dealt with a number of deaths lately (one relative, 2 very close family friends. Why do they have to come in 3s? To paraphrase George Carlin, things actually come in 42s. They only appear to come in 3s). As cathartic as I find writing, it is hard to write the way I want to write when I'm feeling so down. And I don't want to subject the characters to my own neuroses. I have another story in the works that is already darker. This one is fine where it is.

I'm sorry. I know those are just excuses. Please bear with me, because I promise it will be worth it.

5 reviews for the next chapter. Which will finally be the wedding (Bill and Fleur, not Severus and Hermione. Sorry. At least it starts out hot.) Encouragement always welcome. Flames will be returned with cat vomit mixed in.


	31. Weddings Always Make Me Drunk

Never Piss Off A House-Elf

disclaimer: alas, I still do not own HP. I'd like to, but JKR wouldn't let me.

This chapter is dedicated to . . . Keske! Thanks for the great review, and unfortunately, I can't find a pic of what I had imagined Hermione's dress to be. If I can, I'll post it on my homepage. Which reminds me, I have to post my avatar. . .

nb: Here's the wedding chapter.

Warning: hot, steamy scenes coming.

Glossary:

_Voca tu_: loosely, 'I call you'; a summoning charm I fabricated out of thin air.

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Chapter 31: Weddings Always Make Me. . . Drunk

The wedding went on as Tonks had described, with much French and little audience participation. Which was just as well, because Hermione found that she was growing more and more uncomfortable as the ceremony dragged on. She was trying to keep her gaze from Severus's, because she was uncomfortable in a very. . . uncomfortable way. Her breasts felt heavier and heavier, and she could feel heat gathering between her thighs. She darted a look around, and she was having a hard time trying to see if anyone else was being distracted in such a way. Finally, she dragged her gaze to Bill, Fleur and the rest of the bridal party.

Bill's face was flushed, and Fleur's eyes burned like blue fire. They shared the rosewine cup, and it was as if everyone was watching the couple make love. Bill drank first, sipping the wine slowly, languidly even. Fleur took the cup from him, her hands caressing Bill's as she lifted the cup. She sipped as well, as if she were kissing Bill, drinking not from his cup but his mouth.

Hermione blushed furiously, looking down at her lap, where Severus's hand was holding hers, caressing her knuckles softly. She followed his arm and knew her mistake.

His desire for her was evident, clear as day and tenting his trousers to the point that Hermione's eyes were bulging. Her eyes darted up, but the other couples were likewise engrossed, which only eased Hermione's discomfort minutely. She found her gaze drawn back to that oh, so interesting bulge. Her breath came hard, and she looked up to see Severus's eyes burning back into her own. She shivered, and a strange noise drew her attention back to the ceremony.

Bill and Fleur had left, dismissed by the old woman, who was leading the rest of the bridal party back down the aisle and away from the guests. The guests were oddly silent as they all filed out. Severus had a hard time getting out of his seat, and Hermione fought the urge to sit on his lap and take him where he sat. Instead, she tugged on his arm to keep him from filing back to the house for the reception. She peered around Severus a few minutes later, making sure they were alone. She smiled lasciviously at her fiancé.

"Come with me, Severus. I think we can help one another," she said, licking her lips and pulling him up out of his chair. She turned, and he caught her face in his hands.

Severus caught her mouth in a searing kiss that set Hermione on fire, from her lips down to her toes, which curled in response to the pull of Severus and Hermione's heat. He thrust his tongue into her mouth, taking what he needed. He sucked her tongue into his mouth, nipping it hard. Hermione gasped, trying to pull back from the kiss. Severus's arms came around Hermione, holding her so tight she could feel the crystal necklaces attached to her dress digging into her back.

"I think we need that help."

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Once she'd managed to extricate herself from Severus's grip, Hermione led him towards the edge of the yard, to the forest, and privacy. She shucked her shoes and cast a protective charm on her feet, carrying her shoes in one hand while the other tugged Severus along.

"Hermione, where are we going?" Severus hissed. "I'm beginning to think I'm not going to make it quite so far."

"Don't worry, we're almost there. I found this place a few summers ago, and I never got a chance to tell anyone about it," Hermione explained. Soon, they were at the edge of a clearing not far from the pond the Weasleys swam in. "Here."

Hermione took a moment and charmed her shawl into a thick set of blankets, which she spread out on the grass. She dropped her shoes on the edge of the blanket and stepped up to Severus on her tiptoes. She was still a bit short, so she reached up and tried to pull his head down to hers. He resisted, and Hermione glared at him.

"A little help, Severus?" Hermione said, impatient. He smirked, and Hermione had a split second to worry before he moved.

Severus heaved Hermione up so her bottom was cupped in his hands, pressing her chest against his, their eyes even, sharing the very same air. Hermione sighed and leaned into Severus, shivering as he explored the column of her throat, sucking and licking up and down it, biting hard where her neck and shoulder met.

"Aah," Hermione shrieked, thrusting up and against Severus, making him groan. She ground against him, kissing his mouth hard, nipping his lips and tongue until he set her back down on her feet.

"On the blanket. Now," Severus ground out. Hermione sank down on the blanket, looking up at Severus from under her eyelashes. "Sooner or later, someone will come looking for us. But that doesn't mean we can't enjoy ourselves."

Hermione reached up and grasped Severus's bulge, rubbing her thumb over its cloth-covered tip, feeling the moisture. She brought her other hand up, making short work of his trousers. Locking her eyes on his, Hermione brought her mouth to his erection.

"Gods, when you look at me like that, doing that," Severus hissed, wrapping his hands around her face, setting a rhythm. "Fuck, aahhh. . ."

After a few minutes, he gently pushed Hermione back a bit so he could get rid of his shirt and robes. Once they were set aside, he turned his sights once again to Hermione, whose face was flushed. He smirked, advancing slowly but surely on her. Hermione was completely absorbed in the sight, her breath fast and hard; she tried to avert her eyes, but Severus caught his face in one hand.

"Entranced are we? Didn't I tell you I could teach you to ensnare the senses?" Severus teased gently. Hermione's face burned. "I have no time to tease you, witch. Off with that dress, Hermione. I need to feel you."

Of their own accord, Hermione's hands moved and undressed her, slipping the dress away from her body quickly. She laid the dress over Severus's clothing and leaned back, opening her arm so she could embrace him. He let himself fall into her arms, inhaling her scent as he positioned himself at her entrance.

"You're so wet, I didn't even have to touch you," he breathed in her ear, easing inside her. "Tight. . . "

"Mmm," Hermione answered, shifting her hips just a bit so she could rise up and meet him. Soon, he was thrusting fast and hard into her, and she was meeting him thrust for thrust, clawing her way up his back. They were sweaty and slippery as the sun sank lower and lower in the sky.

After a time, Severus felt the tell-tale tightening, the coil winding. Hermione's eyes were closed, but she was breathing his name, one hand caught in his hair, which had fallen out of the tie she'd put it in, while the other continued to follow the trail of his spine. He kissed her again, letting his mouth follow its path from earlier, till it rested where he'd bitten before. He set his teeth in the marks he'd left, and as he thrust into her one last time, he bit down, harder than before, till he tasted pennies.

"Mine."

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Hermione and Severus had to rush back into their clothing. Hermione used charms to set her dress and hair while Severus just stepped back into his clothes. She was blushing because not long after their little forest tryst, her passion had retreated to its usual, controllable state. Severus didn't seem to feel that affect, and Hermione was too embarrassed to mention it.

"At least we could find all our clothing this time," Hermione tried to joke. Severus smiled at her briefly before grabbing her and shoving her behind him.

"Wand out. We're not alone; I shouldn't have let myself get so wrapped up in you," Severus hissed, his own ebony wand out and searching for a target. "Reveal yourself!"

Hermione finally heard whatever Severus had heard; she swallowed the embarrassment and fear she'd felt and raised her wand next to Severus's.

"_Voca tu_! Come out, I call you!" Hermione chanted, and there was a crash in the woods, a bit farther than Hermione and Severus had come. Voices cried out, and it took Hermione a moment before she realized what the noises were. She giggled and tugged on Severus's sleeve. He wrapped an arm around her waist, t draw him to her, but she still laughed. "Severus, I think this was the last thing Tonks was trying to tell me about the Veela wedding rites."

Severus groaned. "Of course. A race so attuned to its own fertility and sensuality. Hermione, have you ever wondered why I hate to go out to this type of thi--"

"Hush! Listen," Hermione said, shushing her fiancé. "I wonder who it --- oh, my Merlin! Raina?"

The noises stopped immediately, and only the resounding _SMACK_ of a hand hitting skin. Crashing resumed, coming closer, and Hermione shrank back against Severus, just in case she'd been wrong.

Luckily, for Hermione and Severus at least, Hermione had been right -- Raina came crashing through the brush. Hermione didn't have a moment to wonder why her friend was there before Halain came stumbling after.

"Halain?" Severus hissed. "What the hell do you think you're doing to Raina!"

Severus grabbed his friend by the throat before Halain could raise an arm. He backed his best friend up against the nearest tree, not allowing him to breathe or defend himself.

"Were you taking advantage of her, Halain? I swear, I'll kill you if you've hurt her," Severus growled. Hermione tried to pry Severus away from Halain, while Raina watched in horror, shaking her head. Severus started to shake his friend, cursing him. Raina backed away, hand at her mouth.

"I've never seen Sev like this," Raina breathed, tears coming to her eyes. "Like Michael. . ."

Hermione whirled on her friend. "Raina, Severus loves you like his own sister. If there is any chance that Halain did nothing wrong, or that you have any thread of feeling for him -- or Severus -- you'll help me stop him!"

Raina swallowed, trying to gather her courage. "He didn't do anything wrong. I knew it was a Veela ceremony when he asked me; I shouldn't have come. These things always happen. Hermione it isn't Halain's fault."

"Then tell Severus, Raina! I can't hold on to him like this for long, and once I let go, Halain will suffocate. You want to kill him?"

Raina was finally ripped out of her trance-like state. She marched over to Severus and gave him a resounding smack up-alongside his head. Severus's hand dropped from Halain's throat, letting Halain down onto his own feet. Hermione put an arm around each man, supporting them as best she could. Raina scowled blackly at all of them.

"What the bloody hell just happened to you, Severus?" Raina asked, but she feared she knew. "I assume you think you two heard everything? Severus, Halain didn't hurt me. The smack I believe you heard was me swatting him, not Halain beating me."

"Why are you here, Raina? You don't go to weddings," Severus rasped, leaning heavily on Hermione. All the strength had left him when Raina had hit him.

"And neither do you, Severus, but you decided to go with Hermione, because she didn't have a date. I went with Halain for the exact same reason," Raina said, kneeling down so she could look Severus in the eye. "And you're not my keeper or brother, Severus, much as we would like that to be." 

"I came with Hermione because she is my fiancée, and I did not want her to go alone, or with someone else," Severus said, closing his eyes. "Besides, my actions with Hermione are no new development."

"We thought you hated one another," Hermione added, looking from Raina to Halain and back. "What changed? Or did you come to this wedding to torment one another?"

"It wasn't like that, Hermione," Halain said, rubbing his throat, his voice rough and low. "When you left Raina's, I decided to stay and talk with Raina, try to make it so we didn't try to kill one another each time we encountered each other. I thought the wedding would be a good trial run to see if we could stand our combined company. I think it worked a bit too well."

"Oh, like you weren't counting on the effects of the Veela rites," Raina snorted, getting back to her feet.

"I wasn't! You're the one who knew what they would be like! I was just coming to support Bill, for Merlin's sake. You could have said 'no'," Halain fumed, rising and moving towards Raina. "Or perhaps that's what you wanted. Some big event, mishap, that you could blame on me. Then maybe you could get Severus to drop me, too, and I would be adrift, not muggle enough for London, and not wizard enough for Diagon Alley. You can't keep blaming me for Michael's death, Raina, or your miscarriage, or anything of the other myriad things you like to put on my shoulders."

Raina's face crumbled. She started to cry, and Severus lurched to his feet to hold her, but Hermione stopped him with a hand on his arm, shaking her head. She nodded to Halain, who walked toward Raina carefully, his arms out to his sides, as if to tell her he meant no harm.

"Yeah, but why did you live, and not my Michael? He was fixing himself up, working hard. You were there that night, Halain. If you had stayed home or at headquarters, maybe Michael would still be with me," Raina cried, letting Halain fold her into his arms. Hermione nodded, and both she and Severus walked over to the other, stranger couple.

"We'll see you at the reception," Hermione said, leading Severus away. "If you just go home, call me and let me know, so I don't worry, alright?"

Halain nodded and waved them off, still holding Raina. Hermione and Severus were quick in getting back to the house for the reception.

"It will be quite funny to see who's given in and who's still fighting the urge," Severus said, and Hermione laughed.

"Severus, you've made yet another joke. I believe I'm going to have to tell people you've rediscovered the lost art of joking, as well," Hermione said, smiling. Severus rolled his eyes and continued walking. "I know, I know. You aren't like that to others, and you don't want them to see you any differently. I'll keep my mouth shut."

The house and festivities loomed. It was time for the party.

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Thanks to Roz, the appetizers weren't the only things flowing freely. Waiters from her tavern had volunteered (according to Roz, but Sirius had told Molly early on that it was part of their wedding gift to Bill and Fleur) to serve drinks and food, and on the unusually warm evening, the drinks were going fast, and the food wasn't going nearly fast enough.

"I hope the wedding party arrives soon," Hermione said, fanning herself as she reached for another drink. "Severus, how does the Ministry keep under-aged witches and wizards from drinking so?"

Severus, who was still working on his first snifter of icebrandy, looked carefully at the trays and glasses the drinks were served on before responding. "Charmed trays and glasses, of course. There are a range of charms that can be used, but it looks like Roz went for the Sticking Charm. If an under-aged wizard or witch tries to take a glass, it sticks to the tray. There are other charms, of course, such as the Unseen Charm, which makes glasses filled with alcoholic beverages invisible to under-aged witches and wizards. Those two are the most popular charms, as they can be put o the tray. Charming the glasses themselves can be done, but it takes more time -- and money to pay the caster."

Hermione nodded slowly, polishing off her latest Dirty Wizard and plucking the umbrella from her next one, fervently glad that she didn't have to reply on her friends' judgment to keep them from drinking. In her estimation, none of her under-aged friends were mature enough to know when to stop.

Severus had directed his attention elsewhere, seeing that Raina and Halain had finally made their way back and into the party. He spoke to them, but Hermione found her thoughts going somewhere else. Mechanically, she watched as Bill and Fleur finally made their way in and up to the bridal table, glowing. Hermione wanted nothing more than to smack Fleur in that instant. A ferocious jealousy boiled up in Hermione's throat, and she swallowed it.

Most of it.

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

The meal was finally finished, and Hermione felt very good, if a little floaty. Roz's waiters were good at clearing dishes and glasses as they were emptied, so unless one was actually paying attention, it was hard to tell how much one had drunk. And Dirty Wizards were nothing like butterbeer.

It had finally gotten to the point where the food was gone, the cake was waiting, and the speeches were about to begin. Arthur Weasley said a few words, Albus gave his congratulations, and Charlie spoke. Ginny had been planning to speak, but when she got up to speak, she didn't say what everyone thought she'd planned.

"I would like to say that I have something wonderful prepared, but I don't. And I'm not one who can just get up and give a little speech. But there is someone here who does, and I think that as a member of our extended family, by blood, marriage, or friendship, Hermione Granger should speak," Ginny smiled, and Hermione recognized that it was the final step towards healing the breech. Hermione smiled and tossed back the last of her drink, giving Severus a saucy wink as she augmented her voice and stepped up to speak.

"Thank you, Ginny. And thank you, Bill, Fleur, for inviting not only me but my own fiancée, as well. I don't know Bill or Fleur as well as some of you, truthfully, but I know the Weasleys. So I think I'll say something about them, and how luck Fleur is to have them as her extended family.

"It has long been tradition, for muggles, at least, that at the marriage, the wife leaves her family and becomes daughter to her husband's family. Fleur, you are quite lucky, for no family is better than the Weasleys. Hell, at least you are becoming part of a family, unlike some of us."

Nervous titters ran through the crowd, and Severus felt his stomach start to heave.

"But this is a day to speak of good, not ill, luck, not misfortune. Bill will always take good care of you, listening to you and defending you till his last breath. He is a hero, and the bravery you showed not so long ago is matched in his own. You are lucky, starting this as you wanted to, marrying who you want to, and making a good life together. You know Bill so well --I've seen the two of you together. You will be a fine wife because you've taken the time, made that effort, to know him and match your lives."

Bill smiled at Fleur, who blushed. Hermione nodded at them. Raina and Halain looked from Hermione to Severus, who gave them a very weak smile. He was afraid that she'd say something she'd regret.

"And Bill. You, I would have been proud to call brother-in-law. You and your brothers are good men, kind and true, open and easy to talk to. You are brave, and strong, honest to a fault. You will be a good husband, and we all know that Fleur will never lack for anything with you at her side.

"Blessed be, the two of you, for you have found what I never will."

Severus sagged in his chair as he saw Hermione leave the reception. Raina got up and followed her, waving at everyone to continue with the festivities. Fleur and Bill shared a look, but stayed in their seats. Halain clasped Severus's shoulder, speaking in low tones.

"Severus, let Raina speak to Hermione first. I don't think Hermione meant to say that, and I don't think she even feels that way. Wait a bit, and when Raina comes back, then you can talk to Hermione," Halain said.

Severus didn't have a choice, because the dancing had started and he couldn't get out. He didn't dance, but he patiently waited until there was a break in the music. He looked at Halain, who nodded towards Raina, who was slowly picking her way back towards them.

"Severus, she's alright, and I think she feels bad for what she said up there, for taking the spotlight from Bill and Fleur and for making you feel so awful. But tread carefully; she's angry, too. I think there's more to this than meets the eye," Raina said, kissing Severus's cheek. "But you should go while everyone's dancing. I don't think either one of you wants an audience."

Severus got up heavily and made his way swiftly through the dancing throng. He felt as if the cheery music was taunting him. He'd thought marriage bad enough, but when he found out that it was Hermione, it wasn't quite so bad. She was supposed to be reasonable; she was intelligent, and beautiful. But even though she'd come to have some slight affection for him, or so he thought; Hermione's little speech was convincing him otherwise. But this marriage would be awful if they couldn't even speak to one another; his mind started to wander, wondering if he'd have to dose himself with antidotes on a regular basis.

He finally made his way to the kitchen, where he knew Hermione would be waiting. Molly Weasley's kitchen was a favorite refuge for Hermione and her friends. Severus took a breath before he pushed the door open. Hermione was sitting at the table, a cup of coffee in her hands and her face red.

"Knut for your thoughts?" Severus asked, pulling a chair up next to Hermione, sitting so he could face her, turning her chair so she couldn't look away from him.

"They aren't even worth a sickle right now," Hermione mused, gulping down the steaming coffee. "Ack, that's hot. I should have put ice in it."

"Why not just cast a cooling charm on it," Severus suggested, his voice soft. He put his hand on Hermione's on the table. She let him, but she shook her head.

"I shouldn't have to use magic to do something so simple," Hermione said, looking at her mug. "Magic should be for difficult things, things I couldn't manage on my own. Without magic, and without someone else. Bill and Fleur are the lucky ones, though. In love, with jobs and they actually like each other."

Severus sighed heavily. "Hermione, you and I have a stroke of luck, too. We are intelligent, compatible on more than a few levels. Marriages have survived on less than that."

"But they _thrive_ on more. Bill is strong and brave, a hero -- the same as you, but you deny it at every turn!"

"Hermione, I told you before not to see me like that," Severus hissed, not noting the slightly glazed look in Hermione's eyes. "You can't expect from me what any of the Weasleys give their women -- I'm not like them. And to do what you've done, say what you've said. . . how can I even try?"

"You'll try because I'm bloody brilliant, you arse, because I know everything a good wife is supposed to know. I can cook -- contrary to popular belief --, I know how to keep house, to do laundry, to sew. All those things we have house-elves for, but I need to know how to _be_ a wife, not just what makes a good one!" Hermione fumed. Severus finally picked up on the rank scent of alcohol rolling off Hermione.

"Hermione, you'll be a fine wife. I know you will, but this is neither the time nor the place to have this discussion. Not when you're this drunk," Severus said, trying to put his arm around Hermione. She shoved his arm away from her, hissing at him.

"You don't touch me! I know you're laughing at me, every time you smile like its some great joke that I'm not in on. You're laughing because you've fooled me, and now I'm actually looking forward to marrying you. Well, the joke's up Severus, and now I hate you even more than when this started!" Hermione screamed, racing out of the kitchen, her dress flying behind her as Severus sank heavily into a chair. His head sank into his hands, and when Albus found him later, neither man mentioned the tear tracks on the younger man's face.

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

AN: Well, I know that y'all are getting sick of the drama, but I think there is always a modicum of drama and angst involved with this couple. Things will get lighter soon, and they're heading back to Hogwart's. We'll be moving right along once that happens, and we'll see what happens with everyone else (including Satchel and Miki and other fringe characters).

Feel free to tell me what you'd like to see, and I'll see what I can fit in. I do have a few other stories in the works, but I'm trying to finish at least one other story before I start posting the new ones.

5 reviews get ya the next chapter! And, new routine: flames get cat vomit.


	32. No Apologies Necessary

Never Piss Off A House-Elf

disclaimer: alas, I still do not own HP. I'd like to, but JKR wouldn't let me.

This chapter is dedicated to . . . rowanuk!

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Chapter 32: No Apologies Necessary

Severus and Hermione woke up in the same bed, but neither remembered how they'd gotten there. Hermione woke first, and immediately her head felt as if it would split. The events of the reception and afterwards came flooding back to her, and she felt monumental embarrassment and guilt. She gently shook Severus awake.

"What? Hermione, stop shaking me. What's the matter? Didn't kick me enough last night?" Severus groused, dropping his hands over his face to block the light that was streaming into the room.

Hermione pressed a kiss to Severus's mouth as she carefully pried his hands from his face. She deepened the kiss, and a few tears dropped from her face to his.

"I'm so sorry, Severus. I never should have said such things about you, or me, or our arrangement. I was drunk, and that's no excuse. Please, forgive me," Hermione said. Severus gave her a strange look, unaccustomed to such contrite behaviour from Hermione.

"Stop apologizing. I don't want to hear it," Severus said gruffly. He looked around. "How'd we get up here? You ran out and I was left with Albus, the meddler."

"I -- I don't know. I didn't mean to leave you like that, Severus."

"Yes, you did. You've been acting strangely ever since we were packing to leave for Grimmauld Place. We should hope that was the last outburst, at least for the time being. And for Merlin's sake, next time, speak to me before things get out of hand again," Severus said, sitting up. His shirt was gone, but his trousers were intact, which he took as a good sign. He spied a piece of parchment. "What have we here?"

_Good, you're awake. Halain and I put you two to bed when we finally found both of you. Hermione, no more going to the forest when you're upset. Severus, no more Icebrandy when you're feeling awful. We decided not to stay because Halain had to help out at Salazar's again, but we want to hear from you when you arrive at the school._

_And yes, _we_. I'm sure I'll spill to Hermione and Halain will spill to Severus, so I won't put it in writing._

_Raina_

The parchment disintegrated after it was read. Severus look at Hermione, who blushed and stared at her hands.

"You're not angry?" she asked softly.

"No. Here, anger does no good. But I meant what I said: you should speak with me about these things, instead of letting them fester. We should speak with Albus, but I think we should leave sooner rather than later for Hogwart's," Severus said, levering himself out of the bed and stretching. The sunlight caught his scars, and Hermione felt a thrill course through her at the sight. "Apparently, physical compatibility still ranks high."

Hermione nodded. She got off the bed and noticed that someone had helpfully changed her clothes for her -- obviously Raina, because Hermione's nightclothes were silk, a camisole and very short shorts. She grabbed a robe and stepped out the door, but apparently she and Severus weren't the only ones up early and sneaking around.

"Ronald? She's your sister-in-law!" Hermione whispered, seeing Ron sneaking out of Gabrielle's room. Gabrielle poked her head out into the hall and smiled coquettishly. Ron was caught between the two women, blushing furiously. "And how old is she? Twelve?"

"Ah am zix-teen, 'Ermione," Gabrielle said, stepping out into the hall and draping herself on Ron. "Well, newly zix-teen, but zen I remembered 'ow Ron 'elped 'Arry to rescue me. After ze ceremony, I asked Ron eef 'e would like to spend time wis me, and 'e accepted. One zing led to anozzer, and . . . voila."

"I'm sorry, Hermione, but she's right. And you're engaged. You can't get mad at me, 'cause you couldn't help me," Ron said, but he wasn't angry, or trying to be mean. Hermione could see he was trying to be what she'd been all those years for him and Harry: the voice of reason, the pragmatic one.

"This is quite laughable, but I don't think I have the energy after last night," Severus said. He'd crept up behind Hermione silently, and he slipped his arms around her small waist. He hadn't bothered with a robe or shirt, and Hermione could feel his heat through her thin camisole. The robe she'd grabbed seemed to have disappeared.

Ron sighed in disgust, but Gabrielle's presence seemed to have a calming effect on him. Instead, he rolled his eyes and turned around.

"I think I'd rather work off my energy in a more pleasant way. See you later, Hermione, Professor," Ron said, scooping Gabrielle up in his arms and going back whence they came.

"That was strange," Hermione said, looking up at Severus. "And can I have my robe back? After yesterday, I think I'd feel better with a bit more coverage when we speak with the Headmaster."

Handing the robe back, Severus regarded Hermione. "What was so strange? Ron had to find a bride, and the fact that Gabrielle is part Veela makes her within the correct scope."

"No, I'm well aware of that fact. But he was so. . . matter of fact about the whole thing. The way I used to be, you know, the voice of reason for Harry and Ron."

"We all grow up sometime, Hermione. Ron had to as well, sooner or later."

"I know you're right. But it's still strange."

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Albus was waiting for Severus and Hermione in the kitchen. Tea and coffee had been made, and Satchel and Miki were speaking with Albus while they prepared food. Miki kept taking spoonfuls of what she was making over to Albus, who was more than happy to taste-test each and every bite.

"Himeko and the Master," Miki chirped, dropping a curtsy to Hermione and Severus. Satchel bowed and hurried to make chairs available to them. "Sit, eat, drink. Satchel and Miki will take good care of the Himeko, the Master, and the Master's Master."

Hermione smiled and sat, watching how Severus reacted to the title Miki had given Albus. Satchel knew Albus and addressed him simply as 'sir', but Miki was new. Hermione couldn't wait to see how Severus would deal with it.

"Albus, I was planning on going back early, as I typically do, and I was wondering if you had any objection to me taking Hermione with me. Head students also arrive early, and this way Hermione could get a head start, as it were, on her duties for the upcoming school year," Severus began, but Albus raised a hand to silence him.

"You don't have to convince me, Severus. I was thinking it might be a good idea already. Hermione would be more comfortable in familiar surroundings without the stresses of her peers. And you'd also have access to your regular labs," Albus said, raising his eyebrows at Severus.

"Headmaster, what is Severus working on?" Hermione blurted. Two sets of eyes stared at her drolly. "Well, you wouldn't tell me, and it is obvious from the time you've spent in the lab while I wasn't in there with you that you need another mind working with you."

"Hermione, I told you that I would deal with you and my project--"

"No, Severus, she's right. Besides, she'll miss working on potions with you, as you can no longer be her instructor. Hermione, Severus is working on a potion that changes the Dark Mark, destroys it, in a way. But there is another part to it," Albus said, and he sent Severus a look that was meant to shut him up. "You are well aware that the Deatheaters are not gone. There are still witches and wizards alive who are loyal to Voldemort, and they would like nothing better than to be undetected so they could harm Harry, Ron, or you, or anyone involved in the Final Battle, perhaps so they could set up a new Dark Lord.

"The other side of the project is that the potion would remove the mark from reformed Deatheaters and reveal the true intentions of those who would deceive us. The trick is that this makes the project quite difficult, as the potion must see the truth of a person. Veritaserum would be easier, but its use is not sanctioned unless the person is accused of a heinous crime. Once Severus has finished the potion, we will be all the safer for it."

"That's ridiculous! You can't use a potion to see someone's soul like that," Hermione said. "Can you?"

"Our Severus here doesn't have a choice. As a young, brash man, Severus made a Wizard's Oath without thinking. He can't stop working on it; only death may stop him, and even that might not work," Albus said, his eyes twinkling. "Severus, you are every bit your mother's so in that regard. Do you know she demanded the gobstones team? I let her form it just to get her out of my hair. Alas, Eileen is another story."

Hermione looked from Albus to Severus and back again. Severus pursed his lips briefly, but her said nothing.

"Feel free to go on ahead, and enjoy yourselves. Once the school year starts, Hermione will have to live in the Head Girl's room until your wedding night. Incidentally, I'll want to discuss my curriculum with you Hermione. I wouldn't want to waste time on things Severus has already taught you."

With that, Albus left and Hermione was torn between staring at her Headmaster and her fiancée.

"I can't just study on my own?" Hermione said, more to herself than to Severus.

"Only if you don't want your NEWT in Potions," Severus said in a saccharine-sweet tone. "I thought you knew, that we'd discussed this."

"It will be interesting working with the Headmaster, that's all. Besides, he has a certificate in Potions, doesn't he? He must be quite good; maybe he'll teach me a thing or two you haven't," Hermione teased, enjoying the looks that danced across Severus's face.

"I can think of a few he wouldn't dare," Severus said, placing his hand on Hermione's knee and caressing it gently.

Hermione smiled sweetly and put her hand over Severus's rubbing it before she pinched him. Hard.

"Ow! Hermione," Severus said, but Hermione was already laughing at him.

"Not in Mrs. Weasley's kitchen, Severus. Besides, we're supposed to eat and then leave. Can't do that if we're. . . incapacitated."

"Bloody Know-it-all."

"Tuck in. It'll be a while before we're settled at school."

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

AN: Yes, I've fudged Gabrielle's age a bit, but I couldn't think of a good OC for Ron to be with, and I'm sorry, but the idea of him with some other CC girl (Luna or Lavender, etc) was not quite palatable.

But hey, at least she isn't an OC!

Also, the way Fleur and Bill got around the ML was the fact that they were already engaged, and Fleur is part Veela (so technically not all witch/wizard background).

5 reviews and ya get the next chapter, which will feature our couple going back to school. And soon Hermione will have her own project. . .


	33. Back to School

Never Piss Off A House-Elf

disclaimer: alas, I still do not own HP. I'd like to, but JKR wouldn't let me.

This chapter is dedicated to . . . mystic pammy!

NB: We are at a unique place at this time. With the seventh book out (I worked a release party and after that finished the book in under 3 hours. . . I was so fried), many things that were only slightly AU are now completely in the realm of the unknown. So, here we are, and it has been a long, strange trip. I'll keep writing (and adding new stories) so long as you keep reading.

I will be posting a new story today (AU) as soon as I edit it a bit, so keep a lookout!

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Chapter 33: Back to School

After a stout breakfast, Hermione and Severus had gotten dressed and spoken with Miki and Satchel about how to send things along and set them up at the school. Hermione would share quarters with Severus until the Head Boy and prefects arrived, at which time she would return to her own rooms as Head Girl. While the engagement was widely known, the couple was doing this in deference to several nasty howlers addressed to Albus.

"You'd think that people would stop and moment and regard the situation instead of assuming you've been molesting me, or that I've had designs on perfect Potions marks. If that's what I'd been after, I would have had to throw myself at you from day one," Hermione groused as she packed things into her purse. Satchel had most of her things, but Hermione preferred to have her wand and muggle identification on her person, along with the muggle identification Severus turned out to have. "Do you realize, Severus, in the past six years, the only perfect marks I managed in Potions were on things I did for Slughorn?"

"I imagine he had those designs on you," Severus said, distracted yet annoyed.

"Severus!" Hermione laughed. "That is beyond gross, and something I'd never think of him."

"He thought it of Lily. Why wouldn't he think it of you? Besides, is it any better for you to have designs on me, or for me to want a prepubescent chit of a Know-It-All?" Severus asked. It rankled that people were saying such things about him, though he knew they'd never been true. He hadn't even given the girl a second look until her fifth or sixth year, glances he felt ashamed of, even though he'd been a wee bit tipsy when they'd happened. He studied Hermione, enjoying her blush.

For while she'd had no designs on Professor Severus Snape for her grade point average, she had the occasion naughty thought. . . dream. . . daydream. . . fantasy about him since she'd realized in her fourth year that there was a difference between boy-people and girl-people, thanks to Viktor Krum. Viktor's sloppy kisses were unremarkable, and when Hermione pushed his inept pawing away, the Bulgarian had blamed it on his "beeg, strong, Quidditch playing hands"; if he hadn't mentioned his own hands, perhaps Hermione never would have noticed the slender, skillful hands of her professor.

While rather uninterested in the Professor's personality thanks to his nasty attitude in class and outside class. . . and everywhere else. . . Hermione had never developed a true _crush_ on him; she'd always been after Ron. But for some reason, Hermione felt herself willing to bother her instructor for help in learning how to dice specific roots without crushing them. She was fascinated by how his hands were so sure, and quick, never distracted by the goings on in and out of his reach while he worked, at least to Hermione's sight. She held him in the highest respect, though she never let it show, but respect was certainly not what kept her watching, even when he was at his rudest.

Shaking he head to clear it, Hermione tried to latch back onto the conversation. "Certainly, Severus. I agree, you know. Pollywog bladder definitely should be cheaper, especially when you consider its relative ease of gathering."

"Hermione, I'm not sure that was even a human response. Where has your mind wandered off to? I'm sure it shouldn't play in the street on its own," Severus said dryly, watching her. He'd lifted a few images from her mind, and they were quite intriguing. He brought his hands from his sides to fold them carefully in front of him, stretching each and every digit, hearing her breath catch. "Ah, your mind was in the gutter, as they say. Much as I would like to join it there, we have to be on our way, and we wouldn't be able to say goodbye if we were incapacitated."

Hermione felt her face burn. She couldn't say whether or not Severus had read her thoughts, but she knew her face and body was too expressive for her own good. He wouldn't have to read her thoughts; he could just read her body.

"Well. At least you know where to find it," Hermione said lamely. Severus smirked at her. "I know you know how to smile. A smug smile can often take the place of a smirk, with all the cockiness and less of the sting, Severus."

He sighed. Hermione clipped the snap at the top of her purse and tapped her foot impatiently. Severus nodded and grabbed a bag of Floo Powder, tossing some into the room's fireplace, which suddenly roared to life.

"I thought we were saying our goodbyes?"

"Aah, yes," Severus said. He'd wanted to slip out, but Hermione would have no peace with him, not after he'd embarrassed her. "Lead the way."

Miki and Satchel bowed and winked out. Hermione turned to Severus and nodded, leaving the room with him trailing behind. They made their excuses, but Hermione noticed that not only was Sirius absent this time around, Ron was as well.

"Harry, I'll owl you in a few days, once I'm settled. I can't believe that Dumbledore made you a prefect this late," Hermione said by way of congratulations.

"Me, too. I'll be coming to school soon, too, once Gin and I convince Mum we aren't going to get into trouble," Harry said, blushing. One of the other Gryffindor prefects had been transferred by his parents to a wizarding school far away on the continent, the family's way of protesting the Marriage Law and Hermione and Severus's engagement. Dumbledore had asked Harry to step in, and Harry had never known how to say no.

"Well, you aren't _going_ to get into trouble because you're already there," Hermione laughed, hugging Ginny, too. "Where's Ron? I assumed Sirius would be absent, but. . . "

"He's more than a bit embarrassed about you seeing him sneaking around. Mum is happier about Gabrielle than Fleur, but Ron hadn't wanted to tell you -- at all. He's a right wanker sometimes," Ginny said.

"Runs in the family," Hermione said under her breath, and Harry nodded in agreement. Ginny rolled her eyes, but hugged Hermione again. "I'll see you both soon."

Severus had done little more than nod at people, save Albus, who'd latched onto Severus as if he were his own son, blubbering. Severus allowed it, but the look on his face told Hermione it was time to go.

"Bye!" Hermione said, waving to the small group. The twins were back at their shop, Bill and Fleur were on honeymoon, and assorted other guests and Order members had already left for work or assignment. She took Severus's arm, performed Albus-ectomy, and they left.

Once outside, it occurred to Hermione to ask, "How are we getting to Hogwart's? Are you going to apparate us in?" She knew that Severus had special privileges.

"No. Consider this not a gift but a necessity," Severus said, pulling out his miniaturized broom and expanding it to flying size. "I'd prefer not to apparate unless we need to. You can't apparate into my quarters, and Side-Along takes much power."

Hermione swallowed and allowed Severus to mount the broom first, climbing up behind him and wrapping her arms around him. He kicked off, and Hermione was left with her thoughts, and what he'd said.

How else could one apparate but with one's own power?

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

The trip was shorted than Hermione had expected, and she'd already formulated a plan by the time they'd arrived. She followed Severus up the gently sloped hill the school sat on and waited while he performed the char that would allow them entry. Miki and Satchel were waiting just inside for Severus and Hermione, and they both bowed low.

"Welcomes to the Master and Mistress," Miki said, curtsying daintily. "Miki is hoping the year is well and fertile for youse."

Hermione felt bile rise in her throat, but instead she just nodded. "Thank you, Miki. Have you met Dobby or his sister Dawny yet? They can show you around. Dobby's been here since the end of my second year, and he --"

Satchel was making a strangled sound, and Hermione knew she'd messed up. She thought a moment before she continued.

"--is completely involved with the school and his own mate. But Satchel knows the school and can help you with whatever," Hermione finished, which garnered her a nod from Severus.

"Thank you for coming ahead and bringing our things. Satchel, can you take Hermione's school things to her Head Girl's room and make sure the bed there is maintained for when she returns to it?" Severus asked, and Satchel nodded. "Miki, please go with Satchel and learn the school grounds. You two report to us when called, but please work with the other elves when you are not needed by us."

"Yes. Thanks to you, Master," Satchel and Miki said, winking out.

"I'm awestruck, Severus. You know the word 'please'," Hermione laughed.

"I'm not cut out to be a long-suffering husband, Hermione. Stop making such an event of normal human protocol," Severus said, and Hermione stopped laughing.

"I'm sorry,' Hermione said quietly. She hadn't expected him to just ask her to stop; she assumed that he'd yell at her or order her to stop or leave, not ask her, and so plaintively. "I'll do my best, but occasionally I'll still say things like that. I promise to try to think before I do it, though, alright?"

Severus jerked his head in a nod, and for a moment, Hermione thought he'd give her a reason, or hug her, but instead he started walking to the nearest staircase.

"I'll show you the best routes to get to the dungeons. After that, I need you to go through your previous class notes and come up with major topics you've covered and haven't. I could take them from my past syllabi, but when he compares your notes with my past lesson plans, Albus can decide what you need to go back and review. I'd also like to look at your list before Albus comes back, so you need to have it ready by say, tomorrow, after dinner?

"We can eat and discuss plans for the school year and that project," Severus said, gauging Hermione's reaction. First she smiled, then her face fell a bit. "I thought you wanted to work on it with me?"

"I do, but if you're allowing me to do this simply because Albus told you to, it doesn't mean anything. Plus, I have an idea that I'd like to work on," Hermione said, a bit conflicted. "And if I try to work on my idea, I don't know how much help I'd be to you."

"Worry about that later, Hermione. Today, get reacquainted with your school, for this will be your home much of the year" -- at that, Hermione made a face. "What?"

"I'm beginning to feel a bit like Persephone, from the Gr--"

"I'm aware. Greek myth as well as many other cultural myths aren't actually myth -- they are historical accounts written by muggles of wizarding escapades. Funny, I've always felt like Hades," Severus said, imagining Hermione in a crown of flowers and an easy to remove toga. He advanced on her, backing her up against the wall of the staircase. "Do you think she didn't know about the consequences of the seeds?"

He kissed Hermione then, tenderly at first, then more passionately. She inhaled his breath, letting him fill her; his thrust his tongue into her mouth. She nipped his tongue, drawing her hand up to cup the side of his face, knotting her fingers in his long, silky black hair. She pulled it slightly, and he grunted, pressing the full length of his body against hers.

Shifting so Hermione was supported by his knee, Severus grasped her breast and kneaded it gently, feeling it grow heavier, its tip hardening instantly. He sighed into her mouth, letting his tongue continue its exploration. He cupped her bum in his other hand, rubbing himself against her front until the friction was too much for him. She gasped, and he returned his attention to her mouth.

He drew her full bottom lip into her mouth, suckling it, drawing the blood into it till the sensation was almost too much. He pulled back, looking into her eyes.

"I think she didn't care."

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

After their exchange in the staircase, Severs felt oddly light. Hermione hadn't said it directly, but he felt that she had moved past just coming to grips with their situation. Before, he would have said that it would just make his life easier. Watching Hermione dust things in his living room, Severus could admit to himself that it would make his life -- and their life -- not easier, but enjoyable, happy even. She bent to pick something up, and Severus felt his eyes glaze over a bit at the sight.

Unfortunately, the dark specter Doubt from his youth still lingered at the fringes of his mind.

_Happy? Aren't you being a bit greedy, Severus, old boy? You had chances before; you weren't worthy then. What makes you think you're worthy now? Especially when the witch in question is so beautiful and smart. Best hope she isn't planning on poisoning you once you've gone completely soft._

When Severus finally came back to himself, Hermione was staring at him with a concerned look on her face. For a moment he wondered what she'd put in his breakfast. He glared at her.

"Severus? Are you alright? You were somewhere else for a moment. I think you have some PTSD," Hermione said, ignoring his glare. "What am I saying? After all you've done for the Order, you're probably the posterchild for it. Can I get you some water or juice?"

Severus considered ordering her to get the water, and ordering her to test it herself first. He fought inside himself for a moment before deciding.

"Would you, please, Hermione? I find that I have a bit of a headache, perhaps from the festivities yesterday," Severus asked. Hermione smiled and summoned a glass, and using the _aguo_ spell, filled it for him. He took it from her, nodding. "Thank you, my dear."

"You're welcome," she said, moving to dust some other thing. For a moment, Severus thought about dumping glass and liquid, and Doubt laughed. Determinedly, Severus drank the water in one long gulp. The only side effect was a bit of coughing, because he drank too fast.

Hermione was there in a heartbeat to pat Severus's back and make sure he was alright. Hermione couldn't hear it, but Severus was silently thanking her for her trustworthiness.

"Be careful, Severus. There's only one of you," Hermione said, kissing his temple. "I'm going to go work on that list. Let me know when you'd like to eat, and I'll meet you back here, alright?"

Severus nodded. "I'll send Satchel for you. Would you prefer to eat in or out?"

"Its up to you. I'd forget to eat if you didn't make me," Hermione laughed. She squeezed his shoulder as she headed out of his quarters. "See you later, Sev."

Severus was about to scold her when he saw the smile on Hermione's face. She left without another word, which was remarkable in and of itself, but something else had happened, changed.

Doubt had died in the back of Severus's mind.

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

AN: I really enjoyed writing this chapter, and there wasn't even any real smut in it. Am I losing my touch? Anyways, this chapter was more cathartic than anything I've done in a long time.

I guess that's because I have my own trust issues. It took me a long time to realize how much they affected me, but my guy helped me through it, helping me get past the job previous boyfriends had done on me.

5 reviews, next chapter.


	34. Settling in at Hogwart's

Never Piss Off A House-Elf

disclaimer: alas, I still do not own HP. I'd like to, but JKR wouldn't let me.

This chapter is dedicated to . . . itzeebitzeespider!

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Chapter 34: Settling In at Hogwart's

Hermione left Severus in quite a good mood. He'd relaxed visibly by the time she left him, and she knew that something had changed in him, or perhaps in them as a couple. Instead of ordering her away from him, or ordering her to stay in their rooms until the other students arrived. He allowed her to take care of him, and she even got away with using a nickname.

Hermione took her time getting to her room in Gryffindor tower. The only other beings in the castle were Severus, the house-elves, and the assorted ghosts, ghostly beings and skeleton staff, like Poppy Pomfrey, Rubeus Hagrid and a few others. Hermione waved to Nearly Headless Nick, who was speaking with another ghost Hermione didn't know very well.

The staircases shifted a bit more than usual, obviously happy to finally have someone to play with after a couple of months of student-less days. They settled down ad Hermione picked her way to the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Nifflers love cuddles," Hermione said, grimacing at the password. She'd change it as soon as possible, but she wanted to set things up in her room first, then come up with a suitable and easy to understand password that would annoy the Fat Lady. On top of that, she needed to start coming up with passwords for the prefects' hall, the Head students' hall -- which was at the end of the prefects' hall, the prefects' bathroom, and the password for her own room.

"So good to have you back, my dear. I knew you'd be Head Girl. I've said it from the very beginning," the Fat Lady chortled. Hermione smiled and nodded, wanting to get through. Unfortunately, the Fat Lady had other ideas. "I heard about your . . . situation. . . dear girl, and I want you to know that we here at Hogwart's appreciate the sacrifice you're making."

"I don't see it as a sacrifice, Fat Lady. While things are different from how I would have planned them, I am not unhappy with how things have turned out. I would appreciate it if you and your friends would keep that particular opinion to yourselves," Hermione said stiffly. The Fat Lady sniffed and swung open, saying nothing more. Hermione had never been entirely impressed by the Fat Lady, but she hoped the year wouldn't prove too difficult.

It was strange being in the common room without Ron and Harry, or even Ginny and the other girls. The fire crackled to life and Hermione wondered how the hearth knew she was there. Attributing it to house-elves, Hermione moved to head up the stairs to the room she'd shared for years with Lavender and the rest before she remembered she was going the wrong way. Hermione laughed at herself as she headed back into the common room and took the passage to the prefects' hall.

Before she even stopped at her own room, Hermione pulled out a pen and a pad of paper to record the passwords she was setting up. 'Bullyweed feeds the furious' for the prefects hall, 'Vikky is not a star' for the Head students' hall, and 'Sev isn't so bad' for her own room. Hermione was relatively sure they would be hard for others to figure out without help.

Satchel was waiting for Hermione when she got to her room, unpacking a few things and singing a song Hermione didn't know. He smiled and bowed when he saw her.

"Mistress is happy to be home?" Satchel asked, and Hermione nodded. She really did feel most at home at Hogwart's, and Satchel knew that. "Satchel is being here to help the mistress."

"But?" Hermione asked, and Satchel fidgeted. "That's alright, Satchel. Go with Miki and show her 'round, okay?"

Satchel bowed and left. Hermione headed for her desk, looking around and seeing that Satchel had already put up the pictures she'd packed, along with a few she hadn't. Pictures of Hermione on Ron's broom, Ron laughing while Hermione alternately smiled nervously and almost fell off the broom; Ron, Harry and Hermione at the end of their fourth year; Hermione and Viktor's picture from the Yule Ball; copies of group pictures of both iterations of the Order of the Phoenix; a muggle picture of Hermione and her parents that she'd always hated -- her hair was bushier than ever, and that day her mum had been angry about that, blaming Hermione, saying she lacked grooming habits.

Hermione grabbed the muggle picture and put it in her desk drawer. Perhaps at some point she'd feel that she could look at it again, but the hurt was still too fresh. She moved to look out her window, but caught sight of a picture she'd never seen before. It must have been taken while and Severus were at Grimmauld Place before Bill and Fleur's wedding.

Hermione and Severus were sitting on a couch. Hermione was leaning forward, her arms resting on Severus's knees while he played idly with her hair. She was speaking quickly to someone who wasn't in the picture, and Severus, while not quite smiling, looked quite content and peaceful. Hermione took that picture off the wall and conjured a nice frame for it, placing it on her desk. She wanted to take it with her, but she was sure that Satchel had another copy of it.

Taking a seat at her desk, Hermione grabbed parchment and an inkwell quill. "Time to take inventory. Accio notes from first year!"

A heavy sack of parchment scrolls flew to Hermione's hand. She began to cull them, writing down the main topics she'd studied under Severus's careful eye. It took hours, but Hermione managed to make it threw her third year of notes, outlining what she'd studied, what she thought she didn't have a handle on and things she thought were interesting or might have missed.

Hermione was beginning to wonder when Satchel would fetch her when she heard a knock at her door. Frowning, Hermione grabbed her wand and approached the door carefully.

"Who's there?" she asked cautiously, wand raised.

"Severus Snape, your fiancée," came the reply.

"Um, what did our arrival at Hogwart's make me feel like?"

"Persephone. And I said I felt like Hades. Let me in, Hermione," Severus grunted from outside the door.

Hermione rolled her eyes and let him in. Her robes had been discarded on her bed, so she was clad in the snug denims and t-shirt she'd put on that morning. Severus put his arms around her waist, tugging her close. Hermione gasped, her eyes widening at the force.

"What if I had been a Deatheater?" Severus hissed, his mouth near her ear.

"Been there, done that, Avada Kedavra-ed the t-shirt," Hermione breathed, squirming against Severus.

Severus kissed her soundly, and when he pulled back from the kiss, Hermione's eyes were glaze and unfocused.

"I have to say, that does become you," Severus said, and Hermione blushed. "I thought you might like to get out of the castle and grab something to eat down in Hogsmead. We rarely ate out earlier this summer, and I get the feeling that we won't be able to much this year, either."

"Alright. Let's just go to the Three Broomsticks, though. I have to be up early tomorrow so I can get through the rest of my notes. The only problem I can see is my sixth year, with Slughorn. Surely he didn't use the same syllabus you would have."

Severus picked Hermione's robes up off her bed and held them up for her to put on.

"Don't worry; Albus has the sixth year syllabi I've used before. Anything Slughorn missed will be covered in what I would have taught. Albus will make sure that you don't miss anything," Severus said, offering Hermione his arm. "There. Satchel and Miki know we're going out, so they've made sure to leave our quarters set up for us."

Hermione used her wand to make sure her window was closed up and set her things to rights, turning out the lights. With a nod, she let Severus lead her out of the room and through the castle. The portraits' eyes followed the couple, but Severus seemed relatively oblivious to the attention they were garnering. Hermione wanted to mention it to him, but on the off-chance he hadn't noticed or wasn't bothered, she held her tongue.

Besides, if it became too large an issue, she could mix up some magical turpentine.

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

AN: Short, I know, but at least we're beginning to see more of Hermione's Slytherin-ization, at least here at the very end. I'm almost upset to see that no-one mentioned my 'Albus-ectomy' remark in their reviews. I thought it was funny. . . Oh, well.

I want to say more, but I really don't want to spoil things too much. . . though I think I have just by continuing this. . . so let's make this a 'no spoilers complaints' zone, alrighty?

5 reviews get you the next chapter!


	35. Dinner in Hogsmeade

Never Piss Off A House-Elf

disclaimer: alas, I still do not own HP. I'd like to, but JKR wouldn't let me.

This chapter is dedicated to . . .bkerrmom1!

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Chapter 35: Dinner in Hogsmead

Severus and Hermione had walked down to Hogsmead in a relative, yet companionable, silence. The school grounds were alien to Hermione, who was not used to them being empty. Severus enjoyed the pregnant solitude of the last few days of summer before the term began, the quiet hum of anticipation that settled over the school as it awaited new first years and prepared to say goodbye to the graduating seventh years. But as much as he enjoyed it, Severus would never admit it, probably not even to Hermione.

The gates recognized Severus and Hermione, swinging open with a loud creak, and clanging shut behind them. Severus tucked Hermione into the crook of his arm and let her set the pace. They walked leisurely in the general direction of the town. Hermione noticed the Whomping Willow a few yards back, within the confines of the school grounds and assumed they were walking over one of the many passages between the school and the surrounds.

Hermione's main thoughts were elsewhere, though. She knew Severus could apparate into and out of Hogwart's, a privilege left over from his tenure as Dumbledore's spy, and house-elves had their own magic which allowed them to appear and disappear anywhere, but there were so many other things to consider. Miki had said something a few days ago, when she and Hermione had been watching a movie. She couldn't remember what the elf had said exactly, but it had given her an idea.

"-mione?" Severus's voice dragged her back to reality, and she gave him a strange look.

"Did you just call me ''Mione'?" Hermione asked, awestruck at the thought of Severus using a nickname, albeit one that Hermione had never liked much.

"No. You weren't listening. I asked you a question, and your name was at the end. I don't use nicknames, and just because I let you get away with using one for me--" Severus said, his voice a little unsure, but Hermione put her hand up and stared at him from her place in his arm.

"That's alright, Severus. I don't think I would have minded if you had used a nickname, even that one. My friends and I rarely use our full names. Ron and Harry know that if my voice is calling for Ronald or Harold, things aren't going to be good for them. And I like to use nicknames, so get used to it," Hermione said, laying her hand on his shoulder and smiling up at him. "Now, what were you asking me?"

"Would you like to eat now or do some shopping first, Hermione?" Severus asked woodenly. He was completely unused to nicknames, and wasn't sure if he could get used to the idea.

"Um, food, I think. I'm a bit shopped out, between the things for the house, and here, and the dress for the wedding. But I am hungry, if that helps," Hermione said, and they started walking again, this time making a beeline for the Three Broomsticks and Rosmerta's homebrew and wonderful food. "Shall we, Sev?"

Severus rolled his eyes, a trait he felt he might have gotten from his students.

"Have you been put her purposely to devil me?" Severus said bad-naturedly.

"Maybe. Ah, the Three Broomsticks. Shall we?" Hermione ducked out from under Severus's arm and into the open doorway. He sighed and followed her, scowling at the stares the passersby were shooting his way.

55555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Roz seated Severus and Hermione herself, mentioning that she and Sirius had come back to Hogsmead not long after Severus and Hermione had left. Sirius was still unsure as to what he'd do with his life, still surprised to be back among the living instead of stuck in the veil, not dead but not quite alive.

"I think Albus has something planned, but I'm not sure. I hope he does, though, because Sirius is not suited to sitting around doing nothing or managing the tavern," Roz said while Hermione and Severus decided on their meals. "We all know what happened last time he was expected to rest on his laurels for an undetermined amount of time."

Hermione and Severus nodded their assent. Roz's voice had a bit of an edge in it, and Hermione and Severus knew it was directed at Severus. The greater good is a poor substitute when it appears that your love is dead or lost forever.

"But that's in the past, and I've almost moved past it. Sirius will, too, if only because he loves Hermione like his own daughter," Roz said, and her voice lost its edge. "No need to be jealous, either Severus. Now, what can I get the two of you lovebirds?"

Hermione exhaled heavily. "Can I just get a steak, rare, with some mashers, and a butterbeer?"

"Right. Severus?"

"Same, but firewhiskey, Roz," Severus said, eyes scanning the room. Sirius was behind the bar, getting drafts for patrons at the bar, but staring at Severus and Hermione. "And tell Black to come and say what he wants to say or stop staring. It doesn't become him. Not much does, though, when you're no better than a dog."

Roz stiffened and nodded, leaving Hermione and Severus.

"You should have left well enough alone, Severus. Sirius would have gotten bored or come and said something in his own time. You shouldn't push him," Hermione scolded.

"I am the only person who ever pushed Black. Albus let him and his friends have almost free reign while we were at school. Black got away with many things. Its time he grew up and faced some of his sins," Severus seethed, pictures of all his embarrassments caused by the Marauders.

"Shouldn't you grow up, too, then?" Hermione said gently. "I'm not asking you to ask him for an apology, or saying you have to apologize to anyone. But you shouldn't expect from Sirius what you won't -- or can't -- do yourself."

"As usual, you're right. Does that please you?"

"Don't be so waspish with me, Sev. We're having a nice dinner, remember? Ah, here comes our food now. What else would you like to discuss tonight?" Hermione said, deftly changing the subject.

"You said you had an idea for another project. I would like to hear more about that, considering you were so bent on helping with mine."

"Well, it started when Miki and I were watching this ninja movie. . . "

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Over the next hour, Severus listened to and watched Hermione as she explained her theory about non-spell based apparation, as she was calling it.

"Ever since Ron and I got our apparation licenses and I saw how many experienced witches and wizards still splinch themselves I wondered if there was a better way. I've started looking into how to make portkeys in an effort to make them a more accessible mode of transportation. So far, it hasn't been very fruitful, especially considering that I can't really make a true portkey without permission and a grant from the Ministry.

I thought about super-speed charms that could be attached to brooms to make them faster and make travel easier. The problem with that is the fact that I'm not the only person who gets sick from broom travel or can't particularly handle the broom. Also, brooms aren't really made to withstand such high speeds.

"It all came together, though, when Miki and I were watching that movie. It was a ninja movie, as I mentioned, and they have certain arts not unlike magic. What caught my eye was a smoke powder they use to cover themselves while they escape. And I was thinking on it, because the movie was quite good and the star was quite handsome, but also because the idea is intriguing.

"House-elves have magic that allows them to appear and disappear wherever they need or want to, even in places like Hogwart's. What if there was a way to bottle something like that, a liquid or powdered apparation? Not something like the elf magic, because that would be too dangerous to even contemplate, but more like regular apparation?"

"I'm stunned," Severus said, his mind racing with the implications of what Hermione was thinking. "This is not what I'd expected, even from you."

"What? Did you think that I was planning some miracle pimple potion? Severus, I want to be a force in the magical world, not just the potions world. And this will get me there," Hermione said, crossing her arms over her chest. "But I'm having trouble finding a base. I have a few ideas for combinations to try, but together they would either dry up a liquid base into an unusable powder or turn a powder base into a thick sludge. This has to be easy to use -- the safety of the underaged or ill-skilled is at risk."

"I have a few books that may be of use to you," Severus said, pushing himself back from the table. "Once you have a few more ideas and have studied and experimented, I will have a few ideas for you. For now, I would rather not sully the waters of your ideas with my own as yet uneducated ones."

"Experimented?" Hermione's eyes lit up. "That means I have to have access to a lab."

"Yes, your former potions classroom will serve for now," Severus said, not liking the glint in Hermione's eyes.

"No, it won't. This is going to take a long time, Severus, and I may not be able to disturb things once they're mixed. I have to have access to a lab that I can leave my experiments in. There is only one set of labs that I could access without fear of someone cleaning my experiments up. You know where those labs are, Severus."

He groaned. She was right, and he was more than a little annoyed at the fact; not only was she right, but he hadn't really planned on giving up so much space quite yet. His family home was one thing -- there was plenty of room to use there. His quarters and labs at Hogwart's were his last bastion. But one last look into Hermione's eyes told him it was lost.

"Fine, Hermione. You will be sharing my labs with me. I will help you as best I can, but I worry that our work may interfere with one another."

Hermione jumped out of her chair, raced around the table and threw her arms around his neck, kissing him soundly. He kissed her back with heat, cupping her bum in his hands and lifting her into his lap. She pulled back, smiling, before she kissed him again, snuggling into him with a contented sigh.

A loud sigh came from behind them, catching Hermione and Severus's attention. It was Sirius.

"Merlin, I could at least be angry if she still hated you. But now I'll just be a wanker if I keep belly-aching," Sirius sighed in disgust, throwing his towel down on the bar. "I'll see you when the term starts. I have to talk with Albus."

Hermione and Severus watched Sirius go upstairs to where Roz had set up her home, completely and utterly surprised by this latest change of heart.

"I guess they will be attending our wedding, then."

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

AN: Ya, the last remark was Hermione's. I'm making her a bit snarkier and more of a smart-mouth. She has to be, in order to compete with Sev.

This story will cover at least till their wedding, if not through the end of Hermione's last year, and probably an epilogue set some years in the future. The project Hermione's working on is also going to appear in a few other stories (if only because I'm lazy and busy rp-ing as a professor on an HP roleplaying site), and I like it a lot.

5 reviews, next chapter.


	36. Organizational Interlude

Never Piss Off A House-Elf

disclaimer: alas, I still do not own HP. I'd like to, but JKR wouldn't let me.

This chapter is dedicated to . . .GoodbyeYBR!

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Chapter 36: Organizational Interlude

As much as Hermione would have liked to have started immediately on the actual experimentation for her project, she had Head Girl duties, as well as the list for Dumbledore. Not the least of her duties were the prefects' rounds for the first two weeks of the term.

The Gryffindor prefects couldn't tour with the Slytherins, obviously, but the Hufflepuffs wouldn't walk with the Slytherins, either. Ravenclaw was indifferent, but Hermione didn't like the feeling of dividing along the house lines. On top of that, each group would be lenient towards its own and harsh on others.

Hermione was on her eighth possible schedule late one afternoon, her hair frizzing around her in a wacky halo. Satchel knew his mistress well, and while he brought food on a regular basis, he didn't try to get her to move or freshen up. Miki had tried unsuccessfully, and as Severus was caught up in his lesson planning and projects, he had only felt a niggling lack of Hermione's company.

"Master, the Himeko is not showering," Miki complained. Oddly enough, wizard-house-elf master-servant relations were rather like those of muggles and their servants; Miki complained when she felt the need, and prodded as necessary. "Himeko is being very smelly, and Miki is smelling the smell on Satchel. The Master is needing to speak to the Himeko before Miki's nose falls off."

Severus put his parchments aside, sighing. He knew Miki was right; he himself could be trusted to at least keep human. Hermione had no such sense. Standing, he shuffled his papers into a semblance of order before he doused the lights and followed Miki to Hermione's rooms, which she was using as an office for the time being. A few minutes later, Miki had left him outside Hermione's 'office', having declared her nose too delicate for such further abuse.

"Hermione, your presence is required in my quarters," Severus said politely, knocking gently. No answer.

"We're having dinner together tonight. Miki procured your favorite sauce and meatballs."

No answer.

"Hermione, I'm going to throw you across the nearest horizontal object once you've showered. I'm not going to show any mercy; you've been locked away for ages."

Still, no answer.

Severus palmed his wand and pointed it at the lock on the door. He blasted it with the unlocking spell a few times, and while he heard multiple clicks, the door wouldn't open. She'd warded it shut for peace and quiet. He thought about calling Miki or Satchel to break the wards or wink him in there, but decided against it. Miki would refuse and Satchel would do it, but there would be hell from Miki.

Taking a deep breath, Severus closed his eyes and sent his mind out and into the wards, carefully unraveling each one. It took longer, but the stress was less. Hermione had laid four wards: one for quiet, one for privacy, one to let her know who was at her door, and one more for protection. Finally, Severus felt the last ward fall away, his ire rising.

What was she so afraid of, here at Hogwart's with his protection, the protection of the school, and an army of house-elves that would give their lives for her? He bristled at her lack of trust and grabbed the doorknob. The door flew open and Hermione didn't even notice the intrusion.

"Well, at least now all your wards make sense," Severus sniffed. His nose wrinkled at the smell. "Hermione, when did you last bathe? I'd rather bed up with a hippogriff."

Hermione nodded and replied, "Yes, mum, I let Crooks out earlier, so if her scratches, let him in."

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose as he plucked the parchments from Hermione's hands. She finally broke free of her trance, staring stupidly at Severus.

"Severus? I'm in the middle of something. Can we talk later?" Hermione asked, still feeling the lingering effects of her work.

"No. You're done for the day. This schedule will work just fine for the first few weeks of the term. Get out of the chair and into your shower," Severus said in a voice that brooked no arguments.

"But--" Hermione was cut off by Severus picking her up bodily and striding to the nearest bathroom. Hermione struggled a bit, but it was futile.

Once in the bathroom, Severus let Hermione down on her feet, watching her. She stared at him, not speaking.

"What are you waiting for, Hermione?" he asked, scrubbing his hand down his face.

"For you to leave," Hermione said, crossing her hands over her chest.

"Well, I'm not going to. If I leave, you'll go back to work and die here, all shriveled up and smelling awful," Severus said, trying for levity. When Hermione rolled her eyes, he decided to take matters into his own . . . wand. Leveling his wand at her chest, Severus smirked. "Divesto."

Hermione's clothing flew off, and she shrieked. "Severus! Stop that right now! Out of my bathroom!"

Severus shook his head. "Into the shower."

Severus looked at the tub and used wandless, wordless magic to turn the water on to the right temperature. He picked Hermione up and plopped her into the stream and she gasped.

"Too cold!" Hermione chattered. She turned to Severus to ask him to fix the temperature and saw that he'd shed his own clothes.

"I'll fix the water, but you'll need to be warmed bodily," Severus said, stepping into the shower behind her, his arms coming around her waist. His hand brushed the undersides of her breasts and she shivered. The water warmed and neither noticed as they enjoyed their interlude.

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

AN: Here ya go, a nice interlude before everyone comes back for school. Things will get interesting.

5 reviews, next chapter.


	37. My Boyfriend's Back?

Never Piss Off A House-Elf

disclaimer: alas, I still do not own HP. I'd like to, but JKR wouldn't let me.

This chapter is dedicated to . . . mysticpammy!

Just as a note (I'm feeling a bit bitter about a review from 'I Think I Knew'; I'm not mad at y'all): why bother leaving a nasty, insulting review if you're not going to have the guts to sign it, other than 'Disappointed'????? And just saying that ya think something's crap without specifying what the issue was is not constructive. I think my reviewers from this story have been utterly helpful in that they specify what they like, don't like, and they offer both support and ideas on how to fix things.

Done ranting. Feel free to give me feedback on that, and please know that people who review like that make me even more grateful for your reviews. Thanks for sticking with me.

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Chapter 37: My Boyfriend's Back?

Hermione had felt much better once Severus applied his special form of r&r via the shower. She decided to leave the scheduling as he suggested, moving towards her private project instead.

"What to use as a base?" Hermione mused the afternoon the other head student and prefects were supposed to arrive. She was curled up on a sofa in Severus's den. She'd been pacing all day, trying to figure out a base when he had almost begged her to leave his labs and 'think' somewhere else. "It needs to be stable for transport, hold the ingredients, yet become a powder when used."

Hermione yanked on a lock of her hair, frustrated. She'd picked out a few ingredients that wouldn't combust on impact, but she couldn't really begin her trials until she had a base that would at least pass muster.

"Maybe I should look to more muggle products," Hermione said, stretching. Her book fell out of her lap, closing with a thud. She sighed and looked at her watch. "Bugger! The other students!"

Hermione grabbed her robes and wand, throwing the first over her t-shirt and shorts and the other in her pocket. She left a note for Severus and called for Satchel as she ran out of his rooms and headed for the doors of the Great Hall. She patted her hair as she rounded the last corner and Satchel and Dobby opened the doors.

"Welcome back to Hogwart's!"

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Needless to say, the greeting Hermione got back was a bit. . . lackluster. Luna Lovegood had made Ravenclaw prefect, but her cohorts were not exactly to Hermione's liking: Padma Patil and two boys Hermione didn't know very well. Malfoy and Parkinson were still prefects, and Hermione was saddened a bit more than she thought she would be when Ron arrived, Gabrielle on his arm.

The Hufflepuffs were nice, as usual, and Hermione was thankful for that. She waited until everyone had said hello and introduced themselves where needed. Draco Malfoy was watching her from hooded blue-grey eyes while Pansy Parkinson hung off his arm, slack-jawed and dim-witted as usual. Hermione could tell everyone was waiting for her to make some announcements, but for the first time in a while, she was having a hard time finding her voice. After about ten minutes, she was ready.

"Ahem, as I already said, welcome back to Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I feel we are all lucky to be back here, and I think we should take a moment to honor the fallen," Hermione said, bowing her head. Everyone followed her lead, even Malfoy, Parkinson and the other Slytherins.

Clearing her throat, Hermione smiled a bit. "Thank you. Now, as you know, we have some adjustments. I am Head Girl, and I wish for the Head Boy to present himself," she said, waiting for Harry or Ron to step forward. A few tension-filled moments passed and Hermione found herself chewing her lip and closing her eyes when a voice broke the silence.

"Well, Granger, it would seem that fame and not talent or right are important to Dumbledore in yet another arena," Draco Malfoy's cold voice hit Hermione like a ton of bricks.

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

AN: OMM, sorry this was so short, but I'm still hurt by that other nasty review. Plus, I think Draco needed some love, and the last line in a chapter is what he usually likes.

Um, because I've been naughty, only 3 reviews needed for the next chapter.


	38. Everybody Wants to Help

Never Piss Off A House-Elf

disclaimer: alas, I still do not own HP. I'd like to, but JKR wouldn't let me.

This chapter is dedicated to . . . amaria star! She had the first review, and it was quite nice. Thanks for your support. . . you don't know how much a nice review helps me.

Sorry for ranting at the beginning of last chapter.

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Chapter 38: Everybody Wants to Help

Hermione laughed nervously. She couldn't do anything else; she laughed for about five minutes straight before she realized that she was both laughing and crying at the same time. Ron tried to reach for her, but Harry reached her first and lead her down the hall to an empty classroom. The house-elves organizing it realized the need for privacy and winked out. Strangely, Draco Malfoy followed them, closing the door behind himself.

Harry led Hermione to sit down and put her head between her knees. He patted and rubbed her back while she tried to calm herself and Draco watched the door. Harry glared at the blonde, who rolled his eyes and continued to keep watch. After a few minutes, Hermione's sobs died away and she was wiping her face with a handkerchief Harry had transfigured from some lint in his pocket.

"Nice bit of magic there, Harry," Hermione said, trying for a light tone. "I think I'm alright, now."

Harry nodded, motioning for her to keep the cloth. "What happened? Why did you greet us?"

"The staff isn't completely set for the new year, Harry. We've yet to hear who the new Defense teacher is, and the other teachers have been busy recuperating from the war. I volunteered to welcome the prefects," Hermione said, folding the handkerchief. "But on top of that, I'm dealing with Severus's house-elf, Satchel, and trying to make patrol schedules."

Harry understood; what he didn't know about was Hermione's special project, which was also draining her time and energy. He knew something was bothering her, but not what, exactly.

"Great show, Granger. You going to faint if Longbottom survives Potions?" Malfoy sneered, already tired of trying to be polite.

"Shut up, Malfoy. Why'd you come with us, anyway?" Harry asked angrily. Even after everything, Draco still got on his nerves. "It isn't as if you care for Hermione."

"She is my partner, you twit, and as such, I am compelled to care for her. But I only have to give a modicum of my energy to the caring," Draco said haughtily. Harry raised his wand, but Hermione caught his hand.

"Stop it, both of you. Draco, if you don't want to be here, leave. Harry, you just became prefect. Don't ruin it by dueling before the year starts," Hermione said, her voice more tired than before. "Why are you here, Draco, really?"

Harry and Hermione regarded the Malfoy suspiciously, well aware of his tricks. He coughed and looked away before he spoke.

"Professor Snape is my godfather, and I owe him a great debt. If something were to happen to his fiancée that I could help, I would have to help," Draco explained. He glared at them. "And he will subject me to a fate worse than death if he knew I'd said as much to you."

Harry and Hermione shared a look, nodding. Harry hugged Hermione and nodded to Draco, who moved aside for Harry to leave the room. Hermione was left alone with Draco, who kept his silence.

"Draco, I appreciate that, but you don't have to look out for me," she began, standing up.

"I'm not doing it for you, Hermione. There's more at stake here than I think you know. Even my parents are talking about what he's owed, and how this law could be beneficial."

Hermione nodded, wondering what else she didn't know. She was hearing from the males around her all the time. . .

"You should let me take a look at the schedules you have made up. Everyone can pick their partners for the first week, if you ask me, and you should," Draco said, opening the door and motioning for Hermione to precede him, "and we should see if that works."

Hermione honestly hadn't thought of that idea, and she had to admit its merits. She finally conceded.

"Alright, but I want the two of us to spot-check, you know, make sure everyone's patrolling, and not being unfair," she said lamely. Draco nodded, closing the door behind them.

"Any other problems I can solve for you?" he said cavalierly, and Hermione could have sworn he'd smiled, but it vanished too quickly to tell.

She shook her head.

_Unless you can tell me how to deal with not being with Severus again until we're married._

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

AN: There we go. Thanks for the outpouring of support. I really needed it.

5 reviews, next chapter.


	39. Class Still Sucks, Sort Of

Never Piss Off A House-Elf

disclaimer: alas, I still do not own HP. I'd like to, but JKR wouldn't let me.

This chapter is dedicated to . . .GurloftheNight!

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Chapter 39: Classes Still Suck. . . Sort Of

Hermione finally let Draco take over some of the head duties, such as setting up the patrol schedules half the time. They'd decided, in the end, to schedule the partners for two weeks a month, and let the other prefects choose their partners the other weeks each month. That way, Hermione could check up on them while keeping her head. Or something like that; she often found that Severus was stopping by, thinking to catch her on a lonely round when she was in fact showing the Hufflepuffs the best way to find errant students. His reactions were less than enthusiastic.

"I thought Head Students patrolled alone," Severus whined one night, about two and a half weeks into the term. "And it isn't against the rules for the Heads to eat at the staff table."

"I can't believe you're whining about this, Severus," Hermione admonished. She was surprised he even knew how. Their separation was wearing on him. "Besides, those rules don't seem to apply to us, Severus. Dumbledore doesn't want to lose any more students, and while we're only following the law, the parents don't see it that way."

Severus glared at her before the glare melted into a smirk. Hermione felt a shiver go up her spine and she smiled before she could help herself.

"Severus, what are you smirking about?" she asked, blushing. She knew that smirk. It was his sexy bastard smirk, which usually ended up with her bent awkwardly over some furniture and a gallon of purple pain potion as an afterthought.

"Hermione, do you remember back in your fourth year, when Potter was sneaking around, knowing he couldn't get caught?"

Hermione nodded, wondering what he was getting at.

"I assumed that Moody was a fake. I prowled the corridors, waiting for him to screw up. I always wondered how he managed to get past me, and I didn't know until Albus shared some of Potter's secrets with me."

Hermione understood, and tried not to smile. Harry had crowed about outsmarting Severus.

"Yes, I'm sure Potter had a good laugh about getting around me with that Invisibility Cloak. Borrow it and come see me this Friday night."

"But I'm supposed to patrol with Draco," Hermione began, and Severus smirked even more.

"My godson will do what is good for him. Come to me, Hermione, because you don't want me to come to you."

With that, Severus melted back into the shadows, leaving Hermione shivering and panting.

And he hadn't even kissed her.

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

All that week, Hermione thought about how to get Harry's cloak from him. If she asked, she'd have to corner him alone, thanks to Ginny and Ron's attitudes about Severus. If she tried to grab it, how would she get to where he kept it -- she didn't even know where he kept it! She could summon it, but then someone might see it floating to her, and it might not answer her. The only one who could summon the cloak on a regular basis was Harry himself. She had only one person whose advice she could ask.

Draco Malfoy.

She cornered him after she got out of Ancient Runes. He was carrying a large trunk, and she didn't dare ask what was in it. He saw her and tried to move faster, but she managed to catch up with him. She grabbed the other end of the trunk and helped him with it down the stairs.

"I'm curious, but I don't think I want to know what is in this trunk that you can't make it smaller and put it in your pocket," she said, wiping her brow. The trunk was heavy, and it was obvious that charms were out of the question.

"Good. Because I wouldn't answer. What favor do you need from me?" Draco asked irritably. Hermione bristled at his brusqueness, but he was right.

"I take it Severus spoke with you?"

"My godfather often speaks at me, or to me, but rarely with me. I assume this is about your little order to play Red Riding Hood?"

Hermione nodded. She knew Severus would have spoken to Draco before she could.

"I'll patrol with your partner, and tell them you're under the weather. If they want to check on you, I'll glamour a large pillow to look like you under your blankets. I already planned the entire thing."

"I figured as much. But I need your brain, you devious little snake, to figure out how to get Harry's cloak."

Draco put his chin in his hand for a moment. He smirked. "I'll distract little miss Weasley and you can have a few minutes to persuade Potter. If you can't persuade him, stun him and search for it."

Hermione's stomach turned at the idea of stunning her friend, but she saw the merit in Malfoy's plan. She nodded, and Draco picked up his end of the trunk.

"Come on, now."

"But when will we do this?"

"You'll have to watch me. You can't force this kind of thing. Now pick up you end and help me carry this downstairs. Professor Black needs it."

55555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

AN: Oh, Professor Black? A scheme? Invisibility cloaks?

5 reviews, next chapter


	40. Malfoy's Scheme

Never Piss Off A House-Elf

disclaimer: alas, I still do not own HP. I'd like to, but JKR wouldn't let me.

This chapter is dedicated to . . . Natosha!

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Chapter 40: Malfoy's Scheme

Hermione waited and watched Draco all that week. Draco didn't quite follow quite the same schedule that Hermione had, but her years of running around with Harry and Ron had taught her a thing or two about getting around unseen. She assumed Draco knew she was watching her as well, but he shrugged it off for the most part.

It was Wednesday before Hermione finally picked up on Draco's plan. They were all the leaving the Great Hall for their afternoon classes when his somewhat nasal voice pierced the air. Hermione winced as Ginny halted.

"Weasley. Who do you think you are, taking points from Curtis for uniform infractions when you're walking around in _that_," Malfoy's sneer was evident before the quad could even turn around, though the quad had grown to a group of five with the addition of Gabrielle Delacour.

"What's wrong with this? I'm done with classes for the day," Ginny snorted, turning on her heel to leave. Harry moved out of her way, Ron and Gabrielle sighed and left, and Hermione realized what Draco was doing.

"You leave, and I will take double the points from Gryffindor that you took from Curtis, unless you make your case to me, right now," Draco grated out. He grabbed Ginny's arm and lead her to an empty classroom. "Feel free to follow and make sure I don't molest her, Potter, Granger. Otherwise, run along. We have a class together soon."

Hermione motioned for Harry to follow her. Draco and Ginny entered the classroom while Hermione looked up and down the hall to make sure they had the necessary privacy. When she was sure they were alone, she cast a _muffliato_ to ensure privacy.

"Hermione, what do we need that for?" Harry asked suspiciously. She smiled nervously. "What's wrong?"

"I need a favor, Harry. I have to borrow your cloak for a bit, and I really can't have anyone else knowing that I'm using it," Hermione said in a hurry.

"Look, let me get Ron and we'll plan something to get you wherever you have to go. No worries," Harry said, and Hermione shook her head. "What's wrong?"

"I just need to borrow the cloak. I can do this alone, Harry," Hermione said, pleading a bit. "It would really be best if you would just let me borrow the cloak. I'll give it back to you as soon as I'm done with it. Please, Harry."

"Why do you need my cloak, Hermione? Just tell me, and I'll do it. But if you want my secrecy, you _have_ to tell me why you need it."

Hermione groaned in frustration. She checked the hall again before she spoke, her voice barely more than a whisper.

"I have to go see Severus, Harry, and I can only do that if I have your cloak, and your secrecy. You can't tell anyone, especially Ron."

Harry pinched the bridge of his nose, and Hermione giggled in spite of herself.

"Sorry, you remind me of Severus when you do that," she laughed, and Harry sighed. "Please?"

"Fine. I'll lend you the cloak, and I'll keep my mouth shut. Next time, find another way, alright? You're risking expulsion to do this, Hermione, so I know its important. So, as hard as it is, I will not only keep your secret, but I'll keep everyone else busy for you as well."

Hermione hugged Harry and removed the spell around them. She told him a bit about Draco's plan for Friday, and Harry nodded, taking it all in. He would be ready to help in any way possible.

"Alright. I won't take points from you this time, but I'll be restoring the points to Curtis. Next time, could you just bat-bogey him?" Draco was saying as he and Ginny closed up the empty classroom.

"Fine. How about I practice on you?" Ginny seethed. Harry waved to Hermione and grabbed Ginny's arm, escorting her away before the rest had to go to class.

Hermione looked at Draco, who smirked broadly.

"Get your cloak, did you?" Draco asked as they headed for their Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom.

"Yes. Harry will get it to me after lunch Friday so I have plenty of time to 'get sick', get ready, and meet with Severus," Hermione said as they mounted the steps. Voice came from the classrooms as professors were calling for order.

"I believe we need to look elsewhere for instructors," Draco sneered. Hermione rolled her eyes. "Hey, my godfather wanted this post for years. He should have gotten it."

Hermione continued to roll her eyes. She stepped into the class and viewed her instructor. It was still a bit much to handle.

Sirius Black, Professor of Defense Against the Dark Arts.

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

AN: Short, I know, but I think these flow a bit better (plus I can't resist my min-cliffies. If you've read anything else by me, though, you already know that smiles)

Ya know tha' drill

5 reviews, next chapter.


	41. Even Half A Week Is Too Long

Never Piss Off A House-Elf

disclaimer: alas, I still do not own HP. I'd like to, but JKR wouldn't let me.

This chapter is dedicated to . . . Draculaluvsamy!

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Chapter 41: Even Half a Week is Too Long

Sirius Black had taken the DADA position because he knew defense. He knew Albus. Roz had pushed him. But most of all, he took it because he couldn't bear being away from his godson and the boy's best friends. Black owed them a considerable lot, both for their trust over their years and his rescue. That was at least part of why he hated the idea of Hermione Granger being shackled to Severus Snivellus Snape, as he liked to think of the Potions Master, especially because of some fluke.

But Sirius also saw that on some level, Hermione was communicating with the dark wizard, and she had a modicum of happiness with the man. Sirius had known for a while that Ron was nowhere near what Hermione needed, but Sirius thought that meant she'd go along with some brilliant bloke her own age. Not a professor old enough to be her father, even if he were barely more than a child by wizarding standards.

So Sirius began to depend on his classes to distract him from the fact that by the time he got back to Harry and his friends, they didn't need him quite so much. Harry enjoyed Sirius's company, but didn't relate to him on a strictly godson-godfather way, which, if he were completely honest with himself, Sirius preferred. Both men were far too reckless for that sort of relationship.

Sirius was in the middle of such contemplation when his seventh year class arrived.

55555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

"Sir, will we be preparing shields this time around, or are we going to continue theory of shield and shield-based magic?" Hermione's voice broke Sirius out of his reverie. He would have liked to have his students, especially Harry, Ron and Hermione, call him by his given name, but he knew that Minerva if not Albus would have fits over the idea.

"Thank you, Miss Granger, and yes, we will be preparing shields today. Before you erect it in front of you, you must imagine the shield in your mind. Be very careful, though, because if you imagine the shield as being very heavy, you may not be able to keep the projection up for very long, if at all. Please try this for the first, oh, ten minutes of class. No questions," Sirius said, catching Hermione's waving hand and placing it on her desk.

"You may speak amongst yourselves, if you like, and discuss what you want your shield to look like. You may especially want to discuss them with your muggle-born classmates, as they will have an idea of what real shields look like form their history classes."

_There,_ he thought to himself, _that should keep Hermione busy._

A dull roar engulfed the short concentration session as Hermione and her muggle-born compatriots helped their pureblooded classmates form the shields. Sirius watched, and a peace came over him. He could fit in here, teaching, helping keep kids out of trouble, watching over his godson.

"Now that you have the image, let me show you the wards you need to have in your mind. This is a bit of wandless, wordless magic, so we'll have to spend a while on it. . . "

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

AN: Sorry, had to have a bit o' Sirius in there. I like him, and it helps explain why he isn't actively trying to kill/ maim Severus. Onward!

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

The days dragged for Hermione. Transfiguration was the worst; Hermione had always been close to Professor McGonagall, and it felt like the older witch knew that Hermione was up to something, though she said nothing. Her Potions lesson with the Headmaster was little better, because he was constantly making references to how much better an instructor Severus was.

"I find that while I enjoy a good brewing, I never had the knack for teaching this subject quite that Severus has," Albus said later Thursday afternoon. Usually, Hermione had Thursday afternoons free, but her Potions lesson floated at the Headmaster's convenience. Hermione was fidgety because of her nerves, but Albus let it slide.

"I think we're done for today. Twelve inches on the benefits of older wormroot in the preparation of wolfsbane as opposed to younger wormroot. See you next week, Miss Granger."

Hermione left with a relieved sigh. One more day. . .

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Friday morning, Hermione awoke to the Invisibility Cloak being thrust at her by Dobby. She took it and thanked him, knowing Harry had sent it via the loyal house-elf to get around telling Ron. She rose and dressed for breakfast and her morning class.

At breakfast, she couldn't help but peek at the staff table. Severus was nowhere to be found. She was upset, but figured he was busy grading or preparing for classes. It wasn't uncommon for him to miss meals in order to do something else, but she was a little upset that she couldn't see him.

She tried to keep up with the conversations, but her mind kept wandering to the idea of sitting with her fiancée at the staff table. She gave up, finished her meal, and headed for class. She stopped in the hallway, hoping to run into Severus, but no luck. She trudged to class, more waspish than usual.

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

It was at the lunch table that Hermione finally saw her fiancé. She stopped by the Slytherin table to grab Draco, dragging him with her. He struggled a bit, but hell hath no strength like Hermione, so he went along with her.

"Granger, why are we going up there?" Draco hissed, wrenching his arm from her grip and falling in step with her.

"We're going to exercise our right to sit at the staff table. And I'm not doing it alone," Hermione said sweetly, smiling at the teachers. "Besides, you're giving me a reason to sit with my fiancée."

"Just don't mention your bout of sickness for you rounds, and we'll be fine," Draco said, pulling out a chair next to Severus for Hermione. He sat on her other side and the meal continued, quite quietly. Severus seemed less than enthused about the presence of both fiancée and godson.

Severus ate faster than usual, and Hermione had to stifle the urge to tell him to slow down. He must have been mortified at her behaviour; dragging Draco along with her, acting as if they were instructors themselves instead of Heads eating at the staff table. Hermione's cheeks burned and she left, her plate still half-full.

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Hermione was pacing in her rooms after lunch. Her year-mates had potions Friday afternoons, so her absence would be expected. She was angry that she'd gone to the staff table, angry she'd dragged Draco along like some human security blanket, and angry that Severus hadn't shown any gratitude for the whole thing.

It was getting late when Draco showed up to help Hermione. His posture was bent a bit, and his tone was worse.

"Gods, this couldn't have come at a better time. He needs something," Draco said, draping the cloak around Hermione's shoulders, trying not to take in her attire. "He's walking around as if he's a tightly wound spring, waiting for something to snap him. And whatever he seems to need, you've got."

Hermione shrugged herself into the cloak, and Draco made a face.

"You know how strange it is to see your head but almost none of the rest of you?" Draco asked, a little green in the gills. "Hurry up. You're going to make everyone's life easier."

Hermione tried to smile, but her stomach was sick. Draco had been about to open the door to help her sneak out, but he stopped.

"What? Your little 'rock god' awaits," Draco sneered. Hermione glowered at him, annoyed that somehow Severus had mentioned that little bit to him. "At this rate, more rock than god."

"Stop it. Stop acting like I'm just here to rut with him," Hermione said, her throat hot and tight, making it hard for her to breathe. That was what had been bothering her since Severus had ordered her presence. "I'm not just something for him to lay into so you have an easier class."

Draco scrubbed his hand down his face, a gesture he'd surely learned from Severus. He breathed deeply, shut the door again, and turned to Hermione.

"Gr--- Hermione. Much as I believe that my godfather would do better after some physical exertion, I also believe that you are more to him. If you weren't, he would have poisoned you by now. Even my parents believe you have something in you that helps him," Draco said, sighing. "And I have to admit that I'm a bit jealous."

"What? Would you like to be pinned under him with a gallon of pain potion for a nightcap," Hermione said bitterly. She had a great affection for Severus, but the family baggage that came with him. . .

"No. Within a year of your wedding, you will give him a child, son or daughter, that will eclipse me in his affections. He's my godfather, but he's more of a father to me than anyone else. You should understand, but I refuse to continue this discussion. Out with you," Draco opened the door, threw the hood over Hermione's head and shoved her into the empty corridor. "You know the way."

Draco slammed the door after himself and left for rounds while Hermione picked her way to the dungeons.

To Severus.

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

AN: Aww, Draco wuvs his god'da!

5 reviews, next chapter: Friday Night, No Lights


	42. Friday Night, No Lights

Never Piss Off A House-Elf

disclaimer: alas, I still do not own HP. I'd like to, but JKR wouldn't let me.

This chapter is dedicated to . . .Heidi191976!

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Chapter 42: Friday Night, No Lights

Once her disappearance was covered by Draco and Harry, Hermione picked her way carefully to the dungeons. She wished that she'd just asked Satchel or Miki to wink her down to Severus, but Severus had asked her to come to him; it would have seemed strange to use elf magic.

She kept to herself as she took the long way to the dungeons to avoid other students and professors; Severus was the only professor who routinely patrolled the route she was taking, but he wouldn't be out that night. She made no noise in the low-heeled shoes she'd chosen for the night; if he so desired, she had higher heels in his rooms that she hadn't taken to her own rooms.

When she stood outside the entrance to Severus's rooms, Hermione removed the cloak and cast a modified disillusioning charm on herself, which would allow Severus and the elves to see her, but no-one else. She was thankful for that, because her outfit was not fit for other eyes. . . at least not if she didn't want them to know where she was going.

Skintight black jeans hugged her hips, flared slightly over the buttery soft, black leather boots she'd slipped onto her feet. An emerald green top clung to her torso, showing a bit of her belly; the neck of the shirt was her favorite part. On her left slide, a bell-sleeve came down to knot at her wrist, but it was a half-sleeve, laced all the way up; on the right, the neck plunged so she had to use bra spell instead of a bra. Her breasts were pushed up and she'd dusted the tops with a light gold shimmer powder. Her lips were barely glossed, but her eyes were heavily done, smoky gray and blue shadows, black mascara and black liner extending a bit to give her eyes a slightly foxlike allure. She'd allowed her hair to curl, but had added a special tonic kept it from being frizzy; it was pulled back from her faces, but it cascaded down her back, the way she knew drove Severus wild.

Hermione raised her wand to take the wards down, but instead she smiled, pocketed her wand and knocked lightly.

"Oi, Poppet's here," she said to the door, barely loud enough for Severus to hear through the door. She waited, and the door creaked open. Severus's expression was grim, but she put her arms around him and squeezed. "It's my special disillusionment spell; only you, Satchel and Miki can see me when I use it. Stop worrying; it covers my voice, too."

With a growl, Severus wrapped his arms around Hermione and lifted her up until she was eye to eye with him. His eyes burned and he slanted his mouth across hers, forcing his way in, biting her tongue and making her groan in pleasure. She sighed into his mouth and a few minutes later, he finally put her down.

Hermione stepped fully into Severus's rooms and he closed and warded the entrance, letting a silence ward fall over the rooms. He offered Hermione his arm and led her to the sitting room where she'd spent so much time reading before the school year had begun. It wasn't until Severus had served up dinner that either spoke.

"This is ridiculous. Albus knows ho difficult it can be to live so close yet keep yourself so far away," Severus said, breaking the silence as he sat next to Hermione on the couch, his plate balanced on his knees. Hermione was happy to see him so relaxed; he'd been so out of sorts that morning. Besides, it was very muggle of him. "It isn't a muggle or wizard thing, Hermione. Honestly."

"Stop reading my mind, you great bothering git," Hermione poked his side, and Severus's face got red. "You're ticklish?"

"Hermione, if you tell anyone," Severus threatened, and she stopped, quirking an eyebrow at him. "I give up. I can't hurt you, witch, not unless you like it. We both know that."

Hermione blushed and dug into her food, wanting a new subject to discuss. "How are your classes going?"

"Dunderheads, the lot of them, and more every year. I honestly can't believe that Longbottom is taking my class for the seventh year. He's got no talent for it," Severus groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose. "And because you're not in the class, I spend my time keeping him from blowing us all up."

"Why don't you cut him from the class, or ask him to take something else, if it's that bad?" Hermione cut her meat as she spoke.

"Because I can't stand his bloody Gran. And it isn't my place to kick him out, not if he might be able to pass, even by the skin of his teeth. Even if he goes into Herbology, advancing this far into Potions would also be a great help to him."

"You have a soft spot for us students, don't you?"

"Don't read that far into it. He might have a chance. I've kicked people out before, and I'll do it again, if I have to."

"I think you just like Gryffindors."

"Gryffindor. Singular. I like you. I tolerate, at best, your housemates."

The meal continued, with light conversation. A fire burned merrily in the hearth, and music played in the background. Hermione was nursing her butterbeer and Severus had his icebrandy. The clock ticked and time passed; Hermione found herself in Severus's lap, her back against his knees and her eyes gazing into his face. She was a bit nervous, though she was unsure as to why. His hand were playing with his hair as he watched the fire burn.

Licking her lips, Hermione raised herself up and pressed a light kiss to his lips. He stiffened, and she let herself drop back onto his lap. He gave her a strange look, and she shook her head.

"Well, you didn't want my kiss, so I'll let you be," she said, trying not to smile. He growled at her, but she continued to shake her head. "Nope, I would be a naughty little poppet if I kept trying to kiss you when you didn't want my kisses."

Severus leaned down and claimed her mouth hungrily, drinking her in as if she were life itself. His hands slipped to her bare arm, his fingertips dancing up and down her arm, making her shiver. She arched up, and his hand cupped her breasts, tweaking her nipple through the thin fabric.

"Ah, I like this spell," he growled against her mouth. He brought his other hand behind her head, cupping it and bringing her closer to him, so she was sitting in his lap, on the evidence of his arousal. He dragged his mouth from hers and leaned his forehead against hers, breathing heavily. "Hermione, I want you, so if you want to be able to walk this weekend, I suggest you leave."

Hermione licked her lips and kissed Severus hard, nipping him.

He wrapped his arms around her and stood. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he walked to the bedroom. He kissed her, and she nipped him again.

"Naughty poppets get punished."

"Thank Merlin."

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

AN: Unedited version will be up on aff when I get back from vacation.

5 reviews will get you the next chapter (once I'm back. . . which will probably be the 19th).


	43. Weekends Suck

Never Piss Off A House-Elf

disclaimer: alas, I still do not own HP. I'd like to, but JKR wouldn't let me.

This chapter is dedicated to . . . Ardent Sacrilege (I love your name!)!

And Happy Birthday to Roxie!!!!

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Chapter 43: Weekends Suck

Hermione had quite a time getting back to her room in the early morning light. She knew the school inside and out, both in daylight and the pitch black of night, but the strange half lit corridors of the wee hours were somewhat new to her. She managed it, but barely missed detection by Mrs. Norris.

The cat's eyes flashed in her direction, and she sniffed. Hermione held her breath and hoped the cat could smell her, or Severus, but not the singular scent of their lovemaking. The cat winked one eye, and Hermione slipped into her room.

"Bloody animal is more than just a cat," Hermione muttered, gingerly stretching out on her bed. She was mightily sore and ridiculously tired. Crookshanks sidled up to her and snorted in disgust. "Forget it, Crooks. I'm not about to get up and shower now. I need some sleep before I deal with everyone."

The cat rolled his eyes in a very cat-like manner and snuffled at Hermione's neck, snuggling in and promptly taking up his usual snores.

"Figures," Hermione yawned as she drifted off.

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

dream

"Sorin! What did I tell you about these bloody tongue color potions!?" Hermione shrieked at her son.

"Da said I should practice my brewing, and besides, it is the only skill I can practice during the summer months. I'm just studying, Mum," Sorin grumbled, sounding more and more like his father. "You always want me to study. . . why complain now?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. Her son was as stubborn as her, and smart as her and his father, and sly as Severus at his worst.

"If you want to study so badly, why don't you crack open the muggle history book your mum procured for you?" Severus strode in, wrapping his arms around Hermione's trim waist and kissing her temple, though he had to bend to do so.

"'Cause muggles are bori--" Sorin began to say, and stopped abruptly when silenced by his father.

"You will learn, Sorin, you must before you leave Hogwart's," Hermione said gently. "You are more than half-muggle, and the Snape name will only get you so far."

Sorin nodded miserably. Severus removed the silencing charm and the boy tried to run, only to be stopped by a yell from his father.

"What do you say, Sorin?"

"Sorry, Mum, and I'll start that book now!"

end of dream

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Hermione was groggy when she felt bodies drop to her bed. She squeezed her eyes shut and hoped she'd pulled her covers over her enough to hide the lovebites and the few bits of clothing she'd actually been wearing.

"I think she's awake," one voice whispered.

"Her eyes are closed, idiot," another answered.

"Maybe she had a late night," a third offered.

"With whom? She can't -- eeewwww, look at her neck," the second voice chimed again.

"Get off me!" Hermione yelped, bolting upright in bed, wrapping a stray blanket around herself. Harry, Ron and Ginny were around her on her bed while Gabrielle sat demurely at the foot, smirking and quirking an eyebrow at Hermione. "I was up late studying, you lot. Get out so I can get dressed."

Harry and Ron got up and trudged into Hermione's open closet, shutting the door. Hermione remembered that from other times they'd all bunked together and sighed. She looked at Ginny and Gabrielle, who both shrugged.

"You may have more than us, but they aren't exactly different," Ginny said, shrugging. Hermione rolled her eyes and grabbed her wand, partially divestoing herself [AN: Down to panties. She wrapped the sheet more securely around herself and got up, picking out some looser jeans and a soft gray sweater set. "You didn't forget that we're the chaperones for the Hogsmead trip today, did you?"

Hermione grunted as she wiped off the remnants of her makeup, fervently grateful no-one had noticed. In fact, she had forgotten about the trip, but she couldn't get out of it. She had a niggling feeling she'd forgotten something else, too, but she couldn't remember what, exactly.

"Harry, Ron, come on out of the closet, now," Hermione said, laughing. Harry got her joke, but it was all but lost on the others. He glared at her but hugged her anyway, whispering in her ear.

"I see you can walk," he whispered, smiling. Hermione nodded slightly, motioning to their friends. Harry dropped the subject, and Hermione ushered everyone out of her room. She put some kibble down for Crookshanks, he growled at it, and locked her door behind her.

Time to go to the village.

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

It took just under an hour to get all the students who were allowed to go on the trip together and organized. Then Hermione and Draco had to go through and apprehend the ones who were to stay at the school. Hermione was grateful that Invisibility Cloaks were hard to come by, because it made her job ever so much easier.

Everyone trooped down to Hogsmead together in the crisp fall air and Hermione found herself in step with Gabrielle, who studied the older girl carefully.

"You are happy, are you not, Hermione?" Gabrielle said finally, in a quiet tone. Hermione thought for a moment before she answered.

"I am, Gabrielle. Aren't you?" Hermione replied, waiting for the other girl to speak.

"Remarkably so. I wonder sometimes if the Weasley men are part Veela," Gabrielle smiled, watching Ron and Harry horse around. "You should tell him you're happy, you know. He worries."

"Gabrielle, Ron is many things, but a worrier is not one of them."

"I was not referring to my intended."

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Hermione spent most of her day thinking about what Gabrielle had said, and it resonated with things Raina had said or implied. Hermione was content most of the time, if not downright happy, but she wondered if Severus knew that. She was so entranced that she didn't even notice the people around her until she rebounded off something soft and landed with a thud on her bum.

"Hey, watch what you're -- Hermione?" Raina's voice was full of concern as she grabbed Hermione's arms and hauled her to her feet. Hermione got up and brushed herself off while Raina rubbed her stomach. "I'm surprised to see you down here."

"And I'm surprised to see you here. What's going on?" Hermione said, not noticing how her friend was fidgeting.

"Oh, you know, checking out the area, seeing if I could branch out a bit. There are some nice houses in the area, better than the flat I live in. Bigger. Safer," Raina's voice shook a little, and Hermione picked up that something was up.

"Raina, what's going on?" Hermione asked, eyeing Raina's posture. The shapely witch was slightly swaybacked, and she was working hard at keeping her hand from the small of her back. "Are you injured? Sick? Why would you want a house?"

"Hermione, I'll get in touch with you later, but weren't you with students?" Raina was trying to get rid of Hermione, and Hermione saw why when Halain appeared and Raina's voice abruptly stopped.

"Oh. I'm right in the middle of something neither one of you wants Severus or me to know about?" Hermione suggested, and while Rains nodded, Halain shook his head. "Which is it?"

Raina touched her forehead and closed her eyes. Halain, clasped her shoulder before briefly patting her stomach. Hermione was picking up something, but her brain was still a bit foggy.

"We're seeing each other, Hermione, and we'd appreciate it if you didn't say anything to Sev. He's a bit protective of both of us, and we'd like to lay everything out for you both when it's all set," Halain said, and Raina breathed an audible sigh of relief.

"Alright," Hermione nodded. "You should owl us and we'll come out and meet you. Perhaps then Severus and I can have a normal night, instead of being watched like rutting children."

Raina's face turned a bit green, and Halain nodded, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Sure, but we have to get going. See you in a bit, Hermione," Halain said, hurrying off with Raina. Hermione felt a bit gobsmacked, but both Raina and Halain had been more than understanding for her and Severus, so she couldn't complain about their abruptness.

But what was going on?

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

AN: Hey, it's up, and I'm back. Next chapter will be a bit more interesting, and then the time in the story will speed up a bit, because I want to keep you guys interested (and you're probably getting tired of being in Hermione's backpocket)

5 reviews, next chapter


	44. Getting Out of Hogwart's

Never Piss Off A House-Elf

disclaimer: alas, I still do not own HP. I'd like to, but JKR wouldn't let me.

This chapter is dedicated to . . . GoodbyeYBR!

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Chapter 44: How to Get Out of Hogwart's

The rest of the Hogsmead trip was rather uneventful, though Hermione had to confiscate a few items purchased from the Weasley twins branch in the small village. The twins had balked at refunding the money to the offending students, but Hermione wasn't one to take 'no' for an answer. She checked out shops and wondered what it would be like to have Raina nearby, but it hit Hermione that she wouldn't be a student at Hogwart's come the same time next year.

She'd be married to a professor, but what would she be doing?

Hermione pushed that thought aside and helped get everyone back to the school. She had responsibilities in the here and now that would help her deal with the future in the future.

At least, that was how she was going to look at it.

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

To say he was anxious was putting it lightly. Severus paced the castle while his fiancée was in the village. It was a brand new thing, the prefect and head student chaperoned outings, and while Albus had listened when Severus had suggested a professor loiter in case of emergency, the old coot had chosen Sybil Trelawney for the day.

Sybil, "I'm a seer, no, really" Trelawney.

"Pfft," Severus scoffed, resuming his pacing.

If anything happened, the first thing Sybil would do would be to faint. The woman had a tenuous at best grip on reality, and the reality Dumbledore created for her at the school itself.

Which was why Severus had taken out a bit of an insurance policy for the outing, which was ending anyway. He looked up in the sky, waiting for the familiar form of. . . his familiar, Pandaemonium. The large black bird rivaled Fawkes in size, though one could never be mistaken for the other. Severus had a sinking feeling that the bird would report that his own presence would not be needed.

_Pandaemonium, please tell me I can go down there_, Severus sent a thread of thought to the great black bird, who shook his head sadly.

_No, master, your mate has handled herself well, though she seems a bit out of sorts. Might you visit with her later?_ The bird was intelligent and used somewhat archaic speech when communicating with Severus, leading him to believe the bird was more than just that, a bird. Severus shook his head in turn and the bird floated down to perch on a sill. _You will find a way, great sir, but now I must needs attend my stomach. . . _

The bird's thinly veiled request for food almost brought a smile to Severus's lips. He summoned a large mound of ground beef and set it on the sill for Pandaemonium, who cawed in delight and dug in, making a merry mess of his meal.

"For such a strict familiar otherwise, you surely enjoy your mess. . . meal."

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Hermione was anxious when she got back to the school, thanks to her run-in with Raina and Halain. They were keeping some secret, and Hermione needed to find a way to get out of school and see them. She didn't really think Dumbledore would just let her go, so she set to scheming.

Fake illness? They'd take her to the infirmary or St. Mungo's, and an instructor or Mr. Filch would surely chaperone her the entire way.

Sneak out in the night? Fang would smell her, and she'd be caught anyway.

The map! Would only help her outwit the school's geography, not the wily headmaster.

Hermione was ready to consult Harry or Draco by the time the solution was practically dropped in her lap.

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

"This round of brewing seems just about right, Miss Granger. You have obviously gained much from your years under Severus's tutelage," Albus Dumbledore complimented the witch. "You have the list I gave you at the beginning of our session? Good, good. Keep brewing down that list and skim the chapters that correspond and ask me anything you like. I am, after all, here for your instruction alone."

"You'd answer any of my questions, sir?" Hermione asked, blinking innocently. The wizard twinkled at her, and she knew she had him caught. "I have two friends, adults, who need to tell my fiancé and myself something, but they desire complete privacy. How would I go about dealing with that?"

Albus smiled. "Well, you and Severus would have to be invited separately but to the same place. I would have to assume that you two would keep out of relative trouble and not make much of a fuss about the whole thing."

"And what would happen if I stayed out late and was too tired to risk the journey back. I can apparate, but I am new to it."

"I know where this is going, Hermione. So long as I can trust the two of you to be discreet, have with it. You've been patient and cooperative so far. Besides, you're old enough to leave the school grounds for short periods of time with only notification to the staff, not permission from."

"Ooh," Hermione said, flummoxed. She hadn't known that. And now Dumbledore knew everything.

"If there is anything relating to potions, ask now. Otherwise, I assume you have owls to send?"

Hermione left with nary a wave to her instructor, who had the grace to wait until his ward had left to break into bellylaughs.

"My, my Fawkes. How much more fun will they be when they're actually newlyweds?"

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Back in her room, Hermione dashed off a few quick notes. The first was to Raina, with instructions on how to set up the meeting once she and Halain were ready. The second was similar, but it was for Halain and it included an admonishment to treat Raina right. The last was to Severus, and it didn't say much except that he must accept whatever missive he may receive from either friend and respond in the positive.

Hermione had sent off her first two notes and was readying the third when a giant black bird descended upon her, scaring her witless for a moment. The bird skidded to a halt next to Hermione, eyeing her carefully and hopping around her in a circle to get the full view, much as Hermione had seen Severus do to her on occasion, appraising her.

"And who do you belong to?" Hermione asked, wiping her hair out of her face. "I can't believe this. I'm talking to a big, black bird."

_You're larger than I am, witch,_ the bird responded in Hermione's mind. She jumped.

"You-- you're a familiar! What are you, a giant raven?" Hermione asked, crouching down to inspect the bird.

The bird bristled (not easy to do with feathers instead of fur or hair) and thought at Hermione. _Stop that. I'm not some fowl for the dinner table. I am Pandaemonium, familiar to your betrothed. As for what else I am. . . I shall not tell you at this time. I am no blackbird, nor am I raven or crow. That will suffice for now, you insufferable source of questions._

"How rude," Hermione chided, reaching out to scratch the bird's head, "but understandable that you're Severus's familiar. Be a love and take this to him for me."

Hermione held out the note and Pandaemonium took it with a bird-sneer.

_If you think I'm some sort of carrier pigeon, witch_, the bird started and Hermione smiled.

"Better carrier than carrion."

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

AN: And Hermione's Slytherin-ization seems nearing completion. Sorry this seems hurried; I have a lot going on right now, but I like Pandaemonium and how 'Mione's turning out.

LOL: Severus's line -- Sybil, "I'm a seer, no, really" Trelawney.

Hahahah!

5 reviews, next chapter.


	45. Why, You Ask A Friend!

Never Piss Off A House-Elf

disclaimer: alas, I still do not own HP. I'd like to, but JKR wouldn't let me.

This chapter is dedicated to . . .DracoxHermioneztruelove4eva!

Marble Meadow: Sorry you're disappointed, but I'm tryin' here. And I like Pandaemonium's name. It fits him.

Sivamet-Andam-Vishous: Familiars are magical companions for wizards and witches. . . they can communicate on some level with their masters, and they have abilities outside that as well.

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Chapter 45: Why, You Call A Friend!

Hermione waited a long week for replies. Severus had nodded to her in the hall and she knew he'd accepted the invitation from whomever had decided to contact him, but it wasn't until the following Thursday that Hermione finally got her invite.

"Finally," Hermione groused as a large barn owl landed and lumbered over to her. She'd taken to studying in the owlery because she was anticipating the missive and she had begun to lose her patience. "Thank you. Treat? There you go."

Hermione unceremoniously dumped the treats from her pocket onto the ground for the bird, who eyed her carefully.

"Hey, they aren't much but at least I didn't bring my cat with me this time," Hermione responded. Then she thought about it. "I'm talking to myself and now talking to birds seems to have become a habit. . . "

The letter was from Raina, and it was disappointingly short. She gave Hermione a date, a time and a place, but there was little else in the letter. After a bit of reflection, Hermione understood her friend's brevity; she and Halain had made it a point to let Hermione know they would talk to her and Severus together and on their own time frame.

"Looks like I'm going out next Friday."

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Severus had gotten his invitation from Halain, and likewise, the letter was short and to the point. Except that Halain's letter gave away a vital piece of information: they would be going somewhere that had non-alcoholic beverages for Raina. Severus had smashed a few worthless pieces of dishware in his rage at the knowledge that Raina was pregnant.

By Halain. Whom Severus had always thought would end up a fudgepacker.

In a way, Severus was glad that Raina was with Halain. He could support her, he wasn't a Deatheater, things like that. But Raina was practically Severus's sister, and Halain practically his brother. It was a bit sickening and it also struck Severus that the relationship and pregnancy were awfully fast.

"That bloody wedding," Severus said, smashing a few more plates without his wand. It all made sense. But he had to stop, think. Veela magic could only work in certain circumstances. . . severe sexual repression, hidden feelings, and sexual tension that had been laid by the wayside. "I don't want to consider which of the three is responsible. . ."

Severus poured himself an icebrandy and downed it in one gulp as he stared at one of the few pictures in his rooms. It was a picture of himself with Michael and Raina, at their wedding. Michael was nuzzling Raina while Severus alternately glared at Michael and tried to smile for Raina. It was one of the few happy occasions Severus had participated in.

Severus grabbed the photo and sat on his couch, staring at it. Michael had been gone a long time, and Raina was a grown witch. But Halain was not a very strong wizard, and was so involved with the muggles. . . how would Raina deal with that? Michael had been strong, and talented.

"And a spy. We don't make very good husbands," Severus said to himself. The icebrandy was starting to work, and he poured himself another. "Never have, never will. Bloody nosy, lie too well. . . short life expectancy."

Pandaemonium had let himself in and was watching his master. It did him no good to be in a funk, but the familiar had learned long ago not to mention it. Instead, Pan watched his master carefully, ready to get the Headmaster or that chit of a witch in an emergency.

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

The interval between the letter and the actual Friday had to have been the longest days in Hermione's life. Each class dragged on, and Hermione managed to lose a few hundred house points for her snippy replies and pithy remarks. Even Professor MacGonagall had taken points from her favorite student, and her housemates were beginning to plot to keep Hermione away from anyone who could take points.

"Bugger it! I just want it to be Friday!" Hermione vented to Crookshanks, who must have quirked an eyebrow under all that fur. Hermione had picked out a simple outfit and jacket for the trip, and she wanted to get out of school. She loved studying, but the things with Raina and Halain were too much; Severus was an added bonus at that point.

"I'd tell you to be patient, but I'm afraid I'd end up like that poor Ravenclaw," Ron said as he sidled into Hermione's room, closing the door behind himself.

"Sorry. I'm just frustrated," Hermione explained. She hadn't really mentioned the outing to her friends, and she knew that Ron's presence meant she'd end up telling him. They'd always been kind of like that, and Hermione hadn't felt a change. "I'm going somewhere on Friday, and I just can't seem to find my patience."

Ron nodded, sitting down in Hermione's desk chair. He ran a hand through his longish hair and smiled. "Think I need a cut?"

"Unless you're planning on joining the ranks of distinguished long-haired men like Bill, Charlie and Severus, then yes. Is that why you showed up?" Hermione laughed. Ron had wrinkled his nose at the mention of Severus, but he didn't sneer, at least. "What's going on?"

"I was talking to Gabrielle," Ron said, and Hermione sighed. "And she said that I should probably go a bit easier on you. And maybe even be civil to Professor Snape. Endquote."

"And you're response was to come here and tattle on her?"

"Haha, 'Mione, very funny. Ask the twins for jokes, did you? Anyway, I wanted to tell you that even though I don't like how things have turned out, I'm okay. We're okay."

Hermione nodded, though she wondered why Ron had finally decided to listen to someone who told him to bury the hatchet. Probably had to do with his sex life, ultimately, if Gabrielle had managed the whole thing.

"Thanks, Ron. Any other reason why you're here?"

Ron blushed.

"Well, after the wedding, Gabrielle mentioned a few things, and I was just wondering. . . "

"Yes?"

"You know, with the Veela side effects. . . "

"Ron?"

"Um. . . "

"I'm not pregnant, but we did shag. That's what you wanted to know, isn't it?" Hermione seethed.

"Kind of. Don't get mad at me, 'Mione. I worry, you know. I just don't want you getting all round and eating weird things while we're in school. It wouldn't be good for you," Ron said, standing up. His voice was getting louder, and his face was getting red.

"You know, Ronald, this is why I'm almost glad to be marrying Severus and not you! You jump to conclusions and try to make my decisions without even asking me anything! Who do you think you are, my father?" Hermione got up in Ron's face, not noticing the door opening behind them.

"You're father's a bastard who lets your mother mistreat you, Hermione. I'm trying to be a good friend, treat you as if you were my sister. It's still hard, you know, you with someone else, me with someone else. I'm trying to see you the way Harry sees you, and it's hard!"

"And I'm trying to treat you the way Ginny treats you, Ron, so I know it's hard! I've wanted to marry you probably since I met you, and everything's changed! I loved you so much, and now that love has to be different!" Hermione cried, and she felt something shift in her, a warmth that flooded her body, but not with passion. Regret, maybe, but love, too. She sank into Ron's chest, and he put his arms around her. "Ron, carefu--You can hug me now?"

"I'm as surprised as you, 'Mione," Ron said, his voice soft.

"That's what happens when you finally accept you betrothal," a snide voice said from the doorway. "And you should be so lucky that my godfather wasn't prowling the halls."

Draco Malfoy stood in the doorway, his arms crossed. Hermione pulled back from Ron quickly, but Draco shook his head.

"There's nothing worth blackmail, now. If the charms don't hurt, it means that the betrothal is complete, and you won't try to go against it. I don't think my godfather would see it quite as innocuous as I do, but I don't see that you have anything to worry about."

"So you won't mention this to Severus?" Hermione dreaded the trip to see Raina if Severus became upset about Ron. Again.

"I never said that. But I'll couch it so he knows not to worry. See you two later."

Draco walked off and Ron heaved a sigh.

"I'm gonna go, 'Mione. Harry and I have to talk strategy if we're going to get those points back you lost."

"I thought that's what you came here about, to tell the truth."

"Not worth it, now I know you're my 'sister'."

Ron left and close the door behind himself, leaving Hermione to contemplate the change in their friendship. She'd been an only child, but now she really felt like she had a sibling.

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Friday rolled around and Hermione shimmied into her outfit, fitted black pants, a midnight blue button-up over a black camisole, and her favorite black boots. She pulled her hair back with jade combs she'd received as a gift a while back and headed down to the doors near the Great Hall, where she was meeting Severus. She looked for his familiar, black-robed form. . .

And saw that it wasn't quite so familiar, at least not to the other students. She was reminded of when he took her back to her parents. Her mother had referred to him as a 'rock god', but this was even more.

Severus's hair was slicked back into a tight braid so it look as if his hair was close-cropped; it made the planes of his face harsher and more dangerous. His robes were in evidence, though they were newer, a shiny black material that seemed to move on its own. His pants were black and fitted, and his shirt was long-sleeved and cut at the throat, showing off his pale chest. He was wearing what looked like black combat boots on his feet, and Hermione felt her knees weaken and her knickers moisten. Severus quirked an eyebrow at Hermione, and her heart skipped.

"Se-- Severus? What haven't you told me about tonight?" Hermione whispered. No-one was around -- they were all eating in the Hall -- but she feared that Dumbledore might show up to see them off.

"I just happen to know where we're going. I dressed appropriately. Apparently, that was left out of your letter," Severus said, offering Hermione his hand. She took it and they left the school, heading down the green towards the gates. "I believe I shall transfigure your garb into something more suitable."

"For someone who was dead-set against my muggle clothing, you sure seem to have fun with it," Hermione groused. Once they were out of the gate, they stopped and Hermione turned around so Severus could see what he was working with. "Where are we going, anyway?"

"A club, as you might call it. The Knight Club, down in Diagon Alley," Severus said, raising his wand. "Stand still. I don't want to transfigure you."

"What kind of club, Severus?" Hermione had been salivating over his attire, but wasn't sure she wanted to be led on a leash. . .

"Our kind of club," Severus said absently as he made adjustments. Hermione's black pants became a black leather skirt; her boots gained a higher heel and became lace-ups; her shirts melded into a tight midnight blue mesh top slashed three times over her stomach and twice over her chest; a black band covered her breasts under it, barely. Hermione's hair was pulled back more tightly, and her eye make-up thickened along with her lipstick. "What do you think?"

Hermione cast a mirror spell on Severus so she could see herself, and she shivered in pleasure. She remembered this from her muggle acquaintances. They were going to a Goth club. A vamp-goth club, if memory served.

"A Goth club, Severus?" Hermione asked, leaning against him so he could feel her heat. The clothes had loosed her inhibitions, and she felt like rubbing herself against him and purring.

"You might call it that. We should be going," Severus said, leaning down, his lips a hair's breadth from hers. "You look. . . delicious. . . "

Hermione groaned and leaned up, closing that gap, thrusting her tongue into Severus's mouth. He groaned back and received her, wrestling a bit before he bit down on her lower lip, drawing a bit of blood.

"Pennies. . . " he whispered, kissing her deeply before breaking the kiss. He was hard to the point of distraction -- for both of them -- but he changed the subject. "I'll apparate us there. You'll like this club. It plays muggle music, too. Better variety."

"You'll dance with me?"

"Of course, witch," Severus said, pulling her close and apparating them to the line outside the club. They got in line and Hermione whispered into Severus's ear while they waited.

"And at the club?"

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

AN: I know this is late. Bad stuff goin' down.

Cookies to whoever figures out what exactly Pandaemonium is.

5 reviews, next chapter.


	46. Talkin' at the Club

Never Piss Off A House-Elf

disclaimer: alas, I still do not own HP. I'd like to, but JKR wouldn't let me.

This chapter is dedicated to . . .inmydreamworld!

DracoxHermoneztruelove4eva: you got the dedication because you gave me the first review for chapter 44 (that's how I recognize my reviewers).

GoodbyeYBR: Of course I'll keep writing because your mortal fanfic soul depends on it. :)

nitesfool: nope, not a big of o' Golden Compass. Glad to see you back and hear you're settlin' in.

WARNING: Those of you not familiar with the goth and vamp goth scene are hearby warned. You may want to skip the last bit of this chapter. I will not accept flames here because you HAVE BEEN WARNED.

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Chapter 46: Talkin' At the Club

Hermione found that their time in line seemed to move quite quickly. That could, of course, be because she spent that time glued to Severus's side, her arms wrapped around his waist, his hands cupping her bottom. He would occasionally give her a nippy little kiss that had her swooning. Women were glaring at Hermione in envy while men watched her carefully, trying to see what exactly was between her and Severus. Hisses were issued at the pair, but neither cared.

"Hermione, it's our turn," Severus said, nudging Hermione just enough to make room for the both of them to walk into the club. She glared at him but moved enough so she wasn't hampering his movement. The brawny bouncer nodded to Severus, and Hermione knew instantly that they'd known each other a long time.

The club was divided into areas for different things: a dance-floor full of people dressed like Hermione and Severus and some a bit more extreme; a bar serving all sorts of creatures and humans; the dj booth (Hermione surmised); and what looked like a dining area. She saw Raina and Halain on the dance-floor, swaying together, their mouths glued together. Hermione saw that she really was dressed quite conservatively compared to the other patrons, who sported fishnets and various hardware.

"Severus, have you ever had anything pierced?" Hermione asked, her curiosity piqued. He gave her a sidelong glance and she shivered.

"Perhaps," Severus gave her a dangerous look and he leaned close and Hermione felt his breath on her neck. He ran a fingertip down her neck and she sighed. "I've thought about it. . . would you like that?"

Hermione realized she was seeing a Severus that only Raina and Halain had known before, and perhaps Raina's late husband. He was playing with her, for Merlin's sake, and she was like putty in his hands. She wanted to encourage him, but Raina and Halain had spotted them and were on their way over. Severus gave Hermione's bottom a pat and reached out to shake Halain's hand.

"Congratulations. I see you found someone to carry your spawn," Severus said by way of greeting. Hermione's jaw fell open as she hugged Raina.

"You're pregnant?" Hermione whispered, and Raina nodded. "I-- how? When?"

"I think you understand the how, Hermione," Halain said, motioning for drinks. A short witch brought a tray of drinks over with a water for Raina. Everything was distributed and Halain continued. "As for the when, you two weren't the only ones getting into trouble at Bill and Fleur's wedding."

Hermione shuddered at the memory, but she held her tongue. Severus sat and she sat on the low, puffy couch next to him, her body leaning into his. She sipped her soda while Halain and Raina spoke.

"I'd been wanting to expand and have another boutique for a while now, but this seemed the right time. I'll have enough time to get it open and find someone trustworthy to run it while I take my time for the birth," Raina said, smiling. "I'm surprised you're taking this so well, Sev."

"I've had more time to get used to the idea," Severus said, taking a long swig of his beer. Hermione pinched him. "Oow!"

"How did you know, you bugger?!" she hissed, continuing to pinch him.

"Halain mentioned this club and the fact that you can get non-alcoholic drinks here, which Raina would need, so I put one and two together and caem up with Raina pregnant."

Raina pinched Halain. "You put enough in there for Sev to figure this all out!?"

"I didn't mean to! I wanted him to know where to come, not what was going on!" Halain said, trying to fend off his lover.

"Stop!" Severus roared, and all the pinching stopped. All eyes were on him, and he continued. "I assume there is more to this. Are you getting married? Are you going to move in before then? Where are you living?"

Raina and Halain shared a look. Raina spoke first.

"Well, we're moving back and forth between our flats. We're actually looking for a house in outer Hogsmead. We aren't planning on marrying, at least not before the birth," Raina said, bracing for Severus's outburst. "Severus, you're a brother to me, but please don't see this as a bad thing."

"How else am I to see this, Raina? You are pregnant, unwed, and you don't plan on wedding. You two have done a fine job of making it seem as if you hate one another. I want to see you each taken care of, but I have to say, I never expected you to fall into bed together," Severus snorted, taking another swig of his drink. "And believe me, that's what it looks like."

"Severus," Hermione reproached her fiancé. He glared at her. "Severus, be a bit more understanding. It could have been us in that situation."

"I've finished my water and could use another. Halain?" Raina asked him, and Halain took her glass and nodded, getting up. "Severus, Enzo wanted to say hello, so why don't you go with him?"

Severus rolled his eyes and went with Halain, leaving Hermione and Raina alone. Raina scooted close to Hermione and peered into the younger girl's eyes.

"So why aren't you in this situation, Hermione?"

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Hermione licked her lips and glanced over her shoulder to make sure Severus was well out of earshot and busy with his friends. She looked back to Raina, who was watching her intently. Hermione sighed and tried to smile.

"Hermione, what aren't you telling me? More importantly, what aren't you telling Severus?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Raina," Hermione lied, and Raina shook her head.

"Hermione, why aren't you pregnant? At this pint, you have to have screwed up something," Raina said a little brusquely.

"I've been using magical means," Hermione began, and Raina cut her off.

"You wouldn't have had a chance at the wedding."

"You can't tell Severus."

"I won't, that's your job."

"Thanks for pointing that out. I've been. . . employing muggle means to ensure contraception. Severus wouldn't understand that muggle means might be easier or more reliable."

"No, he won't understand why you didn't mention the idea to him. He views muggle medicines as modified potions."

"But this affects him. It won't fly."

"So lying to him was a better idea?"

Raina had Hermione there. At some point, Severus would wonder why there hadn't been any period of holding their breath, waiting for her to bleed. No matter when it happened, the scene wouldn't be pretty. Severus and Halain were heading back to their table, and Hermione turned fearful eyes to her friend.

"Raina, please don't say anything," Hermione pleaded.

"I said I won't and I will not get involved with this. But you have to tell him, the sooner the better. Things like this are cankers; if you leave them, they grow and they will kill a relationship," Raina said as the men got back. She smiled up at Halain and accepted her water. "Now that the menfolk are back, I have an offer for Hermione."

Hermione and Severus gave Raina their attention.

"I'm going to have a shop in Hogsmead, and I'll need some help. I was wondering if Hermione would like to work, part-time, for me, helping me set everything up. By the time I'm giving birth, Hermione will be married and not pregnant or early in her gestation, so she could do a bit more while I do a bit less."

"Uh. . . I don't know what to say," Hermione said. She hadn't expected that at all.

"I'll pay you handsomely for your time, and I'll make sure it doesn't interfere with your studies. You could continue to work for me while you do whatever you have planned after your graduation."

"Sure. I'd be more than happy to help out, Raina," Hermione said, a bit flustered.

"Great. Now we have that settled. . . time for dancing!" Raina said, getting up and grabbing Halain's hand. She dragged him down to the dance-floor and Hermione saw them start to dance.

"Hermione, would you dance with me?" Severus said softly. The low light in the club did him great justice, and he looked like some sort of tormented angel. She nodded and let him guide her from her seat to the floor. A low, throbbing bass line began.

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Moon hangs around  
a blade over my head  
reminds me  
what to do before I'm dead  
night consumes light  
and all I dread  
reminds me what to do before I'm dead

Severus led Hermione into the middle of the throng of people. Couples were swaying together all around them, most of them making out. Hermione lost her squeamishness early on, realizing that these people weren't after her; they had their own partners that they were focused on. She saw their eyes, the intense look that only a certain kind of passion can ignite.

"They won't bite, Hermione," Severus said in her ear. He took her hand and put them on either side of his neck. Her body was pressed to his, molded together. He nudged her legs apart, and she was thankful for the extra height of her transfigured boots. "It's alright, Hermione, I won't let you fall."

Severus began to push against Hermione in time to the music, his thigh between hers. Hermione found herself quivering at his attentions.

Sun reclines, heats my mind  
reminds me what to leave behind  
light eats night and all I never said  
reminds me what to do before I'm 

Hermione felt the music take her and Severus, and she let her head roll a bit on her neck. Severus's eyes flashed, and Hermione caught a glimpse of another young wizards face.

Stylized fangs sparked from his mouth and Hermione gasped. Severus's mouth was at her throat, and he closed his eyes.

"Hermione. . . I can smell your fear," Severus said, nuzzling her throat. "It smells. . . delicious."

"Severus, that one has fangs," Hermione whispered.

"Some of us prefer fangs. His are probably prosthetic, but some like to have their own canines modified."

"Which do you prefer?"

To see you  
to touch you

Severus kissed Hermione hard, thrusting his tongue into her mouth, grazing her teeth with his tongue before he sucked her tongue into his mouth. She nicked herself on one of his own canines.

"I have retractables, from when I started in this scene."

Epochs fly, reminds me  
what I hide, reminds me  
the desert skies   
cracks the spies  
reminds me what I never tried  
the ocean wide salted red  
reminds me what to do before I'm 

Hermione swooned in Severus's arms when he said that, her innermost desires flooding her conscious. She felt the heat pool between her thighs. She pushed against him and felt the evidence of his arousal.

"Severus, do you like to bite?"

To see you  
to touch you  
to feel you  
to tell you 

In response, Severus moved his mouth to Hermione's neck and bit down, hard. Hermione felt the pressure and squealed in delight. He licked the indentations and she shuddered. She put her hands on his head to hold him in place, and he spoke to her.

"I don't want to hurt you, Hermione. . . but if I bite again, I'll bite for real."

"Please. . . "

The sun reclines... Remind me  
the desert skies... Remind me  
the ocean wide salted red  
reminds me what to do before I'm

Severus bit down until he got the barest hint of pennies. Hermione buckled against Severus as he carefully licked her wounds. Her legs were useless, and he picked her up gently, carrying her off the dance-floor and back to the table.

Raina and Halain joined them later. Hermione was recovering from her turn on the floor with Severus, and her eyes were somewhat glazed. Halain and Raina smiled; they remembered being new, too. Severus was tracing Hermione's facial features with a fingertip, and she was leaning into his touch.

"I think it's time for us to go; we don't want to be here at last call," Raina said softly. "You can crash at my place, it's close."

Severus gathered Hermione in his arms and lifted her as if she weighed nothing. They left a healthy tip and headed for Raina's. Halain held Raina's hand lightly and they whispered to one another. Hermione nuzzled Severus's neck and held tight. It was only a few blocks to Raina's, and the streets were empty.

When they reached Raina's, Halain gave her a simple kiss and waved to Severus. Raina let them in and Severus trooped up the stairs with Hermione still in his arms. He knew he'd tease her later for that.

"Here we are. I have a guest room you can use. I'm opening the store tomorrow, so I'm heading right to bed. Night," Raina said, heading for her own room. "The bathroom is across from my room."

Severus put Hermione down long enough to open the door. Hermione walked in first and Severus followed, closing the door tight behind himself. He advanced on Hermione and gave her a blistering kiss, nipping her and wrapping her tightly in his arms. She pulled back after a moment, breathless.

"Severus, I'm going to transfigure my clothes into something suitable for sleeping, and I'll sleep next to you, but no monkey business with Raina down the hall," Hermione said, and for the first time, Severus pouted at her. She laughed. "You can try to change my mind, though. . . "

Severus transfigured Hermione's clothes first, from the club outfit to a flowy, short white silk nightdress with thin straps. She smiled as he rid himself of everything but the tight pants. Hermione had to lean down to remove her boots, but then he was upon her, pushing her back down to the mattress, kissing her mouth and neck hotly.

"Severus. . ."

"You said I could try to change your mind."

Hermione laughed as he continued to kiss her, leaving wet tracks from her mouth to the tops of her breasts. Welts were raise where he'd lavished extra attention, and red marks were strategically placed in areas no-one else would see. Severus produced a small vial of DermaGro to fix the most prominent wounds. Hermione let Severus rub the potion in, fighting the passion.

Severus had killed the lights when Hermione had the urge to use the bathroom. She swung her legs over the side of the bed and headed for the bathroom, seeing Raina's door was open. She did her business and on her way back peeked into Raina's room, to say goodnight if her friend was still awake.

The bed was empty, and Hermione knew they'd been had. She raced back to Severus and leaped on him, kissing him deeply, her eyes bright.

"What happened to nothing while Raina was down the hall?"

"Raina skipped out, presumably to Halain's."

"So nothing is now something?"

"Fuck, yeah."

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

AN: W00T! I love this chapter! It was so hot. . . anyways, if you have questions about this culture, pm me and I'll answer to the best of my ability, within reason.

The song is: Before I'm Dead, by the Kidney Thieves. If you like this, check out the soundtrack to Queen of the Damned (based on Anne Rice's novel of the same name. . . but don't buy anything new, get used, because she's turned her back on us vampire-lovers).

5 reviews, next chapter.


	47. Oh, What Tangled Webs

Never Piss Off A House-Elf

disclaimer: alas, I still do not own HP. I'd like to, but JKR wouldn't let me.

This chapter is dedicated to . . .DracoxHermionetruelove4eva! (your name is long, sweets. . . )

55555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Chapter 47: Oh, What Tangled Webs. . .

Hermione and Severus woke kind of late the next morning, completely exhausted from the night before. They wouldn't have woken but for the delicious smells wafting into their room. Hermione rolled over to face Severus and smiled sleepily.

"That," she said as she stretched. "Was nice. Can't wait to do that more often. But I think we have company."

Severus was tracing her face with his fingertips, and he agreed, though he didn't say as much.

"Hermione," he said softly. Things had changed at the club, and he had to say as much before they faced the day. "I -- I know you trust me, now. And I think we've come to . . . a crossroads, of sorts."

Hermione smiled. "I think so, too. And we've chosen the right direction."

Severus kissed her mouth gently, and Hermione stretched again. He watched her stretch with interest, but she shook her head at him. Her stomach was clenched at his words, and she softened the rebuke with a small smile.

"I have to get back," Hermione said, kissing his cheek and getting up, dressing. Severus followed suit and they headed into Raina's kitchen/ dining room. "Good morning. You seem to have surprisingly re-appeared. . . "

"Thought you might appreciate that. We all had quite a night, it would seem," Raina smiled. "Eggs and bacon are on the table. Are you apparating back soon?"

"I have to, but Sev here's free for the day," Hermione said, sitting down and tucking in.

"Good, good. I actually need Sev's company today. Raina can go back with you, if you like," Halain said, pouring coffee. "That is, if Sev doesn't mind."

Severus paused, the fork midway to his mouth. "I can't go back with Hermione, anyway. Against the rules of propriety, apparently. We met up as we were leaving, but we had to be secretive so we didn't upset the ickles."

Hermione stared at Severus.

"What?"

"You said 'ickles'."

"Sorry. Hundred lashes to you for my indiscretion."

Raina and Halain shared a look but said nothing as Hermione blushed. The meal was eaten quickly and rather silently for the group, and they split up for the day.

And what a day it would be. . .

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Raina took Hermione back to school straightaway, leaving her with a slight admonishment. The girls hugged, and Raina repeated it.

"You should tell him, Hermione," Raina said, hugging her friend tight. "Trust can't grow if you lie."

"I will, but not right now. I don't want to get pregnant before we're married, and this is just easier," Hermione said, breaking the hug.

"I haven't told Severus, but once he knows, hell will freeze over with you in it," Raina warned, apparating away.

Hermione shivered and walked up the grass to the school.

It was a white lie. It was something Severus would have approved of, with all his Slytherin ways.

Right. Right?

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Severus and Halain had been left to finish their coffee alone. Halain had brought his copies of a few different newspapers, both muggle and wizard. Severus glanced over the latter while Halain perused the first; neither man had to mention the relief that all the strange disappearances seemed to be well and truly over. It was almost an hour after the girls had left that Severus finally asked Halain what he needed him for.

"Halain, I could have gone back and graded today; what do you need me here for?" Severus asked plainly. Halain grinned back at his friend, who didn't return the gesture.

"Well, I know Raina doesn't want to get married until well after the kid comes, but I'd like to get her, you know, a little something so she knows what comes next," Halain said, a bit sheepishly. Severus scrubbed his hand down his face in lieu of his more typical pinching of the bridge of his nose.

"Something like what? A ring, necklace. . . pacifier?"

"Funny, Sev, really. I don't know, which is where you come in. You have connections with a certain jeweler who most likely has something that would do quite nicely."

"And if you can't afford said nice something?"

"I have quite a bit set aside, Severus. You're not the only one who knows how to invest, you know. I may not have the patents you have, but the money you not so secretly gave me has grown quite a bit. I would be in quite a sour if it hadn't, wouldn't I?"

"Halain, I see you as my brother. Of course I gave you the money as secretly as possible. But it was more to preserve my own reputation than your pride. I assume you mean Pettigrew's nephew?"

Halain nodded. "D'you think he knows who he's related to?"

"I'm glad he doesn't. His gems are the best quality and he's such a soft man he'd probably kill himself if he knew."

Halain shook his head in amusement. "Severus, you never change."

"Perhaps."

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

It took the better part of the day to get Halain into see the jeweler, thanks to the marriage law and the shop's pre-existing popularity among those who could afford such things. Once that was settled, Halain shooed Severus away, declaring that he couldn't have Severus accidentally spilling the beans to Raina.

A short bout of fisticuffs ensued, which Severus won, but he finally decided to head to a pub to wait for his friend. He ordered himself clean drinks until Halain showed up. The other man smiled at the drink on the table.

"So, Hermione's got you off your liquor?" Halain said, plopping down across from his friend and signaling for a beer. A barmaid dropped it off with a wink that neither man returned. She huffed off, muttering under her breath.

"Hardly. I prefer not to drink alone when I'm in public. I've found it lends an unbearable credence to the rumors that I spend my time drowning my sorrows in drink," Severus said, finally signaling for a stiff drink. Another barmaid came over and the same ensued. Severus figured he'd have to find a new pub, if things kept up like that. . .

"I can't believe I'm going to be a father," Halain said after a long swig of his drink.

"You were there. What's hard to believe about it?" Severus didn't mention that he'd always kind of thought that Halain swung the other way. He had been almost as surprised as Hermione when the two were together at Bill and Fleur's wedding. But he couldn't help but feel a bit better knowing both were taken care of, sort of.

"I never thought I'd be a father before you, for sure," Halain said, signaling for another drink. He was getting slightly tipsy, and Severus knew it was from the nerves of the situation. He watched his friend carefully and decided not to drink anymore, rather to have food and keep an eye on Halain.

"I'm sure we're all surprised, Halain," Severus said mildly. Another barmaid came over to drop off food and she seemed to have no schemes on either man. Severus was rather calmed by that, and he half-listened to what Halain was on about.

"I mean, when Raina said Hermione was using the muggle stuff to give your guys the slip, I knew it was your idea, all along," Halain said with a yawn. Severus's mind slid to a halt.

"Come again? I was getting you some water when you spoke," Severus lied smoothly. Something was going on, and his temper was beginning to simmer.

"Yeah, those muggle methods are much easier to keep track of; Raina wished she'd been on some before the wedding, but then we wouldn't be this far along together then, would we? Hermione said it was her idea, but I think you and I both know she'd run something like a muggle potion by you first," Halain said, tucking into his food.

"Of course. One can't trust muggle contraptions without research," Severus said. His stomach felt like he'd eaten bad fish and chips; it convulsed and contracted uneasily, and he felt hot and cold all at once. He waited for Halain to finish, settled the bill, and settled Halain back at Raina's before he apparated straight into Hermione's rooms at Hogwart's.

Hermione had been studying, and her books flew off the table as Severus pushed them and grabbed the neck of Hermione's robes.

"You and I are going to do a little trust-building exercise, Miss Granger."

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

AN: Oh, this won't be good. But I have to say 2 things about this --

1. Hermione is not going to be out-and-out 'punished' for this. . . Sev is hurt, but he's not going to hurt her in revenge. . . he's incapable.

2. Hermione wanted to be done with school before she had a baby, and while she should have been honest, in her experience, Severus was not the type to compromise. . . by the time they trusted each other, it was too late to tell the truth.

5 reviews, next chapter.


	48. TrustBuilding, Slytherinized

Never Piss Off A House-Elf

disclaimer: alas, I still do not own HP. I'd like to, but JKR wouldn't let me.

This chapter is dedicated to . . .MarbleMeadow!

AN: In my version of the Potterverse, Snape, Dumbledore, and a few others have clearance to apparate into and around the grounds of Hogwart's. Just wanted to get that out before I get yet another nasty message 'correcting' me. You know who you are. Everyone else, please disregard.

Ps: I really love you guys. This story would be quite different if it weren't for your reviews and your insights.

On the Pandaemonium contest: no, he's not a crow, nor a raven, nor a blackbird. Keep guessing, and in the next chapters, I'll being giving out more clues within the context of the story itself.

And Pan is male, by the by.

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Chapter 48: Trust-Building, Slytherinized

Hermione's heart was pounding in her chest as Severus held her a few inches off her feet in the air by the collar of her robes. She'd changed back into school robes upon her arrival back at the school because she didn't want anyone to know what she'd been wearing. On top of that, she'd had to raid the potions she'd taken from Severus to heal her leftover wounds from the night before.

"Severus, what are talking about?" Hermione stuttered a bit as she spoke. This was not the man she'd left at Raina's. His eyes were black pools, and he was still wearing his clothes from the night before. The entire effect was terrifying and eerily tempting. Hermione felt herself respond, even though she knew he was angry, not looking for a shag.

Severus sniffed and scowled at her. "I can smell it on you, along with the lies. Disgusting, really. I'm going to get the truth from you, Hermione, and I'm going to get it today."

Severus dropped Hermione back on the desk and grabbed her shoulder, holding her with one hand while the other rummaged in a pocket. He produced a length of black cloth, and Hermione shuddered a bit.

"And if I don't want to talk right now?" Hermione said, getting a bit angry on top of the rest.

"You room is warded for privacy and silence, and I left those wards up. I can't use veritaserum on you, but I hadn't planned on it, anyway. You're going to tell me the truth because you want me to, not because I've used a potion on you. Coercion is the name of the game."

Hermione gaped as Severus bound the cloth over her eyes, completely blinding her. Her body instantly sensitized to compensate, and she felt her nipples harden. She groaned, partly in arousal, partly in frustration. She felt bindings wind into place, effectively tying her to the desk.

"Severus, let me go, and we can talk," Hermione pleaded. He snorted.

"Hermione, you've had months to talk and tell me things. I've shown you an unparalleled level of trust, and you've abused it. But this is trust-building, so we're going to play a game.

"I'll ask a question, and you guess the answer. For each incorrect answer, I'll do something to you. Nothing permanent. But that's the trust part, isn't it?

"For each correct answer, I won't do anything to you. Perhaps. I'm so angry I can barely see straight. You should be thankful the marriage law keeps me incapable of hurting you."

Hermione whimpered, and for a moment, Severus considered dropping the bindings, removing the blindfold and gathering her into his arms, pushing the rest of the hurt away. She growled in annoyance at him, and the moment passed.

"When you said in the past that you trusted me, were you lying?"

Hermione shook her head, and Severus grabbed a fistful of her hair, not quite pulling. He pinched her breast through her robes, and he hissed at her.

"Wrong answer. You obviously lied to me when you said that. Next question. Last night, at the club, did you like that? Did you really trust me not to hurt you?"

Hermione hesitated, then nodded.

"Of course, Severus. Even if it weren't for the law, I know you wouldn't hurt me. And I -- I liked what happened at the club. It was. . ." Hermione shivered at the memory. Severus wanted to slap her. She was getting hot, not afraid. This was going south, and quick.

"Are you sickened at the thought of having my child?" Severus said quietly. Hermione stiffened. Severus opened her robes with a flick of his wand and grasped her breast in his hand. "I'll only ask once more: are you sickened by the though of having my child, witch?"

Hermione gave a light cry at his roughness. "N--no, Severus. I lo--"

Her last words were drowned out by Severus's next question.

"Then why didn't you tell me you were using muggle contraceptives?"

Hermione did cry at that. She hung her head and sobbed for a few minutes. She felt the bindings slip from her limbs, and then Severus's long, cool fingers slipped under the blindfold, removing it so she could see his face was practically in hers. His eyes were damp, and Hermione realized Raina had been right.

"I want to comfort you, Hermione, but I find that I can't, not this moment. I had trusted you, Hermione, told you many things that I hid. I can't even begin -- I'll apparate to my quarters from here. I don't want you to contact me, and don't plan on seeing me at meals for a bit. And don't try to get Draco's help this time."

Severus leaned forward, as if to kiss her forehead, but he apparated before contact.

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

5 reviews, next chapter


	49. The Waiting Game

Never Piss Off A House-Elf

disclaimer: alas, I still do not own HP. I'd like to, but JKR wouldn't let me.

This chapter is dedicated to . . .yne-chan! Obrigada para review, minha cara. Tudo bem?

Pandaemonium contest is now officially over; StormMaster is correct: he is a dark phoenix!!!! Congrats and ff cookies to you!

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Chapter 49: The Waiting Game

Hermione and Severus trudged numbly through the weekend. Severus didn't go to meals in the Great Hall, but Hermione wouldn't have known it save for his pronouncement for she had taken to staying in her rooms as well. Ron and Harry were worried and had sent Ginny in.

Hermione gave her red-headed best friend a very brief version of the story, leaving out what exactly the fight had been over but saying enough so she knew Hermione would be fine, and that Hermione was at fault, though Ginny had argued about that.

"Ginny, I'm tired, and I don't really want to discuss this anymore. Trust me," Hermione winced at the phrase. _How often do I say this? How often do I really mean it?_

"Alright. I'll have Dobby send some food 'round," Ginny hugged Hermione and left, presumably to fill the boys in about the situation.

That was all the interaction Hermione had with her friends the entire weekend. When classes resumed on Monday, Hermione was uncharacteristically quiet in them, not even raising her hand for half the questions. Thursday rolled around and Hermione received a note from the Headmaster, excusing himself and asking Hermione to keep brewing for Poppy for the day, as he had meetings with parents.

Hermione brewed in the empty lab Albus had set aside from her, and Dobby fetched ingredients for her so she wouldn't bother Severus. She was finally done and needed but one last ingredient when Dobby told her he was sorry, but he had to go back to the kitchens to prepare for supper.

"Dobby, could you just grab the Orris root for me before you go?" Hermione asked, and the elf nodded and winked out. A moment later, he winked back in, empty-handed. "Dobby?"

"Dobby is being sorry, Miss, but the cabinet is being out of Orris. Maybe the Miss should ask the Snape to see if he has any left," Dobby said, bowing and winking out.

Hermione grimaced and tried summoning Miki and then Satchel, but to no avail. She looked at the batch she was working on. She didn't know of a substitute for Orris root in the salve she was making, and it was urgently needed before the next Quidditch match.

Taking a deep breath, Hermione looked at her magicked watch and figured Severus would be dealing with whichever students had come in late, or without homework.

"Or the ones who looked at him the wrong way," Hermione said under her breath. She made her way into his private stores via his quarters, praying he wouldn't walk in on her. She located the Orris root and was making her way back to her lab. She was outside his quarters, resetting the wards when she heard a whisper of fabric behind her. She twisted around and was slammed against the heavily wooden door, a hand coming behind her head to keep it from smacking into the door.

"I told you to stay away," Severus hissed into Hermione's ear, his breath hot.

"I was just looking for Orris root for a salve," Hermione said, her breath catching. He looked so delectable when he was angry, but she knew better than to try anything.

"I'm sure an elf could have procured it for you," Severus let Hermione down to her feet.

"The closet was empty and Dobby couldn't get past your wards. Miki and Satchel were nowhere to be found. I didn't take anything else, Severus, and I was planning on being out before you came back, so it would be as if I hadn't even been here," Hermione said, straightening her robes.

"You wouldn't have told me, Hermione. You would have committed a lie of omission."

"Severus," Hermione began, but he held up a hand.

"Not today. I have detentions to get ready for, and you have a salve to get back to. If you must get something from my private stores, send me a note and I will arrange to have it delivered to your lab."

Severus let Hermione go and he entered his quarters, where he had first come to trust her.

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Hermione's mood actually lightened a bit after her run in with Severus. He was back to using her given name, and he seemed calmer than he had that Saturday evening. The troubling thing was that he looked so discouraged. He really didn't want to see her, and that was apparent. She was used to getting angry or annoyed with Ron or Harry, and stomping off to her room or the library to get away from them until she cooled off, but once she was cooled off, she could wait for them and they would come back, laughing and hugging her, making it all okay again.

Even the spats about Crookshanks and Scabbers nee Peter Pettigrew and concerning Lavender Brown with Ron had blown over. Hermione had fought with Ron tooth and nail in both instances -- and more than Harry and Ginny had ever known -- but they had never resulted in the arctic chill like the one between her and Severus.

Then it hit her.

Hermione was still acting as if Severus was anything like Ron. She was reacting to Severus the way she'd react to Ron, with tears and anger, expecting him to fix it when he thought she was ready. On top of that, while Ron was usually the one to muck things up, this time Hermione had created the rift. Hermione felt her face fall. She would fix it, because she'd caused it, but Severus didn't want to see her until he felt ready.

And unlike her with her two best friends, he truly meant it.

Hermione scooped the salve into small clay pots and sealed them with wax so Poppy would have a small store for both her cabinets and also to have with her at the next match. She summoned two house-elves to take them to the medi-witch and locked up her lab, extinguishing the lights all at once.

Once back in her room, Hermione stretched out in her robes on her bed, wanting to cry but unable to, playing a waiting game until Severus was ready.

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Outside Hermione's window, a large black bird cocked its head and peered in, shaking his head in disgust. He cawed into the night, recognizing his master's mate and her despair. He flapped his wings a few times to get air-born and was heading for his master's quarters when bright plumage caught his eye.

Fawkes, familiar to Albus Dumbledore, was taking a flight about the school grounds, her feathered wings wide as she made lazy circles in the crisp air. Pandaemonium sneered a little birdy sneer and shot off after her, intending to claim her.

Pandaemonium caught up with Fawkes and they sang as they fell towards the ground together, bursting into bright flame before impact and rising again, more beautiful than before. Fawkes sang a pretty little song to Pandaemonium before she left him to return to her own master.

Pandaemonium shook his new feathers into order and headed for his master, cawing in delight and victory.

His master wasn't the only one with a mate, it would seem.

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Severus saw his familiar's conquest, and it was the first thing since the incident with Hermione the previous weekend that had brightened his mood at all. For a moment, he envied the bird.

"Fawkes trusts Pan enough that she lets herself fall to the ground in his embrace, knowing he'll catch her before any harm can come to her," Severus mused, rather uncharacteristically.

The bird in question let himself into Severus's quarters, rustling his feathers rather melodramatically.

"Yes, I saw, Pan, and yes, you got some," Severus responded before his familiar could even communicate. "Did you check on Hermione for me? Is she alright?"

Pan nodded, showing Severus that Hermione was upset, but not in any danger. Severus knew she wouldn't hurt herself. . . but he still worried. Pan showed more images that he had of the girl throughout the week, letting Severus know that while she was upset, she was functioning and going to classes.

"Thank you, Pandaemonium. It makes it easier for me, knowing she is well," Severus said. "I envy you, my friend. Trust came easily for you, did it not?"

Pan bristled and cawed, showing Severus images of Fawkes rebuking him, ignoring him, and the one, only time he'd ever failed her. It had been their first mating, and neither was very sure. Fawkes had managed to land but had mangled her tail-feathers to the point she could barely fly.

Pan cried softly, and Severus knew the birds had known pain from the rift the incident had caused. He stroked the bird's glossy feathers, letting the action calm both of them.

Now he knew that lack of faith was completely surmountable, Severus waited.

All he had to do was wait for the right time.

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

5 reviews, next chapter!


	50. Time's On My Side

Never Piss Off A House-Elf

disclaimer: alas, I still do not own HP. I'd like to, but JKR wouldn't let me.

This chapter is dedicated to . . .inmydreamworld!

So sorry to take so long!!!

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Chapter 50: Time's On My Side

Two full weeks and a few days passed before things came to a head. Hermione was sick of slumming around the castle, hoping to glimpse Severus but afraid to actually approach him. She didn't know it, but he was beginning to feel the same way. Satchel and Miki were being rather unhelpful when either asked the elves to check on the other.

Severus was gearing up to harvest ingredients from a patch in the forest when Hermione stormed his quarters. He looked up, wand at the ready, scowling at her visage.

"You look like the Dark Lord warmed over," he hissed, shoving his wand back in its holster in his robes. He grabbed a bag of tools from under a table and looked at Hermione. "Are you going to lock up after you leave, or do I have to wait and lock up after you?"

"Where are you going?" Hermione asked, dismissing his previous question.

"Out. And so are you. Lock up when you're done," Severus said. Two could play that game.

"Where 'out' are you going, Severus? You look like you'll be doing something interesting and perhaps dangerous. As your fiancée, I do believe I have a right to know what it is," Hermione sniffed, blocking the doorway.

"I don't think you're in a position to tell me what either one of us has a right to know and not know," Severus said coolly. Hermione flushed, sagging against the doorway. "If you're so curious, why don't you come along? Merlin knows you would have tried to follow me once I left."

Hermione couldn't argue that. She'd been spying on him for a few days, trying to figure out when to get him alone to talk. The silence was fairly killing her, and her friends couldn't help her, not even Draco, who was Severus's godson. She stepped back into the hall and let Severus secure the rooms. She offered to take the sack from him, but he kept it.

In silence, Hermione and Severus trooped through the castle halls. Few students were around, and Hermione was grateful for that; she didn't wish anyone to see her following so obediently. Severus led her out of the school and onto the grounds, past Hagrid's hut and into the forest. Hermione knew better than to question Severus, so when he finally stopped a few kilos into the forest, she stopped as well.

"I suggest you put gloves on before you start," Severus said, donning his own dragonhide gloves. Hermione grabbed the extra out of the sack and pulled them on. "We're harvesting some sargonweed, and the thorns are tough. I don't want you hurting yourself out here."

Hermione nodded, feeling a bit better that he was still watching out for her, even while he was still angry. She had learned about sargonweed from Professor Dumbledore, so she worked in silence without instruction. She'd hoped to speak with Severus, but the work was enough.

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

After a few hours of relative silence save extremely polite requests to hold a bag or move a limb, the sacks Severus had brought along were full, and Hermione's arms ached from the effort of pulling, cutting and stripping the weed for packing. She stretched and her neck cracked loudly.

"Sorry," Hermione blushed. "My neck has a tendency to do that after being in the same position for a while."

"That isn't good for you, Hermione," Severus said, pulling out another sack. He passed her a can of soda. "Here, have something to drink. We've been working for hours."

Hermione was happy that he still thought of her, but. . .

"Why'd you pack stuff that I like?"

"Hermione, you have the uncanny, innate ability to show up where you are not necessarily wanted nor needed. It follows that one should always be prepared for you," Severus drawled, moving closer to her. She moved away unconsciously and he growled at her. "I'm not going to eat you, witch. You're neck hurts you, and I was going to off to rub it for you."

"Well, with the mood you've been in, pardon me for thinking you might want to snap it instead," Hermione tossed back, scowling at Severus, who got up and moved to sit behind her on the cool ground. She was silenced as his fingers wrapped around her neck and shoulders and he started to knead deep. "Gods, that feels good. . . "

"Hermione, I think you need to tell me about your secrets," Severus said, continuing to rub her neck, moving his hands so she didn't even have to move. She lolled against him, and he brushed her throat. She shivered and he continued to work.

"I didn't want to have a child so early," Hermione mumbled. "I wanted to wait until the very end and then get pregnant, so I wouldn't have to be pregnant in school."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't trust you at first. . . and when I did, I didn't want to hurt you. I thought that I'd just stop taking them once we were married, let nature run its course."

"I see. I would have been angry, but I would have forgiven you," Severus said gently, pulling Hermione so her back was against his chest. She gave a sob, and he hugged her.

"I found something out, too," Hermione said, and Severus let her continue. "I've been acting like you're just like Ron or Harry, that you'd fix everything. But I hurt you, and I want to fix it."

Hermione turned around in Severus's arms and things changed. He thought he'd controlled the situation, but she was turning the table on him. She was crying, but she kissed him deeply, exploring his mouth.

She pushed him gently until he was on his back and she crawled on top of him. She moved and grabbed her wand, ridding them of their clothing in a flick. She leaned down and kissed him again, riding him gently in the forest until both came with a cry.

A while later, Severus was holding Hermione when something occurred to him.

"If you still want to . . ."

"Severus, I think it's time I trust nature, and you."

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Neither Severus nor Hermione knew what to make of what happened in the forest. They'd been expecting to keep on antagonizing each other until the sexual tension reached the point where Severus just took her and they had done with it. They packed everything up carefully and left the forest. Hermione smiled smugly, and Severus quirked an eyebrow at her.

"What?" Severus asked, intrigued.

"Usually I'm the 'victim', not the 'victimizer'," Hermione laughed. "Besides, think back to how Raina ended up after going into the forest with Halain."

"Hermione, I don't think you should be pregnant while you're in school, either. I was just angry that you hadn't told me what you were doing, and why. I was afraid that you didn't want to carry my child," Severus said, taking her arm as they walked through the forest and back towards the school.

"Scared, I guess. Can we stop talking about this? We're getting close to the school, and you should probably let go of my arm, too," Hermione said, a bit wistfully.

"No," Severus scowled. "I, for one, am sick of acting as if this is some shameful secret. We've come to terms with it and have gained affection for one another. Anyone who can't deal with it can go suck a bloody dragon's arse."

"Are you serious? Professor Dumbledore---"

"Knew he was assigning my former house-elf to you, knew about the law coming into effect, and has done nothing but create situations for us to get around his little rules regarding our engagement and the sentiments of your schoolmates' parents.

"I was remiss in letting others dictate our relationship during our time here. I think that as we've passed yet another hurdle, we deserve to take what is rightfully ours. I believe we'll be arriving in time to make a fashionably late entrance, don't you?"

Hermione looked at Severus and fairly glowed. She was unused to this, from anyone. Even her short romance with Viktor Krum had been something to hide, because he had to keep a 'single' image for his female fans. Ron had hidden her away, not wanting to tell his parents too early. She'd never had a relationship where she was more important than pride or fame.

"Do you mean that, Severus?" Hermione said, smiling so wide her cheeks ached.

Severus grinned at her. He kissed the tip of her nose and led her in. Satchel and Miki appeared and took the full sacks, and Satchel looked rather tired. Severus and Satchel shared a look and Severus knew his newest elf hadn't let the other get much sleep the night before. He laid his finger aside his nose and Satchel bowed with a grin.

"My lady, our entrance awaits us," Severus said, trying to lead Hermione into the Great Hall. She resisted. "What?"

"I'm covered in grime and wearing old clothes," Hermione blushed. Severus smirked and Hermione's stomach dipped. He waved at her and she was wearing clothes only slightly more conservative than what she'd worn at the club.

Looking down, Hermione saw she was clad in a scarlet off-the-shoulder, top without much of a back. Tight black jeans flared slightly at the bottom to reveal boots that still didn't make her as tall as Severus, not nearly. Her robes hung off her shoulders, framing everything. She blushed.

"Won't I get in trouble?"

"Hermione, you're out of classes for the day and weekend. You're allowed to dress down, you know," Severus said a bit exasperatedly. The girl's fondness for rules was endearing sometimes but annoying at others. It also occurred to him that she didn't mind breaking a rule or two when it would vex him.

Severus grabbed Hermione's arm and took her to the Great Hall. The doors would open in a moment, and when the occupants saw the couple, things would change forever.

"I thought they were supposed to can it until the wedding night!"

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

AN: Yup, this took a long time to get up here. Classes are in session, and I had to present in my second class for one prof.

5 reviews, next chapter.


	51. Never Pass Up an Entrance

Never Piss Off A House-Elf

disclaimer: alas, I still do not own HP. I'd like to, but JKR wouldn't let me.

This chapter is dedicated to . . . DracoxHermioneztruelov4eva!

AN: Pandaemonium is a Dark Phoenix. that's all, folks.

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Chapter 51: Never Pass Up an Entrance

Hermione flushed bright red. She was on Severus's arm while Professors Vector and Trelawney tried to calm Pansy Parkinson down. She had been the one to scream at Severus and Hermione's entrance, while the Gryffindor and Slytherin tables had hooted and hissed, respectively. Dumbledore rolled his eyes as Severus led Hermione up to the staff table. He focused on Severus and Hermione, and Hermione got the feeling something was going on that she didn't quite understand.

"Revered Headmaster," Severus said, ducking his head in a mockery of a bow, "I wish to invoke right of nuptial privilege for my fiancée, Hermione Granger."

Albus twinkled at the couple. "And why should I grant nuptial privilege to your fiancée, Severus Snape?"

"She has been made to feel ashamed of herself, of our engagement, due to the actions and lack of actions of others. She is to be my wife, and I wish her to be granted the honor of dining by my side."

Albus smiled. "And what have you to say, Miss Granger? Have you felt less of yourself these past months, due to the separation you have had to endure?"

Hermione looked from Severus to Albus, scowling.

"You know I have, sir. In bowing to others wishes and ideas of proprietary, we have suffered."

"Do you think that this privilege would lessen your burdens?"

"No, but I do know that being with Severus would give me someone to share them with."

The headmaster smiled and Hermione realized that as coarse as her response had been, it had been the right one. Albus nodded his assent and Severus led Hermione to a chair that had appeared next to his own. As they passed the headmaster, he only whispered a few words to them.

"Next time, chose entrance or apparel, please."

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Hermione didn't completely understand the whole thing with the nuptial privilege, and she stored it away to ask Severus about later. The meal was quite a bit quieter without Pansy, and Hermione ate leisurely, responding when Severus asked her questions about her studies. Albus apparently had not told Severus of the progress Hermione was making.

"I believe I've found a base for the Apparation Powder I was working on," Hermione said between bites. Severus stared at her. "What? I couldn't see you, so I had to have something to occupy my time."

"What did you find that worked with it?" Severus asked to cover his surprise. The witch smiled smugly, and he found it hard not to return the smile. "I assume it is something a wizard wouldn't think of as magical."

Hermione nodded.

"Of course. It is something that muggles use when diapering their children, to keep them from developing rashes on their bums. Talc, also known as talcum powder," Hermione smiled. "It absorbs the ingredients of the potion as a paste but dries to a powder retaining the necessary attributes!"

Severus fought not to give a whoop of happiness. Hermione had managed to figure out her project all on her own. Which meant Albus had no reason to keep her Thursday afternoons; under a technicality, the potion would have been Hermione's final project.

"Hermione, you're done. You've completed a full Potions course at Hogwart's," Severus said quietly. The hubbub of the room made it hard to hear, but Hermione managed it. "You will graduate with honors in Potions, well on your way to becoming a Potions Mistress, should you so desire."

"Do you think I could do it, Severus?" Hermione breathed. "I'll be with child, or a mother already -- I"

Severus shook his head. "It isn't as if you'll be raising the child on your own, and any master or mistress worth the time will allow you time to recover from the birth and be flexible enough to allow you time with the child. But take the time, and think before you decide what you'd like to excel in first."

"First?"

"Hermione, you know as well as I do that you can master anything you so choose to. Take the time, and explore your other abilities," Severus would love to have his wife beside him in the lab, but he didn't want to make the situation look any worse.

"Thank you, Severus," Hermione said as they finished their meal. She assumed that nuptial privilege at dinner was just that -- at dinner. She would retire to her own rooms for the night, and see Severus in the morning. She kissed his cheek and left, dodging questions from nosy classmates along the way.

Severus was left with Albus, who smiled kindly at the younger wizard.

"I've always thought it best to tell the one you love that you love her, as soon and as often as possible," he suggested. Severus turned cold eyes on his elder.

"Then why does Minerva so often rebuke you?"

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Hermione had much to think about. She would graduate with honors, with a potion ready for patent and license. She would have her choice of masters or mistresses to apprentice herself to.

She would be the Lady Snape, and she would have a child, at least one. Hermione thought on all that as she readied herself for bed. She had something she had to do the next day, yet another entrance.

She had to go home, one last time.

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Hermione apparated directly into her parents' sitting room mid-morning the next day.

"Hermione!" Jane Granger's eyes bugged out at the sight of her daughter. She was seated in an overstuffed chair with blankets around her, the fire blazing in the hearth. Nathaniel Granger was adding logs to the fire and almost lost a hand to the blaze in his surprise.

"I thought I'd come back one last time. Things were not left well between us," Hermione said quietly, still standing. "I am still getting married, and I'm not forsaking my magic. But you are still my parents, and I'm still your daughter, whether or not we're happy with the arrangement right now.

"I've completed my final Potions project, and I'll be graduating with honors from Hogwart's. I will get married, have my child, and I will master whatever arts I please. I will make my own, new family, but I don't want to forget what got me where I am.

"I'm sorry that things came about the way they did, but I can't change the past. I won't bother you again, but ple--"

"I'm pregnant!" Jane Granger blurted out. "About four months along. You're going to have a sibling, Hermione."

Hermione smiled sadly. "Unfortunately, that child may well also be a witch or wizard. Do you think you could handle losing another child to magic?"

"I think we can, if you're there to help us, to guide him or her," Nathaniel Granger said. He'd wanted to contact Hermione, but had no idea as to how.

"We'll see, then," Hermione said, her eyes downcast. "I can check, closer to your due date, if you'll promise me one thing."

Nathaniel Granger leapt at the olive twig. "Anything, Hermione, we're really don't want to lose you, not like this."

"Even if the child isn't magical, please let me get to know my sibling. I'll keep my magic away, if I have to, but please don't keep me away."

Hermione's father nodded slowly. Her mother was slower to respond, and Hermione knew their relationship would never be the same.

"I'll be back in a few months, to check on the child," Hermione said, readying herself to apparate back to Hogsmead.

"Hermione --" her mother began, but didn't finish. Without another though, Hermione apparated away, with a loud crack.

Nathaniel and Jane Granger looked at the wisp of smoke Hermione had left behind. Some wounds won't heal; others would scar deeply.

All three had both.

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

AN: Sorry, but after all is said and done, I don't think Hermione and her parents will ever have the same relationship again. A case of the last straw breaking the camel's back. At least they're not screaming at each other.

Jane's blurting was an awkward attempt at drawing Hermione back in, and it kinda worked. Unfortunately, things were too far gone.

5 reviews, next chapter.


	52. Calling It Even

Never Piss Off a House-Elf

disclaimer: no, of course I don't own Harry Potter. Are you done with silly questions? Can we get on with the story?

This chapter is dedicated to. . . Skydancinghobbit!

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Chapter 52: Calling It Even

Hermione tried to sleep that night, after getting back to school from Hogsmead and the visit to her parents. Part of her was glad that they would have another child to love and take care of, but part of her was jealous and angry as well. She tried to think of other things, study, have a little something to eat and drink to calm her down. Nothing worked.

Around two a.m., Hermione called for Satchel as a last ditch effort. The elf winked in, rubbing sleep from his eyes, but bowing deeply. He hadn't been called by Hermione for a long time, and he was beginning to wonder if she really did dislike him for what he'd done.

"Satchel is here when the Mistress calls," Satchel said, the sand gone from his eyes and a smile on his face. "What can Satchel be doing for the Mistress?"

"Satchel, I can't sleep. I visited my parents today, to try to fix things, and now I feel worse than before. Would you take me to Severus, please?" Hermione asked softly. She couldn't apparate within Hogwart's, and she didn't want to stir up anymore trouble by trying to get there on foot.

"Yes, Mistress. Please hold on to Satchel's hand," Satchel said, raising his clawed hand carefully so Hermione could take it without being scratched. She took it and Satchel closed his eyes; Hermione did the same and felt a slightly odd sense of weightlessness.

No sound accompanied house-elf transportation, and Hermione wouldn't have known she'd arrived if it hadn't been for the feeling of Satchel's hand slipping out of hers. Satchel bowed and left Hermione in a small room off the sitting room. The fire burned low enough to keep anyone from flooing in but high enough that someone could stick a head through to communicate.

"That's what I should have done, first," Hermione mused softly. She saw lights blazing in Severus's study and headed there, wanting to talk to someone who might understand. She girded her robe a bit tighter and walked softly, not wanting to distress him.

Severus was bent over papers, marking them up like no-one's business, which didn't seem odd, at first. As Hermione came closer though, she noticed that he wasn't using red but rather green ink, and the papers certainly weren't from his students. Abruptly, the quill in Severus's hand stopped moving and he sighed.

"Hermione, you don't have to slink about in my quarters," Severus said quietly. "What has disturbed you, Hermione?"

"I guess I shouldn't have tried to sneak up on a former spy, then, hmm?" Hermione said, stepping behind Severus's chair and putting her arms around his shoulders. Even sitting, he was tall, making her feel small and feminine. "What are you working on?"

"Why are you here, Hermione?" Severus turned his chair round carefully, catching her in his arms. "And I asked first."

"Please. It's a long story. Tell me what you're doing, first," Hermione said, settling in his lap and snuggling in.

"I'm trying to figure out the end of my project, Hermione. It will make me look very bad if yours is finished, patented and licensed too far before mine," Severus said, teasing her a bit. "And I'm beginning to think I need to think outside the magical box, try some muggle ideas. I was wondering if you'd be willing to help?"

Hermione smiled and nodded. Some things had to be re-worked in magic, and if Severus wanted to do things the muggle way. . . or at least use muggle reasoning. . . Hermione was all for it. Severus looked at her again, and Hermione sighed.

"I visited my parents today, quite as a surprise, for them and for me. I wasn't planning on visiting them, but after the dinner and all that -- I felt that if I was going to be an adult here, I should probably go home and handle things in an adult way.

"I spoke for a few moments with my parents before my mother blurted out that she is pregnant, about four months or so along. I told them that I would come back closer to her due date, check to see if the child would have magic as well," Hermione said quietly. "I made them promise that whether or not my new sibling has magic, I want to know him or her."

"Do you think they'll uphold their end of the bargain?"

"I don't know. But what if they have another magical child? They'll go through the same thing again. And even if the child isn't magical, he or she will never know what the bad blood between my parents and me is about."

"Her--" Severus began, but she kept talking.

"And what if we have a magicless child, Severus? Could you imagine, a squib with the name Snape? Ridicule, being an outsider --"

"Hermione, stop. You're worrying too much. The magic in you is too pure, and I'm a half-blood. We won't have a squib, and even if we did, you would pass on more than enough intelligence to make up for it. I can't make any promises about your parents, but any child we have will never fear loss of our love.

"And I know I can't fix what you and your parents have said, but I --, Hermione, I love you," Severus said in barely more than a whisper. Hermione froze in his arms, and he bit back a curse. He was sick to his stomach, and angry that he'd followed Albus's advice, again, and was looking like a gawky fifth year trying to get a date to the ball.

Hermione hugged Severus tightly, afraid to say anything that would break the moment. She heard his breathing, shallow and quick, and she knew that if she said nothing, it would be worse. She waited a few more moments, letting her mind stop racing, before she looked up into Severus's face.

His eyes were large and luminous, almost glowing. Hermione placed her hands on his face, tracing his features, even his prominent nose. He close his eyes, breathing evenly. Hermione kissed his mouth, smiling.

"I think I love you, too," she said. He opened one eye and sneered. "It's me, Severus. I think about everything first. I love you."

Satchel and Miki, who'd been keeping an eye on their master and mistress both smiled as well, watching Severus carry Hermione to the large bed, close the door, and ward the room.

"Now that the master gets the in-outie, does Satchel get it, too?"

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

AN: Short, but I know y'all wanted it to happen.

5 reviews, next chapter.


	53. She's So Cute When She's Planning

Never Piss Off a House-Elf

disclaimer: no, of course I don't own Harry Potter. Are you done with silly questions? Can we get on with the story?

This chapter is dedicated to. . . inmydreamworld!

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Chapter 53: She's So Cute When She's Planning

The school was positively atwitter with the invocation of nuptial privilege for Hermione and Severus. Thanks to Satchel and Miki, Hermione was able to make her way to and from Severus's quarters without too much interference from others. The elves were glad their humans were getting along and getting to see one another again. It was late one Thursday night that the discussion finally happened.

Hermione was helping Severus grade papers, and she had already gotten changed into her nightclothes. She had started using her Head Girl's room as an extended closet, of sorts, and spent most of her down time in Severus's rooms. Severus was noting his thoughts from his last few experiments, occasionally tearing the parchment to shreds and cursing while Hermione tried not to laugh.

"Severus, tearing apart notes of what didn't work won't help you," she smiled, getting up and starting to rub his shoulders. "What haven't you tried?"

"I don't know, Hermione! I've tried every cursed base I have in my inventory, some of which are extremely rare and expensive. I'm not getting anywhere, but the damned oath I took won't let me stop. It's burning more and more intensely, as if it's mocking me!"

Severus was near to screaming in his frustration. He'd thought about using muggle items, but what did he know about them? Lily hadn't been particularly interested in potions, so he couldn't dredge up any information from his experiences with her. He wanted to ask Hermione, but she'd already done so much.

"Severus, would you accept my help if I extended it?" Hermione asked carefully. He turned to look at her. "Oh, stop it. I know you're too stubborn to ask for my help. You're a bad actor, by the way, especially for a spy. I assume all the torn parchment had less to do with notes and more to do with some elaborate scheme to get me to offer to help?"

Severus scowled. Intentional or not, that's what he'd done. And he wasn't going to acknowledge the fact.

"Good thing I'm a sucker for a pretty face in distress," Hermione kissed his cheek. "Let me look over your actual notes tomorrow, along with a thesis on what you're actually trying to do, and I'll see what I can find for you, muggle-wise."

"Thank you, love," Severus said, smiling briefly. He liked how things were changing between the two of them. Hermione seemed t be accepting that he truly would treat her as an equal. She would be a good wife, whether or not she saw it immediately. Which reminded him. . . "Hermione, I think there is something we should discuss, perhaps think on over the night."

"That being?" Hermione's hackles rose. She still became a bit apprehensive when they had to 'talk'.

"When would you like to have the ceremony?" Severus asked. Hermione sagged in relief. "I assume that you'd prefer to have it when your friends can attend? Have you thought about where you'd like to have the ceremony? We could always go down to the Ministry and have a civil ceremony there."

Hermione shook her head. She was at least going to get to wear a nice wedding dress, even if her parents weren't going to be attending. Her stomach turned a bit, though; the last wedding she'd attended had led to her friend's pregnancy. Not that it had been Hermione's fault, but still. . . She chewed her lip for a bit, thinking. Severus watched her carefully.

"I think it would be nice to have it here, but over the Christmas holidays. . . but not on Christmas itself. Nor on New Year's Day," Hermione said thoughtfully. "And after that, it's your birthday soon. What? Albus told me."

"I assumed he would. What about New Year's Eve? Everyone will have had enough of home to want to be back here by then, yet if they want to do something else, they have the rest of the holidays to do so," Severus suggested. "It doesn't mean that you have to get pregnant right away, either, Hermione."

"I know," Hermione replied. "I think New Year's Eve would be lovely, Severus. Give our marriage a truly fresh start."

Severus nodded, getting up and standing over his fiancée. He leered at her, and she giggled. He straightened, arching an eyebrow. Hermione continued to giggle, leaning away from him.

"Hermione what do you is going to happen? Are you afraid of me?" Severus sneered. Hermione's heartbeat quickened, and he could smell her arousal growing. "Hermione, I was merely going to escort you to bed. . . is something the matter?"

"You never 'merely escort' me to bed," Hermione sniffed. Severus leaned down, his nose in her neck, and she leaned away again. "Can I do something for you, Severus?"

He smirked at her as he picked her up and tossed her over his shoulder. She shrieked and he gave her bottom a sound pat. She wriggled and struggled for a bit, and Severus felt himself respond. He liked playing little games with her. He kicked the bedroom door open, stepped through, and kicked it shut.

"Severus. Put me down. Now," Hermione tried. Well, it had worked on Grawp, hadn't it? In response, Severus tossed her down on the bed. Well. At least she was down. "What?"

"Just some . . . stress relief. . .and a bit of a reward, in advance for your help," Severus said, standing over her. He removed his outer robe and frock coat, leaving his crisp white shirt. "But you've also worried and distressed me recently. And to add insult to injury, you had the audacity to ride me, Hermione."

Hermione's eyes roved over his sparse form. She could feel her stomach churn. She had grown to like Severus like this. She scooted away from him, but he caught her ankle, dragging her back to the edge of the bed. He worked a hand under her nightgown, skimming along the smooth skin.

Abruptly, the movement stopped. Severus smirked and sat up, away from Hermione, reaching for his discarded robe and coat. Hermione's eyes re-focused, and she stared at him in astonishment.

"What are you doing, Severus?" Hermione demanded, sitting up and gathering the blankets around herself. He continued to re-dress, and Hermione glared at him. "That is so unfair."

He kissed the tip of her nose and the smirked melted into a small smile. He stood and walked out, leaving her a little chilled since his heat was gone.

"Life is unfair," Severus said, settling down at his desk to grade a few last papers before he went to bed. Hermione continued to glare at him, and he felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up. Sighing, he tied his hair back and continued to work. "Hermione, glaring at me won't make me come back to bed."

Snorting, Hermione threw herself back on the bed and rolled over, trying to sleep, though her mind was filled with thoughts about the wedding.

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Truth be told, Severus had actually felt bad about leaving Hermione that night. He'd wanted to spend time with her, but he couldn't neglect his work for his students. His oath was draining his energy whenever he worked o something else, but he'd always been the one instructor to grade and pass things back immediately.

Yes, the grades were low. Yes, he wrote snide comments on the papers. But each low mark, each snide remark, every time he was snarky in class -- it would keep those children safe from their own impatience, keep them on the straight and narrow. If they knew that he was the least of their worries if they did something wrong, than perhaps he could save them from themselves, in a way.

Occasionally, a student made an insight that made Severus stop, and think. Hermione had done that a number of times. Those were the trickiest times. He had to coax the thought into maturity while maintaining his grading personality. If he didn't, he ran the risk of the student running off half-cocked and getting hurt in a brewing, or perhaps telling the other students that he wasn't so bad, really.

It was a tiresome affair, and he wished he could give it up, be more human, relax the standards he'd set for himself and his students. Unfortunately, that wasn't how life worked. He heard Hermione's soft snores, signaling that she'd finally fallen asleep. He graded for a few hours, and as he did it, he felt a great weight on his chest.

The oath burned in him, and Severus clutched his chest, his vision swimming. The fire blurred, and he heard the great ruckus of Pandaemonium's wings as the large bird appeared, cawing and crying. Severus fought the pain, felt it searing up his arm, and he fell from his chair to the floor, vomiting and retching until his stomach was empty.

Pandaemonium gave a great cry and forced a tear to fall on Severus, bathing his chest. The pain decreased a bit, and Severus panted for a moment or two, letting his eyes close. Pan began to sing a mournful song, weaving sleep for Severus, who passed out.

Hermione stirred in the other room, and the song caught her, causing her to pass into deeper sleep, a near dreamless sleep.

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

AN: Sorry this took so long. Severus got her, didn't he?

Next chapter soon!

5 reviews, next chapter.


	54. What Happened Here?

Never Piss Off a House-Elf

disclaimer: no, of course I don't own Harry Potter. Are you done with silly questions? Can we get on with the story?

This chapter is dedicated to. . . GoodbyeYBR!

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Chapter 54: What Happened Here?

Hermione stirred fitfully, caught in Pandaemonium's song. The bird realized, too late, that he'd caught both master and mistress, but there was no turning back, for to allow Severus to wake while he healed would mean his death. . .

inside Pan's song

Severus picked his head up groggily, and found he was seated on the floor of his study. His arm and chest burned and ached a bit, but his breathing was no longer labored, and his stomach was finally settled. The fire had gone out, but he was warm enough without it. Pandaemonium was missing, but his song was strung faintly in the wind. Severus wondered at the pain he found himself still in, and upon examination, the pain stopped, dulling to barely a throb.

"Pandaemonium, I thank you, my friend," Severus said, his voice thick and heavy. His throat ached a bit, but he attributed the ache to however long he'd been passed out. He rubbed his throat and wished he'd put out more than firewhiskey before he sat down to grade.

An empty glass and a pitcher of water appeared next to Severus on the floor, and he grimaced. He knew that he was no longer in reality, at least not the one he'd passed out in. He poured himself a glass of water and enjoyed the coolness as it healed his throat.

"Now, when caught in a Dark Phoenix's song, what is one supposed to find out?" Severus wondered aloud. As far as he could see, he was alone. No-one would hear him and call him crazy. He stood up to see if Hermione had been recreated in his little dream-world. If she were there, it would tell him something.

He turned and headed for the bedroom, fully assured Hermione would be there, sleeping and dreaming peacefully. He turned the corner and stopped.

Hermione stared up at him, her hands covered in blood and her belly distended. Her face was frozen in fear, and he could see her choking on something, tears perhaps. He raced towards her, and as he gathered her into his arms, the blood evaporated and her belly shrank to its normal size. She shivered to life in his hands, the block in her throat dissolving and she coughed, hacking, until Severus squeezed her tight to his chest.

"Severus," she gasped, trying to draw a deep breath. "Where are we? What are we doing here?"

"I -- I'm not quite sure, Hermione," Severus whispered, letting her drop to stand on her feet. She clung to his hands while she regained her balance, and the gesture showed Severus that she was truly caught in the song -- not a device of the song or his own subconscious. "Something happened while I was at my desk, and Pan began to sing. You know phoenix song can induce dreams, but this is different."

"Regular phoenix song is often induced to help someone figure out what is wrong in their subconscious, a safe place for them to confront something," Hermione said, finally regaining her composure. "Is this truly any different?"

Severus nodded slowly, looking around. "We can't stay here, or else the song won't work. We could get caught in it. Dark phoenix song is not quite as safe as the song of a fire phoenix, such as Fawkes."

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked, heading for the closet to drag some clothing out. She chose loose velour pants and a t-shirt, stepping into her trainers without socks. "Are you saying that we're in danger?"

"Not yet. But inside Pan's song, he doesn't have the ability to keep us safe from things that would harm us in real life. In short, we are physically inside a song, not a dream, as it would seem. Be careful; if you fall out a window, or poison yourself, the consequences are real."

Hermione nodded, understanding, a bit. "Why are we in the song? What was going on before Pan began to sing?"

Severus paced a bit, hands at his sides, his mouth moving as he thought. "I'm trying to remember. But I don't think he was trying to ensnare you, Hermione. As soon as he realizes that he's caught you, he'll probably summon Fawkes to help get you out."

"And if he doesn't realize it, Severus? I think we need to work on getting out on our own," Hermione said, grabbing his arm to make him stop pacing. "Stop. Think. Take a moment and try to remember everything that happened after you left me in the other room."

Severus sat with a sigh, his body feeling heavy and old for its years. Bits and pieces of his evening were coming back to him, and a strange throbbing took up in his chest. His dark mark blazed to life and he let out a guttural cry, grabbing his arm and slumping, panting in his chair. His eyes rolled back in his head, and Hermione was there, one hand on his wrist, the other held Severus up with his head back, her fingers in his mouth to keep him from swallowing his tongue.

As soon as it had started, it was over. Severus gasped, and his chest still hurt. Hermione kept her hand on his wrist but removed the other, placing it next to Severus on the chair. Her eyes were concerned, and tears were threatening to fall.

"Is that what happened, Severus?" Hermione said quietly. "Pan dragged us in here after you endured a myocardial infarction?"

Severus stared at Hermione. "A what? Speak English, Hermione."

"A heart attack, Severus. A heart stoppage. It happens when your heart is pumping blood out to the body but for some reason isn't feeding itself blood. Tissue dies and the result is somewhat like what you just experienced. It can be fatal."

"And we're stuck her in Pan's song, without help and without rescue, save figuring this damn thing out," Severus stated the obvious. He caught a movement out of the corner of his eye.

"Well, not completely without rescue," a familiar voice drawled.

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

AN: Here it is, and I know it is short. The next chapter kind of needs this little cliffie. Hint: if you've read other of my stories and picked up on the charms used to make muggle-borns more comfortable, you'll have a leg up on who our rescuer is.

5 reviews, next chapter.


	55. When NoOne's Coming to the Rescue

Never Piss Off a House-Elf

disclaimer: no, of course I don't own Harry Potter. Are you done with silly questions? Can we get on with the story?

This chapter is dedicated to. . .mysticpammy!

55555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Chapter 55: When No-One's Coming to Your Rescue. . .

Hermione's head snapped up at the drawl. She reached for her wand and it flew to her hand. She was too tense, too focused on the figure who'd spoken to even realize the phenomena. Severus put his body between Hermione and the shadows, readying to strike any way possible, be it by magic or physical force.

"Step out of the shadows and show yourself, coward," Severus hissed. This was an unexpected hitch. Much like getting caught in Pan's song. "Or are you afraid of me?"

The shadowy figure laughed harshly, the sound deepening into a familiar, rich chuckle. He stepped out form the shadows, and Severus paled. Hermione gasped.

"Severus -- it's. . . Severus?" She asked, completely confused. The figure stepped completely into the dim light that was emanating from Hermione's wand without as much as a thought from her. It was a much younger Severus though, barely older than Hermione. He advance on her, pushing his older self out of the way.

"This is Lily's replacement? You could have done better. Look at that mop she has for hair," He laughed derisively. Hermione absently patted her hair. It had gotten much better, but it was still curlier than most, hearkening back to something in her family that hadn't been quite British. "A bit thicker than we like, isn't she?"

"Shut up," Hermione snapped. She was used to getting crap about her hair, but she liked her "thick" body, and so did Severus. Her Severus. The older -- oh, hell. "Well, what are we going to call you?"

"That's alright. Lily got thick when she was pregnant with the brat," young Severus snickered. "I wish Potter had lived to know all about that."

Older Severus paled considerably. He knew immediately that this was his self of the night he'd made the Oath. The Dark Mark on his younger self was burning red from the acid he'd poured on it. All it had done was burned his arm practically past recognition. He remembered how angry he'd been that night, how dead he'd felt, and it flooded back to him. His eyes snapped to Hermione, and for a moment, he hated that she'd grown up with Harry.

Severus's chest throbbed again, and the feeling passed. He loved her; he wouldn't let past angst taint that. His younger self was standing barely a hair's breadth from Hermione, his hand in her hair while she carefully breathed in and out, like a mouse trying to pretend that it wasn't prey.

"Stop that!" Severus snapped, and his younger self turned to glare at him. "Stop it this instant. You will not terrorize our fiancée."

"Is that an order?" his younger self sneered, and he spoke without realizing it.

"Yes! Leave her alone!" Severus snarled. His younger self smiled and release Hermione, stepping back and waving his hand in the air. Severus felt a tingling in his body and he groaned. His heart stopped throbbing, but he felt something else changing. "Damn you."

"Tit for tat, as they say. I gave you something that you wanted and you didn't have me name anything in return. I think she'll like us better this way, anyway," younger Severus sneered. A mirror appeared and Severus saw the age charms melting away, relinquishing their hold on him. Hermione watched silently. "Such a shame. She knows, doesn't she?"

"I am here, you know," Hermione said scathingly. Both Severuses raised eyebrows at that.

"Perhaps I was wrong about this one," younger Severus said. "So you know all about the aging charms?"

"Yes. The Muggle Born Transition Act of 1834. A set of aging charms set on all witches and wizards in order to better transition muggle borns into the longevity of being magical. The charms take hold when the witch or wizard reaches normal midlife for a muggle, around fifty years of age, and fade after a specified number of years. And addendum was added in 1836, making the charms nearly eternal for witches and wizards in teaching, such as Severus and Professor MacGonagall," Hermione stated primly. "I learned about it in advance history of magic. The charms are now set by the witches or wizards themselves, more like a glamour than anything else."

"Hnh," younger Severus snorted. Hermione looked at her fiancé and saw that it would soon be hard to distinguish the two, and she was thankful that the younger Severus was dressed differently, though she could see where his penchant for the Goth god wardrobe had started. "So. Do you know why you're here?"

"Because you were and idiot and made that bloody Oath," Severus said. His voice was still silky, but it was strange to hear it coming from his true self. "Why did we do that?"

"For the love of Lily, or at least her ghost," younger Severus said. "And because we need to be rid of this curse. That's what it is, you know, or did you forget that? The Mark will haunt you, haunt your dreams. You'll never be rid of the nightmares, the memories of all you've done until its gone. Really quite selfish, you know. Hermione, is it?"

"Yes," Hermione said, drawing closer to her fiancé. "Why?"

"Ah. A name from Shakespeare. You know, I've always been one for stamina. . . perhaps I've lost something in my dotage. Care to try out the younger model?" He leered at her.

"Come any closer and I'll hex your wobbly bits and pieces off, Sevvie-poo," she cooed. Both men grimaced at that. "Thought you might hate that."

"You've done a good job of making a Slytherin out of her, old boy. And don't call me that, witch. He may let you get away with anything, but I won't," younger Severus snarled.

Hermione snorted. "I am just so scared. You're barely older than I am, and I helped take down your old master. Have at me; I think you're the one who'll end up on the floor. Why are you here?"

"Yes, why are you here?" Severus asked, finally re-acclimated to his un-charmed body.

"You're inside a Dark Phoenix's song. I'm here to help, of course."

"And I'm supposed to believe you? If you want to hurt me, or Hermione, or both of us, the song won't protect us," Severus said absently.

"Look, the mark needs to be destroyed. You two are the only people who could manage it. Besides, I always like a challenge," he buffed his fingernails against his slightly tattered robes. "Now, what have you done that hasn't worked?"

With that, they were all in another room, Severus's private lab. A table full of his notes took up one wall while lab benches and ingredients filled most of the rest of the room. The two men bent their heads over the notes for a few minutes while Hermione checked over the stores. Arguing issued from the table of notes, but Hermione ignored it. She was reaching for dragonfly eggs, but they were just out of her reach. She bit her lip and climbed up on a shelf, reaching, her fingertips barely touching when her balance leaned the wrong way and she land with whoof! of air on her butt.

"Ouch," she whispered, rubbing her sore bum. She was annoyed; she'd fallen, the men hadn't even noticed and the dragonfly eggs were still -- in her hand. She was sure she'd pushed them back when she'd fallen, not actually grabbed them. She took a breath and thought for a few minutes, and caught her breath at the realization.

"Um, Severus?" Hermione said worriedly. Both heads turned to her. "My Severus, please."

"But I am, 'Mione," younger Severus leered. Hermione shivered.

"Eewww. Um, I think we have another issued to worry about," Hermione said getting to her feet with the bottle in her hand.

"What? Are we out of dragonfly eggs?" Severus asked. Hermione shook her head. "Are you feeling unwell?"

"Except for a truly sore bum, no. But watch this," Hermione said, putting the bottle down on the table. She took a few steps back, put her wand on a shelf, and reached towards the bottle. After a few seconds of wobbling, it flew into her hand and she caught it with a resounding "smack" of glass hitting flesh. "I think I did a few things like this earlier. Do you think it is just part of the song?"

"No. The song can only create things from reality. Wandless, wordless magic is a striking ability, and one not many can grasp. IF you have it here, it means that you have the potential for it in reality," Severus said. His younger self looked thoroughly spooked. "It also means that you'll be able to hex him without warning if he crosses you again."

"I'm not going to do anything. So this all failed you?" younger Severus asked. "The bases dissolved or congealed in all these formulas. We don't have anything else to suspend the mixture in."

"What about something that is already somewhat congealed, but still malleable. It is spreadable, and it is almost completely neutral?" Hermione asked. Both heads turned her way. "Muggle petro jelly. It spreads and can be used as a lubricant, but it would hold the mixture and would keep it on the mark while it worked."

"That would work, but how would the mixture get through the jelly and onto the mark? It isn't so much the congealing or dissolving that would be the problem," Severus countered. Petro was a great idea, he had to admit, but he didn't want to try yet another failure.

"Charms," younger Severus said. The two were now completely indistinguishable from one another, save clothing and cleanliness. Hermione was fervently grateful that Severus had learned to bathe over the years since he'd been her age. "Put the mixture in the petro, put it on the Mark, and make a charm that will dissolve the petro just enough so the mixture contacts the Mark. The mixture dissolves along with the Mark, and all you have to do is wipe away the neutral petro."

"That-- that"s bloody brilliant," Hermione said, stealing a phrase from Ron's book. "Stabilization was an issue, but the petro fixes it, and the charm fixes the petro. And I think I know just the charm. If I had my notes with me, it would really be -- oops."

A bag full of scrolls full of Hermione's notes came flying through the air, boxing younger Severus before landing gently at Hermione's feet. He scowled, older Severus laughed and Hermione just shrugged with a small smile.

"Well. That just makes things easier, doesn't it?" she smiled, reaching down and ruffling through the bag. She pulled out a large scroll and untied it, rolling it out on a table and running her finger down it till she found what she was looking for. "There. The Melt It, Just a Little Bit charm. Typically used by housewitches to make cold butter spreadable for the table. Molly told me about it and I learned the charm at the beginning of the school year. It is a wordless spell, but you need your wand to touch the item."

"Merlin, it was in front of us for so long," Severus breathed, crossing the room and taking Hermione into his arms, kissing her soundly. "You are absolutely brilliant, Hermione."

"What am I, thestral dung?" younger Severus said, and Hermione eyed him. "I was making a joke. Good job. I believe our time is up, then. So nice to meet you, Hermione, I look forward to being old. Severus, get another one on her. You know what they say, an heir and a spare. And do check in on Harry. Maybe his dismay will be enough, even without Potter's."

With that, younger Severus stepped into shadow and disappeared. Hermione felt very tired suddenly, and Severus caught her up in his arms, troubled by what his younger self had said.

Why would he want to see James's reaction? To what?

Get another one on her?

Severus looked down to the tired witch in his arms, and she smiled up at him.

"Kiss?" she asked with a sigh, and Severus kissed he gently. "Severus, what did he mean about 'another one'?"

"Shh, Hermione," Severus said. "Sleep. When you wake up, the song should be through."

Severus stepped through a doorway and suddenly they were back in his rooms. He laid Hermione down on the bed, pulling the covers away for a moment. He shucked his clothing and climbed in next to her, drawing the covers over them and folding his body around hers, falling asleep immediately.

"If you have another kid. . ." Hermione sighed as she fell asleep.

Severus was jus awake enough to worry before sleep took him.

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

AN: There, that was a much quicker update, wasn't it? Keep reviewing and give me ideas of what you'd like to see. We may be drawing to a close, soon. . .

5 reviews, next chapter!


	56. You Have to Rescue Yourself

Never Piss Off a House-Elf

disclaimer: no, of course I don't own Harry Potter. Are you done with silly questions? Can we get on with the story?

This chapter is dedicated to. . .CaramelBoost!

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Chapter 56: You Have to Rescue Yourself

Hermione woke to Severus's still form resting next to her. His chest was rising and falling in sync with her own, and it made her smile. She closed her eyes and wondered if the dream she'd had was really just dream, but when she opened her eyes, she could see a jar of petro sitting on the table in the next room.

"Dear gods," Hermione whispered. A tapping caught her attention, and Hermione looked down to see Pandaemonium standing in the doorway, his head bowed as he tapped his beak on the frame. "Come on in, Pan."

The bird stretched and flapped his wings once and glided toward Hermione, landing with a soft fluff on the comforter. Severus stirred and rose up on his elbows, sizing up his familiar with narrowed eyes. Pan ducked his head, and Severus rolled his eyes.

"That was messy, Pandaemonium, very messy and not at all up to par with your previous work," Severus drawled. Hermione could see that the age glamour had fallen almost completely away and hadn't returned. His hair fell over one eye and he pushed it back out of his face with a hand, still watching the dark phoenix. "Why didn't you get Fawkes to help pull Hermione out of the song?"

Pan showed him images of worry and fear, the feeling that only the song and only by continuing the song would Severus be safe. Pan also issued forth a great affection for Severus, along with some righteous indignation at the thought that he'd done something truly foolish. Severus put his hand out for the bird to rub against, and he got a sense that Pan preferred him without the glamour. Severus turned to see Hermione staring at him quietly. He felt nervous for a moment and swallowed hard.

"Is something the matter, Hermione?" Severus asked, stroking Pan one last time before the bird hurried off somewhere else. He was afraid to mention what his younger, stupider self had said the night previously. "Why are you staring at me? Something on my face?"

Hermione groaned. "Severus, don't try to make jokes like that. They just don't suit you. But it's more like something is missing off your face. The glamours are all gone; you're quite yourself, but not."

"Is that a problem?" Severus asked, leaning toward her. He could tell that she was getting used to how he really looked, her eyes were dilating slightly. He wrapped first one hand, then the other around her wrists, effectively shackling her in bed.

"No. . .it's just. . .different," Hermione breathed, trying to lean away from Severus. He advanced on her, a gleam in his eyes that she wasn't used to. "You're -- so young. I knew about the charms, but I've never seen them dropped."

Severus leered at her, leaning in so his face was in hers. Hermione licked her lips, and his sniffed the air around her. She blushed; she knew how sensitive his sense of smell was, and she was aroused. Her nipples puckered under the thin cloth, and his leer softened to a smirk.

"I'm feeling young this morning, witch. Perhaps I should take . . . my own advice," Severus smirked more at his own joke. His younger self had re-awakened some of his darker appetites. Hermione's eyes widened and she gave a hitch of fear. "Are you afraid of me, Hermione? I can't begin to wonder why. . ."

Severus kissed her deeply, still holding her wrist in his iron grip. She resisted a bit, but her lips parted slightly. He thrust his tongue into her mouth, shoving past hers so that she almost gagged. He was being a bit rougher than usual. She liked it. She leaned into his kiss and he kissed her deeper. She reached up with her free hand and twisted it in his hair, wrapping it around her fist. The silky strands twined around and between her fingers and she luxuriated in the feeling. She'd never felt the need to play with Viktor or Ron's hair; what you saw was what you got. But every time Severus's hair swung near her, she wanted to see if it really was that soft, that silky.

After a few moments, Hermione got the distinct feeling they were no longer alone. She stiffened, and tried to shove Severus off of her. He latched onto her neck and she giggled, until she heard something.

"Ahem," an amused voice sounded from the fireplace in the other room. Hermione squealed and gave Severus a good shove, landing him on the floor. Severus snarled at the voice, and Hermione tried not to giggle at the look on his face. "Am I interrupting something good yet, or should I have waited a moment?"

"Albus, you doddering old fart, what in all the hells do you need at this time of the morning?" Severus growled. He was still watching Hermione, who was sweating under his gaze. Apparently some appetites had been reawakened as well. He got to his feet and stood in front of her, shielding her while she pulled on some actual clothing. She hugged him to let him know she was set and they stepped into the other room and saw Albus Dumbledore fairly lounging in the hearth.

"I heard tell from Fawkes that you've fulfilled your oath. Also that it had some near dire consequences. I'll expect the two of you in my office within the hour. It is almost noon, Severus; bring some snickerice from the new Wizarding Wheezes line, would you?" Albus said, his head disappearing from the hearth. Severus closed his eyes and breathed deeply, trying to collect himself.

"Raincheck?" Hermione asked, and Severus leered at her. "I'll take that as a 'yes', then."

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

5 reviews, next chapter. . .


	57. I Hate Meetings

Never Piss Off a House-Elf

disclaimer: no, of course I don't own Harry Potter. Are you done with silly questions? Can we get on with the story?

AN: Um. . . Albus is gay??????

This chapter is dedicated to. . .Dragons Quill!

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Chapter 57: I Hate Meetings

Severus let Satchel and Miki get food for him and Hermione while he showered. He thought about shaving and decided against it. Perhaps it would help him look a bit older, as he found that he couldn't cast the age glamour anymore. Well, he could cast it, but it slid off like butter on a hot griddle. He felt a bit insecure about looking so young again, looking not much older than he had when Lily. . . when he'd. . .

"Fuck me," Severus breathed, leaning over the toilet and retching. Too much had come out the previous night. His younger self had said so much. Too many memories were floating near the surface. He was thankful that Hermione was no Legilimens; she'd probably try to kill him, forget about the marriage law charm, and end killing both of them.

Severus pushed off the toilet and stood, wiping his face with a warm, wet cloth Miki had left for him. He combed his hair back into a low tail and tied it with a black leather thong and surveyed the clothing that Hermione and Miki had picked out for him. Black as night jeans, an even darker long-sleeved shirt, a new set of black robes, more stylish than any he'd ever owned, and black field boots. He'd have to speak with Hermione about that; he didn't particularly care to teach classes as a Goth god.

Hermione was sitting near the hearth trying to show Satchel how to crochet when she saw Severus. She smiled and stood, and Severus got a view of her outfit. Tightly fitted black pants that flared over heeled boots, a midnight blue long-sleeved shirt, a fitted black corset-vest, and black robes that matched Severus's.

"Satchel picked out my outfit," Hermione said by way of explanation. "I wasn't aware they planned to make us match."

Severus stifled a laugh. Left to their own devices, the elves would make Hermione and Severus go naked; matching was the least of their worries. Severus held his tongue, lest the elves hadn't figured that out yet. He grabbed an apple off the platter near Hermione and bit into it, a trail of juice wandering down his chin. She smiled and levitated a napkin up to his face. He plucked it out of the air, quirking an eyebrow.

"I didn't want to hurt you. I don't have quite the restraint or control just yet," Hermione apologized.

"You've already made leaps and bounds. Pan's song has made you quite the quickstudy," Severus said, and Hermione blushed. "What?"

"I had these tendencies before I even came to Hogwart's. If I wanted my bedroom door shut, I would turn over in bed and see that it was firmly closed. Things that I was too short to reach would 'fall', and at rather helpful times."

"You're not the only one. I walloped Petunia Evans the summer before I came to Hogwart's. She was making fun of me," Severus said, and Hermione's eyes widened to saucers. "What? Pissing me off can be quite hazardous to one's health."

"That explains quite a bit. It is almost completely your fault, all the horrid things Harry suffered at his aunt and uncle's home!" Hermione was on her feet, backing away from Severus. "One run-in with you, and Petunia Dursley was a rabid hater of all things magic! Severus, you were a brat!"

Severus put the apple down and glowered at Hermione. It was not in any mood to accept blame for the misplaced idiocy of the bloody muggles Harry had roomed with.

"Think for a moment, Hermione. Lily was a witch, Petunia was not; perhaps jealousy had more to do with it. I walloped the bitch, but Potter stole Lily from the muggles, not me."

"But if you'd left Lily alone, Petunia might have had one last perfect summer with her sister," Hermione said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"She'd already had 10, dammit! And stop making me the bad guy, Hermione. Petunia would never have treated Harry any differently! Why do you insist on blaming me for all the bad you and your little friends have gotten into over the years! Might I remind you, you set me on fire, stole from me, helped Harry cheat in the Tri-Wizard Tournament, toyed with both Mister Weasley and Viktor Krum, and have lied over and over again to further the needs and desires of yourself and others."

Hermione opened and closed her mouth a few times before she just stilled and lowered her eyes. Severus wanted to comfort her, but he didn't dare. Hermione's comments had cut him to the quick, and they were too close to what his younger self had been implying. Severus finished his apple and chucked the core into the fire. He strode past Hermione to the door, turning around swiftly and watching her.

"We have a meeting, Hermione. We mustn't keep the old codger waiting," Severus said. Hermione passed through the doorway mutely. Satchel and Miki glared at Severus, who glared right back. Satchel knew what was going on, and Miki was beginning to get a clue.

"Satchel what is the master about?" Miki stamped her foot in annoyance.

"Satchel is not telling Miki. Miki has to figures it out for herself," Satchel said, and Miki clawed him over one eye and winked out of the room.

"Some days, Satchel wishes he didn't like in-outie quite so much. . . "

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Albus Brian Wulfric Percival Dumbledore was waiting somewhat impatiently in his office. He'd waited for quite a while for Severus to finish his pet project. But Severus had made the oath a long time ago, and neither Severus nor Albus had truly considered the repercussions of the outcome.

Only the presence of the Dark Mark on the forearm was the true telling of whether or not someone had been loyal to the Voldemort. Only the remnant of the Dark Mark let people know that the former Deatheaters could be seduced by dark power, by evil. With the Dark Mark gone. . . the Deatheaters that had been unknown would stay unknown.

Albus Dumbledore couldn't let that happen. But Severus Snape had succeeded. Dumbledore couldn't ignore that. But perhaps the younger wizard could be convinced to keep the solution to himself.

As dangerous as the solution could be, Albus found that he was quite proud of Severus, and fervently glad that the younger wizard had beaten the Oath. Albus knew how dangerous the Oath could be; Severus had been showing the affects for years.

A knock sounded at his door, and it sounded quite annoyed. Albus smiled and his eyes twinkled.

"Enter, lovebirds."

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

An icy cold settled over Albus's office as Hermione and Severus let themselves in and sat in the chairs in front of Albus's desk. They looked quite the pair, and Albus had to smile. He and Minerva had done their fair share of matching and complementing one another when they'd been younger. It was somewhat unsettling, though; they were purposely focusing on Albus, not each other. He sighed quietly, thinking that meddling was a viable option.

"Well. I could tell from the loss of your oath that you've found a solution, Severus. Care to share it with me?" Albus twinkled. Severus snorted.

"I didn't think I had a choice, Albus. Hermione helped me with the solution. It is a salve that has to be activated with a charm. It is rather complex, and had been unstable, until last night," Severus gave a brief version of being stuck in Pan's song. He purposely left out what his younger self had said, though he had to mention the encounter, as it had drastically changed his appearance.

"Well, I see that there has been some good of the whole song, then," Albus commented on Severus's appearance. Albus had been with Fawkes when Pan had called for her. "But I think we need to consider the ramifications of your newest creation, Severus."

Hermione scowled at the Headmaster. She smelled a bit of a rat.

"What ramifications, Headmaster? That Severus could walk with his head held high? Draco could start anew, the mark forced upon him by his father gone?" Hermione said hotly. She was angry at Severus, but she was still damn loyal.

"Hermione, people who became Deatheaters in the first place will still have that compulsion to the dark," Albus said quickly, and Severus stared at him. Albus had to backpedal. "Not that you still are, Severus. But others---"

"No, Albus. I understand completely. You didn't trust me back then, and you don't trust me now, no matter what you say. But here's a bit of a demonstration," Severus reached into his pocket and procured the salve. He pulled his left sleeve up and revealed his Mark. He opened the jar and slopped some out onto his arm.

Severus looked at Hermione, who carefully took his arm into her lap. She pulled her wand out and traced the Mark. The petrol melted away and Severus hissed as the active ingredients ate away the Mark. A few torturous minutes later, Hermione summoned a cloth wandlessly and wiped away the left over petrol. Albus was stunned into silence, while Severus sneered at him.

"This will make me a pretty penny, Albus, and I've fulfilled my Oath. I'm not keeping this a secret, Albus. I will take Draco's Mark from him, and I will file my patent."

Albus stared at Severus. This had not gone at all as he had thought it would. Albus remembered how broken Severus had been when Lily had died, but also how unbreakable the boy had been when the girl had been alive, when he'd thought to save her and the boy. Albus saw history repeating itself. But Hermione was no Lily. Hermione would sacrifice herself for love, but not if she could find a way to keep everyone alive.

"Fine. Leave, Severus. But been warned; if this backfires, I will require your services. You know what can happen if you fuck up," Albus said by way of dismissal. He was angry and frustrated; it was apparent in his language.

Severus grabbed Hermione's arm and lifted her from her chair bodily, taking her from the room. Albus was alone, until Fawkes flitted in.

"Fawkes, no matter what I say or do, I alienated him. Be sure to stay in contact with Pandaemonium."

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Severus didn't put Hermione down until he'd brought her to the Prefect's Lounge. Severus sent a probing thought out with a compulsion to his godson, and Draco arrived not long afterwards, panting and rather out of breath. He stepped in and slammed the door behind himself, warding it shut for safety and privacy.

"To what do I owe this pleasure, godfather?" Draco drawled, sprawling on a couch.

"Give me your arm," Severus demanded. Draco looked at Hermione, whose eyes were a little wild, but not nearly as wild as Severus's. He grabbed Draco's arm when the younger man hesitated. "Fine. We do this the hard way."

Severus got the salve out and roughly pushed Draco's sleeve up, smearing the salve on it. He got his wand out of his pocket and traced the Mark.

"Fuck! Uncle!" Draco fairly screamed. Severus held Draco's arm as the salve tore through the Mark. Hermione came around behind Draco and hugged him as tears rolled down his face. "What are you doing?"

"Shut up and hold still. I don't know what this will do if it comes in contact with un-Marked skin," Severus said as the salve finished its job and dissipated. He summoned a handkerchief and wiped away the now neutral petrol that was left over. Draco's arm was red where the Mark had been, but the Mark itself was gone, and the redness was already fading.

"What?" Draco swayed on his feet and Severus caught him, and with Hermione's help put the younger man on the nearest couch. "How did you manage this, Uncle?"

"With a little help from. . . a friend," Severus said, his hand against Draco's forehead and cheek, checking for fever or any sort of reaction. Draco's breathing grew regular and he stopped shivering and shaking. "Snap out of it, boy. You're fine; you're letting the surprise of the entire thing get to you."

"Wouldn't you?" Draco sneered, fixing his sleeve. "That bloody hurt, more than just about anything else I've had the pleasure of doing. Next time you need a test subject, ask first. You could have killed me."

Severus pushed his own sleeve up and showed Draco the pale, clear skin. Draco blanched, turning to stare at his godfather. He looked from Severus to Hermione, who looked at the floor. He reached out and shook Hermione before Severus disentangled them.

"How could you let him test something like that on himself!" Draco raged at Hermione, who stood clasped in Severus's arms. "He could have killed himself, Hermione! Where would the rest of us be if he died?"

"I didn't exactly have a choice, Draco. But we knew it would work. Besides, we did that in front of the Headmaster," Hermione said softly. Her ire at Severus had faded, and she looked between her fiancé and his godson. Severus looked about as contrite as he could manage, and Draco looked as if he could cry.

"I suppose I should thank you," Draco said in response. He wasn't looking at either of them anymore. He sighed and looked at Severus. "My father's going to be wanting that, Severus."

"That's what I was waiting for, Draco. I have to file the patent, and as soon as its public, the net will be cast," Severus smirked. Draco sighed again and smirked along with his godfather. "You should thank Hermione. She figured out the medium for the salve."

Draco bowed to Hermione. This was going to be a fine net.

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

5 reviews, next chapter.


	58. Weddings Can Wait

Never Piss Off a House-Elf

disclaimer: no, of course I don't own Harry Potter. Are you done with silly questions? Can we get on with the story?

AN: Um. . . Albus is gay??????

This chapter is dedicated to. . .Angel-65!

55555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Chapter 58: Weddings Can Wait

With the solution to the Dark Mark done, Hermione's pet project finished, and the school term half over, things looked to be going smoothly for the couple. Draco was no longer upset about the surprise removal of his Mark, and Albus Dumbledore, while annoyed about Severus obstinacy, was not standing in the way of Severus and Hermione patenting and mass-producing the salve.

Mounds and mounds of Ministry paperwork, however, were.

"I can't believe the shear amount of paper one little salve created," Hermione groused one day, reading glasses perched on the end of her nose while she sifted through documents regarding privacy of the consumers (former Deatheaters who'd rather have their darker tendencies hidden for good), the duration of the patent, and, of course, a reminder that Hermione would not be allowed to garner a decent part of the profits in her own right because she was only Severus's fiancé, not his wife. "Humph!"

Severus tried not to smirk at her over the papers he was grading. Her little blowup before the meeting with Albus seemed to have been a freak blowup, though her temper was still at time short. Severus had almost been ready to go to Potter for information on Hermione's mood swings when Draco had mentioned that she'd always been a bit high-strung.

"And what are you 'humphing' about this dear, dear heart?" Severus said without looking up. The dunderheads were starting to get an inkling, this late in the year. That didn't keep him from taking points for spelling, grammar, and unfinished thoughts, though it told him he was succeeding in getting through their thick skulls.

"Oh, the constant reminders that we've yet to "tie the knot", as it were," Hermione said, agitated. "As if we have time, with all the paperwork we have to finish!"

Severus flushed a bit. He had forgotten what he'd really meant to speak with Hermione about the morning of the meeting. . .

"Might we push the wedding off a bit, perhaps till January?" Severus asked, wincing. He expected a blowup; strangely, none came.

"I was thinking the same thing. You have midterms to grade, I have midterms to take, and we have this paperwork," Hermione said, smiling. "Thought I was going to lose it on you, did you? You look like Neville's just asked to be your apprentice."

"Bite your tongue. The idea of Neville as my apprentice is more horrifying than facing Tom alone," Severus said. Actually, he could think of a few other scary things, but not ones he'd share with Hermione. Severus changed the subject. "What would you like for Christmas, my dear?"

Hermione put her pen down. It was one of her favorites, with a thick grip and charmed never-ending ink supply. Occasionally she had to clean the gunk from the tip, but it was also the first magical thing her parents had actually gotten her, and she'd had it from the time she'd started Hogwart's. She hadn't been expecting Severus to ask her such a question. She had no idea what she wanted, and she didn't know what to get him.

"Hermione? I just asked what you wanted for Christmas, not how to end lycanthrope discrimination or world hunger," Severus tried to joke. It fell flat. "Hermione, you're a Gryffindor and this scared you?"

"I'm not scared!" Hermione snapped. It just felt. . . weird. Her mum had never asked Hermione what she wanted; she just got things, sometimes they were a hit, sometimes not. Thinking about that made Hermione wonder if she should get something for her parents; they weren't talking, so perhaps that would be a 'no'. "What would you like for Christmas, Severus?"

"I don't particularly care. Albus always gets me socks, pajamas, or something for my deviant side," Severus said, putting his grading aside. "Minerva typically tries to smuggle a surprise down here, usually some tea she swears by or a new tartan nightrobe. I simply refuse gifts from the other staff."

'More like they're too afraid to push the issue,' Hermione thought. She smiled. "What about Halain and Raina?"

"One or the other ambushes me at Spinner's End and cooks for me, though I usually end up salvaging the meal when it's Raina. Her cooking. . . Michael never married her for her cooking, shall we say."

Hermione had to laugh. . . but she remembered that she and Raina always ordered out, and it made sense. Hermione's skills were decent, if limited. She could bake a good birthday cake, make breakfast, lunch, dinner. . . it all tasted good, even if it wasn't necessarily haute cuisine.

"What do you get for them?" Hermione asked, genuinely curious. She hoped that Severus didn't just give them money; it was such a cold gift.

"Last Christmas, Raina received a watch that chimes a snippet of her favorite song on the hour, and I gave Halain belt with a rune on it that he can tap to keep himself warm, instead of wasting his energy on a warming charm," Severus said, and Hermione's eyes misted. "What?"

"That's so sweet, and. . . thoughtful," Hermione said. Severus snorted. "I know I shouldn't be surprised, Severus, but those were perfect gifts for those two. We should try to get them something nice to celebrate their coming union and child, as well."

Severus leaned back in his chair. He needed to get Hermione off Hogwart's grounds as soon as her midterms were done. . .

"Once the pre-holiday exams are done, why don't you go into town and shop with Raina and Halain? You can take care of your shopping for the holidays and whatever you'll need for the spring term," Severus said, and Hermione nodded absently. "But I am quite famished, so I am heading to the Hall for supper. Join me?"

Hermione put her paperwork aside, and took Severus's arm, letting him lead her out and to the Hall.

She was so trusting now that it hurt Severus to keep anything from her. Even to keep her safe.

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

The rest of the first half of Hermione's last year fairly flew by. She studied constantly, still managing to find time to finish the paperwork for the salve. Severus surprised with dinner in London the night the salve was released for sale. It was a rather sedate affair, and they weren't staying out late for Hermione had an exam in the morning.

"This has been a most lovely evening, Hermione," Severus said, his voice silky as they finished the main course. Severus had a bottle of wine, but Hermione was not imbibing. He motioned for dessert, and Hermione laughed at the pretty chocolate confection. Severus had a chocolate addiction that rivaled her own, and it showed. "What? I like chocolate. Cake, bars, cover Hermione. . . "

Hermione blushed vigorously and laughed until a firm hand on her shoulder stopped her cold. She could feel cold from the strong, large hand, though she could also feel the bones and sinews.

"I just wanted congratulate you in person, Severus," the icy voice of Lucius Malfoy issued from the owner of the hand. Hermione swiveled her head up to look at the man who used to frighten her, and found that she no longer feared him, instead she felt a strange mixture of pity and hate for the elder Malfoy. "You've finally managed to get your physical state to resemble how everyone perceives you."

Severus sneered at Lucius, whose grip on Hermione's shoulder tightened and then disappeared. Hermione sensed the flux of Severus's wandless magic and tried not to be afraid. Lucius hissed at Severus, who hissed right back.

"You're a filthy mudblood traitor, Severus," Lucius hissed, holding the hand that had been on Hermione's shoulder.

"Six months in Azkaban have done nothing for your person nor your temperament, Lucius," Severus said, a challenge in his eyes.

"Perhaps if my dear friend Severus had been beside me, I would have had a better time of it," Lucius growled. "I know what you did all those years, Severus, spying and playing the game. Does your fiancé know all about what you did, under the auspices of keeping your cover?"

"I do know, and I don't particularly care, nor do the courts," Hermione huffed. "Else Severus would have been in Azkaban and not you. Some days it is a wonder that Draco is a Malfoy."

Lucius and Severus both stared at Hermione. A cold smile appeared on Lucius's face.

"So the kitten thinks she can meddle with a viper, does she?" Lucius sneered. He spat in Hermione's face, she turned away and wiped it off. "Serves you right, mudblood bitch. This isn't finished."

With that, Lucius turned on his heel and left. Hermione kept taking deep, even breaths to calm herself, even though she was ready to kill the pureblood with her own hands. Severus motioned for the check and took care of it while Hermione calmed down. He got up and held his hand out to her.

"He's a right bastard," Hermione seethed. "He hasn't paid nearly enough."

Severus put his arm around Hermione and to apparate tem both away.

"I agree, I agree," Severus breathed, so low Hermione didn't even hear him.

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

AN: Okay, so we're getting to the meat of the subplot that I just created out of whole cloth.

Marble Meadow: keep reading, and you'll get a better idea of what's going on. The remark that is most troublesome is "an heir and a spare". . . which is leading to lots of speculation by the readers.

5 reviews, next chapter.


	59. The Die Is Cast

Never Piss Off a House-Elf

disclaimer: no, of course I don't own Harry Potter. Are you done with silly questions? Can we get on with the story?

AN: Um. . . Albus is gay??????

This chapter is dedicated to. . .CHEEKY-HERMONIE!

CaramelBoost: I'm sorry if you feel neglected; I didn't mean to ignore you in these posts. I try to respond where I think I can without giving out spoilers. Please forgive me.

As for the Heir and a Spare comment. . . heheheheheheh. Soon, lads and lasses, soon. Also, while I do like Lucius, I think that time in Azkaban would change him quite a bit. Besides, he makes such a good villain!

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Chapter 59: The Die is Cast

It was at the beginning of the holidays that things changed. The salve had been selling alright, but profits weren't quite as high as expected. According to Severus, it wasn't do to lack of Deatheaters. Hermione came up with a new marketing plan, but it wasn't helping. It was Draco who came up with the idea that set everything in motion.

"Why not throw a launch ball?" Draco suggested one evening to Severus and Hermione as he fell in step with them, leaving dinner at the Great Hall. "It would be a good way to show off the salve, prove that you and Hermione are going to actually get married and can stand the sight of one another, plus you'll get to show each other off."

Hermione nodded. "Actually, muggles do that all the time. I'm sure Halain has been to or thrown a few in his time at the shop."

Severus nodded absently. A plot had begun to form in his mind, a plot to fix things that he hadn't had the time or inclination to before. Hermione and Draco stopped, and Severus kept walking.

"Sev? We're back here," Hermione said, waking Severus from his little trance. He stopped and turned to them. "Do you want me to plan it?"

Severus shook his head. "You already did all that paperwork and other dirty work for the salve. You may leave all the arrangements to me, my dear."

"I can help, too, you know," Draco said irritably. He was please with the change in his godfather, but he was still a bit jealous of the attention now lavished on Hermione that used to be lavished on him. "In fact, I know the perfect place to host the ball."

Hermione threw up her hands and stalked back to their quarters. There was no way she was going to get in on the planning with both Slytherins involved. Severus and Draco watched her go and waited till they heard the wards slam into place before speaking.

"My dear Aunt and Uncle left me Lestrange Manor. I've re-named it Drake's Lair. It has a nice ring, doesn't it?" Draco smirked.

"And your father will know but won't be able to stop us. Sounds perfect for our uses," Severus said, grinning evilly. Draco's blood ran cold at the smile, but he managed to return it as Severus spoke. "Perfect, indeed."

55555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

5 reviews, next chapter! Sorry this is short, but we needed a good cliffie.


	60. A Plan Is Laid

Never Piss Off a House-Elf

disclaimer: no, of course I don't own Harry Potter. Are you done with silly questions? Can we get on with the story?

AN: I'm gonna go ahead and say it now. . . I definitely saw more of a relationship between Albus and Minerva, not gonna lie. . . go ahead and check out Every Time We Touch, and you'll see how I played it out.

This chapter is dedicated to. . .kh!

Sorry the last few chapters have been so short… but these next few chapters are a bit longer and already written. I get the reviews, you get the chapters!

55555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Chapter 60: A Plan is Laid

Hermione saw precious little of Severus while he and Draco planned their launch party. She would have complained, but she was so busy with her own work and helping Ron and Harry that she didn't have time. She did, however, have plenty of time to lose herself in the library, which was where Severus found her the day of the party. She was surrounded by books and empty plates that Satchel had sneaked to her.

"Damned enabler," Severus said under his breath of Satchel. The elf loved his mistress, and was wont to say no, even in her best interests. He was completely unlike Miki in that regard; sometimes Severus would swear his little elf actually timed how often he ate, slept and bathed. "That would be a good start for Satchel."

Hermione was half-asleep and didn't here Severus enter the library. Madam Pince waved him through, reminding him to lock up after dragging his fiancée out. Hermione finally had her desired access to the restricted section, where she was presently camped out. Severus started by picking up the books that obviously discarded, like _900 Ways to Kill without the Killing Curse_, _Getting your Enemies to Give it Up without being Tracked_, and _Torture Curses through the Ages_. He flipped each shut and sent them back to their respective shelves. As he worked his way closer to Hermione, he found he needed a deodorizing spell; he sent a wordless spell and his nose was quite relieved.

Severus was setting discarded parchments to rolling themselves up when he heard the distinctive 'pop' of Satchel winking in. The elf had winked in closer to Hermione was in front of Severus, who grabbed the elf by the scruff of his neck to lift him so he was eye to eye with Severus.

"Satchel, take that plate back to the kitchen and help Miki get things ready so Hermione and I may leave for the release party. We will talk about your enabling later," Severus said sternly. Satchel cringed and Severus sighed. "You're not getting clothes, Satchel, but you have to stop letting Hermione do this to herself. It isn't good for her, subsisting on toast and peanut butter, not bathing, and living in the library."

Satchel winked out of Severus's grasp and Hermione finally looked up.

"Was Satchel here? I am kind of hungry," she said distractedly. Severus heaved another sigh and smirked. "What?"

"Did you forget that you have something very important due?"

Hermione's eyes went wild. "Did I miss a class? Oh, Merlin, I can't afford to miss a class or assignment!"

Hermione started wildly searching through her parchments. Severus grabbed her hands and stopped her, pulling her to him. Hermione struggled until Severus kissed her forehead. She went limp, and Severus made shushing noises.

"Hermione, you haven't missed anything. I was referring to the fact that tonight is the release party of the salve. You need to clean up and get ready," Severus said, flicking his wand at the rest of Hermione's things, which packed themselves up and disappeared back to Severus's quarters. "Satchel's preparing a bath, and I'll give you a pepper-up to help. I assume you haven't slept as much as you should have."

Hermione shook her head. "Actually, I have. I nap at odd times, since I don't have to meet with the Headmaster any more, and my classes are rather spaced out. I just kind of camped out here, I guess. I never meant to let things get as bad as they obviously have."

"Don't worry about that, I'll be talking to Satchel about that. He was enabling," Severus said, swooping Hermione up into his arms. He disillusioned them and carried her quickly back to their quarters. "I assume a great deal of my married life will consist of keeping you from killing yourself in an accidental, passive suicide."

Hermione sighed, and Severus smirked. It would be interesting, to say the least. He didn't put Hermione down until he was standing in the luxurious bathroom. Satchel had drawn a warm bath, adding restorative potions to the water. Severus set Hermione on her feet and cast a quick divesto, leaving her naked. She'd eaten so little she'd managed to lose some weight and Severus scowled.

"Please eat better. I prefer not to be stuck when I embrace you," he sneered. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Would you prefer I sit in a chair eating bonbons until I'm stuck?" Hermione said, climbing into the bath. Severus moved behind her and sat on the rim of the tub. "What, not joining me? Afraid my bony form will draw blood?"

Severus rolled his eyes. She was still fleshy and he hadn't meant to cause argument; he just wanted her to stay a bit plump. He liked using her as a pillow during the night, curling around her. He reached down wordlessly and grabbed a cloth to wash her back.

"Oooohhh, that's nice," Hermione said, leaning forward so he could wash it better. "I'm sorry about snapping. I'm just a bit stressed. Ron and Harry are putting more time into their girls than into their work, so I'm forced to force them to work."

"You don't have to push them, Hermione. You know they'll graduate, they're war heroes," Severus said, wringing out the cloth over her head, wetting her hair. He grabbed a potion he'd brewed for her, to wash her hair and leave it easier to deal with.

"Severus, we both know that 'war hero' only goes so far," Hermione said, letting Severus wash and rinse her hair. "I want them to succeed in life after Hogwart's."

"And what about you, Hermione? What would you like to do?"

"I don't know, Severus. I enjoy brewing, but I also enjoy charms and transfiguration and defence. But I'm going to be pregnant or mother to a new child. I don't have to worry about that just now," Hermione said, but the sadness that had filled her voice before was leaving.

"You could keep brewing in my labs to keep up, and I receive all the potions and defence journals. I'm sure we could get the journals for your other interests, and we'll be here a good bit of the year," Severus suggested. "You could always study privately here at higher levels. I can't think of any instructor here who wouldn't take you on."

Hermione turned and smiled at Severus before dunking her head to clear the rest of the suds. She stood and let the water stream off of her.

"Severus, how long do we have before the party?"

Severus stood and took her in his arm, disregarding the water that covered both of them then.

"Long enough. . . "

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

A bit later, Severus was getting ready for the party for the second time that night as Hermione examined the outfit Miki had left out for her before she examined Severus's attire.

"What? It is a masquerade ball," Severus said. He was wearing tight black pants, boots, a tight black button-up, and robes that were as dark as his school robes but somewhat more macabre. He was also wearing bands on both his arms, and his sleeves were rolled up to show that his mark was gone. Hermione could see his lightly defined muscles through his clothing.

"But, Severus," Hermione said, picking up the corset dress Satchel and Miki had left out for her. The skirt was kind of full, but the top was full of boning and stays; the dress was black but the trim and lacings were scarlet. Even though they would be covered by the skirt, the shoes were tall lace-ups, bring Hermione close to eye-to-eye with Severus once she had them on. "I don't know what's worse; Miki trying to make me into a kogal or Satchel, Miki and you turning me into -- what are we supposed to be, Severus?"

"I am a vampire king, and you are, for lack of a better word, my 'bride'," Severus said, smirking.

"I'm beginning to think I need to know more about your fun times with Halain and Raina," Hermione said. Miki appeared and Hermione sat in a chair while the little elf fixed her hair. Her hair was brushed smooth back from her face until the crown of her head, where Miki arranged it to fall in ringlets down her back. Cosmetics were applied, emphasizing her eyes and making her lips cherry-red.

Hermione turned to face Severus and he hissed in a breath. Hermione stood and gave him a twirl so he could see the full effect. The corset was tight and he could see the tops of her breasts rippling every time she took a breath. Hermione shivered at his gaze, turning her head and blushing.

"Good for you I know exactly how far that blush extends, my dear, for if I didn't, we'd be staying in to find out," Severus breathed, drawing out a red cape for Hermione to wear. In style it matched his, though the scarlet matched the trim of her dress. He cast a slight warming charm on her, and took her arm. "Time to go, my dear."

Severus lead her from their quarters and out the main doors. They earned more than a few looks, and not all of them in awe. Severus passed out a few detentions and took more than a few points from both male and female students.

"Impertinent dunderheads," Severus muttered under his breath. He was flattered, in a way, by the looks he was garnering, but he was also self-conscious about the entire thing. He reminded himself that it was part of the plan, but still. . .

Once outside, Severus gathered Hermione into his arms and apparated them away to the Drake's Lair, rolling his eyes at the name. Only his godson would be so horribly punny.

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Severus and Hermione arrived well before the ball was to start. Draco's elves had arranged everything quite nicely, and Draco himself was well-attired in the garb of a medieval lord. Hermione nodded in approval and Severus smirked.

"I see that you've been researching your family's history?" Severus said, and Draco nodded. "You've always been pompous asses."

"And dunderheads, dear godfather, never forget the dunderheads," Draco replied. "Dost thou approve?"

"Are you going to speak like that for the entire night?"

"Will it bother you all night?"

"Urghhh," Severus said, looking around. "You've done well, Draco. When should we expect our guests?"

"Any moment now, I believe. Our guest list has grown significantly. Everyone we've been expecting has rsvp'd, and the guests from the Ministry have arrived as well."

"And the ministry will be checking for wands on the reformed Deatheaters?" Severus asked, removing his outer cloak. He took Hermione's as well, leaving her the one to keep her warm. He saw Hermione look at him strangely out of the corner of his eye. "These are merely precautions, Hermione."

Hermione pursed her lips and shook her head, but she let Severus and Draco carry on. She made sure her wand was accessible and went about seeing to the last few details. After she was out of earshot, Severus told Draco of the run-in with Lucius.

"The pompous ass," Draco said, hissing. "He's never treated mother or me with anything resembling affection. Azkaban has done nothing for his character, though I'd hoped otherwise. He's worse than he was even before."

"Draco, he hasn't hurt you or Narcissa again, has he?" Severus said, feeling the old anger rise. "Draco, if he's done anything -- I can invoke the old rites."

"No, dear godfather. He's to smart for that, at least right now. Mother may be able to gain divorce, if she'd just stand up to him."

"That is a worry for another night, then. We must needs focus on our guests," Severus said, watching Hermione from across the room.

"He really spit in her face?" Draco asked, setting a jaunty hat upon his head.

"Yes."

"And she didn't kill him? For shame."

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Far too soon the guests began arriving. Hermione and Severus greeted them all along with Draco, while the Ministry help checked wands for Dark Magic and registered all the previous Deatheaters, which was causing quite the problem.

"We were told that we wouldn't be forced to reveal our past mistakes," Theodore Nott was livid. He was the first protestor, but the arguments died down when they all came to the realization that registration was the only way to get rid of the Mark.

Before the salve was passed out, Severus took the center and cleared his throat.

Tonight, you are all given a second chance, one you may or may not deserve. But it is given, and all you have to do is turn your back on your past. We have all done things that we would rather not remember. This salve will not get rid of those memories, but it will get rid of the Dark Mark, the constant physical reminder of your darker past."

Severus stepped down and tried not to smirk. The Deatheaters filed, and he saw Lucius moving through the crowd. Severus disillusioned himself wordlessly and followed his old friend, remembering how awed he'd been by the pureblood and his slick words. Remembering how Narcissa, Cissy to Severus, had cried every night and how Severus had heard her sobs. He remembered promising to keep Lily safe after Cissy was all but auctioned off to Lucius. All he needed Lucius to do was fuck up, and it would be done. He'd go straight back to Azkaban, Cissy would be free, and Draco would never again feel Lucius's wrath.

"So long as the plan went well. . .

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

It was nearing midnight when it happened. He saw Lucius approaching the dais and the nameless Auror applying the salve and tracing the Mark. A bright red spark cut through the air, and Lucius was down. Chaos erupted.

Draco ducked behind a chair and pointed his wand at the crowd of Deatheaters, and cursed. He hissed to Severus, who was trying to find Hermione.

"Severus! It's a group of anti-Deatheater protestors," Draco said, setting up a shield. "We counted on Lucius and his lot to cause trouble. Is he dead?"

"No. The aurors are there with him, reviving him," Severus said, looking for Hermione. "Do you see Hermione?"

"I thought she was with you?" Draco said, panic in his voice. "If she goes outside, she could be killed. She's marrying a former Deatheater and helped create the salve!"

"I know!" Severus hissed. He looked up and saw bushy hair by the dais. "She's fine -- she's on the -- oh, dear gods!"

The figure raised its wand and cried out.

"Avada Kedavra!"

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

AN: Oh, no! More cliffie goodness!

5 reviews, next chapter!


	61. Plans Go Awry

Never Piss Off a House-Elf

disclaimer: no, of course I don't own Harry Potter. Are you done with silly questions? Can we get on with the story?

This chapter is dedicated to. . .DracoxHermioneztrulove4eva!

The drama continues in this next thrilling installment of … NPOAHE! (that's a helluva acronym)

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Chapter 61: Plans Go Awry

Severus ran, not jogged, not walked, ran up the dais. He leaped up the stairs and grabbed Hermione's wand arm, which was still pointed at Lucius's still form. It was perfectly still, though his face was curved into a grimace not unlike the one he'd often worn in life.

"Hermione! What do you think you're doing!" Severus cried. "Everything -- you've ruined --"

Her mouth curved up viciously, not unlike the smirk on Lucius's still form. Severus's eyes grew wide as Hermione's form melted into the true form of Lucius Malfoy. The body on the dais shifted, showing the carcass of one Theodore Nott. Severus tried to yank his arm from Lucius's, but the older wizard was too fast.

'POP!'

"Severus!" Hermione screamed from her position on the floor. She'd been nearly trampled in the scuffles, and she managed to get up on the dais. Kingsley Shacklebolt apparated next to her, and she fell on her butt in surprise. "Kingsley -- Lucius was glamoured to look like me, and he stole Severus!"

Kingsley knew it was inappropriate to laugh, but he had to at Hermione's description of Severus's kidnapping.

"It's not funny! That's my fiancée, Kingsley, and he's been kidnapped," Hermione pleaded.

"Let me see your wand," Kingsley took Hermione wand and performed the charm to make sure it wasn't her wand that had cast the Killing Curse. "Do not worry. Severus has his wand, and he thought this might happen. We just weren't expecting Lucius to take your form. We also thought that Nott was in on the whole thing."

"What do you, that wasn't what you were expecting? I thought we weren't expecting anything!" Hermione's voice got shrill and loud. "That's my future husband that's just been captured by perhaps the most dangerous Deatheater, and you're fine with it?!"

"I take it Severus and Draco did not share our plan with you?" Kingsley said gravely. Hermione shook her head angrily, but he could see tears forming in her eyes. "Would you like to be part of his rescue?"

"Can I kill Draco?"

"Perhaps."

"I'm in."

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

"I can't believe you didn't tell me what you two were planning," Hermione said viciously. Draco hung his head. "That's right, you should be ashamed! He's your godfather, for christ's sake! Your father could be killing him as we speak!"

"Well, we weren't planning on Lucius glamouring himself up as you, Hermione! Now stop harping at me and help plan the damned rescue!" Draco hissed.

"Where do you think they've gone?" Hermione asked, trying to calm herself enough to think clearly. "He's not going back to Malfoy Manor, there's no escape."

"I don't thin he's looking to escape, Hermione. When we've said that Azkaban changed him, we meant it. He's been derided and abused, and he can't find a way to fix it."

"What do you mean?"

"Lucius Malfoy means to die and take Severus Snape with him."

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

5 reviews, next chapter!


	62. Rescue Me

Never Piss Off a House-Elf

disclaimer: no, of course I don't own Harry Potter. Are you done with silly questions? Can we get on with the story?

This chapter is dedicated to. . .pinkhairedwerewolf!

55555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Chapter 62: Rescue Me

Time was of the essence. Once Draco pointed out that his father was suicidal, Hermione knew that Severus was closer to dead with each moment they wasted. As Draco changed into more useful clothing, Hermione made two calls: one to Halain, at work, and one to Raina, who was at home.

Raina' response was somewhat as Hermione had expected.

"I will be there immediately. I can't apparate, and I can't go with you, but I can be there for you until you leave, and I can wait for you lot till you get back."

Within a half hour, Raina had flown in on a broom, throwing her things on a couch and hugging Hermione and Draco around her distended belly.

"I can't believe what's happening. Severus -- he's always managed to escape everything," Raina said, trying not to cry. "You have got to bring him back."

"I know," Hermione said. Draco said nothing, but his face was stony and Hermione could see his jaw twitch.

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Halain's response was, to say the least, disastrous.

"Hermione, I'm going with you. Severus is as close to a brother to me, and I can't let him suffer at the hands of Lucius Malfoy," Halain had cried when Hermione told him. She was counting on him to take care of Raina, who obviously couldn't go. Draco was listening from Hermione's end, sneering at the weaker wizard.

"Hermione, he's practically a squib. He'll do more harm than good if you let him come," Draco said, tension in his voice. Halain must have over heard because he let out a string of expletives before disconnecting.

A few seconds later, and a very disheveled Halain apparated noisily into the room, and somehow under the wards.

"Halain! I thought you couldn't apparate!" Raina cried, jumping up to him Halain to his feet. "And you aren't even splinched!"

It wasn't long before they all realized what Severus meant to them. Raina had flown, Draco was working together with Hermione, and Halain had managed to apparate. It all became crystal when Draco made his pronouncement.

"Get Potter and Weasley. Looks like we'll need the entire bloody Trio."

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Harry and Ron were deep into a game of Wizard's Chess when a large black bird flew in, knocked their pieces across the room and gave a great cry. Ron fell out of his chair and Harry's face paled. The bird screeched viciously and stuck its foot out for Harry to take a parchment off of.

"Merlin's sodding arse," Harry breathed. "Ron, get the brooms and your cloak. Hermione needs us."

Ron's eyes were wide as he hastened to do as Harry ordered. Harry scribbled a note to Ginny and Gabrielle before he grabbed his Invisibility Cloak. Ron came back in his battle gear while Harry transfigured his own clothing into the sturdy things as well. They checked for wands and emergency potions before they climbed out the window and onto their broom.

The Golden Trio would fight again.

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Once Harry and Ron had come winging in, Hermione knew that it was time to plan and strike. Raina busied herself making something for everyone to pick at; no-one was hungry enough to actually eat. Hermione was busy gathering any potions they might need. Harry and Ron were making a strategy using Draco's knowledge of his ancestral home.

"We'll have to approach the manor physically; Lucius will have made it so no-one can apparate in or out. Mother will most likely be knocked out if she is still alive," Draco said in a dead tone. "We are trying to save my godfather, and hopefully, my mother. . . but I warn you that this shall be unlike anything else you've faced. Voldemort had something to live for. Lucius Malfoy does not."

"Say that a little louder, would you?" Ron said nastily. Hermione had frozen at Draco's little announcement, and Draco cringed. "I swear, to top it all off, we have to work with you."

"Well, perhaps if you had come to the thing tonight we might not have worried that Hermione had gone completely nutters!" Draco responded. Harry and Ron had been filled in, and immediately stated that Hermione would never have done something so stupid, and that Severus and Draco shouldn't have thought otherwise.

"We weren't invited, in case you don't remember," Harry said coolly. "We would have been here, and Hermione would have invited us, but you and your godfather set this up."

Draco latched onto that. "I know, and we should have included you. But if we don't move quickly, you won't be the only one to have lost a godfather."

Hermione would have gotten involved but somehow that got the three young men to work together as nothing else had. Within minutes, they had a plan of attack and rescue. Aurors and former members of the Order were apparating in, though not many.

"Severus was never a very popular fellow," Halain joked weakly. Of the entire Order and Auror Corps, only Kingsley, the available Weasleys, Harry, Minerva and Albus had shown. "Well, it will make for a better surprise attack, don't you think?"

Hermione lowered a glare at Halain.

"Perhaps not."

Hermione turned to address the crowd, which had already been debriefed according to the situation. She looked at the strategy Harry, Ron and Draco had come up with. It didn't have the finesse of some of her own plans, but it would more than suffice. Sheer power and speed would be needed, not methodic, plodding strategy.

"Thank you for coming today. We are storming Malfoy Manor to rescue a man who has done the unthinkable in the aid of good, a man with people who care about him. A man I am marrying, and whom you've all known for a very long time, whether you called him friend or foe at different times.

"We will be using a pincer attack, coming in from the front, back and sides of the estate. We will be flying in, no apparation, as the wards are set to keep such out. Wands should be kept in a low-ready position, and you should all be ready to fire off the nastiest curses and hexes possible, though I beseech you to shy from Unforgiveables.

"We are going in to take down Lucius Malfoy, former Deatheater. He has already killed one Thomas Nott, and we have reason to believe that he means to kill not only Severus Snape but also his own wife and mother of his son, Narcissa Malfoy, nee Black. From our best guesses, Lucius himself is also suicidal.

"He stands to lose nothing, but there are people here who will lose everything if he succeeds. Ergo, if there is anything that may hold you back, get out. You are a liability that I won't countenance in my fiancee's rescue."

Hermione shrugged into her cloak and wordlessly summoned the broom Severus had purchased for her. She left, and all followed.

If Lucius Malfoy wanted to die, he'd picked a painful way to do it.

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

5 reviews, next chapter!


	63. Storming Malfoy Manor

Never Piss Off a House-Elf

disclaimer: no, of course I don't own Harry Potter. Are you done with silly questions? Can we get on with the story?

This chapter is dedicated to. . .CHEEKY-HERMIONE!

AN: I know, it is THEODORE Nott, not Thomas. . . sorry.

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Chapter 63: Storming Malfoy Manor

Severus came to with a nasty bruise on the back of his head. The room was dark, and it smelled dank and ill-abused. Blood matted his hair, and his joints groaned. He could feel the after-effects of the Cruciartus curse in his bones, and memories of the night and plan gone wrong came flooding back. He breathed a sigh of relief that he could see, barely (thanks to the dark), and that neither Draco nor Hermione seemed to be caught as well.

"And he took my wand," Severus said under his breath. He knew that Lucius had taken him, and now the dark wizard had his wand, too; Lucius's own wand had been broken, and replaced with a shoddy one upon his release from Azkaban. Someone else's wand would be better than the replacement.

The problem with Lucius having someone else's wand lay in the fact the even with a wand not his own, Lucius could cast Unforgiveable curse, even if it wouldn't be at full strength. Severus tried to move and realized that even a weak Cruciartus was awful. Severus heard a faint click and the sounds of feet on stone, and he knew he wasn't alone.

"So you've finally woken, haven't you?" Lucius sneered. "Lumos."

A faint glow emanated from Severus's wand in Lucius's hand. Even the light was weaker, for which Severus was grateful. Severus saw that he was bound, and he realized why he couldn't move his arms. His hands were shackled behind him.

"It is a good look for you, old friend," Lucius spat. He nudged Severus with his foot, but couldn't knock the thinner man over. Severus rose up on his knees and sneered at Lucius. Lucius casually backhanded Severus, who rocked on his knees and swung back around, biting Lucius's hand. Lucius kicked Severus, who went sprawling on the floor. "So your wildcat taught you to bite, hmm?"

"Shut the fuck up, Lucius. You're crazier now than you ever were, and twice as pathetic, to boot," Severus said, trying to lever himself off the floor. He wanted to keep Lucius talking, try to buy time to come up with a plan. "And I do believe that you're jealous. My wife loves me, not some figment from her childhood."

CRACK!

Lucius's cane connected with Severus's ribcage, knocking him back to the floor. The light coming from the wand flickered, and Severus heaved a sigh of relief. If Lucius was going to stick to physical torment, he could probably outlast the older wizard.

"You think I don't know about your fiancée's involvement with the blood traitor, or with my own son? Do you think that you're better than I, with your tormented childhood, your poor, demented mother and despicable mudblood father? Do you think I didn't know about the time you spent between Narcissa's legs before you got Potter's girl to spread for you?"

"No, I hope every day that you've seen those memories and take them to heart," Severus hissed. Lucius had been a friend to Severus, or so he thought. But Lucius had dragged Severus into the dark, to Voldemort's side. That tainted any kindness Lucius had ever shown Severus. "You're jealous and washed up, Lucius. People will come for me, and you will die."

"Not if we die together before they arrive, old friend."

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

It didn't take long for the group to surround Malfoy Manor, as best they could. Hermione, Ron and Harry led the charge through the front, following Draco. The others spread out. Minerva and Albus flanked the back of the house; Kingsley took the east with Halain, Bill and George. Molly and Arthur came in from the West.

There were no house-elves or people to be found. Molly and Arthur took the top floor, while everyone else, save the Trio and Draco took the second and ground floors.

"Do you think they'll be above ground?" Hermione asked as Draco took them round to a staircase leading down to the basements.

"No. But we need to have room to work. And I'm hoping that they'll find mother," Draco said in a sickly tone. "I don't think I could deal with finding her if he's hurt her."

"You can't think about that right now," Harry said. "When Ginny was missing . . . I had to find her. But I couldn't let that cloud everything."

"Follow me," Draco said, dropping his voice. "We're nearing his little room of horrors."

"What kind of horrors?" Ron asked, putting himself between Hermione and the door in front of them. "He and Snape were close. . . weren't they?"

"Not that close," Draco hissed. "Remember, that's my godfather you're talking about. He has his tastes. . . but nothing like what I've seen when my father's through."

"Besides, I could hex that out of Severus if I had to. Focus!" Hermione said. Ron and Harry shared a look.

"You are much more like him than you used to be," Ron whispered loudly. Hermione cast a silencing charm on the four of them to try to disguise some of the noise. Ron shrugged and shared glared at him.

"Get ready," Hermione breathed.

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Lucius heard scrabbling outside the door and he smirked at Severus. Severus had heard and smelled his would-be rescuers long before Lucius had. Severus stiffened as the look in Lucius's eyes changed from anger to perverted pleasure. . .

"Severus, my fiancée spread her legs for you. . . do you think yours would return the favor for me?" Lucius said, his voice oily. He rubbed his crotch and Severus could smell the corruption rolling off him. "She probably doesn't even know about how you used to like to share everything with me."

With a cry of anger, Severus snapped the shackled and lunged at Lucius. Unfortunately, his legs were not ready for the full brunt of both his weight and the momentum, and he fell to his knees, futilely angry. Severus pushed himself up, and Lucius kneeled down, grabbing him by the hair.

"Unlike you, I don't plan on asking for her favor. I'll let you know how her ass feels," Lucius stood and threw Severus forward. "And just in case. . . "

CRACK!

Lucius brought his cane down on the back of Severus's head, making it all go black. He turned and unwarded the door, beckoning the four to come in. He undid his belt, and waited. If he was going out, he was going out with a bang.

Lucius laughed at his joke as he looked up and saw Hermione leading the charge. Weasley and Potter came right after her, but it was the presence of Draco that stopped Lucius. He sneered at his son, flicking his wand towards the door and warding it securely.

"Severus!" Hermione said, stepping forward. She hadn't felt the wards take hold, and she disregarded the wand in Lucius's hand. He grabbed her wand from her as she ran by him to Severus's still form. "What have you done, you filth?"

"Hermione, be careful. It looks as if Snape's been knocked out," Harry said, keeping his eyes on Lucius. Ron was circling around the crazed wizard, watching him warily.

"What a surprise. . . Potter and Weasley have shown up to aid dear little mudblood. But my own son? Tut tut tut," Lucius said, smirking. He darted towards Draco and feinted back, grabbing Hermione and pinning her arms. He whipped the wand out and cast binding curses on the others, grinning like a madman.

"Of course, Father. How could I stay away when you've stolen my godfather?" Draco sneered.

"How could you stay away when your father was imprisoned in the world's cruelest prison, fearing the Dementor's Kiss every waking moment?" Lucius said, halting his advances on Hermione's person. Her battle leathers were helping protect her, but soon Lucius would have them worked off and himself out of his own clothing. "Sharing her with Severus, were you? And you never let me have any?"

Draco watched Hermione's face morph from sick to worried to horrified, but he also caught the look of anger and the slight smugness that followed. He kept his father talking, getting a full view of his madness, cause by the time in Azkaban.

"You're so weak. . . do you see how twisted you've become, even though you were only in Azkaban for a few months?" Draco sneered. It had the desired effect, and Lucius's mouth curled into a grimace. "I bet you begged to be kissed after an hour. . . and Sirius Black managed years, almost a four thirteen years. You called him a dog. . . but you're not even a snake!"

Lucius shot off a stunner at his son, catching Draco under his chin before he turned his attention back to Hermione. He turned the wand on her battle gear and it melted away, leaving her in pants and shirt, staring angrily up at Lucius. He put the wand aside and straddled her, spitting in her face.

"Madness suits you, ignorant cur," Hermione spat back. Lucius backhanded her solidly, and she snapped her eyes back to meet his. "You're not the only one who changed while you enjoyed Azkaban."

Hermione smiled coldly and Lucius flew backwards, smacking into a wall. He got to his feet and she sat up; Lucius flew back into the wall. Harry and Ron opened their mouths in horror as they watched Hermione go at Lucius. Draco was speechless.

"Hermione! Stop!" Harry cried out. He struggled against his invisible bonds, but Hermione wouldn't free him, either. "Hermione, you can't kill him!"

"He tried to kill Severus. He spat on me. He's responsible for the deaths of innocents. He tried to rape me. . . and he's succeeded in so many other pursuits," Hermione said calmly. She was still pummeling Lucius with her magic.

"Hermione, he's gone mad, and he is going to die. . . don't let the madness take you, too!" Ron screamed. He managed to get one arm free of his bonds and he reached for Hermione. "Severus won't have anything to come back to if you're in Azkaban for murder!"

At that, Hermione let the now-unconscious Lucius drop to the floor one last time. He was alive, barely, but she was no longer concerned with him. She broke the bonds holding Harry and Draco, and they worked on securing Lucius. Ron came and held Hermione, the marriage magic realizing the need for comfort as Hermione cradled Severus's head in her lap and Ron held her.

Minerva MacGonagall broke door the wards at the door, her chest heaving with the effort. Narcissa Malfoy was right behind her, her dress in tatters. They looked around and saw Lucius unconscious on the floor.

"Merlin! Draco, is he dead?" Narcissa asked, her voice high and full of fear.

"No, Mum, but we'll make sure that he can't --"

"Avada Kedavra!" Narcissa cried, aiming for her husband's chest. Lucius's body gave a great heave and he died at the tip of his abused wife's wand. "Bastard. Never hurt me again, never hurt my boy again."

All eyes were on Narcissa as she moved through the room. She helped Draco up, kissing his cheeks, making sure he was alright. She checked on Harry and Ron, but moved past them to Hermione and Severus. She kissed Hermione's cheeks and arranged clothing around her, but she dropped to her knees beside Severus. She leaned down and put her ear to his chest and smiled.

"His heart beats, though faintly. He'll live," Narcissa leaned forward and kissed Severus's still cheek. "But he needs care. And love. Hermione, he's yours, now."

Hermione all but passed out then. She didn't comprehend as the rest of the makeshift rescue team filed in. Albus and Kingsley carefully levitated Severus's body up onto a stretcher. Molly saw to Harry, Ron and Draco's injuries. Narcissa alone helped Hermione clean up.

"You're lucky he didn't get any further, child. My former husband could be quite crude in his handlings. I carry more than a few scars left by his ministrations," Narcissa said, casting a few cleaning spells and healing spells. Hermione looked little worse for the wear by the time she was done. "Now, these aren't completely healed, but I know a few things about glamour to help until they do."

"Thank you," Hermione croaked. Her throat was numb and her heart hurt. "Severus?"

"I'll apparate you as close as possible to the school as soon as I get some tea into you. Poppy has Severus. It is still a bit touch and go, but Severus is. . . Severus. He needs you," Narcissa said, summoning some tea. Hermione gulped it down, burning her throat a bit in the process. "Then I guess we can go."

"Mrs. Malfoy "

"Narcissa."

"Narcissa. . . what are you going to do now?"

"I'll move if I have to; I'd rather not lose this house. But I'll move on, and I'll make the Ministry understand that Lucius needed killing. And even if they don't believe me, I'm stronger than Lucius was. I'll enjoy Azkaban," Narcissa said, wrapping an arm around Hermione. "Or die trying."

With a POP! Narcissa Black apparated herself and Hermione to the edge of the Hogwart's grounds. She let Hermione go in by herself, but she watched until the younger woman made it safely into the Hall. She turned to head back when she heard the distinctive POPs of the Auror Corps.

"I was wondering when you lot would show up."

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Sorry, but Cissy has to have balls. Wouldn't you after living with good ol' Luci for so long?

5 reviews, next chapter!


	64. Recovery's A Bitch

Never Piss Off a House-Elf

disclaimer: no, of course I don't own Harry Potter. Are you done with silly questions? Can we get on with the story?

This chapter is dedicated to. . .Dragons Quill!

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Chapter 64: Recovery's a Bitch

Hermione trudged through the castle towards the infirmary. It was eerily quiet, as if observing vigil for Severus. Her stomach churned and she found herself clenching her fists in worry. She saw Peeves, uncharacteristically quiet, floating through the halls aimlessly. Nearly-Headless Nick rested atop some armor, and the Bloody Baron, as usual, was nowhere to be found. The trip to the infirmary had never seemed quite so long before.

"He is a good man," Nick said aloud. Hermione looked up and the kindly specter smiled. "But good rarely means life is fair. Have heart, child, and know that he loves you, and now his love will always be with you."

Hermione managed a wan smile as she continued past. She didn't know what to say. . . Did that mean that Severus was dieing, and Nick was passing a message to her from him?

Hermione's feet beat a steady tattoo as she picked up her pace. Within minutes, she was through the infirmary doors, looking around. At the far end of the hall, Albus Dumbledore held Minerva MacGonagall's hand while Poppy Pomfrey attended to Severus, whose chest rose a sank minutely as he breathed. Poppy's head snapped up as she heard Hermione come closer.

"Is he --- is he just sleeping?" Hermione asked hopefully. Poppy's eyes were sad as she shook her head. "Well, what's going on? You're a witch -- heal him!"

"Hermione, you know magic is not that simple. Severus has been under tremendous stress, and he had a heart attack a few weeks back. Lucius went after Severus viciously," Poppy said carefully. "He is in a coma, Hermione. I don't know if he'll wake any time soon."

Hermione glared at the medi-witch. Poppy summoned a chair for Hermione to sit in. Hermione dropped into the chair, her battle leathers squeaking at the movement. She removed her gauntleted gloves and set them on the floor before leaning over Severus. She kissed his cheek and pressed her forehead against his, struggling not to cry.

"Oh, Severus, you don't need to hear me crying," Hermione whispered. "But you need to wake up now. Lucius is gone, and Draco's fine. But I need you."

There was no response, not even a fluttering of eyelids. Albus and Minerva wished him well and told Hermione they'd be back after she'd had some privacy. She waved them off distractedly and reached for Severus's hand. It was cool to the touch.

"Here, let me cast a warming charm for you. Do you remember casting a warming charm on me, when I wasn't wearing enough clothing? You wouldn't let me put on another layer because you thought it was so cute," Hermione laughed a bit. "You know how I am, Severus.

"I can't even be bothered to take care of myself when I'm involved in research or studying. What will happen if you don't wake up soon for me? Surely this is more involving that study. Satchel and Miki will be positively out of their heads without you to take care of."

Hermione continued as such for a while. Satchel and Miki heard and came as soon as possible. They arranged privacy curtains and changed the bedding so as to keep it in line with Severus's preferred color scheme. They offered Hermione food and drink, which she just set aside. She promised to eat in a bit, giving the two elves other tasks to complete while she sat vigil.

Hermione continued to talk to Severus, giving him mundane details of the day, making some up, repeating their past experiences. Day fell into night, which dragged itself back into the light of day. Satchel and Miki carried food and drink back and forth, taking away the barely touched plates and occasionally casting charms on Hermione to keep her somewhat clean and taken care of.

A week passed without any change in Severus's condition. Hermione ate less and less, drinking more coffee and tea instead of eating. Satchel and Miki were constantly with her, until she screamed for them to go away. Poppy had all but given up on getting Hermione to eat, even though deep hollows had formed in her cheeks.

Another week and Christmas was upon them. Hermione never knew it, as she was still with Severus. She wiped cool cloths on his face to keep his skin clean and refreshed, but she couldn't be bothered to leave long enough to shower. It was a day or two after Christmas when Poppy finally flooed to the Burrow to get the boys. Harry and Ron dropped their game of quidditch and left immediately. Ginny promised to follow along shortly.

"Hermione? Hermione, you can't just sit here and stagnate all day long," Ron said gently, moving to put his hand on her shoulder. She glanced at him and he flew back a few feet.

"Don't make me hurt you, Ronald. I'm not moving until Severus is up and moving around again," Hermione said viciously, returning her attention to her fiancé.

"And don't use wandless magic against your friends, Hermione," Harry said, sending out his own form of wandless magic to curb hers. "I'm sorry, but you have to take care of yourself. Look, you haven't even eaten all this week. Did you even remember that Christmas has come and gone?"

Hermione stared at Harry blankly, and he realized why she'd always been so shy and reserved around boys. She loved so deeply. . . and with each shallower breath Severus drew, a bit of her prepared to die. Harry helped Ron up and kneeled next to Hermione. He grasped her chin and drew her eyes to his, smiling gently.

"Hermione, staying here and letting yourself die. . . is not what he wants," Harry said gently. "And he's been under so long. . . surely he would--"

"Hex you into oblivion for taking such liberties with my future wife," Severus croaked from his bed. He forced his eyes open and glared at Harry, who jumped. "Glad to know I've still got it."

Severus coughed and Hermione wordlessly handed him a glass of water. She held it up for him to sip as tears filled her eyes. Severus glared at her as well and called for Satchel and Miki.

"You two! Why didn't you make sure that she was well-taken care of?" Severus bellowed. Poppy came running and sent her nameless aid to get Albus and Minerva. "And you! You're a bloody medi-witch. Why is Hermione wearing the same damned clothes as the day I fell into this cursed coma?"

"I'm glad to know that I won't have to run any diagnostics on you," Poppy sniffed. "But you could both use a shower and a hot meal."

"Ugh. The idea of that much food makes me sick," Hermione said weakly. She let herself fall back into the chair in which she'd sat vigil. Severus cast worried eyes at Hermione, who waved them off. "I can't eat when I'm worried, though I've found that coffee helps."

"Hermione, you haven't eaten in weeks," Ron said, pointing to the refuse littered around Severus's bed. Satchel and Miki mutely took care of the mess, too happy to have Severus back to even abuse themselves. "And you've had so much coffee you're puffy!"

Hermione looked aghast at the nearest mirror. She was puffy, and she could tell the toll her fasting had taken. She summoned a meal from the kitchens and dug in as best she could while Severus carefully moved his limbs with the help of Harry, Ron and Poppy, who was smirking like mad.

"What the hell has you smirking, Poppy?" Albus said casually as he and Minerva strolled in. "Ah, Severus, I'm glad to have you back, my boy."

"Well? Spit it out, Poppy," Minerva said, tapping her foot. Poppy smirked at Hermione and Severus.

"But I don't want two coma patients this time," she laughed. Minerva shot a look at Hermione and her puffiness.

"Hermione, how can you eat like that? You've had almost nothing but coffee since Severus was brought in?"

"She has too. She's eating for three!"

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Oh, my Merlin!

5 reviews, next chapter!


	65. A Joyous Proclamation?

Never Piss Off a House-Elf

disclaimer: no, of course I don't own Harry Potter. Are you done with silly questions? Can we get on with the story?

This chapter is dedicated to. . .mysticpammy!

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Chapter 65: A Joyous Proclamation?

_You're reading it here first: Muggleborn witch and former paramour of both Ronald Weasley and the Boy-Who-Lived, Harry Potter, one Hermione Granger, has been found pregnant with twins. Speculation runs rampant as to who has fathered her twins, due in less than nine months. One can only hope her poor, ensnared fiancé, Severus Snape, Granger's former Potions Instructor at Hogwart's, can find a way out from supporting her assuredly illegitimate twins._

_Our next question and challenge is this: who has fathered the illegitimate Granger twins? Fingers point to one Viktor Krum, suspected Deatheater and former lover to Madam Granger._

_Remember, you read it here first, from your very best friend in investigative reporting, Rita Skeeter!_

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Severus knew he should have peremptorily canceled Hermione's subscription to the _Daily Prophet,_ but he couldn't bring himself to do it. Upon reading Skeeter's newest front-page smear, Severus wished he'd followed his first instinct, instead of giving in to her reason and charms. He knew he couldn't keep her from seeing the paper, but he did make moves to keep himself out of harm's way. She wasn't taking to well to the news that she was pregnant, and the headline wasn't going to help.

Satchel popped into Severus's study, trying to get away from his high-strung mistress and somewhat beleaguered mate. His head hung low on his neck, and Severus could tell he was more than stressed. Severus sighed and acknowledged the elf.

"Yes, Satchel? What seems to be the problem, now?" Severus said quietly. Hermione had been alternately crying and screaming in the last three or four days since she'd found out she was pregnant. She was eating, at least, and she didn't seem to be angry at Severus, which he found a plus, but she'd been getting there, since he'd been careful not to engage her in her somewhat delicate condition.

"The mistress is upset that she in not getting the bouncy from the master," Satchel said, eyeing Severus carefully. "Is complaining that she is not made of glass, no."

Severus had to admit that in the time he'd been in that bloody coma, Hermione's body had taken on certain interesting qualities that he couldn't deny. She looked and even smelled ripe, fertile. Her arms and breasts had taken on a definite Rubinesque quality that he found he quite enjoyed to view. He found that she was getting up early or going to bed late to keep him from seeing her naked form to or from the shower, but he was quite adept at acting as if he were asleep.

"And what would you suggest, Satchel? That I 'bouncy' her out of the bed and hurt the young?" Severus asked. He couldn't quite call them children yet; he was loath to call the fetuses anything else, for fear he'd grow attached and then the unthinkable would happen, a miscarriage. "Your mistress can deal with a bit of discomfort in that area."

As if on cue, the lights in Severus's study dimmed to near darkness and the door clicked open and shut. Satchel winked out and Severus felt wards fall into place and he tensed.

"Hermione, is that you? Hermione, I don't appreciate little surprises like this, you know," Severus said in a quite voice. He heard her footfall and turned to face the door. Her breath came softly, but he knew what she was after. "You need to think about your condition, Hermione."

"What condition? I'm a bit more than two months along, Severus," her voice floated to him and he felt her lower herself into his lap. "You've been throwing me around for most of that."

She leaned forward and caught his mouth with hers, licking the seam of his lips carefully, darting her tongue into his mouth. She reached around and wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him to her as she deepened the kiss. He kissed her back gently, and removed her arms from his neck.

"Hermione, not right now. Shouldn't you be angry and spitting nails about what Rita's written again?" Severus asked, turning Hermione around and holding her loosely in his lap. He felt her sag against him. "What is it?"

"If I don't do anything, then everyone will assume she's written the truth, and it is the truth, as far as her readers want to view it. But if I do something in retaliation, it will look as if I'm trying to cover my own tracks, you see?" Hermione's head was clearing as she tried to logic the situation out. "If I can get her to print a retraction, she'll word it so that people know it was made under duress. Even if I write it myself and make her sign it, it will just strengthen her position."

"What if we get married, showing the wizarding world that you are mine, as are our children?" Severus said softly. He felt Hermione tense and he ran his hand up and down her arms. "It's almost New Year's; don't you think it would be a lovely start to our marriage?"

"But I've not had the time to do any planning!" Hermione cried. Severus chuckled. "What are you laughing about?"

"We have two house-elves who are utterly devoted to us, twins on the way, the entirety of the Weasley clan behind you, and the great, moving force of Albus Dumbledore, and you're worried about wedding planning?"

Hermione sat still for a moment before she gave a laugh at her own ridiculousness. Severus had a point; it wasn't going to be a large wedding, by any means, and therefore it wouldn't take so much effort. She let the lights fill the room again and smiled at Severus.

"New Year's Day it is, then."

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

The next two days were a flurry of activity for the engaged couple. Weasleys came winging in from all over, house-elves were mobilized, and a special invitation was sent to one Rita Skeeter. When asked why, Hermione gave a curt response.

"Because we'll have plenty of other witnesses to refute any lies she prints," Hermione sniffed when asked by the third person in two minutes about the reporter's invite. "Besides, if she's here and Grawp accidentally eats her, I highly doubt I'll shed a tear."

Severus knew his bride had some scheme up her sleeve, but he decided to let her pull it off on her own; she'd gotten to the point in her pregnancy where that was simply the best course of action in dealing with her. He couldn't help but be proud as he noted the fuller swell of her breasts, the rounding showing itself in her abdomen, and how she unconsciously held her stomach while arguing with people, as if to shield the fetuses from the anger.

He was carrying on his reverie when Albus came up behind him and tapped his shoulder. Severus groaned inwardly but turned to face the older wizard, whose eyes were twinkling.

"Severus. . . I am glad that the salve is such a success, and that no harm came to either you or your young wife due to it. I would like to apologize for my . . . misgivings. . . but I find that I cannot. I simply ask that it be put behind us," Albus said quietly, though he was smiling and waving to Minerva, who was arguing with Molly Weasley over the drape of a fabric they wanted to use for decoration.

"Done," Severus said curtly, but he softened at his mentor's face. "Albus. . . it is good to put is behind us, for as you cannot ask forgiveness, neither can I forgive this thing. But I can try to forget it."

"Very good, my boy, very good," Albus said, clasping a hand on Severus's shoulder. "I would be remiss if I didn't mention this, but I am not going to be conducting your ceremony myself, in the end. Kingsley would like the honor. But I was wondering if perhaps I could walk Hermione down the aisle. I must ask another favor of you in that -- would you please mention it to her? I would be so honored, but if she would rather walk the aisle alone, then so be it."

Severus looked across the room at his wife, who was busy smacking away hands that had come to rub her belly and shook his head. Albus's face fell.

"Albus, I'm afraid what you are asking is impossible," Severus said, and Albus nodded. "But there is something else you could do."

"Anything, my dear boy. Name it," Albus said, trying to salvage his good mood.

"I have no one to stand beside me at the altar, to offer his good will as best man," Severus said, and immediately regretted it. Albus's eyes filled with tears of joy and Severus had to swallow in order not to vomit. He continued on, though, glad to have the chance to extend the honor. "Would you please stand up there with me? I obviously have no father to wish us well, nor do I have any close friends. You are the closest thing I've had to a father for a very long time, and certainly the first I called friend after coming out of the darkness."

"Severus," Albus said quietly, regaining his composure. "Nothing has felt so near to my heart. You know Minerva and I. . . you were the son we could never have."

"Thank you, Albus. I am sure that you and Minerva would have had great children," Severus said, turning away so he couldn't see the older man's tears. "In fact, I would like to ask the two of you to be the twins' god-parent--"

"Severus, don't get so involved in making me happy that you make such a mistake," Albus cut Severus off. "That is, I would love to, but your children need younger god-parents, not older. I'm sure that Hermione's best friends, or perhaps some fo your comrades from the Order would be more suitable."

Severus nodded, and Albus continued, smiling.

"But they seem to be in dire need of grandparents, a role I find myself and Min quite qualified for."

With that, Albus tipped his glasses at Severus and strolled away to collect Minerva, who was near to strangling Molly. He whispered in her ear and the witch's eyes misted over. She bowed her head to Severus, who blushed a bit and waved it off. He headed for his own bride, extricating her from the clutches of her female friends. He picked her up and carried her away, not setting her back on her feet until they reached their quarters.

"Thank you, Severus; it was getting to be a production over there," Hermione said, rubbing the small of her back. "And I need to pee, too."

Severus rolled his eyes and got out of his wife's way. With twins, her symptoms progressed faster, and Poppy was checking in every couple of days, thanks to the nature of the pregnancy and the fact that it was Hermione's first. Some days, it looked as if she was eating to feed an army; others he feared she'd starve. Poppy explained that those types of things would balance out soon, but Severus worried. He heard her washing her hands and he smiled.

"What is my dear husband to be smiling about?" Hermione asked, putting her arms around his neck. "Managed to find a way to take more points from Gryffindor? Or perhaps Hufflepuff?"

Severus shook his head and filled Hermione in about the exchange with Albus. Hermione nodded in agreement; Albus would make a fine best man, and Minerva a perfect matron of honor. Ginny would be serving as maid of honor, and Raina was perfectly happy to watch the whole show, her own pregnancy wearing on her.

"I wanted to talk to you about the whole escort thing," Hermione said, squirming. "Obviously, my father is out of the question. Remus is lovely, but that would probably open scars I'd rather not, and Tonks will be with him. I went ahead and asked Ron and Harry to escort me and give me away."

Severus blinked. "But you're older than them."

"Ugh, Severus. In the muggle world, women who have children, sons, usually, from a first marriage often have those children give them away if they get married again. And no-one's been beside me as long as the boys," Hermione said. Severus nodded. "And you don't count, because until this marriage law went into effect, you were just a professor."

Severus smirked at that.

"What?" Hermione asked. "Let me in on the joke."

"I'm just surprised that you didn't ask Binns or another professor to walk you down the aisle," Severus's mouth quirked. Hermione groaned. "What? Your love of knowledge and the ones who supply it is legendary in these halls, Hermione."

"You think you're so funny, don't you?" Hermione said, laughing. "I'm surprised that you don't have Draco standing as your best man."

"He will be up there, seeing as how you have so many attendants yourself, but he is not my best man. He is perfectly fine with the arrangements."

"Would it be different if he were your son?"

Severus's blood ran cold. Narcissa's pregnancy so soon after a romp with Severus had always scared both involved, but upon Draco's arrival, they knew he had been the product of Lucius and Narcissa's few times together.

"He isn't so, that isn't a problem," Severus said, his voice cold. "I won't lie to you and say that I never indulged with Cissy, nor will I tell you that she meant nothing. I have loved her, and Draco, as family, just not quite mine. I'm concerned for her, and I've always watched out for Draco as if he were mine. Why this sudden curiosity?"

"When we were locked in Pan's dream, your other self mentioned 'an heir and a spare'. . . I've been wondering if you had something I didn't," Hermione said quietly. Severus led her to the couch and sat down with her, taking her hands into his own.

"Hermione, you forget that form was younger, more bitter. I have no other children, no other family. You were already pregnant with the twins at the time; he surely said that in order to make you worry," Severus said. "But I will admit that for a moment, I wished he'd meant Draco. We are quite close, my dear, almost father and son."

"Have you heard any word of Narcissa or her case?"

"She was sentenced to three years in Azkaban, but Kingsley has suspended her sentence indefinitely. It would seem that even in death, Lucius has been bankrolling a few too many members of the Wizengamot, and until the rotten ones have been weeded out, Kingsley is closely watching each and every sentence. Besides, we'd all rather see Cissy get a medal, not a Kiss."

Hermione smiled at that. She'd worried about the older witch, and about Draco. She wondered for a moment at the idea that marriage to Severus meant very little by way of blood, but much by way of love and affection, though he railed against it. With Severus, she would call Narcissa and Draco family, Raina, Halain; Albus and Minerva. Her own blood extended only to her parents and one or two much older cousins. She had the Weasleys, and Harry; the members of the Order.

Life was looking up.

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

5 reviews, next chapter!

The wedding, and Hermione's last scheme of the series! Maybe.


	66. Cold Feet, Not Us!

Never Piss Off a House-Elf

disclaimer: no, of course I don't own Harry Potter. Are you done with silly questions? Can we get on with the story?

This chapter is dedicated to. .GoodbyeYBR!

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Chapter 66: Cold Feet? Not Us!

Once Hermione and Severus got over the initial shock of all their friends wanting to be involved in the wedding, things took a turn for the better. Raina's feet stopped swelling so much, Hermione found the gown of her dreams, and Ginny had started making things for the coming babies. In fact, all three happened on the same day. . .

"Hermione, you'll feel an absolute fool if you don't wear a gown for your wedding," Ginny said one morning as she watched her enchanted needles knitting away on caps, booties and various things for her 'adopted ickles', as she was referring to Hermione's twins.

"Ginny, I'm already rather large. I'd rather not draw anymore attention to the fact," Hermione argued. Raina decided to step in at that moment.

"Hermione, if you don't wear a gown, it will look as if you're ashamed and trying to hide your condition. You'll only give Rita more fodder," Raina said, her hand at the small of her back. Some days, Hermione wondered if her friend would last till the New Year.

Hermione grimaced. More and more, she was finding that Raina and even Ginny could out-logic her. It was aggravating. She threw her hands up.

"Fine. We'll go gown shopping today, but right now, I have to pee!"

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Wedding attire was not only on the women's minds. Severus had already decided that he would be wearing his finest dress robes, with black on black embroidery of the snakes that were his House's symbol. The questions was what to put the other groomsmen in.

"Muggles wear tuxedoes at their weddings, Severus," Harry said one day, plopping down into a chair across from Severus's desk in his office, where he'd gone to escape the planning.

"What is a tudexo, Harry?" Ron said, dropping into the other chair, eyeing Snape. "Could we get one to fit him?"

Severus spared Ron and disdainful glance and looked at Harry. "I will be wearing dress robes, young Mister Potter. I suggest you do the same."

"A tuxedo is a kind of man's suit, Ron, very formal, uncomfortable, and rather expensive. Dress robes sound fine to me. What color?" Harry asked, turning his attention back to the dour Slytherin. "And why isn't Draco hanging around as usual?"

"Because unlike you, he doesn't feel the need to constantly bother me. What is this about?" Severus said irritably, finally putting his quill down.

"Well, we would like to know what you want us to wear, but we'd also like to know your intentions toward our daughter," Ron said, barely managing to keep a straight face.

Severus threw a jar of ink across the room and glared at Ron, who smirked.

"That doesn't work for us," he started to say, but Severus cut him off.

"For her, it does. In fact, she asks to be thrown around and played rough with," Severus said viciously.

"Ahem," Draco said, entering and closing the door behind himself. Harry looked up, but kept an eye on Severus, who was silently gloating, while Ron looked green. "Perhaps that joke went on a bit longer than necessary, boys.

"We're actually here to get you out for your bachelor party," Draco finished. Ron still looked sick, and Harry was trying not to laugh.

"Surely this is inappropriate," Severus said, praying it was. He was groping for straws. "Albus couldn't hav--"

Just then, Albus poked his head through Severus's hearth.

"Is he ready to go? Halain has the car out front."

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Hermione's little bit of a Hen party was somewhat different. Raina, Ginny and Luna accosted her at dinner and blindfolded her. They bustled her down the lawns to a waiting cab and refused to take her blindfold off. They were whispering and using a charm so Hermione could hear their voices but not what they were actually saying. She was fuming a bit, but she couldn't be too mad; she knew they wanted to make things good for her.

It wasn't until the charm was dropped that Hermione got an inkling of what was happening.

"Luna, are you sure you called the right group?" Raina asked worriedly. "This is Hermione's last night as a free woman. We don't want to muck it up too much."

Luna smiled ethereally, and Hermione could hear it in her voice. "Of course. We'll arrive at the inn a bit ahead of time. Food will be brought up, then the entertainment."

"I just wish I'd arranged the entertainment," Ginny complained. "But so long as you just called that place I told you about, it should be fine."

Hermione said nothing, trying to figure out her friends' plans. She sincerely hoped it didn't involve strippers or strange toys. She knew Ginny had a wild side, and Raina, but Luna. . . Hermione didn't know about the Ravenclaw. Most likely she'd arranged for knargles or something. Shortly, Hermione was led out of the cab and steadied on her feet, and the blindfold came off.

Hermione stared and saw that her friends had brought her to a nice hotel. They ushered her inside and she didn't even get to see what the name of the hotel was. They dragged Hermione to a suite filled with food and warmth. Music was piped in from somewhere, and the furniture consisted almost entirely of fluffy cushions and throws on the floor.

"You all decided on this together?" Hermione said, flopping down on a cushion. Her belly was distended and she idly propped a hand on the bump. Raina was not much better, her tummy stretched taught, her pregnancy nearly done. "And I should assume that this is the least of my worries?"

Ginny and Raina smirked while Luna smiled absently. Hermione giggled nervously. She wasn't quite sure what was going to happen; she didn't know too many witches at the time of their weddings. Hermione was unsure as to what would happen next. Ginny passed out bowls of crisps and cut fruit. Raina passed Hermione a pitcher of soda, and Luna waved her wand at the lights, dimming them. Ginny clapped as Raina grinned.

Instantly, two chipmunks appeared in front of Hermione, dancing and chirping at her. Hermione blinked a few times, and looked from Raina to Ginny. She laughed hesitantly.

"Uh, Gin?" Hermione asked as the chipmunks strutted across a low table. "Raina?"

Ginny sprang across the room and grabbed Luna's shoulders, shaking her. Luna giggled and smiled.

"Wheee!" Luna laughed, and Ginny finally stopped shaking her. "You asked for Chip and Dale, and I got them!"

"Chippendales, CHIPPENDALES! Not Chip and Dale!" Ginny screeched.

"Did I get the wrong ones? The three brother ones weren't available, some Dave man had already booked them," Luna said. Hermione finally cracked up, her laughter burbling throughout the room.

"What are you laughing about, Hermione? She ruined your Hen party," Raina asked. She levered herself to her feet and grabbed the pitcher of soda again, pouring a glass and draining it in a sip. "Erp. . . excuse me."

Hermione giggled some more and shook her head.

"Raina, Luna is Luna, and she hardly ruined the party. She just. . . Luna-fied it. She's been like this for all the time I've known her. And I couldn't think of a better way to spend my last night, with your three, Diet Coke and. . . Chip and Dale," Hermione said, finishing her own drink. The chipmunks and ceased their dancing and were snuggled up against Hermione's hand, which lay on the table.

Ginny looked up and removed her hands from Luna's shoulders. Luna righted herself, and Ginny fixed the blonde's hair. Raina plopped back down, and Hermione transfigured a cushion into a television and DVD player. She summoned the concierge, who supplied the girls with a few movies.

A few hours passed, with comedy, romance and drama. But the movies weren't the important part of the evening. The women played with each other's hair, told stories from their childhoods, and spoke of the future. It was a good night, though it ended early, for Raina and Hermione both felt the need to sleep at home. Raina took a cab back to the home she shared with Halain, and Hermione climbed into another and headed back to Hogwart's.

Once inside the school, Luna and Ginny offered to walk Hermione back to Severus's quarters, but she shook her head.

"Home, for me, was the common room in Gryffindor tower. Luna, would you join us tonight?" Hermione asked softly. "There aren't many of us here. You can join us, if you choose."

Luna nodded and let Hermione and Ginny lead the way. The Fat Lady glared when they let Luna in, but she couldn't stop them. They were giggling like the young girls they'd met as and as the night deepened, they crawled up on a transfigured couch, talking themselves to sleep.

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Severus's Bachelor Party didn't fare much better. The club Halain and Dumbledore had picked had been shut down earlier that day for serving alcohol to minors. Other clubs in the area wouldn't admit Harry, Ron and Draco because they were too young.

They finally ended up in a small diner, eating pancakes and drinking strong coffee. A mousy waitress kept watching Severus from the counter, and he found it particularly unnerving, considering the time of night. Harry and Ron thought it hilarious, while Draco was seen trying to stick his finger down his throat.

Finally, Severus got up and strode to the young woman. She gazed up at his hooked nose and black eyes, her own blandly brown eyes wide and innocent, adoring. He leaned down, whispering in her ear for a few moments, and her face simultaneously fell and was filled with the heat of a blush. Severus patted her shoulder and returned to the table. The serving girl stood, bowed and dashed out the back door, leaving the entire table to wag tongues at Severus.

"What did you say to the poor girl, Sev?" Halain asked, shoveling more pancake into his mouth and talking around the whole of it. Severus glared at him, and he choked a bit.

Slapping his friend's back, Severus chuckled darkly. "I told her exactly what would happen to her if I weren't about to be happily married."

Five sets of eyes turned to Severus. He smirked.

"She'd throw herself at me, I'd use her, and she'd be turned out before the morning rose."

Five sighs of annoyance filled the air.

"You're a cad, Uncle," Draco said, finishing his coffee. "But then again, you're a cad who just turned down his last chance for a quickie shag before his marriage to a woman gone in pregnancy. So not quite a full cad."

Severus smirked at his godson. His thoughts turned to Hermione, whom he hoped would get a good rest that night. The morning would be quite the upheaval. The men discussed many things, from the ignorance of the Ministry, to the need for better incorporation of muggle conveniences into wizarding life. Halain told of the wonders of seeing Raina grow with their child, and Severus answered with the contentedness of seeing Hermione swell with his twins. Harry chuckled and nodded that he couldn't wait to have his own family.

"I always wished that I'd had siblings, not just have my parents back, but have a real family. My aunt and uncle and cousin don't count," Harry finished darkly. Severus nodded.

"As I wished my mother back and your father away," Severus said, not saying any more on the matter.

Conversation died as the coffee was finished and the pie was declined. Halain blushed at the end and rubbed the back of his head.

"Severus, I'm sorry we mucked this whole bachelor party thing up," Halain said sheepishly.

"Halain, this evening was enjoyable," Severus said curtly, getting ready to apparate back to the school. Nights like this, he was glad for the privilege. Dumbledore directed the boys to apparate to just outside the school grounds, giving Severus some relative privacy. Halain walked with Severus to the apparation point in silence. Dumbledore and the boys had already left.

"Severus, you know I'll treat Raina well," Halain said, and Severus nodded. "But I don't want you trying to act like her father with me. Michael was the love of her life; I'm the second chance. Michael gave Raina her first pregnancy, but I'm giving Raina her first family."

"Halain," Severus said, and while he wanted to comfort his friend, he found himself unable to break years of habit. His hand jerked, but he couldn't bring himself to even pat Halain's shoulder. "I understand. Michael would want her happy, the same way that Harry and Ron want Hermione to be happy. I can't help it if I give you trouble about Raina at times, but I am pleased that the two of you are together, and content."

Halain nodded. "Good to know. And if you hurt Hermione, add me to the list of men who'll kill you."

"And if you hurt Raina, I'll kill you before the list can be sent out," Severus said, apparating away with a POP!

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555


	67. So Mote It Be

Never Piss Off a House-Elf

disclaimer: no, of course I don't own Harry Potter. Are you done with silly questions? Can we get on with the story?

This chapter is dedicated to. .MiKaYGirl!

nb: this is not the last chapter, and I'm sorry this is taking so long. I got promoted a few months back and have been working a lot on top of going to college full-time. On the bright side, I have one more year and then that piece of paper is MINE! muwahahaha

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Chapter 67: So Mote It Be

Hermione woke up extra early on the day of her wedding. She'd fallen asleep on the couch, and obviously someone had moved her. She was in the Gryffindor common room, and someone had transfigured one of the couches into a ridiculously large bed. Ron and Harry were on either side of her, though she knew they had been out quite late. Something about throwing a party for Severus, though they would surely be tight-lipped about it. They reeked of firewhiskey and Hermione scrunched her nose.

"Apparently, what happens outside of Hogwart's occasionally stays outside of Hogwart's," Hermione said to herself, stretching. She definitely had to pee and was surprised that she hadn't gotten up in the night to do so. "I'm probably dehydrated at this point, too."

Ginny had managed to string herself over Harry's chest while keeping an arm protectively around Hermione's growing stomach. Draco was unceremoniously snuggled up to Ron's back, obviously unaware of his positioning. Hermione summoned her wizarding camera wordlessly, and she snapped a few pictures to take with her.

Only Luna was awakened by the quiet 'snick, snick' the camera made as the pictures were taken. She smiled and stretched from her vantage point by Hermione's feet. Hermione aimed her camera at Luna, who shook her head, rising from the couch gently. Luna put her hand out and Hermione passed her the camera without speaking. She lay back down as Luna stood, aiming the camera and getting a few shots of Hermione nestled with her friends.

It wasn't until Hermione had gotten up to use the lav and had come back that she spoke to Luna.

"Don't you want to be in this picture?" Hermione whispered. Luna smiled.

"I am. . . I'm the one who took it. That's how I prefer to be in a picture," Luna said, looking past Ron and seeing Neville snoring at the edge of the bed. "Funny, he always manages to find us out. Will there be pudding at your reception?"

Hermione stifled a giggle, wondering if Luna had just made a joke at her own expense. Hermione was about to ask when Ron's head perked up and he looked around wildly.

"Gab?" Ron said, turning around to find Draco snuggled against him. "Gah! Off me, you pure-blooded prat!"

"You're as pure as I am, you git," Draco said, stretching and rolling away from Ron. "And you're hardly my type, so stop quivering in fear of your manly virtue."

Ron scowled at the blonde, but quickly turned his attention to Hermione, who was giggling a bit.

"You could have woken me, so I could get away from him," Ron said, leaning forward to hug Hermione. "You would have, before."

"Before, I thought he was a prat without reason. Now, I know he has reason to be a prat," Hermione said, holding Ron close. It no longer stung that the Marriage Law spells did not hurt them when they held each other; that time in their relationship had passed, for good. Well, it stung a bit; not that either was willingly to admit it.

Soon, everyone was up. Ron, Harry, Draco and Neville were ushered off to shower and dress, while Ginny and Luna took Hermione to the Prefects' baths to be cleaned and groomed for the event. Luna had yet to see Hermione's dress, and Ginny was eager to do hair and make-up.

Miki was already there, a warm bath drawn for cleaning and a smaller tub full with cool water to refresh Hermione and wake her up, much like Roman baths. The elf, clad in a lucky red yukata for the day, bowed deeply when the three young women arrived.

"Himeko, Miki has drawn baths for you," Miki said, waving her hand to the pools of water. "And for the Himeko's friends. Miki is being here to help the Himeko become the Mistress."

Hermione nodded and accepted help getting out of her clothing (which she'd fallen asleep in) and into the tubs. She performed her ablutions quickly, nerves beginning to take over. Miki brought her salty crackers and soda to calm her stomach, while Ginny and Luna quickly finished their own baths and readied themselves. Finally, it was time to wait on Hermione.

"Here, we're all girls, just get out of the bloody tub!" Ginny said, excited. Hermione felt very aware of her growing belly and breasts as she stepped naked from the cool pool into the towel Luna held out for her. Miki brought a chair and Ginny helped Hermione into her nuptial garb.

Hermione had chosen a buttery cream-colored gown, in a rustic style. The sleeves were belled, the neck was open and low. A bodice fit over the sheath, and was laced up the back, as tightly as possible without harming mother or sleeping twins. The hem was asymmetrical, which the seamstress at the shop had recommended, as a straight hem would have looked laughable, riding up in front due to the bump. Once the lacing was done, Hermione's breasts rested on top of the bodice, the creamy swells rising high and soft, an offering to her husband.

Hermione would go barefoot in the ceremony itself, but she had a pair of calf-skin slippers to wear until the ceremony and to dance in afterwards. Miki had pressed for a pair of stiletto boots she'd procured for Hermione, but Hermione had learned when and how to say no to the elf, who pouted, but only for a minute.

"Oh, Hermione," Luna said, looking at the effects of the dress. Ginny shook her head.

"Just wait."

Ginny then went to work with cosmetics and cosmetic spells, using a golden pallet. Hermione's eyes looked large and fey, her skin ruddy with health and youth, her lips shining with a carefully chosen soft red. It was her hair that made the picture, though.

Ginny took her time, doing Hermione's hair by hand, and Hermione had quite a bit of it. Ginny and Luna brushed it until it lay in shining golden harvest color, then Ginny gathered the bulk of it and pulled it high and slightly to the side. Soft tendrils curled around Hermione's face, and Ginny used a curling iron to set the waves, draping them over one of Hermione's shoulders.

"Done. And done," Ginny said, motioning to Miki to bring a full-length mirror. Hermione stood and looked at her transformation. Ginny smiled and hugged her best friend. "You look like some ancient Goddess of Fertility."

"Freya," Luna supplied. "Norse Goddess of Fertility, though some might say your situation is more like Persephone's."

Hermione nodded, understanding Luna's unspoken warning. Where Freya was an oft-times happy goddess of fertility, Persephone was the daughter of Ceres, another goddess of fertility. Persephone had been stolen by Hades, a dark god, and was made to stay with him for months of every year, tricked into eating pomegranate. Severus had alluded to the story, early on.

"Luna, Persephone wanted to be away from Hades. I want ever to be closer to Severus."

Ginny and Luna shared a look, but their next words were cut off by a knock at the door. The door opened, and Ron poked his head in.

"Ron, you're not supposed to be in here," Ginny started scolding, but Ron cut her off.

"I'm here to speak a few words to my 'daughter'," Ron said by way of explanation. "Alone."

Luna grabbed Ginny's arm and dragged her out, closing the door behind them. Ron grabbed a chair and dragged it over and plopped himself into it. He ran his hand through his hair and smiled weakly. Hermione returned the smile, a little stronger.

"You know, Harry and I always thought that if you married anyone other than me, you'd be the last to get married. And now you're the first," Ron said slowly. He leaned forward, his elbows on his knees, head down. "Not that we thought you couldn't land a bloke other than me. We just thought that if it wasn't me, it would give you time to find someone you actually deserve."

Hermione held her tongue for the moment, Ron's unusual candidness quieting her. He kept his head down and continued speaking.

"So, what I need to know, now, is if you're happy. Do you think he deserves you?" Ron finished quietly. He looked up and met her eyes, his face carefully blank.

Hermione bit her lip, thinking a moment. What did it matter, if she was happy? It couldn't be undone. But it seemed important to Ron, so she answered.

"Am I happy? Not all the time. I think… content… is a better word for it. Severus is often a right bastard, and he tends to be overbearing and overprotective. When he gets like that, I'm unhappy, in the moment, but still content, because it is a product of his love," Hermione said. "Rarely am I truly discontent with him, though having the children will probably change that."

Ron nodded, standing. Hermione smiled at him.

"That's all you came in for?"

"Pretty much, Hermione. If you were truly unhappy, or discontent, I would have killed him, Marriage Law be damned."

Ron lent her his arm, and Hermione took it. His breath hitched at her feral beauty, but his heart no longer felt that tug of jealousy. He didn't even blush.

"Ron, are you happy? With Gabrielle," Hermione asked quietly as they reached the door.

"I am content."

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Severus kept tugging at his dress robes' collar. Albus kept swatting his hands away from the collar and back to his sides. Kingsley, officiating, kept trying not to laugh. Weasleys populated the first row of chairs on Hermione's side. Order members sat on Severus's side, overflowing into Hermione's. The few students attending sat on Severus's side, including Neville, dragged by Luna, and Draco.

Halain was late, and almost skidded into Severus as he arrived. The dour wizard spared his best friend a glare and resumed pulling at his collar. If asked, he refused being nervous. Halain and Dumbledore shared a look, and each smiled furtively. Severus caught them and grimaced, looking back to Kingsley.

"Isn't she supposed to be here by now?" Severus said sourly. He was not happy about the number of people, small as it was. He would have been happier if it had been Hermione, him, Minerva, and Albus in the Headmaster's office.

"Patience, Severus," Albus said. "Listen."

An ethereal silence fell over the small crowd. Somewhere, Professor Binns smiled and raised his wand silently. The sound of a thousand tinkling bells chimed softly in time. A chorus of angelic voices hummed to the bride, who made her entrance sheathed in light. Ron took her right side, Harry her left, and Hermione paused in the middle of the great archway, a customary nod to her leaving behind of her life as one and entrance to a conjoined life. Severus's breath caught, and if he hadn't loved her before, he would have in that moment.

The light on Hermione gave her an unearthly glow. She was his Persephone then, a goddess with her attendants. Ginny, Luna and Raina stood at the altar, forgoing the usual procession in favor of this. With an imperceptible nod to the boys, Kingsley smiled, and the walk began.

Hermione was within a half-step of her best friends, and the past was sedate, and a bit on the slow side, so everyone could see her. Symbolism was a great part of ceremony, and witnesses must see every bit. She let herself fall into a score of memories she shared with Ron and Harry. Ron, dirt on his nose and Harry, broken glasses when she first met them. The troll in the girls' lav, Snuffles, the Tournament, the Veil in the Hall of Mysteries, the DA, and finally, the fall of Voldemort. Smaller, more trivial memories surfaced, too; endless games of chess, checking homework, nagging. . . her first kiss with Ron, which, before Severus, had been the greatest thing she'd ever achieved; Viktor had been a pawing dog, though Ron had been, too, in his own way.

Hermione broke her reverie when she came to a stop behind Ron and Harry, who were readying to give her to Severus. The ceremony had truly begun.

"Who gives this witch, Hermione Granger, and her protection and honour over to this man, Severus Snape?" Kingsley's voice boomed in the space, even without a sonorous spell.

"I so give her protection over," Ron intoned.

"I so give her honour over," Harry followed.

Kingsley nodded. He turned from Harry and Ron to Severus.

"Do you willingly take on this witch's protection and honour, protecting her with your life, holding her honour above yours, until death sunders your breath from your body?"

"I so accept Hermione Granger's protection and honour, and thus I vow to care for her and keep her from all harm till Goddess sunders breath from my body," Severus said, his eyes searching hers. Hermione was slightly confused; no one had asked her, yet. Kingsley nodded, and Hermione waited as he turned to Dumbledore and Halain.

"Who stands with Severus Snape, ready to accept charge of this witch's care should aught happen before full time?"

Albus opened his mouth but Halain silenced him with a look. Resigned, he kept his tongue.

"I, Halain Sorin Jesse Snape Roberts, will accept charge of Hermione Granger's protection and honour should aught happen to Severus," Halain said firmly. Hermione stifled a giggle… did all wizards take on such a muggle name somewhere in the middle? And Halain had Snape in there, too…

Kingsley nodded and finally looked to Hermione.

"Please step forward and place your right hand out, palm down," Kingsley instructed. Hermione knew now why everyone had been so tight-lipped. Witches weren't asked how they felt about the marriage at the ceremony. A small voice reminded her in the back of her head that usually by the day of, a woman knows what she wants… if she has a choice. She quashed the voice and thought of her discussion with Ron; this was contentment.

Hermione put her hand out, palm down, and Ron and Harry stepped back, completing a circle around the couple that Hermione hadn't seen forming. Severus put his right hand out, palm up, but not touching her. Kingsley nodded to Severus and Hermione felt a surge as his mind brushed hers, drawing on her passionate love for him…

With a crack and a snap, a flame roared into life between their hands. Severus reached up, his hand grasping hers and the flames roared out around them, contained only by the circle the attendants had formed. After a moment, the flames disappeared and Hermione felt quite different. It was as if Severus were somehow living in her, and her in him.

"So mote it be," Kingsley said, and Hermione understood. They were joined, as they always would be. Even if one were to die and the other live, something would live on.

"Can we have the pudding now?"


	68. Married Life is Good Life

Never Piss Off a House-Elf

Never Piss Off a House-Elf

disclaimer: no, of course I don't own Harry Potter. Are you done with silly questions? Can we get on with the story?

This chapter is dedicated to. .yne-chan!

Please forgive me my absences. RL has reared its ugly head, and I'm working hard to give back to you guys. hugs

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Chapter 68: Married Life Good Life

After the ceremony, there was a grand feast in the Great Hall, with food and music and dancing. Hermione and Severus graced the floor a few times, but mostly they watched everyone else. Severus told Hermione about Halain's plans to make Raina his wife. Hermione told Severus of her conversation with Ron.

"As if that child knows anything of happiness," Severus scoffed. Hermione rolled her eyes. "Don't roll your eyes. You're 'content', remember?"

"Agh! You are a bat, Severus, " Hermione laughed. "You're missing the point on purpose. That was Ron's way of giving us his blessing. And getting what he needed from me so that he could be happy with Gabrielle."

"What need have we for his blessing?"

"Well, my parents surely didn't give theirs," Hermione spat. It was her wedding day. Couldn't he hold his tongue once?

Severus sighed. She was right, and she knew it. He reached for her hand, taking it into his and smiling the little smile he reserved simply for her. She relented and relaxed against him, then bolted upright.

"Hermione," Severus whispered. She shook her head and guided his hand to her stomach. He felt a reaction and his eyes widened for a moment. Catching himself, he faked a cough and whispered again. "Did that just start? They're twins… they shouldn't be big enough to do that, yet."

Hermione shrugged. Nothing was normal about her, what would they expect of her children?

"I heard that," Severus muttered. Hermione glared at him and he glared back. "It wasn't my fault, love… you're projecting your thought without thinking about it."

Hermione grimaced slightly. If she didn't get a handle of her new powers, she'd never again have peace. Severus smiled at her, that little one, and Hermione thought for a moment that the situation wouldn't be that bad, after all. They watched their guests eat and dance, sitting together in near silence, companionably.

Halain and Dumbledore had each prepared a short speech, and each gave their own, with Halain and Albus both getting choked up. For a moment, Hermione thought that would be it, but as they were settling in for the rest of the evening, a disheveled ministry minion burst into the Great Hall.

"Stop the ceremony at once! The Marriage Law has been revoked!" the courtiers voice rang out like a bell, and Hermione swayed in her chair. Severus put an arm around her and instantly, the Hall was in an uproar. Hermione put her hands to her temples, watching the reception degrade into chaos. Ginny and Harry shared a look before turning their attention to Ron, who was watching Hermione with an obscure pain in his eyes. Gabrielle looked from Ron to Hermione and back again.

Hermione felt her heart catch in her throat till she saw Ron turn to Gabrielle and kneel down, his face shining with love Hermione had once thought hers. She didn't hear his voice over the commotion, but she knew that he was reaffirming the situation. Mrs. Weasley looked at the couple and back to Hermione and Severus. Her face paled and Hermione turned to look at Severus.

Severus was pale and shaking. His hair looked worse than ever, and sweat was beading on his brow. Hermione took his hand and found it to be ice cold. He looked at her with something akin to fear in his face and Hermione understood. The Marriage Law was revoked… she could dissolve the marriage and leave. The children in her belly would be hers to do with as she chose. She knew that he couldn't hear her right now; his thoughts were projecting much like hers had, and it was a violent cacophony of ways she would leave him.

Love you? Never, she'd scoff, smacking his hands away and drinking the abortive potion.

This? This is what I do because you're so depraved, you foul old man, she'd say from the arms of Ron and Harry, in flagrante when Severus arrived home.

These? These aren't your children… See, they have Halain's nose, she'd laugh wickedly, her hand rubbing her stomach. And Remus will be quite happy to know he's going to be a father, again.

Hermione's heart broke as she saw his fears laid open. He wouldn't hear her, so she did the only thing she could. Very gently, Hermione took her hand from his, taking his face carefully in her hands and drawing him down for the kiss of purest love. As the kiss deepened, Hermione thought of the things she loved about him, his snark, his mind, his hands, so skillful in the lab and the bedroom; she dreamt of the life they would have, the brilliant children they'd conceived, growing old together…

Finally, after a tense few moments, Severus began to respond. Hermione felt his fears receding, still lapping at the shores of his mind, but controlled, somehow, by her love. His arms came up to wrap gently around her, and his body warmed next to hers. Regretfully, they broke the kiss, and Severus rested his forehead on hers.

"You want me to carve a rocking chair for you?" Severus said, laughter in his voice.

"You think I'd sleep with Ron and Harry at the same time?" Hermione laughed back. Severus groaned.

"That is not a visual I cherish, thank you," he said, and Hermione nodded. "Same here."

With the announcement, the festivities quickly dwindled. The courtier ran around dissolving such betrothals as were unwanted, and families heaved sighs of relief. For their own part, Hermione and Severus slipped away quietly, to enjoy their wedding night. Ron and Harry saw them leave but made no move to stop them.

"She went and grew up on us, mate," Ron said to Harry quietly. Harry smirked.

"No, she grew up on him. She grew up with us," Harry corrected Ron. Ginny kissed him then, and his mind ceased functioning rationally as she led him away. Gabrielle came to stand by Ron, her arms around him.

"You zink she ees happy, completely?" Gabrielle asked.

"She said she was content if not always happy… I get it, now," Ron said, dipping his bride to be in a sweet kiss. "And I plan on keeping the same true for you!"

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Later that week

_You read it here first! The Marriage Law has been revoked! Unfortunately for one Severus Snape, not nearly soon enough, as his aggrieved nuptials to Hermione Granger were fulfilled shortly before the news broke. Shamefully enough, the hugely pregnant Granger strolled down the aisle, her belly distended with twins, though one can only hope that they belong to her beleaguered husband._

_We can only wait and see what will happen to the poor wizards Potter and Weasley… will their own new brides be enough to wash away the pain of their misplaced love? Don't worry, dear readers, when I know, you will, too!_

Rita Skeeter

Hermione was fuming as she read the latest gossipy article by the damnable woman. Not only had she spied and broken the news about Ron and Harry's own private and somewhat sketchy nuptials, she was insinuating that they'd each done it to erase Hermione from their hearts!

"I can't believe this, Severus!" Hermione said, pacing the room, her hand absently on her abdomen. She grabbed a cloak. "I'm going to go straight --"

"Nowhere," Severus cut her off. "You are not going to do anything to that woman. She'll have plenty of egg on her face when she realizes that she's managed to target perhaps the most beloved witch in the entire European community."

Hermione fumed for a moment and then sighed. "I know. But it just… irks me."

"I can see that, love," Severus said, pouring himself a mug of coffee. The elves were off doing something and he'd rather not summon them and find out. "But patience will be rewarded."

Hermione nodded. She was content… what better revenge could there be?

55555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Four months later

"Severus, I'm going to brew you an infertility potion, damn you!" Hermione grunted, leaning forward, kneeling on a birthing stool. She was so huge and unwieldy the healers hadn't wanted to risk her birthing on her back.

"Not an impotence potion?" a younger healer asked, naïve. "They always threaten impotence potions."

Severus laughed and rubbed his wife's shoulders. "She'd never forsake her own flesh for revenge… well, not anymore."

The healer blushed to the roots of her hair, and Severus recognized her as the waitress from his bachelor party. He'd thought her a muggle, but it was apparent she recognized him as well. He nodded to her, and he saw that she remembered his words. She paled considerably as Hermione screamed.

"Severus! You … will…. pay!" Hermione screeched. Severus winced at the sound. His young wife's voice had picked up a peculiar edge during her pregnancy, and he sincerely hoped it would lose that edge as the babes slid from her womb. She gave one last, long wail and the first infant slithered into the healer's waiting arms.

"A son, Madam Snape," the healer said, wiping the child's face clear as he gave the first cry. She passed him to another healer and repositioned herself. "Madam, one last push, please."

Hermione spat at the healer and cursed as she pushed again, and another son entered the world. Severus held his firstborn as the healers cleaned off the other and Hermione was finally allowed to recline. The healers worked on her, helping clean her and start reparative spells and charms. He watched her and held his son till they passed him his other child. Hermione saw and smiled

"Talk about an armful," she said softly. Severus smirked at her. "What?"

"You'd be outnumbered even if you had given me no sons," Severus said snarkily. His face lost its edge when he saw how exhausted she was. "Have you names picked for them, heart?"

Hermione smiled. Of course she did. She motioned for Severus to bring the boys to her, and she took one and let him hold the other. Twin pairs of amber eyes stared out of pale faces. Her elder son had the beginnings of a prominent nose, the younger a more proportionate one; lips promised to be as sweet and full of snark as their father's.

"Our firstborn…shall be Sorin. I find I have a need for alliteration," Hermione joked softly. Severus watched her and coughed to cover his own smile. "Sorin Draconis."

Severus nodded at the obvious reference to his beloved godson and turned to peer at his other son.

"This little one… he must be Andrev. Andrev Harold," Hermione said. Her second son would be named for her best friend, the child of Severus's first love. "What do you think, Severus?"

"I think… they will hate their names," Severus smirked. Hermione glared at him. "But no more than any other child hates his name in his youth. You've picked good, strong names for our sons, Hermione."

Hermione nodded tiredly and gasped in surprise as the boys rooted, suckling. She hissed unexpectedly, and the healer blushed while Severus laughed. She scowled at him but it broke into a smile. She blushed, and he raised an eyebrow.

"What? It just feels… strange," Hermione managed to get out, trying not to laugh. It wasn't long before the boys stopped nursing, and she gave Andrev to Severus to hold. "Certainly different from last time I had a mouth hooked to my --"

Severus cut Hermione off with a hard kiss pressed to her lips. The healers, judging all was well, left the family to themselves. It wasn't long before the twins were sound asleep, watched over by their parents.

"Did you actually think I would leave, Severus?" Hermione asked softly, resting against him. She was sore, and tired, but too terribly proud of herself and Severus to sleep.

"In my heart, no. But in my head," Severus thought for a moment. "In my head, I feared it. Logically, you deserve better. The idea that you would choose me seemed very illogical."

"Good thing neither hearts nor women tend towards logic," Hermione said, smiling, leaning up for a kiss.

Severus had never been so happy to be with such an illogical human in his life.

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Alright, do we need an epilogue? You tell me.


	69. Sleeping Sun

Never Piss Off a House-Elf

Never Piss Off a House-Elf

disclaimer: no, of course I don't own Harry Potter. Are you done with silly questions? Can we get on with the story?

This chapter is dedicated to. .DracoxHermioneztruelove4eva!

This is it. The epilogue. What a long, strange trip this one has been. There were days that I wrote and wrote and then chucked it all out, knowing you lot deserved better. BTW, the names I use typically come from Melanie Rawn's Dragon Prince and Dragon Star trilogies; in those books, for the first time, I fell in love with a character from a book – and mourned his passing. Do me a favor and check those books out, because I think they are books everyone should at least try to read once.

And so, on this, I give you your epilogue. Thank you so much for your time and your dedication; I can only hope I've repaid in the same way. We've come full-circle, ergo. . . I'm heading back to my roots. This is a song chapter, based on a song from my favorite Goth band, Nightwish.

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Chapter 69: Epilogue. . . Sleeping Sun

_Sleeping Sun_, Nightwish

_The sun is sleeping quietly _

_Once upon a century_

_Wistful oceans calm and red_

_Ardent caresses laid to rest_

So it was that the great love of Severus Snape and Hermione Granger became the topic of many a love column, once it became clear that it was no publicity stunt. After a few short, bitter commentaries, even Rita Skeeter stopped her vituperative attacks on Hermione's character. After a short wait, Hermione deigned to give the woman an interview, so long as it was vetted by herself and her husband.

The resulting column set straight many rumours Rita herself had started, and while boosting Hermione's popularity, all but ruined the reporter's credibility . . . such as it were. Not long after the interview, Skeeter left for sabbatical and had yet to return. Neither Hermione nor Severus were particularly concerned, so long as she kept her quills out of their business.

The first set of twins was five years old before Hermione announced she was again with child. And again, she was having twins. Openly, she told people she hoped for a daughter. Inwardly, she was hoping for more sons, though she berated herself constantly for not wanting to share Severus's attentions with any other female, even her own daughter.

Sorin and Andrev were delighted to be getting more siblings, having exhausted many pranks on each other. Severus was, as he had been before, quite protective, though now he understood that Hermione could take care of herself. And the fact that they were not going to be able to keep up with Harry and Ginny or Gabrielle and Ron. Hermione was more than set with four children.

_For my dreams I hold my life_

_For wishes I behold my night_

_The truth at the end of time_

_Losing faith makes a crime_

Six years after that, Hermione and Severus were sending the first of their brood to Hogwart's. Sorin was cocky, but his mother knew better; he didn't want to leave the family home, though they had a surprise for him. Andrev was much more subdued, though he obediently followed his brother onto the train.

Hermione was unsurprised that her sons followed their father into house Slytherin. Severus was raised to Deputy Headmaster, and he kept his position as both Head of Slytherin and Potions Master. Both Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall stepped down in time, and Hermione joined her husband in the running of the school, as well as Head of Gryffindor House and Transfigurations instructor.

It wasn't long before the school was overrun with the children of the Order, the inheritors of a post-Voldemort world. Potters, Weasleys, and Snapes ran their houses; Longbottoms blew up more cauldrons than ever before. Satchel and Miki had their own family, born in service to the house Snape.

_I wish for this night-time _

_To Last for a lifetime_

_The darkness around me_

_Shores of a solar sea_

_Oh how I wish to go down with the sun_

_Sleeping_

_Weeping _

_With you_

For years, Hermione and Severus ran the school with firm, gentle hands. Sorin and Andrev graduated with certificates in, of all things, Herbology and Charms, respectively. Severus contented himself with the fact that Sorin had a minor certificate in Potions and would be able to grow his own ingredients. Hermione was glad that her oldest sons had not just done as their father had wanted; every once in a while, she still like to see Severus squirm and lose an argument.

Their younger sons, Maarken and Tallain , however, had other ideas. Both managed double certificates in Potions and Defense, specializing in curse-breaking. Hermione couldn't have been prouder, nor could Severus.

_Sorrow has a human heart_

_From my god it will depart_

_I'd sail before a thousand moons_

_Never finding where to go_

They had been married perhaps twenty years when the unspeakable happened. Andrev had been working on a charm to insulate Sorin's gardens during the long cold months, without interfering with the local weather. A warming charm wen wrong and melted the cold groundwater surrounding a grove of fully grown mandrakes.

Sorin found his twin dead and went into hermitage. Hermione and Severus grieved but found they had little time to deal with their own grief as word came that Albus and Minerva were leaving, for good. Age had ravaged the pair, and they were leaving before they did harm to anyone.

In his late sixties, Severus finally relinquished his post as head of Slytherin and took upon the full mantle of Headmaster of Hogwart's, with Hermione as his deputy. It was another ten years before they convinced Sorin to come back and teach herbology. He married and produced an heir, named for his beloved twin.

Maarken and Tallain joined the ranks of the Unspeakables. They undertook the most dangerous of assignments, though each had married and produced daughters that were the spitting images of their gram and grandsir.

As Hermione and Severus watched their line grow and flourish, others took note as well. Their romance found its way into the History of Magic textbook. An entire chapter in the newest version of _Hogwart's: A History_ was devoted to the pairing that many claimed must have been written in the stars from before the founding of the school.

Schoolgirls dreamt of finding love in their professors' eyes. Boys and young instructors read reams of badly written but inspired love poetry and notes. A great epic became the story, though both Severus and Hermione were quick to extinguish anything of the sort under their watch.

And so the school ran and time marched on, until the unspeakable…

_Two hundred twenty-two days of light_

_Will be desired by a night_

_A moment for the poet's play_

_Until there's nothing left to say_

Hermione and Severus enjoyed many great years of love and working together. They'd been married for going on ninety-three years when the wasting sickness started to rob him of his vitality. They had grandchildren and great-grandchildren… great-great grandchildren, even.

Leaving Hogwart's in Sorin's capable hands, Hermione and Severus packed their belongings and retreated to his first home, Spinner's End, where they'd first fallen in love. As his life waned, their love waxed anew, with Hermione watching over him and administering potions that made his life better, if not longer. Satchel and Miki were there to help, but after a time, Hermione sent them away.

"Severus, I know it is selfish… but I want your last time for myself," Hermione cried softly one night. She'd separated herself from her best friends when they'd returned to Spinner's End. She gave Satchel and Miki orders to carry messages when the time came.

"I know, Hermione, and it is not selfish… you are unable of such a Slytherin trait," Severus tried to laugh, but it came out as a cough, bringing up blood. He held her close, though he was weaker than before. "And I don't think I'd want anyone here beside me but you, my truest heart."

_I wish for this night-time _

_To Last for a lifetime_

_The darkness around me_

_Shores of a solar sea_

_Oh how I wish to go down with the sun_

_Sleeping_

_Weeping _

_With you_

A few mornings later, Satchel and Miki brought Severus and Hermione's remaining sons back to Spinner's End to see their parents, laid out with a glamour to preserve them as they'd been found. At peace, with her body pressed into his protective embrace.

Even in wasted death, Severus Snape was a vision of the dark protector, Hermione one of steadfast loyalty and bravery. Sorin, Maarken and Tallain each pressed a kiss to their mother's cool brow, to their father's stern cheek. Upon their departure, Satchel and Miki spirited the bodies to a crypt for eternity together, near their second son's body.

Miki cried as she arranged her Himeko's clothing for the last time; Satchel had already preserved Severus's clothing. They each bowed to the forever sleeping couple before winking out of the chamber, leaving an epitaph carved into the door that would lie closed till their children joined them.

"Here lie Severus and Hermione Snape.

Tied by law.

Bound by love.

An eternity of nights and love await them beyond the great river."

_I wish for this night-time _

_To Last for a lifetime_

_The darkness around me_

_Shores of a solar sea_

_Oh how I wish to go down with the sun_

_Sleeping_

_Weeping _

_With you_


End file.
